


Untouched

by RaptureInBloom (RevisionaryHistory)



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 92,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RaptureInBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new world.<br/>The world is divided into classes with each receiving education, training, and employment according to their designation. Even sex is regulated. The elite class has the extra bonus of being allowed to own "Pets".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whispers of cautious excitement filled the room. “It’s a boy” “Is he healthy?” “He’s beautiful” A woman’s scream pierced the air again and again as they took the infant from the room. Then the screaming stopped.

~*~*~*~

The world has changed. For the better. Gone are the personal freedoms once taken for granted. They were abolished as it became clear that humankind were unable to avoid self-annihilation. The countries that failed to realize this disappeared or returned to a wild society where survival of the fittest was the only law. These “wastelands” were the thing of legends now, shrouded in fear. While they were never directly spoken of, the allusion was an integral part of societal control.

People were born into their class and it was nearly impossible to improve one’s standing. Any variability was based more on government control than anything individual, but to ascend to a Citizen 3 was practically unheard of. So much so that no one could point out anyone who had done that. Not that anyone had tried. 

Mathematicians had used the bell curve to stratify the society. Sixty eight percent were classed as Citizen 2. This was the working class that subsumed all people previously known from the celebrity, the doctor, the teachers, and the sanitation workers. There was no delineation within the Citizen 2 strata. All jobs were equally valued, and received the same ration of goods. All had the same. The entire concept of individuality was eliminated generations ago and with the passage of time no one knew a different way. Civil unrest and protest was unheard of. Structure, order, and satisfaction were the rule in Citizen 2 society. Everything was equitably distributed for the success of the whole. 

Population was strictly controlled. Couples had to apply for a “Propagation License” with Population Control. Unlicensed births were “redistributed”. Pre and extra marital sex was forbidden and punishable by death. Hormonal urges were viewed as the main contributor to the downfall of the previous society via disease, aggression, and improper genetic control. The current law and punishment was seen as vital to survival of civilization. Again, this had been the way for so long that no other way was known. It was accepted without dispute.

Sixteen percent were classified as Citizen 3. The elite. Life was vastly different. While all Citizen 3 class received the same pay (far in excess of Citizen 2 rations) they had more say so in what they owned. All had the same amount, but a level of individuality was allowed in what credits were spent on. Citizen 3’s could purchase goods, services, and recreation. There was no way to make or lose credits. Credits could be saved in accordance with an approved “Saving Plan” to purchase more luxurious items, but the hoarding of credits was a detriment to the society and was seen to increase the chance of unrest and jealousy. Therefore it was not allowed.

Population was strictly controlled within Citizen 3 society as well. Licenses were obtained and unlicensed births were redistributed. The Citizen 3 allotment was passed down from parents. While a Citizen 3 family may have been granted a license for a third child, only 2 allotments were passed on. The only way for the extra child to stay Citizen 3 was for a friend or another family to pass on their allotment to the child. This happened often. Pre and extra marital sex was not forbidden, but it was regulated. Partners signed “Coupling Contracts” for a set period of time. Only a Citizen 3 was allowed same sex contracts. Only a Citizen 3 could have more than one partner. And only a Citizen 3 was allowed the greatest possession of all . . . Pets.

All Citizen 2 and 3 children were placed in boarding homes from age 4 to at least 18. Responsibility of child rearing was of great importance, and therefore taken over by the government. The children were divided by their class and raised in a carefully controlled environment to ensure that the rules of their class were ingrained. The children knew great love from their Elders. They received appropriate amounts of nurturance to aid their growth into happy productive citizens. Once a month their families came to the training facility for a weekend visit. At 14 the children were assessed and more specialized education began in line with their strengths. Above all the children were taught responsibility to the whole, self assurance, and that all individuals were equally as important. All people served an integral place in society. None were better, just different. For the success of the society all citizens had to work together and abide by the laws that had been made for their continued survival as a species. History had taught that, and that history was taught to the children. 

The dark side to the societal rules was kept away from the Citizens. They had no knowledge. If a child was “redistributed” its whereabouts were never known by the birth family. A child was a gift to society and nothing more. A Citizen. The one thing the Elders had been unable to control was deciding the sex of children. They could separate the X and Y chromosome to insure a male or female birth, but that had been found to weaken the gene pool over time. Nature fought back against the orderly society. Male children where valued, and females were often “redistributed”.

While Citizen 2 adolescents continued with the same societal and career training until 18 when they graduated to their lives Citizen 3 children began even more specialized training from 18 to 20. Training in things only Citizen 3’s were allowed. Sex and Pet ownership. Initial instruction was solely self pleasure. Masturbation was viewed as a healthy expression of self love, and a precursor to sexual unification with another. Skills were taught in the classroom and then practiced with the supervision of others. Sex with another was initially taught in large training room with all students pleasured in the same way. Practice was required. Both sexes learned the art of giving and receiving pleasure to both sexes. There was no stigma attached to same sex couplings. 

During this time Citizen 3’s were also taught how to be a Pet owner. There were rules for the care of Pets. No harm could be done, and verbal and emotional abuse was strictly forbidden. It was explained that just as Citizen 3 children were valued for their responsibility to maintain the society so were the Pets. While Pets were owned by another they were taught their place was to serve, just as all people were taught to serve. Different classes simply served differently. 

At 19 adolescents were allowed to mix with the opposite sex of their class. Prior to this contact had been limited. During this year sexual behavior was given free reign with the purpose of finding a partner, or deciding not to. All Citizen 3’s were given their Pet age 25. At 20 they made choices. Would they have a male or female pet? Either sex was allowed to have either, but since males were in shorter supply there were extra fees imposed on their purchase. And what degree of training would they have? Savings Plans were readily approved for Pet purchases. There was something for everyone and that kept things in order. A pool of Pets would always be available for “other” things. During their sexual training the Elders evaluated Citizen 3’s and gave them their permissions. Traits were evaluated and matched with what Pet “type” they were allowed to own. 

The remaining sixteen percent were classified Citizen 1. Unlike those classified Citizen 2 or 3 who lived in their own environment with others of their class Citizen 1’s lived apart from each other. You would never find more than two Citizen 1’s living in the same dwelling. Citizen 1’s were the only class directly dependent on another class for their well being. There were stringent rules regarding treatment of Citizen 1’s as their position was just as important to the health of the society as a Citizen 3. Citizen 1’s were the most beautiful of all the Citizens. They were bred that way. Propagation Licenses weren’t granted, but more dictated based upon genetic coding. Genetic diversity was maintained by engineering cross class breeding. It was a great honor to be ordered to contribute to the Citizen 1 genetic mix. Sex wasn’t forbidden; it was their contribution to the orderly society. Citizen 1’s were always referred to by their common name . . . Pets.

As a class Pets were highly educated and possessed the most diverse of skills. They had to be. There was no way of knowing what their owner would call on them to do. What they’d want them to be. So they were taught to think, and the value honoring another’s opinion. They were taught to debate, and how to accept without question. Most importantly they were taught to be proud of their place in society and taught their worth. Their sexual training was very thorough. Again there was no way to know what their owner would ask of them. As Citizen 3’s were given different permissions for Pet ownerships. Pets were divided. Most Pet’s went through nothing more than standard sexual training, which was much like Citizen 3 training with practice and instruction. Trained to give and receive pleasure. Certain Pets were selected for what was called “rough” training. Bondage, toys, and a degree of pain were all included in their training. They had shown a proclivity for those sorts of games, and would be matched with a Citizen 3 who did too. “Rough” pets were tattooed with a crescent moon to the left and below their navel. There were repercussions for rough treatment of pets without the crescent tattoo. 

Then there were the “Untouched”. 

Up to age 18 the Pets were treated the same. When sexual training began the “Untouched” were not included. They were chosen throughout their lives as the most intelligent, the most beautiful, the most proud, and the most devoted of all Pets. They took to their role with a sense of honor that was unshakable, and were tattooed with a sun. They would be matched with the Citizen 3 who showed the same sense of honor and capacity for devotion to another. Untouched Pets were kept separate from the opposite sex as well, until they were assigned an owner. Then if a Pet was to go to an owner of the opposite sex they were mixed with the opposite sex Pets to become familiar with differences. The owner of an Untouched Pet was responsible for sexual training. Some owners would chose not to provide any training, and those pets would remain Untouched. Other owners would choose differing degrees of sexual training. The owner could decide. Their Pet’s training was their responsibility. The Citizen 3 who was approved to own an Untouched Pet had the most freedom and most responsibility of any Citizen. They were chosen carefully.

~*~*~*~ 

The beautiful healthy boy who never heard the screams of his mother when he was taken from her was now a young man of 18. He was still beautiful. His tall lean frame was covered in smooth tanned skin that seemed to be derived from fine silk. He took as much pride in care for his body as in his studies. He worked out daily and that showed in the long muscles subtlety defined along his thighs, biceps, and upper body. The bone structure of his face was delicate in feature and chiseled in smooth perfection. He looked very much the man he was becoming, but possessed traits that would always be best described as pretty. His cheekbones looked as if they could cut glass. His lips were soft and pink as the blush of a newborn baby. His dark brown eyes sparkled behind lush long lashes. His smile left laugh lines on his young face, and dimples deep in his cheek. His hair hung in soft curls down the back of his neck, cut to brush away from his face. He learned to tame the ringlets when he was young and could often be seen twirling a single curl about his finger as he laughed. All who knew him were drawn to him. He radiated a love of life like few others. On his otherwise unmarred body was a tattoo of a sun located to the left and below his navel. He didn’t know what it meant when it was placed there when he was 13 anymore than he knew what it meant today. He had seen the same tattoo on one or two others. The Pets were never taught modesty and only wore clothing during sports game (and that was for protection). Throughout lessons and their daily life they were naked and thought nothing of it. As their bodies changed with puberty it was seen as something to be proud of. 

Today was first graduation for the 18 yr olds. Today he would know he was different. He was taken along with the others bearing the sun tattoo to his new home. Once there it was explained they had been chosen. That their place was one of great honor and the Elders had no doubt that upon their placement with their owner they would serve them well. While he didn’t understand what he’d been chosen for it really didn’t matter. He looked forward to being sent to his owner with a sense of excitement. The only fear was of the unknown, but he had no doubts of his ability to serve his owner in all the ways he’d been taught. The next two years were spent furthering and refining those skills.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ 5 years earlier~*~

The two young men hugged affectionately after they’d thrown their caps in the air. It was an antiquated rite of passage that the Elders chose to hang onto. Today’s graduation represented the end of generalized training, passage into adulthood and training in more adult matters for the Citizen 3’s.

Eric was the taller of the two. He was of dark complexion, dark wavy hair, and dark gentle eyes. Even at 18 he had the body of a man. His chest and biceps bulged with defined muscles, and his chest was already sprinkled with dark hair. On the surface he was rather intimidating, but anyone who knew him knew better. Eric wouldn’t hurt a fly. He was the first one to help another, and he was known for his gentleness. His hands, though large, were soft and soothing to whomever he touched. Viggo had sandy blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a lighter skin tone. He dwarfed Eric by several inches, and his body, while muscular and well defined, lacked the mass of Eric’s. His hands looked perfect for that of an artist, but he lacked the needed gentleness. He had always played a little rougher and held a little too tight. The two had been best friends since they came to school. They had always shared a room and spent much of their free time together. Their differences kept them intrigued with one another. Viggo didn’t understand Eric’s aesthetic sense and Eric didn’t understand Viggo’s rough edges, but they accepted that in one another. From each other they learned a little bit of the opposing side of their personalities. 

They went back to their dorm which consisted of 10 boys sharing one large room with a supervisor present at all times. They had moved to this dorm at age 13, and today they would pack their things and move to a different house. “What do you think is next?” Eric spoke as they shoved the last of their belongings into their trunks.

“No idea. Hope its fun though.” 

A deeper voice broke their conversation, “Gentlemen! Congratulations and get a move on. The bus is here to take you to your new home.” As they left they said their last goodbyes to friends. Last night had been a huge celebration and ID numbers were exchanged to keep in touch once they entered the “real world”.

It was a short drive to another part of the training compound. As they boys filed off the bus they were directed to an Elder. Viggo and Eric were sent to an Elder who didn’t look that much older than them. He introduced himself as Alex. He would be the Elder overseeing their last two years. He would not be involved in daily trainings, but they would see him a lot. He welcomed them and encouraged them to seek him out if they needed him. That went for the next two years, and the years following their final graduation. He escorted the new graduates to their house and gave them their room assignments. Each apartment within the large house had 4 bedrooms off a main room. The young men were given increased privacy for this part of their education. Each bedroom contained 2 beds. They were separated into the 8 that would share an apartment, but were allowed to choose their own roommate. Eric and Viggo marched in first claiming the room furthest from the front door. In under an hour they were unpacked and kicked back on the couch with their new friends. Later they would decide that the pair in the room to the left of theirs would be a pain in their ass, the ones straight across would be fun, and the ones to the right would go largely unnoticed. An older student came around much later and told them to go to bed, “Trust me, you’ll need your energy tomorrow.”

In their room Eric and Viggo stripped naked and climbed in bed just like every other night. Only tonight they could talk without the ears of 8 others hearing them. Viggo laughed, “What do you think we’re going to need all our energy for?”

Eric rolled his eyes, “Probably just more time in the gym and lots of books to read.” 

~*~*~*~

The classroom was set up in four rows of six. Each row was nothing more than a raised pedestal with a mat set up for each person. Viggo and Eric placed themselves in the middle of the back row. Four men and an Elder walked into the room. Each man took his place at the end of the row and the Elder walked to the front, “Good morning, young men. Today we start what I’m sure all of you will find to be your favorite part of your years of learning so far. We’re going to teach you about sex.”

A quiet whisper of “What’s that?” circled through the room and was allowed to die a natural death.

“You’ll learn the theory and get all the lectures in another class. We’re here to teach you the act. I’m sure by now you’ve all had the experience of your penis getting stiff and found ways to make it go away.” Twenty four heads nodded in agreement. “Up until now you’ve been instructed to think of something else, to ignore it, or take a cold shower, but to never ever touch it. Today you’ll learn a much more pleasurably way to relief that hardness that involves touching yourself. Masturbation. In a few minutes I want you each to lie down, my assistants will put some lubricant on your hand then you’ll hold your penis in that hand, and move up and down along the length. Your penis will get hard. Keep it up until the pleasure reaches its highest point. You’ll know . . . trust me. We’ll be walking around to help. Go to it boys!” The smile on the instructors face grew.

While it’s normal for all little boys to touch themselves, there comes a time when that focus moves on to other things. The focus returns at adolescence with wet dreams. The boys were taught that this was normal and not to concern themselves with it. When the dorm supervisors became aware of burgeoning sexual desires and hard ons, the boys were taught that is natural and the worst thing they could do at this point was to touch them selves. They didn’t have enough privacy that anyone could complete an act without being found out, and the boys trusted their teachers and followed the instructions they had been given. They all looked at each other warily with this new instruction. When the lubricant had been passed to the end of the row those at the beginning had already began their assigned task. Slight moans and sighs could be heard and the boys starting later looked down to see what was going on. Obviously what ever it was felt good as evidenced by the look of pleasure on their faces.

Viggo and Eric laid down and looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders and began stroking themselves. Viggo got hard first and the pleasure hit, “Oh shit!” His eyes grew wide then squinted shut. Eric followed no more than 5 seconds behind. The room filled with the sounds of 24 boys discovering themselves for the first time. No embarrassment, no shame, and no modesty. They’d been taught since the beginning their bodies were beautiful and meant to be worshipped. One in the room seemed to be nearing the natural conclusion of this lesson. His volume rose from a quiet mumbling to a loud roar, “Feels good . . . oh wow . . . mmmmm . . . Oh . . . my . . . god! Yes!” The young man arched off the mat then fell back down in a boneless panting pile.

The Elder spoke to the class, “Very good, Viggo. Everyone else keep going.” Several minutes later all 24 boys lay in different stages of breathless relief. “That, my young students, is an orgasm. Congratulations on your first of many. For our purposes we’ll say that ‘you came’, and the fluid you ejaculated is ‘come’. You’ll learn all the proper terms elsewhere. These will work for us. Your homework for next week is to practice what you’ve learned today.” Excited voices melded together. The Elder waited until they died down, “Experiment with different grips, tightness of hold, speed, focus on different parts of your penis, whatever feels good. Talk with each other. You’ll never know what you’ll find out.”

As Viggo and Eric left the room they laughed, “Now this is homework I’ll spend extra time working on.”

Next weeks class began with a discussion about their week. Other classes had been neglected, few saw the outdoors, and all looked a little sleepier than last week. Theory classes had given them proper terminology and slang. They discussed their favorites. Different people preferred different words. Finally they were instructed to show them what they had learned. This time the trainers were more involved and moved around the room offering tips and refining techniques. Some of the boys had stayed simple while others had found sensitive spots to focus on. They left the room with the same homework and understanding that next week they’d learn something new.

The next week the Elder informed them that for today’s lesson they would be bound at the wrists and blindfolded. Once that was accomplished they heard a door open. They were told that today they would be touched by another and they were blindfolded so they wouldn’t know the gender of their teacher. It didn’t matter as the focus was on feeling. For the rest of their lessons they would have the aid of specialized trainers that they would learn of in another class soon. They weren’t told, but these were the Pets. A group of Pets were “employed” by the training centers. After today they would be allowed to call for one of these trainers and could specify male or female. They were encouraged to experiment with both as both sexes had much to offer. And they were expected to experiment on one another. They needed to learn to give and receive pleasure. By the time he finished his short speech all the young men in the room were hard. He gave the Pets permission to begin.

Wrists of each man were bound to their neighbor and to the top of the platform above their heads. They were positioned as such that they’re knees were bent and feet flat on the platform. Each Pet began differently. Some ran a hand down a thigh, some palmed the student’s balls, some stroked the hard penis firmly, and some went straight to licking and sucking. Eric’s trainer took the slow approach and by the time his penis was engulfed in the warm mouth Eric was sweating and squeezing Viggo’s hand tightly. Viggo’s trainer had moved immediately to suck him and he squeezed Eric’s hand just as hard. Today the teasing paid off for Eric and he came before Viggo. At this point they hadn’t figured out how to hold off the pleasure and had a contest between the two of them with the winner being the one to come first. 

Their afternoon class had focused on direct instruction and demonstration of how to give a blow job. Viggo looked over at Eric’s prone form on his bed, “So, do we practice on one another or call for trainers?”

Eric looked at Viggo like he was crazy, “You’re kidding, right? If I’m going to fuck this up it’s gonna be on you and not someone who knows better.” 

Viggo spread his legs and stretched out, “Alright. No teeth. Remember to relax your throat.”

Eric moved over onto the bed, “I was at the same class you were.” 

“Oh, by the way, I was looking around in class today. Your dick is pretty impressive.”

“Excuse me?” He lay between Viggo’s thighs the way the trainers tonight had done.

“I was looking and except for the guy in the second row third from the left you have the biggest dick.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Well, when I have to try and suck all of it I think it might be bad.”

Eric stroked Viggo’s dick slowly, “Here goes nothing.” He ran his tongue around the tip to get the feel of the foreign flesh before sliding his mouth over it. Eric had to back off when his gag reflex kicked in. Both laughed, “Ok, let’s give that another go.” This time he concentrated and moved slowly without stopping. Fine this time. Eric tried to emulate what had been done to him and found it was harder than it seemed. Viggo seemed to be enjoying it though. 

“Good Eric. Faster and harder. Suck harder. Oh yeah, good.” 

Eric felt his jaws getting tired and figured that was a muscle he hadn’t worked. He was sure that would change. He enjoyed hearing the sounds Viggo was making. Accidentally he found a spot on the underside near the head of Viggo’s dick that made Viggo groan loudly. He liked the control he had with just a little flick of his tongue. Viggo screamed that his orgasm was near and Eric moved along him faster. He felt the thick fluid hit the back of his tongue. It surprised him and he had to concentrate not to gag again. When Viggo softened Eric moved off him and sat up. He crinkled his face as he mulled the taste over, “Umm, not bad, but not ice cream either.”

Viggo laughed, “Is it hard to do?”

“Yeah. It takes a lot of fucking concentration. I figure it’ll get easier with practice. My turn.” Eric flew onto his own bed sprawled out. “And I’m already hard.”

Viggo lay between Eric’s legs and pushed his knees up. “Damn, it’s bigger close up.”

Eric looked between his legs, “Stop bitching, and suck it.”

Viggo glared, “Not yet.” He stuck his tongue out and licked straight up the underside vein. Eric moaned. “Better. Relax, let me get the feel of this.” His tongue laved attention all over the long shaft then moved to lick Eric’s balls. This hadn’t been part of their lesson, but why not. 

Eric writhed on the bed and moaned words of pleasure. Viggo’s tongue hit a spot below his balls that brought Eric off the bed, “Fuck, do that again. Whatever you just did.”

Viggo licked this time intentionally. Last time was simply a slip of the tongue. He looked up, “There?”

Eric groaned, “Oh yeah.”

“It’s your asshole, Eric. That can’t possibly feel that good.” 

“Yes, it can. Keep doing that.”

Viggo used the tip of his tongue to circle the pink opening several times. Eric was making quite a fuss. Viggo looked up again, “Seriously?”

“Dammit, Viggo. I’ll prove it as soon as I come. Get to it.”

Viggo decided if Eric reacted that way he wanted some of that and quickly worked Eric’s dick into his mouth. It only took a few strokes before Eric screamed and Viggo felt the liquid shoot into his mouth. He was still smacking his lips as he looked up at Eric, “That was fast.”

Eric’s eyes were still closed, “The before stuff. It was gonna make me come anyway.” He slid onto the floor and moved level with Viggo, “Turn around.” Viggo laid the wrong way on the bed and spread his legs to Eric. 

“I’m not even hard.”

Eric bent lower, “You will be.” Eric immediately licked at Viggo’s opening making circles and pushing against him.

“Holy fuck, Eric. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You’re right.”

Eric looked up, “So can we agree that one with the bigger dick also has the bigger brain.”

“I’ll agree to anything if you do that again.” Eric went back to rimming Viggo and his hand worked his now hard cock. “Oh yeah, that’s good.” 

Eric felt himself get hard again and planted himself beside Viggo on the bed. He never let go of Viggo’s cock pumping him slowly. Viggo reached over and gripped Eric hard working the taut skin. Eric picked up his pace with Viggo’s insistence, and Viggo loosened his grip. Both screamed out their orgasm.

Their next class the Elder Alex was present and they were instructed to pair up to show the instructors what they knew. Alex wandered around the rows noting who had indeed practiced and what boys had coupled up as opposed to working strictly with the Pets provided to them. When one had come they were to changed places. Alex was in the back row and watched as Eric went down on Viggo. Eric wanted to please his Elder and started off with circling Viggo’s asshole with his tongue. Alex smiled widely before addressing the class, “Some of your classmates have skipped a lesson. Very good, boys.”

After everyone had “finished” the instructor spoke, “So . . . what questions do you have before we let Eric and Viggo teach the class what they figured out?”

Questions ranged from individual differences in size, girth, speed of orgasm, recovery time, and personal preferences. When the questions ceased Alex took over, “Eric, how did you two find out that felt good?”

Eric laughed, “Beginners luck?”

Viggo elbowed him, “Slip of my tongue?”

“Well, yeah, I guess that’s it. He was sloppy.”

“You benefited from it so shut the fuck up! Sloppy my ass.”

“I think it was my ass.”

Alex was laughing with them, “Boys! I should come to this class more often.” No one was sure if they were being reprimanded or complimented. “Thank you for the laughter. Always remember that sex is fun. If you’re not having fun what’s the point. We will teach you the basics, but you’ll find new things with new partners. Everyone likes things a little different. Some like fast, some slow, some gentle, some rough. Some of you will find that you like a little pain mixed with your pleasure and others will find that completely wrong for them. Nothing is wrong as long as both people consent. Choose your partners accordingly. And through your classes your instructors will aid you in choosing your Pet.” Alex floated the words out and heard the instructors gasp. The students had yet to be told of Pets. Alex knew he was getting a little ahead, but that was within is rights as an Elder.

The young man with the dick bigger than Eric spoke up, “What’s a Pet?”

Alex nodded, “You’ll find that out this afternoon. Now, Viggo and Eric have had time to recover and will tell you of what they’ve discovered.” Alex was interested in how the young men would phrase this. Admittedly there was no real way to teach sexual behaviors without sounding rather clinical, but he was pleased to see that at least these two were getting the greater concept early on.

Viggo and Eric looked at each other. Viggo shrugged his shoulders, “I missed and ended up with my tongue in ass. He squealed like a little girl so I kept it up.”

Eric smacked him on the back of the head, “I didn’t squeal. It did feel amazing though.”

“Whatever.” The room broke out in chatter.

Alex had his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. He clapped his hands to get the attention back to him, “We’ll be jumping ahead a little today since your classmates have skipped a step. You’ll be bound and blindfolded again.” After the lesson Alex issued the same order for homework. He explained that in due time they would learn of females. For now their explorations were to be restricted to males.

Alex showed up in the last class of the day followed by two caped and hooded figures. This class held all the first year students male and female. It was one of the few classes where the genders mixed. That would change as their sexual training continued, but the Elders had long ago decided that single gender sex training was best initially. Each individual needed to know how to pleasure their own kind before the other. Only then could preferences and choices be fairly made. 

On any other day this class was for learning customs and laws specific to Citizen 3’s. Alex moved to the front center of the room with one figure on each side. “Today you will learn of the greatest responsibility you will have as a Citizen 3. Upon your 25th birthday you will be entrusted with the care of another human being. A Citizen 1, or as they are always referred a Pet.” He paused to let the whispers quiet. “Pets are the most highly trained Citizens. Their purpose is clear. They are integral in maintaining our society. You have already met several. They are the sexual trainers that have been present in your classes as well as the ones you may call to your chambers. You will always be allowed to call for a Pet. The Pet that you own will be completely dependent on you. They will serve you in any way you wish, as long as it is in accordance with the Law of Pet Treatment. You will begin that class in a few weeks.” Alex went on to explain the various types of Pets and additional fees imposed for Untouched, Rough, and male pets. As usual this class held the students attention better than any other. “Anyone can choose to own a male or female Pet; however it is as the discretion of me and your instructors as to who can own an Untouched Pet. The owner of an Untouched Pet must possess certain characteristics. Do not presume to ask for consideration. We will approach you and give you the option to accept or refuse.”

Viggo’s hand shot up. Alex smiled and gave him leave to speak. “Who would refuse?”

“Many refuse. For one the fees are higher. Remember the Untouched Pet has no training in sexual matters. None. Some owners will chose to not train their Pet, preferring their Pet to serve them in other ways. Sexual training of an Untouched Pet cannot begin before 6 months after placement. While we will only select those who we are sure can handle the responsibility of training another human, it is still a responsibility that some will chose not to accept. Over the next year and a half those of you who are unable to truly understand what an awesome responsibility it is to care for one so pure will not be offered that responsibility. It is both a privilege and a burden.” 

Alex allowed questions for another hour then stopped them, “The Elders will be here the next week. Tonight you will all return to your apartments and spend some time with your room mates in discussion. This takes precedence over your other homework. The Elders of each house will move amongst you answering further questions, and we will be in your classes. I hope that you understand that for all of us to be present at one time shows how important Pet ownership is.” He paused to let the words sink in. He motioned to the figures on either side of him. “This is how your Pet will be brought to you. No one will see your Pet before you do.” With these words the two Pets uncovered their heads and moved their capes behind their shoulders to reveal their naked bodies adorned only with cuffs around each ankle and wrist, a collar around their neck and chains running from the collar to the cuffs. The room fell silent. Alex allowed them to look for several minutes.

Eric raised his hand, “Are all Pets so . . . beautiful?” The look on his face was a combination of wonder and bewilderment.

“Yes.” Alex dismissed the class and turned to the instructors that were behind him, “Watch that one. Eric.”


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*UNTOUCHED 3 eric viggo sex training 2

Back in their apartment Eric and Viggo sat with their roommates discussing the days teachings. Theirs was the first room that Alex visited. In turn each young man hugged the Elder in a show of affection and respect. Alex sat down and joined in their conversation. He much preferred the less formal group discussions. Those in his house knew this and easily treated the Elder as a trusted friend. “I’m curious about your first reaction to seeing a Pet. Well, knowing that you were seeing a Pet.”

Viggo jumped in, “I loved the chains. I got hard.”

Eric rolled his eyes, “I’m not surprised.”

Alex looked at him, “Why not?”

“Viggo always takes the aggressive route.”

“What do you think he was thinking?”

Viggo quirked an eyebrow at his friend. Eric thought a second, “He wanted to use the chains to bind them like we’ve been bound in class.”

Viggo nodded his agreement. Alex smiled, “And what did you think, Eric?”

“I thought they were beautiful. The chains against their skin, they way they hung, were mesmerizing. It was strange to be looking at a person whose purpose is to serve another completely. I don’t know that I could do that. I don’t know, it’s like . . . I respect that level of dedication and trust in another to care for them.”

Viggo interrupted, “They’ve been raised that way. They know nothing else.”

“I know, but it still seems a very vulnerable position to be in.”

“Are you seriously going to tell me that you didn’t get hard looking at them?” Viggo smirked knowing the answer.

“Of course I did. They’re beautiful, and something like fragile. I wanted to take off the bindings and care for them. But everything this last month has circled around sex so how could I not think of that and get hard.”

Alex was even more impressed with Eric. He listened to the opinions of the other six and found degrees of variance between Eric and Viggo. The two were at opposing extremes and he found it quite interesting that they would pair up the way they had. He made a note to ask them about that at a later date when they knew more of their preferences. “Now tell me what you thought of today’s sexual training. Viggo and Eric you have no need to answer.” He laughed. The two of them had made their feelings loudly known along with a few others. 

The pain in the ass roommates spoke up, “I didn’t like it. I won’t say that there wasn’t a degree of pleasure, but I was not comfortable.”

The others were along the line between this pairs dislike and the other pairs obvious enjoyment. Alex nodded, “Very good. As I said in class different people will like different things. You must learn everything then you are free to decide what you want.”

“Why are we bound and blindfolded?”

“Excellent question, Mark. You are blindfolded so you don’t know the gender of the Pet who is touching you. It doesn’t matter. Either gender can provide the pleasure your learning of now. There are certain pleasures you can only get from one gender and for those lessons you won’t be blindfolded. You are bound to teach you submission, to allow your body to learn of pleasure without you manipulating it, and to emphasize that in your lessons you have no choice. Some things you will like some you will not, but you will experience them all.” The weight of the last sentiment excited a few, and scared the others. “Even if you did not enjoy today’s lesson I encourage you to experiment. Some things may “grow” on you. If you aren’t sure please call a Pet for your practice. They are far more skilled at producing pleasure than you all are. That is their job here.”

Viggo perked up again, “So the Pets here are the same as the Pets we will one day own? So they are here to serve us?”

Alex saw the wheels in Viggo’s brain spinning. He wrapped an arm around him, “Basically. However, in this setting the Pets serve your instructors first. You’re free to practice what you’ve learned on them, and only what you’ve learned. That is why you are restricted to males for today’s lesson. You’ve not learned of the female body. The Pets know the limits of your learning and will not allow further exploration and will report attempts to us.” He stood and made eye contact with each of them briefly, “Thank you all for tonight. I expect no less than honesty and openness from those in my house. I’ll do the same. Have a good night.”

Alex had barely closed the door when Viggo grabbed the sleeve of Eric’s shirt, “Night all, homework to do.” He practically dragged Eric into their bedroom, “Me first.”

Eric glared at his friend who was already more than halfway to naked, “Why you first?” Eric stripped down as he talked.

“I’m needier. You have more patience.” Eric couldn’t argue with that. Viggo was already hard and Eric was not. “I can see that whole conversation did nothing for you and I’m about ready to explode.”

Eric laughed, “I can see that. You’re gonna have to tell me if I’m doing this right. It’s gotta be easier than learning how to give head.” With that Eric positioned himself between Viggo’s legs and slowly ran his tongue around his entrance. Viggo moaned with the end of his frustration. Eric backed away and pushed at the opening with a lubricated finger. Both men gasped as Viggo’s body took him in. “Damn” was all Eric could think of for several seconds. The initial resistance that suddenly gave way to a tightness around his finger. He looked up at his friend, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, what’s it feel like.”

“Tight around the edge, then soft inside.” Eric tried to emulate the movements he’d felt this afternoon. Viggo cried out. Eric stopped all movement, “Yeah, I guess I found that spot.” 

Viggo let out his breath, “That is just incredible. Is it hard to find? Do you think I could reach it on my own while jacking off?”

Eric stroked the bundle of nerves again, “Nope, feels like a little knot just like they said. Right there.” Viggo cried out again. “Easy. And yes you can get there yourself.”

Viggo smiled, “Excellent.” Eric wrapped his mouth around Viggo’s cock and moved his finger in and out of Viggo as he’d been taught. Viggo became a little louder with each passing minute. “Eric, put another finger inside me. I want more.” Eric complied and worked another finger inside him. He watched Viggo stretch to accept him. “Oh fuck, it burns.”

Viggo didn’t want him to stop. Eric kept up the gentle assault on his ass and went back to blowing him. The initial burn subsided and was over run by the pleasure.

~*~*~*~

“Today’s lesson will be a change. Today instead of the training Pets being brought in to do something to you, you will be doing something to them. It’s time you learn about more mutual pleasure. So far things have been rather one sided. You know the pleasure of someone stroking inside your body, and the pleasure of someone’s attention to your penis. Today you will stroke inside another person with your penis. You will fuck your Pet’s ass. Please stand up.” As they stood the male Pet’s filed in and took their places on the mats.

Viggo raised his hand, “Won’t this hurt? I mean Eric and I went for two fingers and let me tell you that burned like hell. I don’t want to think about how much a dick would hurt.”

The instructor shook his head with exasperation, “It doesn’t have to hurt. After today you’ll know how to avoid the pain for the most part.” He paused momentarily, “This is where preferences will begin to be formed. Some of you will prefer to be fucked, to be the bottom. Some will prefer to fuck, to be the top. And some of you may decide you prefer other acts over anal sex. That is fine, but you will all know how to do everything.” 

He gave them verbal directions then turned them over to the instructions of their Pet. Viggo looked at Eric, “Maybe we should stop working ahead?” Eric smirked. Viggo laughed, “Na, I didn’t think so either.” 

They lubricated their fingers inserting one slowly and working it around, in, and out before adding another. Their Pet’s voiced their approval with words and quiet moans. They scissored their fingers as instructed to stretch the tight opening to receive them then added a third finger. The Pet’s told them when they were ready. Eric and Viggo looked at each other with wicked grins as they held their now lubricated penises and pushed forward into the man lying before them. Both of their eyes clamped shut with a loud groan as the tight ring of muscle slid down their length. The Pet told them to stop to allow them time to adjust. This was not so much for the Pet’s comfort, but training them in a way they would appreciate as they practiced with one another. And to teach them control. The Pet guided the movements until the student had completely submerged themselves inside their body. Then the student was given free reign to thrust as they felt. Needless to say with the new sensation it didn’t take long for the room to be filled with sounds of orgasm. 

Eric and Viggo leaned against the platform. Viggo sighed, “That felt amazing.”

Eric stretched his arms high above his head, “Yeah. So now we get fucked?” They glanced at the Pet laying there. They both sat up and nodded. “Alright, let’s get going.”

The students took their places and were bound by their wrists. Eric and Viggo squirmed with excitement. Both sighed as their Pet inserted a finger into them. As the Pet added a second finger they looked at each other and smiled. Viggo laughed, “He’s better than you.”

The Pet preparing Viggo never broke stride, “He will learn.”

Eric’s Pet added a third finger, “He did well with my body. I’m sure he’ll fuck you well.”

Eric’s breathing was ragged under the skilled care of his Pet, “Enough of this. Fuck me.” 

Viggo was enjoying the feeling, but not so much as Eric. This was too gentle. He wanted to scream for harder. For faster. He knew that he would be ignored. 

Both Pet’s gave the men a reminder that they needed to relax and push back to let the Pet’s penis pass through the tight opening. This feat was easier from some. Eric found himself fighting at his bindings in an effort to get closer. The sensation of being so completely filled was one he enjoyed. Next to him Viggo moaned as his Pet breached the tight ring of muscle and murmured something about “more” and “harder”. Eric enjoyed the long slow strokes. He moved his hips around to increase contact and watched his Pet’s face contort with pleasure. Viggo chose to watch Eric. 

Sounds of various volumes filled the room. Some of the students were simply doing their best to relax while they experienced something they did not like. The Pet’s were well trained and knew “tricks” to distract those who were tensing up and feeling a degree of pain. The students were expected to be fucked until their Pets orgasmed. Once that was achieved the Pet’s left the classroom. The students where untied and they were excused after receiving somewhat different instructions, “Practice what you’ve learned so far. You may choose not repeat today’s lesson.” Viggo and Eric glanced at one another wondering why anyone would choose that. 

Final class of the day involved the various positions for anal sex complete with demonstration by two Pets. The instructors throughout the building were aware of the days lesson and gathered by their windows a few minutes before class was due to be over. They watched in amusement as the students filed from the classroom building on their way back to their houses. The instructors watch the orderly line down the stairs separate into those strolling in no hurry, those talking quietly and walking quickly with a stride hampered by the hard flesh between their legs, and then the few that laughed loudly and took off at a dead run. Viggo and Eric exited the building with Viggo in the lead, “I’ll race you. First one there gets fucked first.”

Viggo was fast. He made it to the door seconds before Eric. They slammed through the apartment and into their room. By now neither really cared who got fucked first as long as it was one of them. Clothes flew in all directions. Viggo got in the middle of his bed on his hands and knees, “This way. Screw that slow and gentle shit. I want your dick slamming into me.”

The words leaving Viggo’s mouth flamed Eric’s desire further than he thought possible, “I want to be inside you.” He slid a finger inside Viggo working fast to prepare him. Viggo hissed in a breath with the addition of another finger. “Feel good, Vig?”

Viggo’s head came up and looked over his shoulder, “More . . . I like the burn.” Eric quickly added a third finger and twisted roughly inside Viggo. “Yeah, like that, that feels good. I’m ready. I want it.” Eric lubed up and positioned himself against the other man’s opening. He found himself caught up in the moment caring only about the feel of the tightness around his dick, and not Viggo’s feelings. He pushed a little harder than he meant to and sunk half his length inside Viggo. Viggo cried out. He seared with the stretching, but it felt good. “More, more now.” 

Eric pushed again and quickly found his hips pressed against Viggo’s ass, “Fuck you’re so tight. You alright?”

The pain and pleasure had left a coat of sweat over Viggo’s skin, “Yeah. I’m good. I meant it Eric. None of that gentle shit.”

Eric drew back with a pleasured moan as the tight ring traveled over his erection. He slammed forcefully back inside. It felt good. He wanted to hear Viggo moan with the feel of his deep inside him. He worked up to setting a hard fast pace that left Viggo grunting from the force of each thrust. Eric grabbed Viggo’s hips to steady him against the powerful movements. “Oh god, Viggo, I’m gonna cum.” The last few thrusts were out of Eric’s control. The pleasure took over and he thrust sharp and hard into the other man. Viggo cried out. That was the last sound Eric heard before his own cry as his orgasm hit. He slammed deep into Viggo to release himself. He held his hips close to Viggo’s body not moving. His softening cock slid out and Eric fell to the bed. 

Viggo sank back onto his legs and knelt on the bed, “Now that is what I’m talking about.” He moved between Eric’s legs and lifted one to rest along his chest and entered him with his fingers, “How’s this?”

Eric reached above his head and held onto the spindles of the headboard, “Good.” He curled his hips toward Viggo with the addition of more fingers. He felt the soft head of Viggo’s dick nudging him, he felt himself open to take him, the stretching. He bit his lip and nodded his head. Viggo slid in deeper. He pulled out and with each stroke buried himself further. Eric writhed against him seeming to beg for more. Viggo couldn’t deny that long slow strokes felt good. Every so often he’d increase the speed and force for a few strokes then return to slow. He collapsed onto Eric as he came. Hours later they would awaken in the same position and give it a try again. 

By class time on Monday they had worked their way through several times every position they’d been shown and improvised a few of their own. They only stopped Sunday night when the pain in the ass roommates banged on the wall complaining about the noise. 

Eric and Viggo walked very slowly into class. They bent slightly at the waist and slid ever so gently onto their mats. Eric looked over at his friend, “I don’t want to fuck you.”

Viggo laughed, “Me either. It was fine while we kept doing it. Stopping has made everything hurt. My ass, my dick, my back, my arms.”

The instructors changed things up today. Instead of the students choosing their partners the instructors chose. Couples were matched according to traits they didn’t usually chose. Eric was paired with a gentler partner, and Viggo was paired with someone who liked it rougher. Viggo groaned toward Eric as he got his partner, “Great. The one person whose dick is bigger than yours and I get him on a day when a pinkie would be too much. Fuck me.” Viggo hobbled over to the other man’s mat. 

Viggo and Eric weren’t the only ones wincing through today’s class. The instructor paced the room observing his students, “I can see a few of you overdid it this weekend. I appreciate the enthusiasm you show for your studies, but maybe you should listen to your bodies.”

Viggo sat up carefully, “Stopping doing it has been the problem. Didn’t hurt during.”

The others in the same pain nodded. All the instructors laughed. They led the overworked students to the infirmary. The nurse was expecting this, “Happens with every class.” After they were all examined and found to have done no real damage to themselves she applied a cream to the interior and exterior of their entrances, “This will burn, but it will heal you quickly so you can return to your lessons. Apply this every four hours.”

Viggo reached over and had Eric’s forearm in a death grip. His fingers dug into Eric’s arm distracting them both from the other end of their bodies. Ten minutes or so later the burning subsided and they all reported a lessening of soreness. The nurse informed them this cream would also prove to be an interesting addition to their sexual explorations. The uncomfortable burning now would be a tantalizing tingle on healed flesh. She ordered them to avoid anal sex for at least two days and practice their other skills. The boys nodded and headed to their next class. 

Things went along fine the next few weeks. Classes further detailed variances and progress in practical application was monitored. Pet’s were available in class as well as outside and reported to the instructors on student progress. Some students were held after the normal training day for remedial lessons. Once all students had reached a minimal level of competence they were informed that next Monday all the males would all report to the large classroom to learn about females.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that there was chatter in Monday morning’s lecture hall would be a bit of an understatement. The room was filled a good five minutes before class was to begin and no one looked drowsy from the early hour. The Elders were present again.

Today it wasn’t Alex who spoke to the group, an Elder who introduced himself as Mick called the group to order, “Thus far all your training has been focused on pleasure derived as a male by a male. That leaves out half the population. Obviously only another man can provide a hard cock to fill your ass. A male or a female can provide a hand job, or give you head. And you can fuck the ass of a male or female. But women . . .” Mick paused and seemed to savor the thought, “they have a softness and a slippery wet warmth that no man can provide. Today, now, we’ll explain the differences and teach the words. This afternoon you will practice and female Pets will be provided.”

Alex spoke next, “At this point you all know enough that for us to expect you to learn of the female without adding what you already know is ludicrous. So today you’ll learn how to provide oral sex to achieve an orgasm in a woman, you’ll learn of breasts, and vaginal sex. Let’s begin.” 

For the next 2 hours they received a very thorough lesson on female anatomy complete with visual aids via an overhead projector and a male and female Pet demonstrating oral and vaginal sex. 

They had some time before their next class. Eric and Viggo met up with Mark and Shawn in their apartment. They were the fun roommates. Shawn sprawled out on the couch, “Female anatomy seems much more complicated.”

Viggo groaned, “No shit, a pussy, a clit that hides, it takes them longer to come and they can’t just fuck to get there.”

Mark laughed, “Glad all I have to deal with is my cock.”

“It’s gonna be a challenge.” Eric was mulling over the ideas.

Shawn smiled slyly, “So while we’ve been learning to get each other off, they’ve been learning to get each other off? That is hot. Of course, watching others of us fuck in class is hot.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on those breasts.” Viggo’s eyes rolled back, “Toys I don’t have.” 

Eric shook his head, “After today I guess we can call for male or female pets?”

Mark nodded, “And what was all that stuff about preferences and anything is ok? Why would you want to limit yourself to just one gender? That would be like only eating vegetables. Sure you can survive, but your missing some good stuff.”

“Everyone’s different” Eric added “I know I don’t like pain, but they’ve all spoken of that being good for some people.”

Viggo sunk further into his chair, “I like a little pain.”

Shawn huffed, “We all know that. We hear you. You are the loudest mother fucker.”

Viggo laughed as he got up to head to class, “It means I’m having more fun than the rest of you.”

The young men took their places behind the platforms facing the front of the room as instructed. The female Pets entered the room and took their places on the mats sitting in front of each student with their legs hanging over the edge. Instructors took their places at the end of each row with the main teacher at the front. “You are not expected to take your Pet to orgasm today. Right now your only goal is to explore. We will be here to guide, and you should ask your Pet for direction. Only she can tell you what feels good to her. Use your fingers, use your tongue, then use your penis. Begin when you’re ready.”

Eric and Viggo immediately reached forward to wrap their fingers around their Pet’s breasts. The women smiled in amusement. Eric felt the Pet’s nipple stiffen under his palm and licked his lips as he bent to suck the distended bud. He drew on her slowly then backed off to explore the feel of the pebbled flesh against his tongue. His Pet sighed softly then spoke where only he could hear, “Very nice. Pull with your teeth.” Eric did as he was told. Just like when he pleased a male he found himself getting hard from the acts causing pleasure in his partner. He moved to the other nipple repeating his actions. His fingers toyed with the other still wet nipple pulling and rolling it. 

Viggo chose to stay back and watch. He watched his fingers squeeze and pull his Pet’s nipple and watched her face change with the feeling he created. He touched her flesh softly, circling the globes of flesh then holding them in his hands to get accustomed to the weight of them. His thumbs ran over her nipples and he watched Eric then copied his movement. He didn’t’ need to be told to use his teeth. The firm flesh begged him to test it with his teeth. His hands spread her legs and moved between them. The first contact with the warmth inside of her took him by surprise. He moved away from her breast and looked at her, “Shit.” She smiled and told him to touch her as he wished. “Tell me where.” Viggo moved his fingers around her. He let them find her opening and slid his finger inside her. He was struck by the slickness of her natural lubrication. She told him to feel above her opening, to rub gently until he felt a small hard ball. He became frustrated with how he’d find it then it would slip away. He knelt between her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the platform. 

Eric had knelt immediately when he moved his attention to between his Pet’s legs. He liked to see what he was doing. His fingers explored much the same as Viggo’s. His Pet moaned her approval and instructed him to use his thumb on her clit and use his tongue inside her like he was taught to rim a male. Eric’s cock jumped with the smokey taste of her wrapped around his tongue. She wriggled on the mat. An instructor moved behind him, “Use your fingers to hold her open, and use your tongue here.” He pointed out the Pet’s clitoral hood, “You’ll feel it better with your tongue, it’s more sensitive than your fingers.” The first contact of his tongue sent a shiver up his Pet and she whimpered. “You can use one hand to open her, and thrust your fingers inside her.” 

Viggo heard the instructions given to Eric and followed them as well. Soon enough his Pet was wriggling and making noises that were driving Viggo to make sure she orgasmed. He cut his eyes to see what Eric was doing and found the brown eyes looking back at him. An unspoken contest began. Viggo drove his fingers swiftly inside the woman and the broad plane of his tongue moved her clit back and forth. Eric moved his fingers in a slow deep twisting motion while he used the tip of his tongue to circle her. Both methods worked. Theirs were the first women in the room screaming. Less than half would this morning. 

Eric wiped off his mouth, “I wasn’t paying attention. Do we call that a draw?”

Viggo looked to the instructor standing over them, “Which Pet came first?”

“Why is that important?”

Viggo and Eric looked at each other then back to the instructor, “It’s very important.”

The instructor pointed to Eric’s Pet, “She did. Now enter her with your cocks.”

Viggo winced, “I prefer dick.”

Eric laughed, “I think it’s my choice tonight if you prefer dick and where you prefer it.”

Viggo’s laughter mingled with Eric’s, “True.” He looked at the woman before him, “We’ve done everything together so far, shall we?”

Eric looked at his Pet, “Are you ok?” She smiled and nodded. Eric looked back at Viggo, “Sure.” They watched each other and mimicked the others movements. Hands held penises, guided them toward the soft opening, and hips shifted forward to sheath them in the Pet’s velvet muscle. All involved moaned involuntarily. Eric stopped once deep inside, “Gods, this feels very different, but the same.” He began to thrust slowly into her willing body setting a slow steady pace.

Viggo set a harder pace but still slow, “Slick and tight all along my dick, not just the death grip around the entrance. Both feel good. Holy fuck!” Viggo reached up and fondled the pert nipples and massaged her breasts as he moved inside her. As his orgasm overtook her he laid along her body to suck her with the same force as his dick exploded within her.

Eric was several minutes behind Viggo. He kept his movements slow to savor and lengthen the experience. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips pulling her up where she had to wrap her legs around his waist to balance herself. As usual he got lost in his orgasm and his last thrusts were hard and out of control. He threw his head back with a growl that lasted the length of his orgasm. 

Both men sank to the floor in pleasant exhaustion and leaned back against the platform. They looked at each other and started laughing. An instructor approached them, “Get dressed and return to your house. Alex wishes to speak with you.”

The pair were still laughing as they entered Alex’s office. They greeted with hugs then sat down. Alex pressed his fingers together in front of his face, “Good job today. You exceed expectations at every turn.” He smirked, “Except for the unfortunate incident of fucking one another raw.”

Viggo’s eyebrows knitted together, “We’ve learned to pace ourselves.”

“Then it was a good lesson.” They laughed again. “You two have very different styles of relating to people, different ways of approaching a problem, and different levels of sexual aggression . . . yet you are as close as any friends I’ve ever seen.”

All recognized the implicit question in the statement. Viggo went first, “Opposites attract, I guess. I like our differences, our disagreements. It’s exciting. I think he needs to step up, and he thinks I need to calm down. Bottom line he’s my best friend and I love him.”

Eric didn’t disagree with anything Viggo had said, but as usual his take was somewhat different, “We balance one another. Our differences allow us to stretch and see different sides within ourselves. All people have the same qualities we just make decisions on what we show, how we live. We’re very different people, who meet in the middle and travel along that line. And like Viggo said, he’s my best friend and I love him.”

Alex nodded, “Jealousy?”

“All the time. We throw it out and move on.” This was true. When issues of jealousy arose they didn’t hold it back. 

“Sex. How do you think sex will change things?”

Eric took this one, “Why should it change things? It’s just another thing we do for fun. I imagine that we will always enjoy each other, and the attention of others. Our sexual preferences are disparate enough to need other partners to meet all our needs.” 

Viggo nodded his agreement although he had never thought it out to the same degree. He’d assumed that Eric would learn to enjoy rougher sex and he’d learn to enjoy gentler sex. However, what Eric said made sense. They’d have one another and the addition of others to satisfy the needs the other wasn’t keen to. 

Alex had pulled them from class more to learn of Eric than Viggo. Alex thought Eric was a candidate for owning an Untouched Pet. Viggo was not and Eric’s friendship with him was a concern. If these two decided to enter a relationship with one another the Untouched Pet would be living with both of them, and that would effect Alex’s decision. He had heard what he hoped. Eric was not thinking of Viggo in an exclusive way. “I’m very impressed and proud of both of you. Head back to class they’ll wait for you for the next part of the lesson.”

Viggo’s eyes lit up, “There’s more?”

Alex laughed as he lead them from the room, “Just a little. And to be honest I think it should be taught at the beginning, but I was out voted.”

Eric and Viggo arrived back in class to find two pairs were still having sex. They seemed to be nearing the end. They returned to their places and waiting the minutes until the act completed and the participants were ready to move on. Mick paced the front area while the Pet’s left the room, “There’s been some discussion about where to place this next lesson. Some think its best left to the end and some think it should be first. For now, it’s at the end. Kissing.” Mick went on to explain the mechanics. Pet’s began to file in the room females going down the first and third row, males on the second and fourth. “You’ll work with this Pet then you’ll switch to the other gender. Let your Pet lead.” 

The confidence of the Pet’s met the slight hesitancy of the student. Bold lips touched tentative ones. Students engaged in a kissing follow the leader repeating the actions of the Pet. Soft dry kisses gave way to nibbles that gave way to open mouths sharing nothing more than breath that led to the touch of a tip of a tongue that led to gentle exploring progressing to sealed mouths hiding the tasting of one another. The Pet’s wrapped their student in their arms for the duration. Eric backed off breathless and spoke to the man in front of him, “I thought this sounded boring. I was wrong.”

The Pet nodded with a smile, “Thank you.” 

After switching to the other gender and spending a long time kissing Mick spoke up again, “Tonight Pets are mandatory. Choose the gender of your choice. They’re in charge. You do as they say. They’ll take you through everything you’ve learned this far. Put it all together and add in some finer points. They’re job is to seduce you. You are to let them. Remember you are to do as they say.”

~*~*~*~

Viggo met Eric’s gaze over dinner in the dining hall, “Guess it’s not your choice tonight.”

Eric never broke stride, “There’s always after the Pet’s leave.”

“What gender are you calling for?”

He’d thought about this since they were given the choice, “Male.”

Viggo smiled, “Female.”


	5. Chapter 5

The choice in Pet that night would remain the preference of both men. Eric occasionally indulged in sex with a woman, and Viggo frequently indulged in Eric. The remainder of their sexual training would involve learning the finer points at the hands of a Pet with monthly classes where progress was monitored. Those students lagging behind in technique attended classes more often. That included neither Viggo nor Eric. After the turn of the new year the men and women were brought together. The Elders from each house were in the front of the room and Mick spoke to the group, “Congratulations. You have all met the level of proficiency we demand. The Pet’s you’ve worked with have provided feedback to your instructors, and based on direct observation you are all past the point of classes. And our direction.” The Elder’s applauded. “After summer solstice you will all begin going into the common society to intern with a mentor in the field you’ve been chosen for. This will go on for a year. You will return here each night. You will not leave the facility on Fridays, but will spend that day going over the weeks work with teachers. And from this point forward you are free to engage in sex with whomever you want. Another citizen or you may call for Pets. Or both. Six months prior to graduation you will make your choices in Pets and begin training for your specific type of Pet. One month prior to graduation you will be asked to make decisions on partners once you graduate and Coupling Contracts will be granted. They exist until one of you wishes to dissolve it. At any time a Citizen can have up to 5 active contracts. If you meet someone new, you must release one contract and take up a new one. If you choose to marry a partner you retain 4 contracts. Marriage is neither required nor discouraged. Do as you wish. You have two weeks away to spend with your families. We encourage you to speak with them about your careers, Pets, and anything else you have questions about. They’ve experienced the same things. See you back in two weeks.”

This was the first time the students had left the training facility. It was exciting and scary. None of them knew which of their friends would be nearby their parent’s homes. None of them knew what it would be like out in common society. Later that evening their parents came to their living quarters to meet their friends and take them back to the family home. Parent’s bringing children home were given liberal leave from their jobs for these two weeks. The expectation was to spend time with their children. This could be at home, at work, or traveling. In less than two years their children would enter the work force and take their place in society. Their family would be a source of support during this time. 

Eric and Viggo’s parents knew each other and while they lived on opposite sides of the city they often socialized within the same circle. The young men seeing each other over the two weeks was unlikely, however identification numbers were exchanged and the two would talk often. Both sets of parents remembered that first visit home and how they wished they’d had a friend to talk with. Everything was so new and having someone familiar available would be comforting. 

Rarely were problems encountered on family visits. Neither Eric nor Viggo would have anything but good memories of their time at home. Both were very social and smart and found their parents to be much the same. They were able to discuss what they’d learned and what they had been chosen for. Naturally of interest to both of them were their parent’s Pets. Eric’s parents had a male and a female Pet. Through direct questioning (which pleased his parents greatly) Eric came to know that the Pets were predominantly for household chores. They wore uniforms entirely of khaki. There were times when the Pets were brought into the bedroom. One or both of them. His mother and father enjoyed sex with the same and opposite gender. It depended on their mood. Eric was surprised to hear about multiple partners engaging in sex. That hadn’t been covered in their training. His mother laughed and explained that while formal sex training was over there would be opportunities for advanced studies. Eric openly discussed his own preference for males, with only the occasional need for females. 

Viggo had much the same conversations with his parents. They weren’t quite as open as Eric’s parents and it took several days to get the full story. Both of his parent’s Pets were females. One was a Rough Pet, but Viggo never quite understood which of his parents was awarded that privilege. He did eventually figure out that his mother tended to prefer sex with other females and his father enjoyed watching that. 

Eric arrived back at their room to find Viggo stretched out on the bed with a female Pet sucking his cock and fingers pumping inside his ass. He laughed and began putting away his things, “Feel good there, mate?”

Viggo kept his hand on the bobbing head between his legs, “It was a long two weeks and you weren’t here.”

Eric was eager to try out what his parents had confirmed. “Tell her to stop.”

“Not now.”

Eric nodded as he took off his clothes, “Yes, now. Trust me.” 

Viggo groaned at the sight of Eric’s erection and pulled at the Pet’s hair, “Stop. Although I have no idea why.”

“Advanced studies. She can continue in a few seconds. Advanced studies.” Eric moved the Pet to the floor kneeling by the bed and climbed between Viggo’s legs, “You ready for me?”

Eric had slid his fingers inside his friend and curled one against his prostate, “Fuck me.”

Eric pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock. He pushed into Viggo with a soft groan and laid his hand on the back of the Pet’s head, “Now suck him off.”

Viggo banged his head on the bed, “Is this allowed?”

The Pet backed off his cock long enough to answer, “Yes.”

“Shit, the only way it could be better is if it was illegal.” Viggo reached above his head and gripped the headboard. 

Over the next several months various “extra” classes were offered. Viggo and Eric attended everything. Viggo didn’t find anything he didn’t like. Eric gave it a try, but found his line in things producing pain. They asked if the class on dildos, and vibrators could be repeated. They wouldn’t be seen outside the bedroom for an entire weekend when they found out anything they wanted was available to them in a supply closet within their house. 

Upon entering the common society for their internships Viggo and Eric were pleased to find they were placed near one another. Eric worked in the Division of Training. Viggo in the Dept of Citizen Registration. Upon graduation their offices would be only floors apart. 

Faster than either realized it was time to choose their Pets. They came home one day to find a list on the house notice board containing their appointment times on Friday with Alex, or one of his two assistants Jack, and Chris.

Viggo walked into the classroom on time and greeted Jack with a smirk, “So . . . you have my file I see.”

Jack was flipping through a green folder with Viggo’s ID number on the outside, “Not really finding anything I didn’t know about you. You’re pretty straightforward in your wants and desires. It takes a “certain” personality to work in Citizen Registration.”

Viggo smiled, “I love it. The power, the control.”

“Of course you do. We’ve been doing this for over a hundred years now. Likewise, we’ve been matching Citizen’s with Pets. Common, Untouched . . . Rough.” Jack paused for effect, “Would it surprise you to know that you seem to be most appropriate to have a Rough Pet?”

Viggo smiled and shifted in his chair with the hardening of his cock, “Surprise? No. Pleased? Yes.”

Jack expected that, “All along you’ve found your way to the rough edges. Excelled in classes, but liked power and domination more than most. Liked some pain mixed with your pleasure.”

“It’s best that way.”

Jack looked up, “I think so, which is why I’m talking to you. Even with a Rough Pet there will be rules. Very stringent rules on what you can not do with other Pets. So . . . I need to know what you want.”

Viggo knew, “Female, red hair, medium breasts.”

“Really? Not a male? With you and Eric I thought you’d want a male for yourself.”

“I get her at 25 right? And a male I might have to wait for.”

“Sometimes there is a delay with male Pets. If there aren’t enough you may have to wait a year, but if you have to wait you will be offered the option to have a female instead.” 

Viggo shook his head no, “Besides a Rough female Pet is the exact opposite of Eric being gentle and male.”

“Very well,” Jack made notations in Viggo’s file and on a sheet on his desk. “Through that door you’ll be approved and marked for your Pet ownership. Oh, and do you intend to have children after graduation?” Viggo squinted and shook his head again. “Then a population control implant will be inserted in your abdomen. It’s not painful and if you decide to have children it can be removed with no residual effects. You’ll be back in your dorm within the hour.”

A few floors away Eric walked into an office and was greeted with a hug. Alex directed Eric to a chair and picked up the yellow folder off his desk before sitting in a nearby chair. Alex studied the contents for a few seconds, “I’m very proud of you, Eric. All your progress reports are outstanding, the feedback from you mentor is excellent, and from everything I’ve seen you’re a rather extraordinary person.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eric wasn’t comfortable with the praise, which is part of why he deserved it.

“Let’s get a few housekeeping things out of the way. Are you planning on having children after graduation?”

“No.” Eric nodded toward his file, “I’m sure it’s in there somewhere that I prefer the company of men. I won’t say that someday I won’t want kids, but not any time soon.”

Alex nodded, he did know that, “When you leave here you’ll have a population control device inserted under the skin near your hip. It stops sperm production so you don’t have to worry about condoms or unapproved pregnancies. They numb the site, you feel nothing, and if you decide to have children they remove it and a few weeks later things are back to normal.” Alex made a note on the file cover sheet. “I’m sure you don’t know this, but besides being an Elder here I oversee a portion of a Pet training facility.”

“Really? No, I didn’t know that.”

“I oversee preparations for Untouched Pets.” Eric made a small noise of interest. “It’s not really training because that’s left to their owner, but I help select which Pets will be Untouched, and help match them with their owners. It makes sense since here I have the final say in who is offered an Untouched Pet.” 

Recognition dawned in Eric’s eyes, “Me?”

Alex shook with a laugh, “Yes. Of course, it’s your choice. You’ve heard both sides in your classes. It is a heavy responsibility and there is no sex until after six months. A female will be around males, but have no real knowledge of them. A male will have never seen a female. In what and how you train an Untouched Pet is up to you, within the Law of course. What do you think?”

Eric took a deep breath, “Since we were told of Untouched Pets I’ve thought about it. My roommates and I discussed it. The positives and the negatives. Many were unsure, Viggo couldn’t understand why anyone would want to wait for an inexperienced Pet, and I . . . I thought it would be wonderful. The responsibility doesn’t scare me, and the connection that must be there, the trust . . . I don’t understand why, if offered, someone wouldn’t want that.”

“You mention Viggo. Your relationship is a concern. Your sexual relationship is worrisome to some Elders.”

Eric was confused, “Why? Viggo likes what Viggo likes.”

“Does he push you to take him rougher than you’d like, or is he too harsh with you?”

“No. One, he’s not that type of person. He may talk like a bastard, but he’s respectful of other’s opinions even if he disagrees with them. And secondly, I wouldn’t have it, and he knows that. Our friendship is honest and he knows there’s a line.”

Alex smiled, “That is what I told the other Elders, but I wanted to hear it from you. If it pleases you, you are approved to have an Untouched Pet.”

For the first time Eric smiled. The offer had been made. “I would be honored.”

“Yes, Eric, it is an honor. One you will learn more of with time. I am confident in your patience and temperament, and intelligence. You will begin classes next week about owning an Untouched Pet. Today you will have your implant and be marked as one allowed an Untouched Pet. Congratulations.”

The two men hugged again and Alex led Eric toward the door, “Thank you, Alex.”

“I didn’t do anything. You earned the right to choose. Oh, and you realize that there is a chance you will wait a year longer for a male Pet? Assuming you want a male Pet.”

Fire glinted in Eric’s eyes, “I’ll wait.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Eric lay on the bed reading over his notes from an earlier class. Viggo walked in and immediately began peeling off his pants, “They should warn us to wear loose clothing before they implant and tattoo shit on us.”

Eric laughed, “I lost my pants as soon as I walked in the door. What type of Pet did you request?”

Viggo pulled up his shirt to reveal the angry tattoo of a crescent moon with a red star nearby, “Female Rough. Exactly what I wanted.” He smiled with a far away look in his eyes, “You?”

Eric revealed the yellow sun with the same red star up and to the side, “I was offered an Untouched Pet.” Viggo stared at him expectantly, “I accepted and asked for a male.”

“I fucking knew it!” Viggo laughed, “You’re gonna wait a year for something you can’t touch for another 6 months, but your house will be clean, laundry done, and you’ll be well fed.” He shook his head, “Congratulations. I know you wanted this.”

“I did, but never imagined I’d be offered. And you . . . just what you wanted.”

Viggo flopped down on his bed, “We’re very lucky men.”

Later that night they gathered with their roommates. One other had been offered an Untouched Pet and now wore the same tattoo as Eric. He had decided to take a female. Viggo was the only one in their group to have a Rough Pet, which surprised no one. Classes for Pet ownership would start the next week. 

Six months later they graduated to their lives.

~*~*~*~ Three Years Later ~*~*~*~

Alex walked through the door and was met with hugs from his fellow Elders. They had gathered at the Pet facility one month after the 18 year olds had been divided for specialized training. This week Alex would monitor early training and begin discussions of ownership for Pets. Alex would head the groups looking at Untouched Pets while others divided up the Rough and Common Pets. 

This group of 18 year olds would go to the class of Citizens that graduated with Eric and Viggo. Alex was acutely aware of this as they discussed various qualities of individual Pets. Ownership decisions didn’t have to be made yet, but for Alex today would be the beginning of sorting in his mind who would match up best. There was one in this class he had been watching for some time. This young man had been marked as Untouched when 13, a young age for such decisions, but Alex was sure. Alex was sure long before the boy turned 13. This one had been born Untouched. 

After the Elders discussed global issues of training and readiness they broke into their designated selection groups. Alex listened to the early impressions of the trainers and was pleased as a whole. He covered his smile when the “beautiful smartass” was brought up having already disrupted class. Alex would have used the word “outsmarted” to describe the boy’s behavior. Alex feigned a look of concern, “I’ll talk with him. Tomorrow morning in the common Pet hallway.” Eyes grew wide.

Alex showed up in the dorms early the next morning after breakfast. He glanced at his watch trying to time things appropriately. The Pets had been taught to go about their normal routine in the presence of Elders, but to be more aware and if addressed they should show the appropriate response. Alex stood to the side watching the boys interact. They laughed and played during the free minutes before classes. Alex loved coming here. The Untouched class held onto a childlike innocence and trust that he found kept him young. He often visited more than necessary to reconnect to that. He found 0113-A, affectionately known as the “beautiful smartass”, easily. As usual Alex almost felt physical pain looking at the boy. He could never pin point what about the boy was so breathtaking. If he had to pick one thing it would be the bright smile that lit up his dark eyes, or the aura of pure sensuality that surrounded him. That he didn’t even know how to use . . . yet.

Alex approached a group bouncing a soccer ball off their knees and passing it to one another. Their laughter rang clear. Alex laughed with them as they tried to trip one another up. The beautiful smartass ran his fingers through his chestnut curls brushing them away from his eyes and glanced over at the Elder with a nod of respect. “Very good” Alex thought “Treat me as you would others as you’re taught, but acknowledge our difference. Very good.” Less than a minute later the young man addressed him, “Would you like to join us, sir?”

Alex joined in for several minutes, surprising them all with his coordination. He caught the attention of the brown eyes, “I need to speak with you in my office.”

Immediately he stopped his play, grasped his wrists at the base of his spine, and lowered his eyes, “Yes, sir.”

“Follow me, please.” Alex led the way out of the dorm, and through a locked fence to a building the Pet had never been in. He assumed this was a training facility for the others of his kind. He was correct. Alex smiled as they walked through the door that was a less direct route to his office. He could hear the sounds of male Pets involved in their first sexual lessons. When the first scream broke through the quiet moans and deep breathing Alex turned to watch his follower stop dead in his tracks. He smiled reassuringly, “Come along.”

A million things ran through the Pet’s mind. None of them good. Why was he being brought to this place? What was happening to the others, some he was sure were his friends before first graduation? He realized that he had a tendency to push his trainers, but had he really done something to warrant this punishment? He kept close behind the Elder and was thankful when they passed through another locked door then into an office.

Alex sat down at his desk and watched the Pet kneel on the floor with his hands and eyes as they were in the dorm. “Do you know why I’ve asked to see you?”

He didn’t lift his eyes from the floor, “My trainers say that I am at times disrespectful.”

“Are you?” Before he could answer Alex added, “I’d like you to look at me as we talk.”

Chocolate eyes met his with a confidence that Alex did not expect, “No. I am not disrespectful.” He read the questions in Alex’s eyes. “I do as I am instructed. As I have been taught. It is their instructions that are lacking. I do as they say, not as they mean.”

“Do you know what they mean for you to do?”

The boy’s eyes were not defiant, but showed almost confusion, “Yes. But we have been taught from childhood to serve exactly as we are told. So I listen and they change their instructions and I do not question, and I do as I’m told and somehow I am wrong. I would also be wrong if I did what I thought they wanted instead. I choose to be wrong by doing as I’m told.”

“So your instructors are wrong?”

His eyebrows knit together and his eyes lowered to the floor, “I would not presume to say that. When I am uncertain I fall back on the basics.” Alex had given those very instructions. “If you ask me I will do as they want, not as they say.”

“Why for me and not for them?” Alex was afraid he knew the answer. He understood both sides. It was difficult to be precise at all times and you trusted that the student would follow the spirit of the rules, however sometimes a “smartass” would follow the letter. But Alex didn’t think this one was a smartass. 

He looked up again, “They haven’t asked. I serve at the pleasure of my Owner, and whomever he wishes I serve. Until then I serve the Elders. I am sorry I displeased you.”

Alex laughed, “Oh dear boy, you have not displeased me.” He watched him fight a smile, “If nothing else your smile pleases me.” He walked around his desk and pushed a curl off his forehead, “You are very intelligent, very well trained, and very beautiful.”

A head of curls shook, “There are others who please more than I.”

Alex considered his words carefully, “I have complete confidence that you will please your Owner more than you ever imagine.” The decision of who would own this Pet had just been solidified in his mind. “You may speak.”

“How is my owner chosen?”

“I decide. I consider the Pet’s qualities and the Owner’s qualities.”

“Have you chosen my owner?”

“Yes.” The answer was met with silence. “Do you wish to know about him?”

“I need know nothing except that I am to serve him. The Elders . . . you know what is best for me. I trust you, I trust my Owner, and I trust myself to serve him. I will do my best to please you and my instructors . . . and accept my punishment.” He thought of the screaming from the hall.

“You are not to be punished.” He wondered if the question would come.

“Why are the others being punished?”

“They aren’t. That is part of their training.” 

His eyes widened, “Will we be trained in this way?”

“No. You are to be Untouched.” Alex fought laughter. He knew the boy thought they were screams of pain. Alex was being the smartass now. He couldn’t help feeling affection for this one. He’d seen something special in him, as he’d seen something special in the one who would be his Owner. It wasn’t the first time he’d experienced this, nor would it be the last, but it always felt amazing. 

Alex walked him back to his dorm talking as they went, “I trust that what we talked about today will be kept between us. It is another two years before you go to your Owner. I will not change my mind, but I’ve bent the rules by telling you what I have. Don’t make me regret that.”

He followed Alex into the common room, “I won’t.” Alex turned to meet his eyes and found himself engulfed in the younger man’s arms. “Thank you, sir. I will make you proud.”

Alex hugged him tightly, “You already do.” He broke a rule and pressed his lips against the boy’s forehead, “Your Owner will lo . . . care for you well.” He returned to his office and made the phone call, “You won’t have to wait for your Pet. I’ve chosen the one for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~ 2 years later ~*~*~*~

Viggo and Eric had settled into their lives quite nicely by they time their 25th year arrived. They worked a few floors from each other, and their homes were less than 15 minutes apart. They had entered into a Coupling Contract after leaving school and were together a few times a week. Both had other contracts as well. Viggo always had all five contracts filled and changed often. He tired easily, and found communal Pets to be a great option for him. Eric had 3 of his contracts filled. Viggo, another man, and a woman. The man and woman were married and Eric admitted his interest was in him more than her, but she was nice for a side dish. Eric availed himself of Pets less frequently.

Viggo was given word that his Pet would arrive in early summer. He kept a mental countdown and abstained from sex for the week prior so he’d be “ready” for her. When the long awaited knock came at his door he’d been pacing for nearly an hour. The handlers handed him a long leather leash. Viggo led her into the entry and nodded for them to remove her dark red cloak. She was naked except for the leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. The heavy silver chains that bound her wrists and ankles were joined by a lock that hung at waist level. As Viggo had requested she had long red hair that fell in waves to skim her breasts. Her face was pretty with sparkling green eyes. He thought he saw fire there as she looked at him. Viggo reached out to her handlers, “Give me the key and be gone. Thank you.”

They nodded and left them. Viggo separated the chains, but left her wrists and ankles bound. His finger ran from her navel to between her legs. He pushed the digit between her folds and groaned quietly with the feel of her slickness, “You were trained for me.”

She spoke quiet but confidently, “Yes, sir.”

Viggo slid his finger deep inside her, “Call me “my lord”.”

“Yes, my lord.”

He closed the space between them, “What do I call you?”

“What ever you wish. The Elders called me Arianne.”

He licked at her lips, “Arianne. I like that. Tell me, Arianne, are you afraid?”

“No, my lord. I will serve you well.”

Viggo used his free hand to place her hand over the crotch of his pants, “How will you serve this?”

She gripped him tightly and pushed herself onto his fingers, “I’ll fuck you anyway you want. And ways you don’t want . . . if you give me permission. My lord.”

Viggo moaned and pulled the chain binding her wrists, “Come with me, my Pet. We’re going to have a very long night.”

~*~*~*~ 

The cloaked figure stood before Eric, head bowed as was proper. There was a faint tinkling sound as the figure shifted. The handlers untied the black silk cord that held the cloak closed and its wearer hidden from sight. The dark amethyst velvet slipped from the boy’s shoulders, pooling around his bare feet.

Eric's breath hitched. The boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His long dark brown hair fell in gentle curls around his face, golden beads decorating select locks. He was slender, but muscular. Eric suspected that the lithe frame contained a hidden strength. His skin was dark and smooth, and Eric fought the temptation to touch the boy, although it was well within his rights as the owner. 

A gold and sapphire collar accented the elegance of his long throat. Two filigree gold chains fell from the front of the collar and attached to gold cuffs surrounding the boy’s wrists. The gold seemed to glow against his olive complexion. Eric's eyes wandered appreciatively over the boy’s long torso, spotting the tattoo on his stomach that was a testament to his status as "Untouched". The only hair on torso was the dark path of downy hair below his navel. His stomach was flat, the muscles twitching slightly. His legs were long and lean. Two more chains connected to cuffs on the boy’s ankles.

The chains made a soft musical sound as the boy shifted under Eric's scrutiny. The Pet sensed that the man was pleased with him, but the man had given no actual proof of it. Eric stepped forward, his hand reaching into the boy’s hair. Eric’s slid the silky locks over his fingers, toying with a golden bead. "Leave us."

The handlers bowed, and exited the house leaving the Pet with his new owner. Eric had waited for this moment, but now he was unsure what to do. He closed the door behind the men and took a deep breath before turning around to look on his Pet again. Eric walked toward him and reached out. He watched his fingers shake and willed them to stop. This was his. Eric stood a bit taller than the younger man and ran his fingers along his jaw to turn the beautiful face up and take in his features fully. High, sculpted cheekbones looked like they could cut glass. His eyes were bright and expressive, and almost as dark as his hair. Two of Eric’s fingers remained under the boys chin, “Welcome home.” A dimple showed on his cheek as he smiled, and as the smile widened, perfect white teeth were revealed. “What is your name?”

The properly accented voice took Eric by surprise, “I have an identification number, but not a name. I will answer to whatever you choose.”

“I must give you a name?” If Eric knew this it had slipped his mind.

“Yes.” 

With that word Eric noticed the perfect pink lips. He kept contact with the eyes looking at him for an answer. That was Eric’s responsibility for now, to answer the boy’s questions and acquaint him with his place in this house. Eric had no quick answer, “I’ll have to think about that. Let me show you around the house and your room.”

The Pet had never considered having a room, “Thank you, sir.”

Half an hour later Eric had shown the boy where everything was and provided him with information on his duties. For the time being the Pet would function as a manservant keeping Eric’s home in order, preparing meals, and maintaining his clothing. In time he would also function as a personal assistant managing Eric’s accounts, and professional/social engagements. Initially Eric would accompany him to the markets, but anticipated that would end quickly once the boy knew his way around.

The Pet fought to keep his eyes turned down. With every new instruction or comment he wanted to look up to make sure this man was real. The responsibilities were nothing unusual, but the freedoms he would be allowed astounded him. He wasn’t sure if he was more excited or anxious. His owner’s home was quite a contrast to the training facility he’d lived in for the last 20 years. While walls and carpets were light neutrals the furniture and fixtures were in deep tones of blue and brown with accents in rich wine. The kitchen was appointed with cherry cabinets, and black appliances. He felt something unknown here; others would know that feeling to be warmth. While his owner was at work the next day he had been given leave to look around and find anything he might need.

Eric had questioned why Pets were delivered on Sunday nights. He thought it made more sense to have them on Friday to allow time on the weekend. However, now he understood. This was very awkward. A complete stranger would be living in his house. He laughed to himself thinking how it would be so much easier to crack open a beer and talk, but he knew that wasn’t possible. He showed the boy his room last. When Eric had selected his home he was particular in wanting private Pet quarters. The boy had a bed, dresser, and a small, attached bathroom. A small bag had accompanied the Pet and been set in the entry. Once back there Eric gave his first order, “Take your things and unpack. You’ll find clothing in the drawers. Remove your cuffs and collars then dress. When you’re settled join me in the den.”

The Pet had not been given a time line so he leisurely put his few things away. Pets came from training with a few items of non-descript clothing, and personal care items. In the bathroom he found several varieties of shampoo, soap, and body oil. There were bottles and brands he’d not seen, but after smelling and touching them he was convinced their quality exceeded anything he’d been exposed to. Towels and linens fell in the same category. He sighed with the thought of those fabrics against his skin. As he removed his bindings and put on the shorts and shirt he found first, his thoughts turned to his owner. The man was taller than him with dark wavy hair, the stubble of a beard, and brown eyes. His voice and eyes were friendly and welcoming. Although it would not change his loyalty and service it was a pleasant surprise that he found his owner physically attractive.

Eric never heard the silent footfalls and was surprised when the boy kneeled to the side of the couch with his hands clasped behind his back. Eric looked over with a smile, “You may relax.” He watched the smooth transition that consisted of him sitting back on his heels and laying his hands on his thighs. “Do you have any questions for me?”

Pets were taught to only ask questions in clarification of duties. Their own wants were not to be addressed. But Eric had asked . . . “Thank you for all you’ve provided for me. I will serve you well.” Eric nodded slightly, “I notice you have an extensive collection of books. Am I allowed to read them, if my duties were ever to allow the time?”

Eric smiled, “I’m sure you will have some time to do so. Read what you wish.”

“I would like for you to recommend something. Perhaps a favorite of yours.”

“I’ll find something for you tonight.”

“Thank you, sir. May I get you a drink or something to eat?”

“Yes, a vodka tonic. You’ll find glasses beneath the bar.” The distance allowed Eric to watch him, the fluidity of his movements. Eric sipped from the perfect drink and met his Pet’s eyes nodding his approval. Such an extraordinary creature deserved an extraordinary name, “You will be called Orlando.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eric woke up to a very odd smell wafting through his house. While it was new and unusual he knew for certain it would take no longer than 2 days to be spoiled by it. He pulled on his robe and walked out of his bedroom. He gasped at the sight before him. Orlando wore nothing more than shorts on his glistening body. If possible he looked even more beautiful than last night when he’d arrived in full Pet attire. Eric’s eyes caught on the sun tattoo as Orlando turned. The boy immediately lowered his eyes and clasped his hands, “Good morning, sir. I hope you slept well.”

The truth was he’d slept very little. His mind went over all his studies on Pet ownership and those things particular to Untouched Pets. He knew he’d spend part of the day going through old school notes he kept in his office. But he didn’t tell Orlando that, “I did. Thank you, Orlando. Breakfast smells wonderful.”

Orlando met the dark brown eyes of his owner, “It’s my pleasure to serve you. I’m sorry if something is not to your liking. I will learn your needs quickly.”

The choice of words was painful. “We both have much to learn.”

After a short conversation on Eric’s preferences in coffee and his thoughts on the variety of breakfast foods Orlando had prepared, Orlando seemed to notice his own clothes, “At the training facility we rarely wore clothes. If you would prefer I dress differently . . .”

Eric interrupted with a wave of his hand, “You’re fine.” Distracting, but fine. Eric smiled slightly. He complimented Orlando with each taste of something new. The food was exquisite, but the ulterior motive was the sparkling smile Orlando wore with each bit of praise. This was far easier than Eric expected. Orlando seemed to take great pleasure in Eric’s approval and Eric found it equally rewarding to give it. He made a mental note to ask the Elder Alex if that was part of being allowed an Untouched Pet. 

Eric couldn’t wait to get to work and drop by Viggo’s office. Unfortunately it would be 3 days later when Viggo finally showed up to work. Eric was sitting in Viggo’s chair when he arrived, “Your secretary told me you were finally showing up today.”

Viggo smiled as he took off his long trench coat shaking off the rain, “My Pet was anxious about her new home. Needed attention.”

“You weren’t answering your phone.”

Viggo winced a little as he crossed the distance to the desk and motioned for Eric to move, “I wanted her to have my full attention.” He eased into his chair with a groan, “I haven’t been this sore from fucking since school when you and I studied too hard.”

They both laughed at the shared memory, “I take it she’s to your liking.”

“Is she ever! She’s very well trained.” Viggo’s eyes glazed over, “Very well trained. You should come over. She’d be more than happy to show you what she knows.”

Eric knew if he didn’t fuck or get fucked soon he was going to go insane and kill someone. He leaned lower where there was no mistake that only Viggo would hear, “As long as somewhere in the process you fuck me.”

Viggo loved the glint of unrestrained lust in his friend’s eyes, “Of course.” Behind the desk Viggo’s hand ran up Eric’s inner thigh, “So how is your Untouched Pet? Still Untouched I take it.”

“Of course. He’s . . . beautiful.”

“Have you ever seen a non-beautiful Pet?”

“Just wait until you see him. I’ve never seen anyone so bloody gorgeous. And he doesn’t know it. That’s not right. He does know he’s gorgeous. He seems to take great pride in his appearance and his work. He doesn’t know how his face and body affect others. Affect me.”

“What’s he look like?”

“Umm, he’s a bit shorter than me. Small build, but muscular. Amazing curly brown hair, rich brown eyes. Sports a perpetual tan. He’s graceful and very well trained. He takes redirection in stride and has this smile that I can’t describe when he thinks he’s pleased me. I don’t understand his kind, but I like it.”

“Is he smart?”

Eric answered with a shrug, “He must be with all he can do and remember. I’m giving him some time to get used to me and his new home before allowing conversation. Go slowly.”

Viggo knew, “How much do you lust after your new Pet?”

“I won’t deny that.” Eric smiled and looked at his watch, “I better get back to my office. Why don’t you come for dinner next week?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Why don’t you come Saturday night?”

Eric understood the double meaning, “Love too.”

At his house Eric’s Pet spent his days much the same. Orlando was still working on a schedule for himself. Serving Eric was the most rewarding thing he’d ever experienced. The approval of one person, the one person he’d trained his entire life to serve, filled him with more happiness than he could have ever imagined. And pride. He was proud of his skills, and what he had to offer society. In the training facility he was surrounded by others like him all learning and excelling, but now without the others, Orlando found a greater pleasure in obeying the words of his owner. He quickly figured out it was the relationship. They had many trainers and ways to please them was easy. The trainers cared for the Pets, but there wasn’t the thrill of being owned, being possessed by another. Orlando loved that feeling. And pleasing his owner was more of a challenge than pleasing the trainers. He had to learn what his owner wanted, learn how to serve him. Everyday he learned something new either by Eric’s words, or by something Orlando found within the house. From Eric’s musical choices Orlando knew Eric liked refinement, his possessions pointed to a love of aesthetic quality. His manner had proven him to be easy going. Orlando often wondered if Eric found it difficult to correct him. Not that Orlando had required reprimanding, but of course he needed to be told that Eric preferred his coffee a little stronger than Orlando had made it. At Eric’s insistence Orlando had stopped changing his bed linens daily, and on alternating days vacuumed the house. Orlando was building in time to look around each bookshelf, cabinet, and drawer. That’s where he picked up his best clues and in time would contribute to the “perfect match” between Pet and Owner. Orlando would mold to what Eric required, while introducing things he thought his owner might like. He had time each day to use the exercise room in the home, and at night he read before falling asleep. It was the first time he’d not been restrained at night and he quickly found out that without the bindings he woke up sprawled out on his stomach with one or more limbs hooked over the covers. The privacy of his small bathroom to bathe and rub the fragrant oils into his skin was almost lonely and the ritual of caring for his body took on an aspect that eventually he would learn to call sensual. That was several months away though, for right now it was simply an act that met with the approval of his owner. Orlando had never doubted his ability to serve his owner well, but upon entering his new life he couldn’t stop the nervousness about starting over and what differences he would find in the simplest things. While he found many things different in his new home, he appreciated every last one of them. The first time he used the oils his owner had provided he needed a towel to remove the excess or he’d find himself sliding over the wood floors. The higher quality required less and his skin had never felt as silky. He often found himself smiling with pleasure over his new life, and knew that he’d do anything to please the one who cared for him.

Orlando packed a small bag for Eric on Saturday. Once Eric had left for the night it occurred to Orlando he’d never spent a night alone. By nightfall he felt very alone. He sat cross legged on the couch contemplating this new feeling. Eric said he’d be home early afternoon. Orlando rose with the sun. Plenty of time. He crawled between the dark blue of Eric’s sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~

Viggo’s door was opened by a stunning red head wearing the world’s smallest G-string. Eric’s breath caught, “Wow!”

Viggo laughed, “Eric, meet Arianne. Arianne strip Eric.”

Eric watched his bag drop to the floor and the lovely Pet remove his clothes. Eric’s eyes followed her movements and the trail from her hands to the floor that his clothes made. 

“Take him to my bedroom and get him ready for me to fuck.”

Arianne nodded, “Yes, my lord.”

Eric’s eyebrow’s knit together and his eyes rolled, “My lord?” Viggo shrugged. Eric thought to protest at the Pet getting him “ready” for Viggo, but realized the end result would be the same so why did he care how it started. He followed her and pushed himself into the middle of the bed.

Arianne pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and dropped it on the bed before laying her soft body on top of Eric, “Welcome to my owner’s home, sir.” 

Before Eric could comment her mouth was plundering his. There was a reason she was classified a Rough Pet and she seemed to be delighting in showing him. She nipped at his lips a little harder than he would usually enjoy. However, given his current state of need, rougher was acceptable, maybe even better. Viggo stood in the doorway watching. As Arianne made her way down Eric’s body leaving bite marks on his skin Eric locked eyes with their host. It seemed like it took her ages to make it between his legs. The sound of the cap popping off the lubricant was music to his ears. Her fingers found his prostate immediately and he arched off the bed, “Suck me. Now!”

Arianne looked at Viggo. He strode forward and laid a sound smack against her ass, “Always obey my guests as if they were me.”

The look on her face with the hard contact was not what Eric was expecting. She had liked it. She moaned from it and was still moaning as she took his length deep between her full lips. Eric felt Viggo sit on the bed and instinctively knew he was fingering her, “Don’t make him come. That’s a pleasure reserved for me tonight.” She wiggled her ass and Viggo smacked it again, “I want you to come, Arianne. Feel my fingers inside your wet cunt. So wet. Or maybe when I’m fucking Eric he should eat you.”

Eric growled, “Filthy mouthed bastard.”

Viggo smiled, “Yes, but she likes it. You should feel how much she likes it. I can do something else she likes and you’ll get finger fucked even harder.”

Arianne groaned. Eric chuckled, “Seems she already knows what you’re planning.”

“She is well acquainted with my kinks, and I know what does it for her.” Viggo pulled his fingers from inside her and slid one into her ass. Arianne pulled off Eric’s cock moaning and shoved three fingers inside him pumping furiously. Eric screamed out with the intense stretching. “There there, my Pet. It’s time for me to take over with Eric’s ass. You should move up. No talking, but you can do anything you want to get him to give you want you want.”

Arianne moved away from Viggo and straddled Eric’s shoulders. She shuddered with the first touch of his tongue. Eric’s hands squeezed her ass and pulled her closer to him. She pulsed her hips against him. They quickly worked out a rhythm and Arianne grabbed a hand on her ass and moved it between her cheeks. Eric knew. Too easy. She threw her head back with a loud scream as he gave her the contact she wanted. Viggo put Eric’s legs up his body and slid his cock in Eric in one smooth motion, “Not fair. Eric is too easy.”

Eric pushed her away, “I know you well. Harder, Viggo. Tonight you can have me harder than I usually like.” With the deep thrusting Eric thrashed his tongue over Arianne’s clit until she screamed and shook with her release. Then Eric threw her off him, wrapped his legs around Viggo’s waist pulling him forward, and kissed him roughly.

Viggo was breathless when Eric released him, “One week with your new Pet and you’re craving. It’s going to be a fun 6 months for me. And then I might pity the boy.”

Eric squeezed his eyes shut with the unrelenting contact with his prostate, “I’ll take my frustration out on you so I can train him properly. I’ll enjoy both.”

“Then I’ll enjoy you both.” Viggo fisted Eric’s cock and jerked in time with his thrusts. Viggo was far gone and came buried deep in his friend. “Never as I enjoy fucking your tight ass.”

Eric’s senses were raw. He grabbed Viggo’s shoulder’s and threw him on the bed face down. He laid on his body with his ridiculously hard cock between his butt cheeks. “Do I need to prep you or are you ready for me?”

Viggo groaned, “Even if it hurts I’ll love it.” Eric grabbed Viggo’s wrist and pinned them above his head before shoving inside his body. If Viggo felt pain no one would know. Between groans Viggo addressed his Pet, “Take notes, Arianne. I like what he’s doing.”

It didn’t take long for Eric to slam into Viggo one last time with a loud yell then collapse onto the bed, “Whew, I needed that.”

“Nothing like fucking a friend into the mattress.”

Eric sighed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Once in a blue moon you get that worked up. I wish it was more often. And yes, I know that’s just not you. But I still love it.”

“Like you said . . . sometimes there’s nothing like fucking a friend into the mattress.”

It happened several more times before Eric went home.

~*~*~

Eric opened the door to find Orlando kneeling by the door as he always was when Eric came home. Eric figured the boy had less than a minute between the time Eric hit the alert button and when he unlocked the door, but Orlando was always there. Eric dropped his bag and ran his fingers through his Pet’s hair, “Good afternoon, Orlando. Miss me?” Eric winced wishing he could retract the last two words.

“What is ‘missing you’, sir?” This wasn’t a concept Pet’s were taught.

He’d started it, “When someone’s gone and you wish they weren’t.”

Orlando nodded, “Yes, sir, I missed you.” With his fellow Pets, trainers, and Elders Orlando was very touchy. He’d not been hugged since leaving for his new home. That was what led to his next behavior. While Eric smoothed the soft curls pushing them behind his ear Orlando laid his cheek against Eric’s thigh.

Eric’s fingers fumbled momentarily, “I missed you too, Orlando.” As Eric’s hand held Orlando close he thought what an amazing creature he’d been entrusted with.

~*~*~

The decision was that Viggo would come for dinner on Tuesday. Monday night Eric asked Orlando what he thought his best dish was and agreed Orlando should prepare that. After Orlando finished cleaning up after dinner he knelt beside Eric. Eric had been watching the evening news, “Do you keep up on current events, Orlando?”

“Yes, sir. I like to compare current things with our history.”

Eric smiled, “Good. You will have permission to converse with me during this time each night. Current affairs, things you’ve seen, done, or read. You do not have to agree with my opinion. I’d like to hear yours.”

“Very well, sir.” 

Eric returned home the next evening with Viggo. Without so much as a word from Eric Orlando greeted their guest, “Welcome, sir. May I get you a drink?”

Viggo looked into Eric’s beaming face before answering, “Sure. Whiskey on the rocks.” Orlando hopped to his feet and crossed to the bar. Viggo studied his form for a few seconds before reaching his decision, “Fuck, Eric, he is the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.”

A sense of pride filled Eric, “Told you.”

Throughout dinner Viggo seemed to be sizing up Orlando. He’d give him tasks, and ask him questions. All of which Orlando handled perfectly. Orlando thought it was odd that this person kept making requests of him. He could tell from the smile on Eric’s face he was behaving appropriately. Viggo tired of the quizzing and looked at Eric, “You have a very well trained one too.”

It was with those words that Eric understood a critical difference. Viggo didn’t really see Pets as people with thoughts and feelings. They’d been in the same classes, but Viggo hadn’t seemed to internalize that Pet’s were equally important. After Orlando had cleared from dinner and brought the men drinks Eric fingered his curls as he knelt beside the couch, “You’ve done well tonight. Thank you. You may go to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“It’s my pleasure to serve you, sir. Goodnight to both of you.” Orlando’s eyes caught Eric’s momentarily as he stood.

Viggo looked over, “Where’d you send him?”

“To his room.”

“His room?”

“Yes, where does Arianne sleep.”

Viggo laughed, “She has a palette in my bedroom. In case I need her. Why’d you send him away?”

“Cause we’re going to go in my bedroom for an hour or so and he’s not needed.”


	9. Chapter 9

~*~5 months, 3 weeks later~*~

Eric ran into his office to grab the ringing phone with a breathless hello. The voice on the other end was laughing, “Six months, buddy. Fuck him?”

Eric sat down, “No, Viggo.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not like a timer goes and you’re allowed. He has to be taught not just fucked into oblivion.”

“Have I told you that the only thing about having an Untouched Pet that I’m jealous of is the sexual training?”

Eric laughed, “I’ll fill you in.”

“Damn well better. Get started. I’ll talk to you later.”

~*~*~*~

Orlando knew today was six months since he’d come to live with his owner. So much had happened, had changed for him. Now as long as he was cloaked he was allowed to go to the shops without Eric. He knew Eric’s favorite meals and how he liked things done. Orlando replaced clothes for him as needed. The home computer was networked to Eric’s at work so Orlando knew about meetings and trips and would have things ready well in advance. There were times when Eric called home and asked Orlando to have a bag ready when he got home and Eric would spend the weekend with friends. Other times Eric had friends over. Orlando liked making Eric proud in front of his friends. Compliments were always plentiful. Orlando liked Eric’s friends. The only possible exception was the one he saw the most. Viggo. Something about him and something about his relationship with Eric made Orlando cautious. Of course, no one would know that by Orlando’s behavior. As for Eric, Orlando served him well and beyond that Orlando thought he was a good man. The way he treated his friends, the way he carried out his business, and the conversations that the two had proved it. So tonight Orlando had confidence that Eric knew it was 6 months since he came to serve him. Orlando would make his favorite dishes, add the finer touches, and take a little extra time with everything.

Eric was distracted at work. When Orlando had first arrived it seemed like forever until Eric could touch the boy. Now that the day had come it seemed so fast. Orlando had been a wonderful Pet. He anticipated Eric’s needs and wants sometimes before Eric had them. He shivered with the thought that Orlando could do that in bed. As the six month mark approached Eric considered what, if anything, he wanted to teach Orlando. He’d gotten along fine thus far using his Coupling Contracts to fulfill his baser needs. Orlando was an excellent servant and companion. He toyed with the idea of leaving it like that. Next thing he knew he’d drift off into a sexual fantasy or wake up sweating from a dream he had. Eric had never wanted just a servant in the traditional sense. He’d wanted a Pet for sex. He’d wanted an Untouched Pet for the pleasure of training him. To see the look on his face as he felt the first stirrings of sexual pleasure at his own hands, to watch the stream of emotions cross his face with his first orgasm. Eric closed his eyes to regain his composure from just the thought. The Pet-Owner relationship between them was good. All the things he’d been taught to judge readiness to move onto more specialized training (sexual or otherwise) were there. Orlando clearly trusted him. Eric was positive that Orlando would obey any order he gave him. He’d never do anything to harm the young man. But how to begin? How to approach the subject? 

Eric was smiling as he got off the elevator at home. Inside the door Orlando knelt knees spread, hands locked behind his back, “Welcome home, sir.” There was an excited lilt to the Pet’s voice. A quick scan told Eric that the 6 month mark hadn’t escaped Orlando’s notice and they were “celebrating”.

Eric’s fingers traveled their usual trail through the tamed curls, but met a roadblock. Eric fingered the gold beads that hadn’t adorned Orlando’s hair since the day of his arrival. Orlando’s skin glistened, and Eric could smell the faint fragrance. He wore shorts in a deep jewel blue that were slung low on his hips. As had become an enjoyable habit Orlando laid his head against Eric’s thigh. Eric had to stifle a moan as he felt his Pet nuzzle against him innocently. Almost innocently anyway. Orlando knew that this behavior pleased his owner, but wasn’t completely aware of exactly how many ways it pleased him. Eric smiled, “Something smells wonderful and someone has put extra effort into his appearance. Is today something special?”

Orlando didn’t move from the warmth of Eric’s leg, “It’s six months since I came to be yours. I wanted to thank you for caring for me.”

The key to Eric’s reticence to begin sexual training became clear. Orlando was devoted, loyal, and truly took pleasure in serving Eric. When Eric introduced sex into the equation he could damage the trust, and he couldn’t be sure Orlando would enjoy serving him in all the ways Eric had in mind. Orlando wouldn’t deny him, but Eric couldn’t make him want him. Looking at the beautiful Pet on his knees Eric realized that’s what he wanted. The one thing he couldn’t order Orlando to do. He wanted Orlando to want him.

After dinner and several glasses of wine Eric sat on the couch waiting for Orlando to appear at his side. Once there Eric gave him permission to speak freely, “Did you enjoy lessons at the training facility? Enjoy learning?”

Orlando smiled, “Very much, sir. Learning has always been a great joy. I didn’t always enjoy the work, but I always enjoyed learning new things. Thinking and doing new things.”

“There are rules for ownership of you, Orlando. I am required to wait 6 months before I am allowed to further your training. Six months for us to know one another, for you to trust me to provide new training.”

“I have trusted you for several months, sir.”

Eric smiled and allowed himself to run his hand along his Pet’s bicep, “I’m pleased to hear that.” Eric’s first sexualized touch of his Pet’s silk like skin hardened his cock instantly.

“So you will be training me?”

“Yes.” That word was difficult to get out. Orlando’s eyes filled with fear. That was something Eric never wanted too see there, “What is it?”

“I was in the hallway as other Pet’s began more specialized training. I heard the moans, and screams. They were all in one large room. I have never been touched in such a way.”

Eric’s curiosity was piqued, “Why do you think they were screaming?”

“I’ve heard whispers that some Pet’s are trained for other purposes. I assume those I heard were being trained to endure pain.” He quickly added, “I’ve never known pain. Outside normal bumps and bruises.”

Eric fought his laughter with a smile he hoped appeared reassuring, “I would never do anything to cause you pain, Orlando.” He momentarily lost himself in the softness of Orlando’s hair, “Do you believe me?”

The answer was easy, “I trust you. If you told me you would be teaching me of pain I would accept that and serve you well.”

Yet again Eric was reminded of the enormous responsibility he bore, “Your training at my hands will not be in pain, my Pet.”

“Thank you, sir. I look forward to learning from you.”

“We’ll begin later this week.”


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Later that week~*~

Eric led the young man to his bedroom, “Remove your garment and lay down.”

Orlando’s face registered confusion, “You wish for me to lay in your bed?” He bent to slide off the single piece of clothing that covered his lower body.

Eric swallowed hard. Orlando’s perpetually tan skin was glistening from the oil he rubbed on himself nightly. Suddenly he was racked with longing to watch this simple ritual that he had allowed his Pet privacy with. There was no going back into privacy with intimacies after the training began. He would teach the boy in the only way he knew, as he was taught. “Yes, I will teach you and I will stay with you. It will be more comfortable in my quarters.” He couldn’t bring himself to use the word bedroom. Comfortable was only one reason. Eric wanted the memory of Orlando’s pleasure to linger within these walls. 

Orlando positioned himself in the middle of the high soft bed with Eric sitting on the edge at his hip, “Will you touch me?” Orlando leaned back on his elbows seeking assurance from his owner.

Eric smiled at the look of apprehension on the beautiful face. Since their conversation Eric had considered explaining away Orlando’s misguided thoughts, but the fantasized vision of Orlando’s innocent reaction to his first orgasm was too sinful to destroy. All the comfort he offered was the gentle caress of his fingers through the boy’s silken locks, brushing a wayward curl away from a perfect cheekbone. He was still struck breathless by his Pet’s beauty. “No, my Pet. You must first learn yourself.” Eric trusted in the behavior of Orlando to not ask for what wasn’t given permission for. If Orlando begged him . . . he would give in. Eric looked at Orlando’s nakedness, “What are you taught to call this part of your body?” 

“We are taught many words.”

“What do you prefer?”

The sincerity of Orlando’s answer tugged at Eric’s heart, “I prefer whatever pleases you.”

Eric nodded, “Your cock. I have seen your cock stand hard. Do you know why that is?”

“Sometimes for no reason. At other times when I have pleased you. It feels good at first, then hurts a little until it softens. I think that’s to remind me what your displeasure would feel like.”

This boy was amazing. He was more intelligent than the other Pets he’d been exposed to. Then he realized that probably wasn’t true, it was that Eric allowed Orlando his voice and encouraged thought. Be that right or wrong. He stifled a laugh, “Not exactly, Orlando. Have you never touched your cock when it was hard, or rubbed against the bed at night?”

“We were restrained at night.”

“And since you’ve been mine?”

Orlando looked lost, “Why would I do that? I touched myself a few times, but it didn’t lessen the hardness.”

“Ah, it would in time.” A small laugh escaped Eric’s lips. Orlando’s forehead furrowed. Eric rubbed at the lines with a finger, “No need for that. We were raised so differently. Sometimes I forget how differently. We were not restrained at night and even before we were taught all of us had experienced the awakenings in our bodies. Even though I asked for an Untouched Pet I made some wrong assumptions.”

“Does this displease you?”

“Ask your real question, Orlando.”

Orlando fought the tightness in his stomach, “Do I displease you?”

Eric gently pulled Orlando’s hands from their place supporting him. Orlando sank into the bed looking particularly vulnerable. Eric took one hand in his, “Not in the least.” He turned the hand over licking his lips before pressing a kiss to the center of Orlando’s palm. “You please me more than you can imagine.” Eric maintained the eye contact seeing Orlando smile slightly and look down his own body. “Tell me of your body.”

“My cock is hardening from pleasing you.” 

Orlando’s use of the word he’d just ‘taught’ him made Eric’s own cock spring to life. He opened the nightstand drawer and squeezed a generous amount of the clear gel from the tube onto Orlando’s open palm then closed his fingers over it. While the gel warmed Eric spoke his commands, “You will wrap your hand around your cock tightly. Not so tight as to hurt. The gel will ease your way to slide your hand up and down. You may twist your hand as well, if you wish. You will find your own rhythm, but I would advise you to start slowly. Do not stop the movement until I tell you to.” 

With those last word he moved Orlando’s hand closer to his erection. Orlando fisted his shaft and began to move over his flesh slowly as he’d been instructed. Orlando kept his eyes on Eric watching his hand. He saw no displeasure there and felt a sublime pleasure from his movements. He felt an electric tingling within his groin and bit his lip to avoid making a sound. Eric turned to see dark eyelashes flutter to rest on smooth cheeks then quickly open again. “You are allowed to close your eyes, and there is no need to be silent. Any words or sounds you make are acceptable, Orlando. Let your body be the guide for the speed and pressure of your hand. Trust that.”

Orlando had no reason to not trust his body or trust his owner. Neither had ever betrayed him. He let his eyes drift closed again and found himself bombarded with images of Eric when he was pleased with him, or sometimes when he was simply watching him. Orlando stopped biting his lip and heard the echo of his breathing and sounds previously unmade by him. Eric sat deathly still watching Orlando. The boy was lost in his own world. Mahogany curls were spread on the pillow pressed backward as Orlando canted his head back. His breathing increased in rapidity while soft moans skated over the surface of the air into Eric’s ears. Eric thought to caress his own cock, but didn’t want to distract himself from the sight unfolding before him. The rhythm of Orlando’s touch increased and his strokes shortened to be focused mainly at the head of his cock. Eric fought his want to touch the boy, choosing to lean onto a hand level with Orlando’s that held tight to the bedcovers. The younger man writhed slowly on the bed and he began to hold in each breath signaling to Eric his impending orgasm. Eric laid his hand on Orlando’s wrist, “Don’t hold your breath. This is living, not dying.”

This was the first of Eric’s orders that Orlando found difficult to follow. He felt a pressure in his cock that caused him to tighten the cheeks of his ass and thrust into his own hand. The feeling seemed to quickly build even with the slowing of his hand, and spread through his body like fire. He wrenched his hand free of the covers he held so tightly and grabbed the hand that had been holding onto his wrist. Eric stared at their hands until Orlando’s first scream of pleasure. His beautiful body was instantly rigid, his face contorted with sensation, and then his body shaking as he reached his release. Eric spoke through the lump in his throat, “You may stop.” 

Orlando’s hand dropped to rest on the sun tattoo that would no longer mean “Untouched”. Slowly the grip on Eric’s hand lessened, but Orlando did not let go. Orlando relaxed his body breathing through his parted lips, pink tongue moving slightly behind his teeth. His eyes focused on Eric’s smiling face, “Those were not screams of pain I heard from the training rooms.”

Eric’s smile widened, “No, they were not.” 

Orlando’s hand left Eric’s as he took the offered tissues and wiped the milky fluid from his stomach, “What of this?” looking at the tissue, “And what is this behavior called?”

Eric tossed the tissue into the garbage can and thought how he wished to explain this. “Behavior with your cock is sex. Touching yourself is called masturbation. That explosion of pleasure is called an orgasm or coming. The liquid your body ejaculates is cum. It can be used to create children.”

Orlando nodded, “We were taught that children were created from adults.”

Eric chose not to take that conversation further. It would be too hard to explain. “Yes, but only with permission. Otherwise cum is just part of orgasm. Nothing more.” He saw Orlando hold in a question, “You may ask the question I see in your eyes.”

“It is not my place to ask the question my mind wonders.”

“I give you permission.” Again Eric marveled at the young man. The mindset of serving at the pleasure of another was foreign to him, and he felt a sense of responsibility for his Pet. 

“Other Pets were trained in this?”

“And more. There is much more for you to learn.”

“Why would you ask that your Pet be untrained when he could come to you knowing all things?”

This was not the first time Eric had given Orlando leave to ask questions, but it was the first time Orlando had asked a personal question of him. He struggled with whether to answer or not and decided that since he’d given permission he should answer. “I do not know details of the training given your kind. I believe it’s quite similar to my education. I loved to learn everything. From math, and history, to sexual training. The Elders praised my joy of learning and how they found that satisfying to them. I wanted that experience of seeing the wonder of another as he learns. I thought that would bring me great pleasure. And quite selfishly if I was to have the responsibility of a Pet, of you, then I wish to be the one to see you learn the most pleasurable of all things. To watch you grow and learn at my hands, at my command.” Eric felt his cock harden again. 

“Did teaching me to masturbate bring you pleasure as you thought it would?”

Eric closed his eyes, “Yes, Orlando.”

“Thank you.” Both were silent for over a minute. “What would you have me do now, sir?”

The title bothered Eric. “I would have you kneel beside the bed.” Orlando quickly did as he was told, hands clasped at the base of his spine. Eric laid down, “You are never to touch yourself without my permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Orlando had resumed the formal register of his voice in the presence of his owner.

Eric lifted his ass to lower his pants, freeing his own cock. He reached for the lubricant, “Watch and learn.” His eyes met Orlando’s, “But do not touch.”

Orlando watched as Eric’s hand moved much like his had. Eric’s strokes were more fluid and he did twist his hand as he moved along his length, something Orlando had been unable to incorporate. Eric’s other hand reached down and massaged the sac underneath his cock. Orlando heard Eric’s moans intensify with this contact. He was mesmerized by the movements of his owner and waited impatiently to see how the orgasm he felt so powerfully looked as someone else experienced it. His wish was granted quickly. Eric chose not to prolong his pleasure for fear of failure. He believed it better to accept the loss of control than to be overcome by it unexpectedly. Eric jerked at his cock rapidly until the cum shot from him accompanied by a loud groan. Orlando’s mouth fell open as Eric orgasmed and he felt his cock harden again. He noticed his own breathing had mimicked that of his owner and began to slow with his. Eric’s eyes popped open with the feel of a tissue against his skin wiping the cum from his stomach. Orlando threw the tissue away and resumed his position, “You are beautiful, sir.”

There was that damned word again accompanying the most unexpected compliment, “Thank you. You may return to your room now.” Orlando bowed his head before rising to leave the room. Eric watched him gracefully walk off, “Orlando.”

Orlando turned and knelt again, “Yes, sir.” 

“During this time together, in this room, you are to call me Eric.”

Brown eyes met his momentarily, “Yes, Eric.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning it occurred to Eric to ask if Orlando had obeyed the order to not touch himself, but Orlando had never not obeyed so he thought it would be rude. He laughed at himself in the mirror thinking of Viggo’s reaction to Eric not wanting to be impolite to his Pet. Orlando had prepared breakfast as always. Eric wasn’t sure what he expected, but the boy betrayed nothing of the night before. Before leaving for work he called Orlando to him, “While I’m at work you should practice what you learned last night.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eric walked toward the door humored by the flare of surprise or excitement he saw in the boy’s eyes. He remembered his and Viggo’s enthusiasm when told to practice. He had a sudden visual of Orlando sprawled out exhausted after masturbating repeatedly much like he and Viggo had. He stopped and turned with his hands on the doorknob, “No more than three times.” Eric would have sworn that after closing the door behind him he heard a quiet laugh from inside. 

Two nights later Eric brought Orlando back to his room to “monitor” his learning. Eric spoke little except to provide a random word of praise. By this night Orlando had more than mastered the basics. Two days after that Eric was pleased to see Orlando had figured some things out. As Orlando’s hand moved over his hard flesh is other hand ran over his chest and upon grazing over a distended nipple he hovered there. He rolled his nipple between his fingers and pulled gently. He stopped with the simple up and down strokes of his cock and moved his hand over the head, reversing his grip. Eric found himself biting his own lip with the sounds Orlando made. Orlando’s moans deepened when he repeated what he’d watched Eric do and massaged his balls. The only complaint Eric had was that the beautiful brown eyes stayed closed and since both hands were busy bringing pleasure to his body neither was free to reach out and grasp Eric to ground him as he rode out is orgasm. Eric wanted Orlando’s touch. It didn’t matter if Orlando initiated or received the touch. He just wanted it. 

Had Eric been able to see what was going on behind Orlando’s closed eyes he would have seen himself there. Orlando visualized Eric’s smile, his body, and heard his words inside his head. If Eric could read Orlando’s thoughts he would know that Orlando hungered for his touch in ways Orlando didn’t even understand. Eric was the one gripping the sheets of his bed as Orlando climaxed. When his pleasure glazed eyes opened he met Eric’s expectantly. Eric took a deep breath to find his voice again. His comments were restricted by his own need, “I’m very pleased.”

Orlando’s eyes flashed with his smile, “Thank you, Eric. I’ve tried to follow your words, and your example.” Orlando felt his cock twitch with the memory of watching Eric. “May I watch you again?”

The question was cloaked in the slightest bashfulness. Eric touched the sweat soaked curls at Orlando’s temple, “Not tonight. Day after tomorrow I will teach you more. Until then it’s hands off your beautiful body. No touching your cock.” Part of Eric’s next lesson was about need. Orlando would need. Maybe even more than Eric needed right now. “You may go to your quarters now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Orlando rose from the bed and walked slowly from the room. Eric followed him to close the door. He admired Orlando’s smooth back and followed the gentle curve of his waist to the subtle swell of his ass. The whiteness of the skin against his tan back kept his eyes trained. He reached forward and laid his hand on Orlando’s shoulder. Orlando stopped and when he tried to turn Eric kept his hand firmly against him forcing just is head to turn, “You’re an excellent Pet, Orlando. I’m glad you’re mine.”

Orlando nodded, “Thank you. I’m glad I please you, sir.” Orlando’s foot was over the threshold of Eric’s bedroom and over the boundary of using his Owner’s name. Orlando had never missed a beat with transitioning from the informal to formal.

Eric let his hand slide from Orlando’s shoulder down his back. Orlando continued to walk away as Eric’s fingers barely trailed over the tan line. Eric closed the door and walked to his bed. He stripped to nothing before laying his body was Orlando’s was. Still warm. He yanked at his cock violently. Instantly his eyes squinted shut and he grunted with the relief of direct stimulation. Watching Orlando come had nearly triggered his own orgasm. He thrust his hips into the air imagining himself thrusting into Orlando. He’d fantasized of Orlando with every orgasm since the first night he taught him. Eric didn’t silence his moans, but when he came, and he came hard tonight, he whispered his Pet’s name. 

Eric did not deny himself what he’d forbidden Orlando. When the night came, Eric called for him from his bedroom. Orlando walked into the room, hands clasped behind his back and eyes downward. He glanced up to find his owner and stopped quickly at the sight of Eric completely naked lying atop the covers. Eric’s cock hovered above his stomach. “You’ll watch me first. Then it’s your turn to do as I do. Sit on the bed beside me.” Orlando sat with one leg bent on the bed next to Eric’s thigh. Eric began his movements on his cock then proceeded to show Orlando what he expected of him. When Eric orgasmed his thigh had moved to the side to rest against Orlando’s thigh and Orlando’s fingers pressed into Eric’s inner thigh. Neither knew when the contact had occurred. Eric was too lost in pleasure, and Orlando was beginning to get dizzy with is own arousal. Eric felt the gentle pressure of his Pet’s hand and kept his eyes closed to savor the feel against his skin. Orlando jerked his hand away quickly and turned his body to eliminate the touch of their thighs, “I am sorry, Eric. I did not mean to touch you without permission.”

Eric’s breathing was slowly returning to normal, “You have my permission.” With that Orlando cleaned is owner’s stomach and returned to his position with his thigh next to Eric’s. It took a few minutes for Eric to move. He swung his legs off the other side of the bed before sitting. He looked at Orlando then the bed, “Lay down.”

Orlando laid down and moved his leg over to touch Eric’s. Orlando had learned to enjoy his own touch. When alone he savored the experience trying to lengthen his pleasure. That’s where he began tonight. Eric watched Orlando’s hands skim over his chest. Orlando moved his fingers around his nipples then flicked back and forth over one. He lay his hand on Eric’s knee, “Will you touch me?”

Eric’s quick answer wasn’t as easy tonight. It was his right to touch, to have his Pet. Now wasn’t his plan. He hadn’t anticipated the strength of his own desire. He comprised an answer, “Only if you can’t.”

Orlando nodded then removed his hand from Eric and reached for the tube of lubricant. He squeezed it into is hand and spread it over his cock. His fingers worked over the stiff flesh. Orlando’s hips undulated against the bed his entire body moving smoothly against the sheets in golden ripples. His head moved from side to side on the pillow splaying the curls around him like fine chocolate threads. Slowly he opened his mouth to suck on his middle finger moving the digit in and out several times before moving his hand between his legs. He looked at Eric for approval not knowing what his actions were doing to the man. Eric nodded almost imperceptively and Orlando slid the wet finger inside his ass. Orlando hesitated with the tight resistance then pushed harder breaching the tight ring of muscle. His moan sounded almost like a whimper. The gentle invasion he’d inflicted upon himself labored his breathing. Orlando felt the pleasure swell and knew his orgasm was close. Eric knew too and stilled the hand stroking the boy’s cock. Orlando’s breath caught from the cessation of movement and the touch of his owner. 

Eric met Orlando’s eyes, “Fuck yourself.” The words were broken by Eric’s own staggered breaths. Orlando didn’t know that word, “Move your finger in and out of your butt. Fuck yourself with your finger.” Orlando began slowly. His shoulders shook. Eric kept hold of his wrist, restraining his touch. “All the way out then deep inside. It feels good doesn’t it?”

Orlando’s eyes were closed, “Yes, it feels incredible. Eric, yes.” He raised his knee to set his foot on the bed. He pushed up with this foot raising his ass off the bed a few inches, Eric’s hand moved with him. Orlando’s finger slid completely from his ass then all the way in to the juncture with his hand. Accidentally he stroked is own sweet spot and cried out, “Oh, what did I do . . .”

Eric watched Orlando’s body take in that one precious finger, “It doesn’t matter. Do it again.” It took several more strokes for Orlando to find the spot again. His neck arched back with a loud growl. Eric released his wrist, “Finish yourself.” 

The boy writhed on the bed beautifully sunk in a pool of pleasure with drops of his own sweat trailing down his face. With a few strokes of his hand Orlando was lost. The dizziness from before returned. He felt overwhelmed with where to focus; the stroke of his hand or the depth of his finger. Eric witnessed the undoing of his Pet at the mercy of his own hands. Eric’s hand rubbed his own cock. Orlando’s ass cheeks tightened and he cried out again. Orlando’s hand stopped stroking his cock, “Eric . . . I can’t . . .” The next word shook Eric. “Please . . .” 

Eric moved his hand from his cock to Orlando’s. Orlando felt the larger hand grip him tightly and fucked himself in time with Eric’s stroke. Eric noticed he was being mimicked, “If you stop, I will.”

Orlando shook his head, “I won’t. Eric, don’t stop . . . please . . . don’t stop.” Eric felt his own release approaching even without further contact. Orlando fingered himself faster. It was Eric’s turn copy movements. Orlando’s hips curled, “I’m coming. . . . Eric . . . oh . . .” Instinctively Orlando sunk his finger deep inside his ass, pulsing against the spot that sent sparks through him. 

Eric watched the spasms shake the man, then felt his own, “Fuck . . . Orlando.” Cum from both men lay on Orlando’s stomach. Eric wiped him clean. Orlando never moved. He was immobile with eyes closed and his finger inside his ass, but his leg had fallen open to the side. Eric moved to the head of the bed leaning against the headboard. He separated damp tendrils with his fingers for several minutes, “Are you alive?” It had been an intense experience for them both.

Orlando’s eyes blinked open, “Yes.” He pushed up to sit beside Eric, “What is it called when another touches as you just touched me?”

Without thought Eric answered, “Fun.” A rolling laugh shook his body. A sound Eric had never heard joined with his laughter. 

Orlando’s laughter was only a little higher than his speaking voice and had the same tinkling lilt, “I like you touching me.”

“I do to.” Eric stroked the beautiful face with the backs of his fingers, “You have a new duty, Orlando.” Orlando straightened his back to assume a more formal posture. “Every night before returning to your quarters you will kiss me goodnight.” Orlando’s eyebrows knit with questions. Eric moved is face closer as e spoke, “Kiss”. His lips ghosted against Orlando’s. Orlando’s mouth stayed soft as Eric repeated the soft action then commenced to pull at his Pet’s lips with his. Eric felt the reaction as his tongue licked the soft contours and by the time he’d licked back to where he began he felt Orlando’s tongue meet his. Orlando used his tongue confidently. He pushed into Eric’s mouth and explored the textures he found there. Curiosity motivated him. Eric moaned as Orlando sucked on his tongue then pulled away from him breathless, “Good gods you’re good at that.”

Orlando straightened with pride, “Thank you”. He moved back in and claimed Eric’s mouth again. Eric wrapped his arms around the warm body pulling him close. The muscles surrounding Orlando’s lithe frame were covered with the softest skin Eric had ever known and felt like silk against him. Orlando laid his hands on Eric’s back feeling for the first time the larger muscles of his Owner. Feeling everything for the first time. He was exhausted.

Eric ended the kiss with soft feathery kisses, “You should return to your quarters and sleep. It’s very late. I know I am tired. Are you?”

Almost on cue Orlando yawned, “Very tired.” Orlando stood on shaky legs to leave, but stopped. Eric watched Orlando’s hand reach out to lie against his cheek and the pink lips move to lie against his again. Soft with the faintest swipe of is warm tongue. He stood with his head bowed, “Goodnight, Eric.” He obeyed Eric’s commands to the letter.

Eric closed his eyes, “Goodnight, Orlando.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at work Eric was unfocused. The memory of his Pet moaning and writhing on his bed kept Eric hard through his morning meetings. The memory of Orlando’s pleading voice and the feel of his cock exploding in his hand aided the speed of an at work bathroom wank. The memory of the kiss spun behind his pleasure dazed eyes as his body recovered.

At Eric’s home Orlando went through his daily responsibilities with a smile. The phone calls that necessitated the speaking of Eric’s name required control not speak it less formally than acceptable. Orlando’s hand massaged his thigh as he spoke. He didn’t know what to do with the thoughts and feelings he was having. He’d been taught to show respect in work and thought. His Owner was someone he served. Orlando’s place as a pet was to do as his Owner commanded . . . whatever the task. Orlando’s wants were not important to the point of his not having any other than the want to please Eric. But now Orlando wanted. He wanted Eric’s touch. The firm grasp that wasn’t under his control had felt exquisite. Eric hadn’t said whether Orlando was allowed the pleasure of his own hand today. He tried but found his desire was working its way around a non-order. After his shower he oiled his body. His hands smoothing the oil into his skin was too much to fight. The oil on his inner thighs led his hands close and he moaned as his slick finger pushed into his ass. His foot rested on the toilet and he leaned against the bathroom counter. The strokes inside his body made his cock throb and it took only a few strokes for him to come. Orlando cried Eric’s name. He sighed thinking the pleasure was good, but too short.

Eric sat at his desk fiddling with his pen. It suddenly occurred to him that he had neither told Orlando he could nor couldn’t touch himself. That was an error. He couldn’t predict what the boy would do, but the thought of Orlando’s fingers inside that beautiful ass as he stroked his beautiful cock was rivaled only by the thoughts of Orlando’s torture at not touching himself. Eric felt the tightness of his pants increase again. He quickly made a call then fled from his office. Luckily the car seemed to know its own way to the apartment because Eric’s brain was focused elsewhere. Eric’s early arrival was a surprise. The urgency with which he grabbed the other man almost forcing a kiss was welcomed. Eric fed hungrily on him and ground his aching need into him. He pushed him back into the bedroom. His hands worked quickly to remove his clothes. The other man laid waiting for what was to come. Eric removed the lube from the familiar location and spreading the man’s thighs he rammed two fingers into the tight orifice. The sounds of one man seemed to block out the sounds of the other. The man on the bed begged for more. Eric withdrew his fingers and roughly flipped him to his stomach then pulled him to his knees. Unceremoniously Eric sank his cock into the man with a feral growl. Sweat broke out on both men as Eric pounded into him, his fingers leaving deep indentations to hold the other man still. Eric bit his lip to hold in the words that filled his brain; to hold back the name he associated with his orgasm. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

The other man rolled over and stretched, “I think that you fucked me from behind so you could imagine you were fucking that pretty little “Untouched” Pet of yours.”

Eric chuckled guiltily, “Sorry, Viggo.”

Viggo laughed, “I don’t mind. It was a good fuck. I don’t see why you don’t just take him. He’s yours. You say he’s perfectly trained and obedient. He’ll beg for your cock if you hint that you want him too.”

“I’ve told you this before. The Elders say to allow 6 months to build loyalty and trust before beginning sexual training. Then it has to be gradual.”

“I don’t understand the appeal of paying more and being unable to play with the Pet. My Pet knew the feel of my prick her first night. In every opening she has. It’s been over six months; you said you were going to start. So why haven’t you fucked him? Imagine that tight ass hugging your prick.”

Eric closed his eyes, “I am imagining it you asshole. He’s not ready.”

“How ready does he have to be? Shove your fingers up his ass a few times then fuck him blind.”

“This is why you weren’t approved to have an “Untouched”.”

Viggo huffed, “Still irritated by that. Not so much so after this six month thing though.”

“Viggo, when we received sexual training no one just fucked us blind. They taught, they gave us time to practice, and then they taught us more.”

“I would have preferred to just jump in. Fucking frustrating.”

“And I liked the build up.”

“How do you know your Pet just wouldn’t prefer the suck and fuck approach?”

Eric closed his eyes, “Because I know my Pet.”

“Have you at least begun training him?” Eric nodded, and Viggo smiled, “Excellent. How’s that going?”

“Good. I’m here aren’t I? I’m not willing to be celibate. Teaching him to masturbate and watching him is driving me to distraction. Last night I finished him. He couldn’t. His fingers were in his ass, and he was all over the place. He asked, and I grabbed his cock and finished him. If I didn’t come to you I don’t know what would happen when I get home. He does what I command and looks to me for approval with those damned chocolate eyes. I love watching him get himself off, he’s so gorgeous with his innocence and desire to please. He asks things with no understanding of how he affects me. He trusts me to care for him, even in this.”

Viggo looked at him incredulously, “You want him to love you!”

Eric laughed, “Of course that’s what you’d think. But you’re wrong.”

“Good.” Viggo clapped his hands three times, “Let me show you all it takes.” He raised his voice, “Arianne, come.” Within a few seconds Viggo’s Pet came into the room and knelt up. Viggo had never allowed her to wear clothing. She knelt with her hands clasped behind her back and legs spread. She arched slightly pushing her firm round breasts forward. She was thin, but not skinny, more of an athletic build. Except for her head, her body was void of all hair. “You’ve been with Eric before. He’s a good friend of mine. I want you to fuck him.” Eric looked at Viggo. “Trust me.” Viggo opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a strap on penis and belted it around Arianne.

Eric laid back and spread his legs. Viggo lubed the cock then shoved his fingers inside Eric. Eric closed his eyes, “This will be new. Fucked by a woman.”

Viggo moved out of the way to give Arianne access, “She fucks divinely.” With that Arianne pushed the dildo into Eric. Eric’s face read initial pain that quickly moved to pleasure as she angled her movements perfectly. “ You should feel free to imagine any one you want is really fucking you.”

Eric held up is middle finger before moaning appreciatively. He realized the difference was that Arianne got no pleasure from her “cock” and could thrust in a way just to please him. Viggo stood to the side stroking his own cock. He reached out and slapped Arianne’s ass hard. She winced with the slap. All four of them. Eric knew what Viggo was displeased over, however, he’d had three powerful orgasms in the last few hours, and there was no way Eric’s cock would respond no matter what she did. Eric stopped her movement and pushed her from inside his ass. “Take off the belt.” She did as her Owner’s friend commanded with only a moments pause as his warm mouth sucked her nipple. He pulled at her with is teeth, “Lay down, Arianne.” Eric laid his body next to hers and looked at Viggo, “You fuck her.” 

“Do you own 3 Pets today, Eric?”

Eric glared at his friend, “Yes, so fuck her.”

Viggo moved between her legs and shoved his cock into her, “As you command, sire.” Eric leaned over and kissed Arianne. Her small tongue battled him admirably. Eric knew that her pleasure wasn’t a concern for Viggo, and her punishment due to his over used flesh wasn’t acceptable. Eric would see that she got hers. His fingers moved from her nipples to circle between her legs. Arianne arched into his hand and tightened around Viggo. Viggo fucked her with sharp thrusts, “You’ll spoil her, Eric.”

Eric released her mouth and kissed down her body then up Viggo’s, taking a turn sucking his tongue briefly, “You’ll come hard. I swear.” He kissed back down Viggo’s body then laid his mouth at the top of her sex. He held her open and watched Viggo’s cock sink inside her. He moved closer so that he could press his tongue against Viggo’s cock. Viggo swore loudly. Eric smiled then moved his mouth to lick at her swollen clit. She sucked in a breath and curled her hips up to his mouth. Eric used his forearm to push her stomach back down to the bed. Eric licked and sucked until Arianne screamed and pushed his head away. Eric kissed near her ear and whispered to her, “Very good girl. You taste like honey.” He hid her smile from Viggo uncertain if he was looking or not then moved behind Viggo. He toyed with the man’s nipples and kissed his neck, “You should stop fighting it and just come.”

Viggo turned to kiss him, “You were in the way. I didn’t want to give you a head injury.”

Eric laughed, “I’m not in the way now. And I’ll help.” 

“Oh fuck you, Eric!” Viggo cried out as Eric shoved the strap on in Viggo’s ass. “You complete bastard.” Viggo fell onto Arianne as he came. 

Eric took her hand and laid it on the fake penis shoved inside her Owner, “Work him with this for a bit.” Eric kissed them both and smacked Viggo’s ass, “Thanks, mate. I’ll talk to you later.” On the way home he thought of what Viggo had said. Viggo was wrong. Eric’s motivation wasn’t for Orlando to love him. He wanted Orlando to feel pleasure in every way. Eric’s motivation was that he wanted to love Orlando.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric walked into his home to smell a wonderful dinner. Orlando knelt by the door with his head bowed, “Good evening, sir. I hope that you had a good day.”

Eric smiled at the young man, although Orlando couldn’t see the smile. Eric drug his fingers through Orlando’s hair, brushing it back from his forehead along an invisible center part and to the ends hanging down from his neck. He ran his hand around his jaw line and turned his face up to him, “Stand up, Orlando.” Eric kept hold of the man’s face as he stood. Once at his full height Eric leaned to kiss the soft lips offered so willingly. Eric was thankful he had sated his lust as his tongue delved into Orlando’s warm mouth. Orlando licked and teased Eric with an expertise he must have been born with. He noticed a different taste on Eric’s tongue, smoky and tart. He sucked his tongue to get all the taste of him. Eric slowly pulled away from the kiss and held Orlando’s face up to see him. “I forgot to give you orders this morning about pleasuring yourself. What did you do?”

Orlando cast his eyes down, “I did not know what to do. Once you had forbidden and once you had said three times, so I pleasured myself once knowing I would not fully please you, but not fully displease you.”

Eric broke out in a hearty laugh and pulled the boy into his arms. Orlando was shocked at the contact, but wrapped his arms around his Owner’s waist. Eric kept laughing and smoothed Orlando’s hair. He kissed the furrowed forehead and laid his head on the soft curls, “You are incredible. You obey my every command and when I screw up you split the difference. I am not displeased with you in the least. Nothing you could have done would have pleased me more.” 

Orlando whispered his words, “I’m glad.” Eric let him go and smiled once more. “I will finish your dinner.”

Eric nodded his thanks and strode to his room. He showered quickly and put on comfortable clothes. After dinner he stretched out on the couch reading a book. When Orlando finished cleaning up he took his place kneeling beside the couch. Without intending to do so Eric repeatedly ran his fingers through the brown curls. Orlando was perfectly still as he’d been trained to be. Eric finished a chapter and laid down his book. He looked at Orlando’s profile as he drew out the long curls, “I’d like to talk with you. Sit on the couch, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Orlando looked over, “I am not uncomfortable, sir.”

Eric was uncertain of what he saw in the Pet’s eyes, “I’m giving you permission.” Orlando’s brows furrowed, “What is it?”

Orlando looked at the ground again, “It is not my place to sit beside you on the couch to be comfortable. My comfort is not at issue. I am fine.”

“Now I’m confused.”

Orlando’s eyes met his, “May I speak candidly?”

“I would prefer it.”

“You ask that I do something for my comfort. That is against everything I am. To ask me to do something for myself is not something I can do.”

“You sacrifice your self?”

Orlando shook his head, “It is no sacrifice. My place is to serve you. My people, other Pets, exist to serve others. Without us there would be a breakdown in civilization as it was before. Without us the world we know would no longer exist. Just as without your kind the world would no longer exist. I serve at your pleasure. There is no sacrifice in that. If I please you I have fulfilled my place and I am fulfilled.” Orlando looked down again fearful that he had spoke too freely.

Eric saw a pride in Orlando that he’d never seen before, “So had I said that I wanted you to sit on the couch next to me to talk . . .”

“I would have sat on the couch next to you.”

“I am sorry, Orlando.” 

Orlando didn’t look up, but Eric saw the corners of his mouth turn down, “Why are you sorry, sir?”

“I believed I was being kind, but I was being cruel in my request. While we were taught about owning a Pet there are parts that they didn’t explain well. I truly believe your kind is just as important as Citizen 3’s , and Citizen 2’s, but I underestimated your pride and dedication to serve. I did not mean to place you in such an awkward position. Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m glad I pleased you, sir.”

Eric turned his face to his, “No, Orlando, I am apologizing for being wrong. Even as your owner I can be wrong, and I can wrong you. As I did. I ask that you accept my apology.”

Orlando’s eyes darted back and forth a few times, “Thank you, sir.”

“So . . .” Eric slid off the couch to sit on the floor next to Orlando, “you may relax.” Orlando sat back on his heels. “They taught us the importance of Pets, and about trust and loyalty, discipline, limits of harm, and treatment. However, they didn’t teach us about what it’s like to be a Pet. You’re emotional life. Are you happy here? And before you get that endearing look of confusion I want you to speak openly. You may ask me questions, and I want you to answer mine.” He thought for a second, “Is that something you can do?”

Orlando nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Are you happy?”

“I am happy when I please you. That is not different than the happiness you feel when you’ve done a good job. You have given me permission to read your books, watch programming, and use your information devices. I have my own quarters and am not restrained at night. This is more than I had during my training. Are other Pets treated as you treat me?”

Eric raised an eyebrow thinking how to answer that one, “Well, I would say some are treated better and some worse. But different Pets are trained to be treated differently. I don’t think my treatment of you is anything over indulgent. Some Pets are not allowed clothing, some are not allowed the same privileges that I give you, others are given more. I have friends whose Pet’s serve different purposes for them. Some are merely a housekeeper, or a nanny for the children, or an unpaid employee, a trusted friend, or nothing more than a playmate.”

“And what is my purpose for you?”

“Mmmm,” Eric scratched his head, “I don’t know for sure yet. I don’t need a nanny or an employee. I would like for us to have conversation.” He considered his next words, “I would like for us to have sex.” His right to sex with his Pet was hard for him to reconcile. He was taught sex was consensual between Citizens, but his Pet had no right of refusal. With what Orlando had said Eric was beginning to understand that refusal was not a concept Orlando would understand. If Eric wanted, Orlando would give. Happily. “What do you want Orlando? I understand that you want to please me, but I know that you have to like and dislike things. You have to want.”

Orlando’s facial expression saddened and he dropped his head more, “This is hard for me, sir. I do not want anything more than to serve you. I want you to be pleased with me. I want to do as you ask of me. However, forgive me, I have had my own wants. I was not trained in sexual pleasure and it has been a struggle for me to not want more.”

Eric had to take a deep breath, “What do you want?”

“I want your touch. I just want more. I don’t know what there is to want, but I want more. I want more for me, and I want to pleasure you more. I am sorry.”

Eric pulled Orlando closer and kissed him. Orlando didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. “There is nothing to be sorry for, my Pet. Go to bed, tomorrow you will have more.”


	14. Chapter 14

After Eric finished eating he went to his bedroom to prepare. He called for Orlando and instructed him to disrobe and lay on his back in the middle of the bed. As Eric spoke to him he let his hand caress Orlando’s chest, almost petting him. At random intervals his fingers skimmed over a tight nipple. “Things change tonight, Orlando. I’ve already told you to call me by my name while we’re in my bedroom, and I’ve told you anything you say’s ok. That’s still true.” Eric’s hand ran over Orlando’s inner thigh causing Orlando’s breath to catch. “Now you won’t be pleasing yourself. I know last time I helped, but now it’s planned. You’ll know my touch. Caressing, touching, and pleasing you in ways you can’t imagine. Now I stop telling you everything to do, you’ll figure it out, or I’ll do it to you.” Eric enjoyed his own words, “Do you like that?”

Orlando wasn’t positive if the question was referring to the concept or the feel of Eric’s hand heating his flesh, “Yes.” The “s” was drawn out in a hiss.

Eric leaned in and kissed moist lips. He looked down Orlando’s body to see his cock was hard with a glisten of pre-cum on the tip. He fought the urge to taste the boy, but that would be another lesson. Eric’s long fingers wrapped around Orlando’s cock and stroked him slowly, “Is my touch so different?”

“Your touch makes me want to scream.” Orlando closed his eyes at the informality of his comment.

Eric noticed that and the definite change in the timbre of Orlando’s voice. Just as Eric had spoke less formal so had Orlando. “We can’t have that. Not yet anyway. Roll onto your stomach.” Orlando made sure his erection was trapped against his stomach. “Hands up.” Eric took the long dark blue silken rope already tied to the bedpost and tied it to Orlando’s wrist. He threw the long end toward the foot of the bed then tied the other wrist. Eric ran his hand from Orlando’s wrist down to his well defined shoulders, over every vertebra, across the swell of his ass, and down to his foot, “Spread your legs, Orlando. As far as you can.,” He watched the muscles move. “Now further.” Eric took the rope and tied it around Orlando’s ankle then the end to the footboard rendering Orlando motionless. Eric remembered when he and Viggo had been tied hand to hand and foot to foot. Although this particular lesson he’d learned about from others. Seems his and Viggo’s explorations had made this one unnecessary.

Orlando was anxiously awaiting Eric’s touch. There was no way he could get free and with that realization he felt a tightening in his balls. Eric seemed to be waiting for him to do something. Eric sat beside him and ran a hand repeatedly from the curls at Orlando’s neck to the slope of his ass. The burn in his thighs increased, calling attention to the uncomfortably hard flesh trapped beneath him. Orlando pushed up with his knees the little he could and while the tension in his thighs decreased he also felt a delicious friction of sheets against his cock, “Oh gods, yes.”

Eric knew that movement would come. That was what he was waiting for. The small thrusting that would relieve and satisfy. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Orlando’s knees repeated the action in slow motion, “You were tied like this?”

“There’s nothing I’ll do to you I haven’t been through. We were often tied. My class skipped this particular lesson, but it seems appropriate for you.” 

The thought of Eric bound to the bed caused Orlando to moan and pick up the pace of his thrusts. Eric continued to caress Orlando in long strokes. Orlando’s breathing became ragged. Eric placed a quick sharp smack to his ass as he laughed, “That’s enough. I’m not done with you.” The sting was covered with his warm palm, fingers resting along his crack.

Orlando looked over his shoulder to find Eric’s eyes, “I don’t want to stop. It feels too good.”

“Have you decided what you want more of yet?”

“No. Show me. Teach me what I want.”

Eric’s eyes closed with his own moan. Eric focused his attention where it would stay. The hand that lay on Orlando’s ass squeezed his round butt with just his finger tips brushing untouched skin. Orlando went to thrust again and found Eric’s hand pressing the small of his back to prohibit his movement. His disappointment waned with the feel of Eric’s finger trailing between the cheeks of his ass. Each stroke went a little deeper. Orlando moaned Eric’s name when his finger brushed against his entrance. Eric stroked the area enjoying the needy whimper coming from the head of his bed. 

The touch stopped, “Eric, no, don’t stop.”

Eric climbed on the bed and lay on his stomach between Orlando’s legs. His hands lay on either cheek. His lips kissed the base of Orlando’s spine, “I’m going to give you want you wanted. I’m going to give you more.”

Eric licked the spot he’s just kissed. Orlando’s whole body tensed, “Ahhh.” 

“Patience.” Eric kissed and nipped his Pet’s ass. His hands held his hips still. Orlando tensed and relaxed with the contact. Eric returned to suck at the base of Orlando’s spine while his thumbs moved to the top of Orlando’s ass spreading him slightly. Orlando was able to push upward into the wiggling tongue that toyed with the cleft of his ass. Eric had teased them both enough. He spread Orlando fully and licked at his virgin opening. Orlando tried to get closer. Eric held him down and probed with the tip of his tongue. Orlando had never known anything to feel this good. The warm wetness pushed gently into him, just enough to feel the slightest stretch. He fought to not move afraid that if he did he’d lose the contact. Eric pulsed against his hole finding it harder to hold the smaller man still. He moved down further between his legs and used his tongue against Orlando’s balls. He could feel them tighten with the contact.

Orlando pulled at the sheet with his teeth, “Fuck me with your finger. Touch me. Please, Eric!”

Eric laid his head on Orlando’s ass as he opened the lube, “I intend to.” He used his tongue once more to elicit a muffled scream. Orlando felt the cold gel against him and tried to push toward Eric. Eric insert the tip of his middle finger inside, “So tight, Orlando.” He pulled out and slid a little more in next time. He stopped there and moved barely in and out. Orlando chanted “yes”. Eric rewarded him with sliding his finger deeper into the tight warm body. His hand was sideways along his crack and he moved it palm down. He purposefully avoided the bundle of nerves preferring to watch Orlando’s body take part of him as its own. Eric bit at Orlando’s ass, “Move. Fuck the mattress and make yourself come.” 

Orlando felt the hold on him lessen where he could create that friction again. He could feel Eric move inside him, feel the sliding along his entrance. He wiped the sweat off his forehead on the sheets. The sheets felt cool and smooth on his body, but warmed against his cock. Orlando could hear his own breathless moans with each thrust of his hips and the deep delving of Eric’s finger. Orlando arched his neck back as Eric tapped the spot inside him. Eric watched the golden body shiver under his touch. Eric massaged Orlando’s balls with his other hand, “That enough, Orlando? Or do you want more?”

Orlando found himself doing all he could to combine thrusts and rotating his hips to maximize contact everywhere, “More. More of anything.” He gasped with the stretching of his asshole as Eric filled him with another finger. Eric felt him tense.

Eric pulled out of his body completely and rimmed him again. Orlando sighed with relaxation at the replacement of Eric’s tongue. He continued to tongue the area as he prepared to invade Orlando again. This time as Eric’s fingers slid inside him Orlando didn’t tense and the slight pain was replaced with something . . . more. Orlando pressed his hips into the bed as Eric’s fingers twisted with each push into him. He longed for each skimming stroke over his prostate. He felt the now familiar buzz that signaled his orgasm. He lifted his ass slightly to offer himself to Eric. His cock needed no more movement to explode. Eric pushed into Orlando slow and hard, “Loud, Orlando. Let me know how it feels.”

Orlando’s body began to shake with each stroke of Eric’s fingers. Eric continued to massage his balls as he finger fucked him. Orlando bit at the sheets again, “I’m going to come, oh my . . . Eric.”

Quickly Eric pulled his fingers out, pushed in with his tongue and reached under Orlando to squeeze his cock as his orgasm wracked his body. Orlando buried his face against the mattress and let out several staccato screams preceding one long drawn out feral growl. All the tension in his body left and it took enormous effort to not collapse onto Eric’s hand. Eric didn’t stop stroking him and thrusting his tongue inside him for several seconds. Orlando panted in response. First to leave was Eric’s hands on him. When the tongue left his body Orlando moaned in protest. Eric kissed a butt cheek, “I promised you more.” He started to untie the bonds.

Orlando didn’t move once freed, “How can there be more?” The question wasn’t meant to be answered, but an expression of a deeply satisfied and exhausted young man.

Eric lay down beside him pulling an arm down. With that Orlando rolled on his side. What Eric did next amazed them both. Orlando’s head was on Eric’s shoulder with Eric’s arm around his shoulder. Orlando laid a tentative hand on Eric’s chest, and Eric laid his other hand on Orlando’s bicep. Orlando felt strange. He’d never been held like this. It felt odd to Eric as well, but good, “I like this.”

“I do as well.” The formal tone was back.

“Say that again but with the informality of 10 minutes ago.” Orlando looked at him befuddled. “Say that as a lover and not as a Pet. We’re equals in this room. Soon enough you’ll control me. Talk to me like that.”

Orlando licked his lips before speaking, “I like you holding me like this.” He stretched up to kiss Eric’s lips, then mingle his tongue with his. Orlando’s fingers played in the soft hair on Eric’s chest. Tentative fingers teased his nipples.

“I like that.”

Orlando followed the hair down his stomach and into the coarser curls around Eric’s cock. Orlando felt his stomach knot at the thought of touching his Owner, then remembered his words “lover” “equal” “control me”. He touched the slit and moved the moisture around the soft skin. “Let me . . .” Orlando didn’t know exactly what to say.

Eric picked up, “Let me get you off. That’s what you’re looking for.”

Orlando kissed him again, “Let me get you off.” His fingers moved slowly over Eric’s cock.

Eric nodded his assent as fingers firmly encircled him, “Your innocent questions and inexperienced desires may kill me.”

“Is that a good way to die?” Before Eric could see his face to figure out if Orlando was seriously questioning or teasing him Orlando had sealed his mouth over Eric’s. The strokes of his tongue matched the strokes of his hand. Eric pulled Orlando’s body closer, almost atop him. 

Orlando left Eric’s mouth and left short dry kisses along his jaw then down his neck. Orlando only knew this was good by the sounds Eric was making. Orlando began to move further down with the thought to kiss Eric in the secret places Eric had kissed him. Eric knew, “No, don’t leave. I want to kiss you. I’m close to coming.”

When their mouths met again Eric was more aggressive and Orlando fought back. Tongues fought for dominance. Orlando won when Eric came and sucked his tongue into his mouth pulling at him in the rhythm of his cock jerking in his hand. Orlando made eye contact with Eric, “Still alive?”

Eric laughed and pushed Orlando’s head back onto his shoulder, “Go to sleep, Orlando. You stay here tonight.”


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning when Eric awoke Orlando was not in the bed, “Damn.” He pulled on his robe and found Orlando in the kitchen with breakfast seconds from completion. Orlando was wearing his normal clothes and his hair had been tamed from the mess it was last night. Eric figured he’d gotten up early to shower, “Good morning, Orlando.”

Orlando startled, “I’m sorry, sir, I did not hear you. Let me get your coffee.”

Eric dropped into a chair wondering how long he’d be able to take this formality crap outside the bedroom. He liked when they talked as people without their status being in the way. Orlando seemed to float between the two without so much as a hiccup while Eric found himself becoming annoyed and closing his eyes to avoid the inevitable eye rolling. That Orlando was his Pet Eric liked, he liked the power differential, but he didn’t like the speech. Why couldn’t he have both? Why couldn’t Orlando serve him, but speak like a normal person and not a servant? He knew the answers. He could give Orlando certain privileges, but to expect him to talk to him as an equal in all places went against everything the boy was. This dichotomy wasn’t Orlando’s issue, it was Eric’s, and he would have to deal with it. 

Orlando brought his coffee then his breakfast before kneeling beside him in his normal position: head down, hands clasped behind his back. This morning Eric was distracted by the slender form. The smooth plane of Orlando’s chest was speaking to him, begging for him to taste and tease him. Orlando’s dark nipples showed no sign of excitement, but Eric didn’t restrain his thoughts on how quickly his mouth could remedy that. His mouth could work the soft flesh contained in the loose shorts until it was engorged. His cock could fill that tight virgin ass while it’s owner writhed and moaned on the sheets. Eric’s cock had a mind of it’s own and had sprung to life. If Orlando noticed he gave no sign. Of course not, they were not in the bedroom. As Eric ate he tried to tame his thoughts. He was unsuccessful. He scooted his chair back and turned to face Orlando with spread legs, his robe draped on either side of his thighs, “I am hard, my Pet, I need release. Make that happen.”

Without looking up Orlando answered, “Yes, sir.”

Eric shuddered realizing the speech patterns and power differential might have its advantages. Orlando pulled a small bottle of lubricant from the pocket of his shorts and squirted it in his hand. “What, where did you get that?”

Orlando began sliding his hand along Eric’s shaft, “I am to be prepared to serve you at all times. With my new responsibilities comes a need for new readiness.”

Eric slid down in the chair his ass hanging off the edge, “Amazing.” He watched the beautiful creature work his hand up his shaft, over the head, and back down. Time for learning some finesse. Eric put his hand over Orlando’s and moved his grip where Orlando’s thumb lay against the underside of his cock where the head and shaft met. He pushed Orlando’s thumb against the “V” and wiggled it back and forth moaning, “Sensitive. The vein up the underside and especially that spot.” Orlando adjusted his hand so the pads of his fingers ran up the distended line then twisted around the head of Eric’s cock to flick his thumb over the “V” . “You learn fast, ohhhhh.” Eric’s body shook. 

“May I use my tongue to pleasure you as you did me last night?”

“Aw, damnit,” the question pushed Eric closer to the edge, “Do you know how your questions effect me?”

“I only ask permission, sir.”

Eric’s eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes, “You have it.” Clearly the real answer to his question would only come in the bedroom. Right now that didn’t bother him at all. 

Orlando spread his owner’s butt cheeks after releasing his cock. He used his thumb to caress the puckered hole before leaning over to tongue him. Orlando went on feel and found himself searching for the spot he could no longer see, however by the sounds Eric was making his exploration felt good. As Orlando pushed with the tip of his tongue he marveled at how such a small tight opening could allow access, how his opening could have accommodated not one but two of Eric’s fingers and understood why he had felt some pain with the invasion. Orlando’s tongue moved all over the immediate area, but always returned to push at the hole. He reached up and began to stroke Eric’s cock again, and pushed steadily with his tongue until he felt the give of the tight ring allowing him the tiniest access to his owner’s body. He swirled his tongue around careful not to pull it from Eric’s tight grip. When he began a rhythmic thrusting Eric screamed out, “Oh fuck me!” Orlando obeyed and replaced his tongue with his middle finger causing Eric to sink further down the kitchen chair. “Jesus Christ, Orlando.” Eric laughed realizing that Orlando knew the word as an action and not an exclamation, “Sometimes fuck just means “wow”, not always about inside someone.” 

Orlando thrust deeply inside Eric and crooked his finger looking for the spot that sent him soaring. Again Orlando’s inexperienced exploration was just as enjoyable as if he honed right in. “Would you prefer my tongue back inside you, sir?”

Eric first thought was yes then Orlando connected and sent fireworks off behind his eyes, “No. Keep doing that. Fuck! Deep. And twist your finger.” Orlando obeyed instantly. “Oh fuck!” There was no time to order his Pet to add a finger before Eric came. Orlando’s breath hitched as the other man’s ass tightened around his finger with each pulse of his release. Eric’s body relaxed. Orlando gathered a warm wet cloth from the sink and wiped the sticky come and lube from Eric’s body. He leaned in and tongued the tiny opening. Eric opened his eyes to see chestnut curls moving between his legs. He laced his fingers into them, “That feels so good, Orlando.” Eric relaxed at the mercy of the young man for as long as his day would allow. He pushed Orlando away from him, “That’s enough, my Pet, I have to get ready for work. How I wish I could stay with you between my legs all day.”

“Thank you, sir. I would gladly lick you all day.”

Eric held Orlando’s chin and leaned in for a kiss, “I’d return the favor.” Orlando knelt up as soon as Eric’s lips left his own. “I need you to pack me a bag for the weekend. I leave tonight as will return Sunday afternoon. I need work and casual clothing.”

“Am I to accompany you, sir?” Orlando had gone with Eric before on trips.

Eric stood and pet Orlando’s curls, “Not this time. I have things for you to do here. I’ll give you your orders before I leave.”

“Yes, sir.” With that Eric disappeared into the shower and Orlando packed his bag. 

When Eric was dressed and ready he called for Orlando from his bedroom. Orlando breached the doorway, “Yes, Eric?” 

Eric was sitting on the bed and patted beside him. Orlando sat down and met Eric’s eyes. “You not going with me this time isn’t a punishment. I want you to stay here and practice. And” Eric pulled open the top drawer of his nightstand just a little, “in here you’ll find some . . . things . . . to practice with. See what you can figure out. When I get back you’ll show me. I’ll be home no earlier than 4 and I want you kneeling at the door waiting for me wearing nothing but your Pet collar and cuffs.” Eric tangled their tongues and pulled Orlando’s lip with his teeth. Eric reached between Orlando’s legs and squeezed the hardening mass, “I have no time to take care of this for you. Stay in here and do what you need. I’ll see myself out.” At his bedroom door Eric turned with final instructions, “As much as you want today and tomorrow. Nothing Sunday so you’ll be rested to show me what you know.” The last thing he saw was Orlando’s smile. That would fill his mind for the length of his trip.


	16. Chapter 16

Orlando thought to open the drawer, but the nagging pull at his shorts necessitated he relieve that first. He found that the thoughts of pleasuring Eric made his orgasm come quicker. Controlling and prolonging that became an item on his to do list. He lay in the bed and opened the drawer. There wasn’t much in there: the lube they’d used before, some that claimed to warm on contact, the silk roped Eric used to bind him and several shorter scarves. Then two items he had not seen before. One was made of black plastic. It was 8 inches long and the thickness of his thumb except for the end which flared out to an egg shape about twice the width of the shaft. A cord attached it to a device with a dial. Orlando’s mind soared with ideas as he turned the dial and the object began to vibrate. He tested the flexibility of the wand and found it was stiff. And where he clicked the segments into place, it held the shape in a curve. Orlando spoke softly to himself, “This has possibilities.” The other object was a flesh colored rubber made to look like a penis. It was a perfect likeness all the way down to the vein and “V” that Eric had shown him this morning. The base looked like it attached to something, but there was nothing else in the drawer. Orlando decided this was to practice his technique on. 

All Orlando wanted to do was lie in Eric’s bed and play with his new toys. Despite his owner being away there were still things to be done. Since he’d decided to work on control he rewarded himself for each completed task with what he came to refer to as “playtime”. Orlando had always preferred the comfort of being naked and didn’t allow fabric to constrict his body the whole weekend. The imitation penis didn’t offer much fascination. He was too intrigued with the other thing. He’d practice technique later. 

The day of Eric’s return Orlando made sure the house was perfect. He changed the sheets on Eric’s bed to the new jewel blue ones. He started preparing himself early. He showered to wash his hair then ran a bath and soaked for awhile. After pressing the thick towel along his body he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water and to let the air dry him. He looked through the oils for the one he wanted. Light fragrance, light flavor. He tasted himself as he rubbed the oil into his tanned olive skin. Careful to keep his skin glistening without slickness, Orlando moved his hands over his body enjoying the sensuous feel. He coated his cock, balls, and ass in the flavored oil, and even pushed a coated finger into his ass for good measure. He moved to his bedroom to fasten the gold and sapphire collar around his throat, and the wide cuffs around his wrists and ankles. It had been months since he wore this “jewelry”, and he felt a since of pride donning it. He returned to the bathroom to finger style his curls with product. He smiled at himself in the mirror knowing that he was beautiful and would please his owner with what he’d learned.

Eric cursed the traffic as he left the airport, “We’ve eliminated disease and crime but can’t manage traffic patterns.” He wanted to be home now. He was late by his own schedule and visualized Orlando on his knees inside the door. Orlando would be oblivious to the time. That made Eric relax as he pulled in the parking structure. Eric turned the key in the door, as Orlando pulled himself taller on his knees and arched his back. It was a struggle for Orlando to keep his head bowed. Eric dropped his bag on the floor and turned to take in the vision before him. Orlando’s skin glistened perfectly, and the collar and cuffs accented his skin. He looked more beautiful than the day they brought him. 

“Welcome home, sir. Was your trip good?”

Eric ran his fingers through Orlando’s hair, “Yes, thank you, Orlando. I’m glad to be home. Kiss me hello.”

Orlando stood up tilting his face to his owner. They met in the middle. Initially lips merely ghosted against one another. Eric was the aggressor who deepened the kiss only to have Orlando suck his tongue. Eric wrapped his arms around Orlando’s waist and ran his hands on the young man’s soft back and ass. Orlando held on around his neck. Eric pulled away looking confused. He leaned down and licked Orlando’s neck, “You smell like vanilla, but taste like chocolate.”

Orlando nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Eric walked away heading to his bedroom, “Come with me." Eric started undressing, “Did you have a good weekend?”

Orlando smirked and shrugged his shoulders, “I kept myself busy.”

“Uhmm, show me what you learned.” Eric’s boxers slid to the floor as Orlando moved forward to climb on the bed. Eric’s hand in the middle of his chest stopped his progress, “Show me . . . on me.” Eric sat on the bed and watched Orlando’s eyes light up, “Where do you want me?”

“Whatever I want?” 

“Where ever, what ever.” Orlando’s clarification was cute. “Show me what ya got.”

“Lay down.” Orlando opened the drawer and pulled out a single scarf. He secured Eric’s hands together then over his head to the crossbar of the headboard. “I like you like this.”

Eric didn’t want the boy to think he wasn’t going to have to work for it, “I’ll let you know if I like it when I see what you’ve been practicing.”

Orlando furrowed his brow, “That sounds like a challenge.” Eric only looked at him. “I accept.” Orlando pulled the heating lube and the black wand from the nightstand and laid it to the side of Eric’s legs before carefully laying his body on Eric’s. Orlando sucked Eric’s lips softly, nipping gently with his teeth. His tongue entered the willing mouth of his owner and tasted him fully with languid sweeps against the other. His hands pushed Eric down at the shoulders when he tried to go with him as he left the kiss. “I’ve won already.”

If Orlando was anyone else Eric would have a come back to the cockiness, but he didn’t understand how Orlando would know that level of confidence. Orlando was simply responding. Correctly. He had already won. As he pushed himself up he slid down where he was straddling Eric’s thighs. Eric’s hard cock lay against his own stomach, and Orlando’s stood out from his body occasionally brushing against Eric’s. Eric knew what he wanted, but knew they were still a few lessons from there. Orlando squeezed the lube into his hand. He blew on it to activate the warmth before fisting Eric’s cock. Orlando’s skill at using his fingers to stimulate Eric’s sensitive spots had increased. Orlando stopped stroking and used his thumb at the “V” until Eric was biting his lip to hold in his moans then stopped holding them in. Orlando’s hand moved to massage Eric’s balls letting his fingers caress his crack on occasion. 

Orlando knelt on one side of Eric’s body, “Spread your legs. Show me what you’ve got.” He emphasized the “you’ve” intentionally long.

Eric spread himself to Orlando’s eyes, “Gladly.” Orlando smoothly slid a finger inside his ass. “That feels good.” Orlando pulled out completely then eased back in. He’d learned that he liked the initially feel of being entered almost as much as the touch inside that sent his mind reeling. The first invasion past the tight ring felt strange and wonderful at the same time. Just the beginning to what he knew his fingers could do. Eric evidently enjoyed that sensation as well by the way he curled his hips and writhed against Orlando’s touch. Orlando laid the black wand on Eric’s thigh with the bulbous head touching his balls. He adjusted the control to be the slightest vibration. “What are you going to do with that?”

~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~

Orlando lay in the middle of the bed bending the flexible shaft of the black wand and experimenting with the feel of vibration. He dropped it on his chest as he reached for the lube. The vibrations rippled across his chest. Orlando dropped the lube and picked up the wand again and circled the end around his nipple. “Mmmmm” he sighed as he connected with the tight bud. He closed his eyes and moved the wand around his torso enjoying the feel against his skin. The vibrations at his pelvic bone got him hard quick. He pulled the wand back and made it a semi-circle that he could wrap around the base of his cock. He shuddered with the vibrations traveling up his cock and down through his balls. He used the lube on his finger then entered himself with a self appreciative moan. The sensation of his finger repeatedly entering his body combined with the vibrations were almost overwhelming. He struck the pleasure spot inside and felt a need for more. The black wand. Initially he simply held the head to his entrance as he stroked his cock, but soon he began to push. Frustrated with the lack of progress he pushed harder and the head entered him. Orlando’s face contorted with pain, “Ouch, that was bad idea.” His hole burned like when Eric had entered him with 2 fingers, but there was no warm tongue to soothe the pain. Knowing that the shaft was smaller than the head he decided to leave well enough alone until the stinging stopped. Slowly he adjusted and the vibrations began to feel good. His orgasm crept closer and Orlando began moving the wand inside his body. Over the next day he would work on the rhythm of his strokes inside his body and on his cock to find what felt best. As he came he pulled the wand out of his body hoping that the pleasure would override the pain. What he found was that the sudden stretch and loss shot pleasure through him. He lay gasping on the bed after he came, “Out was better than in.”  
~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

Orlando looked up, “I think you know.” He pulled his finger from Eric’s body and leaned in to tongue the opening. Eric pulled against his bonds with the pleasure Orlando’s tongue was giving him. He was able to use the tip of his tongue to flutter over his hole so fast. Orlando moved the tease of his tongue to the space between Eric’s anus and his balls applying pressure and flicks against him all the while pushing the head of the black wand into his ass. 

Eric convulsed on the bed, “Fuck, Orlando, oh god, so good, don’t stop.” Orlando’s tongue licking his skin around the wand that fucked him was blowing his mind. Or so he thought until he felt that warm wet muscle lick up the underside of his cock, stop to flick where it felt best, and then Eric watched his cock disappear into Orlando’s mouth. It felt so warm. Orlando’s head bobbed up and down twisting slightly, and he kept slowly thrusting the vibrating toy inside him. Orlando’s action hadn’t even been within the realm of possibilities Eric had entertained. With what he’d left how did Orlando get to giving him head? The clouds filling Eric’s mind drifted far enough away for him to lift his head, “Orlando, oh fuck, stop, you gotta stop.”

Orlando dismissed Eric’s cock from his mouth, stopped the movement inside him, and looked up with wide eyes, “Is this wrong?”

Eric couldn’t find the right words, “Not wrong . . . where did you learn . . . fuck . . . not wrong . . .”

“The practice cock you left. I used my hands then . . . if your tongue felt so good inside me I thought mine would feel good other places. Can you orgasm from this?” He placed his lips over the head of Eric’s cock swirling his tongue around then pulling away.

The vibrator was right where Eric needed it to be and he fought off the wave that threatened to end this too soon, “You’re amazing. I will come fast with you doing that. Fuck . . . suck me.” 

Orlando smiled, “Good. This skin is so soft against my tongue.” He sucked little spots around the tip and tongued Eric’s slit before taking his cock all the way in again. 

“Suck. Suck me hard as you move.” Orlando did just that and began moving the vibrator in his ass again. Eric bit his lip and arched his neck into the pillow. It wasn’t a great blow job, but what it lacked in technique was more than made up for in creativity and effort. Eric would teach this by example and the thought of Orlando’s cock, the taste of his cum, and the tightness of his ass around Eric’s fingers thrusting inside him was blurring his mind further. Orlando had just skipped a lesson, and Eric was going to do the same. Eric would have more of his Pet before morning light. “I’m close, Orlando. So so close.” Orlando increased the speed of his strokes and the thrusts inside Eric. When Eric called to him in the midst of a string of unintelligible words Orlando popped the head of the vibrator out of Eric. The sudden scream signaled Orlando that is had felt just as good to him. Eric drove his hips up into Orlando’s mouth as his orgasm started. Orlando almost gagged, but relaxed his throat to let Eric drive deeper then he felt the creamy liquid hit the back of his tongue. He swallowed and the pressure of his throat constricting around Eric’s cock head made Eric scream and pulse inside him once more. 

When Eric’s hips settled back onto the bed Orlando let his cock fall out of his mouth and tongue fucked his ass before fluttered around the outer rim to soothe his owner. A nice effort, but unneeded. Orlando knelt between Eric’s legs reaching forward to pull the scarf thus freeing Eric’s hands. Eric stretched then sat up to kiss the mouth that had just surprised him so. “That was fantastic.”

“I’m glad I pleased you.”

“You did.” Eric pulled Orlando’s lips back to his immediately thrusting his tongue into him. Eric’s need was not yet sated if anything it was worse than when he walked through the door. “I want you to fuck me.”

The words were whispered in Orlando’s ear before Eric sucked his earlobe between his lips. Eric squeezed Orlando’s ass closer to him to feel his cock on his stomach.

Orlando moaned at the new sensation of tongue on his skin, “I did.”

Eric laid back down shaking his head, “With your cock. Fuck me.”

Orlando looked at his cock then tilted his head to look at the hole into Eric’s body. He pointed at his cock then to Eric’s ass, “This won’t fit in there.”

The definitiveness of Orlando’s statement struck Eric as naively beautiful, “Yes, it will. You’re of decent size, but you will fit.”

“Decent? Mine is bigger than yours.”

Eric couldn’t argue that point, the younger man had him in length and girth, which from Eric’s point of view only worked in his advantage. “I should rethink giving you permission to speak freely.”

Orlando knew the teasing tone of his owner’s voice and responded without regard to the last statement, “Seriously, without your tongue to soothe me that black wand hurt. There’s no way my cock will not hurt you.”

Eric sat up again and ran the backs of his fingers over Orlando’s cheek, “Thank you, but you will not hurt me. You’re body is untouched, a virgin, and needs patience to be entered. I need just a little preparation before taking you in.” Eric brushed his lips against Orlando’s, “I want you inside me.” 

Eric’s thumb ran over Orlando’s nipple, “Tell me what to do.” Eric instructed him quickly then flipped over on his hands and knees. The lube was still cold when two of Orlando’s fingers breached him. Both men moaned. Orlando watched his fingers slide easier and easier into Eric. His body became looser as he spread his fingers and with repeated thrusts. Eric dropped his head to his arms. Orlando built on Eric’s instructions by adding a slow circling of his tongue after pulling his fingers from him. The addition of the third finger stretched him slightly, but Eric liked the sting. Eric turned when Orlando’s fingers left him again. He was ready, now to make sure Orlando was. Orlando was still on his knees, but his cock wasn’t completely hard. Eric knelt in front of him, kissed him vigorously, and squeezed Orlando’s cock. Orlando began to harden, “Like you touching me.” Eric bent back to hands and knees and took Orlando’s cock in his mouth working him quickly to his full hardness. Orlando’s hand rested on Eric’s head, his eyes closed, “Oh god . . . Eric . . . oh god.” Just when Orlando thought nothing could feel better than what he’d experienced Eric added more.

As Orlando began to thrust Eric sucked the length of him as he left his mouth and lay back on the bed. Eric spread lube quickly on Orlando’s engorged cock, “Fuck me. Push into me.” Both of Eric’s feet were on the bed keeping his knees raised. Orlando was without thought and placed his cock at Eric’s entrance. He pushed forward and felt a slight give. He looked to Eric’s eyes with lust tainted by concern. “You won’t hurt me. Fuck me, Orlando. Give me your cock inside me.”

Orlando’s eyes showed only lust as he pushed again. He slid inside Eric and felt the tightness around his cock, “So tight.” He pulled back a little and pushed again, this time sinking further into the tightness and warmth that felt like velvet against his skin. With each thrust he was deeper until his hips pressed against Eric’s thighs, “I can’t believe how good you feel.” 

Eric lifted his legs to rest against Orlando’s chest, “Fuck me any way you want. As hard or slow, fast or easy. Just come for me.” 

Eric didn’t know what to expect, and figured Orlando would experiment with pace, but he didn’t. His thrusts maintained a slow and easy pace. By the look on the boy’s face he was savoring every inch of Eric’s body. He drove himself deep and moved his hips up and down getting as close as possible, “Oh god, Orlando. Don’t stop.” Eric’s need for this to be all Orlando’s over ruled his need for hard and fast.

Orlando moved inside him angling toward the bed as he pushed in and using his cock to almost lick the inside of him on the way out each time brushing against Eric’s prostate. Eric grew hard again and fisted his own cock jerking himself off quickly. He wanted to feel Orlando hard and deep inside him as he orgasmed again. Orlando held Eric’s hips and ground into the older man. Eric’s screams as he came were joined by Orlando’s surprise with the vice like grip Eric’s ass had on him. The orgasm seemed to milk his cock. Orlando was breathing heavily through his mouth, almost panting. It was his turn. He found himself needing faster. Needing harder. He slammed his hips into Eric, pounding his cock deep with each stroke. Shorter sharper strokes took over until he felt the rush come and made a few long intense movements then drove himself as deep as he could into Eric with a moan of pure ecstasy. 

Orlando sank back onto his heels letting Eric’s legs fall from his shoulders. He still panted with exertion, sweat dripping down his face, hair damp, and eyes glazed over. His hands on Eric’s thighs supported him as he pulled himself from Eric’s ass, “I was worried I might not get that back.”

Eric laughed, “You have to be careful were you put it.” Orlando laughed and lay down on the bed. Eric rolled to his side and kissed Orlando’s face brushing the hair back from his satisfied face. “That was very good.”

“I’m glad to please you.” Orlando had turned his head to see his Owner’s eyes.

“No, no, I don’t mean a Pet pleasing his Owner. That was very good as a lover. A man pleasing another man. You make a good lover.”

“Have you had many lovers?” A bold question, but he was given free reign here.

“Yes. Many. And you are good.”

“I am what you taught me to be.”

Eric’s head shook back and forth, “You know much more that I taught you, and a few things I didn’t teach you. You use your body well, no one can teach that.”

“Thank you.” Orlando thought a moment, “Is there more, or is this it?”

“This is it. Everything else is just variations, but basically this is it. All you have left to learn is the pleasure of someone inside you.”

Orlando’s face changed, “You mean to have your cock inside me?”

Eric touched the worry lines in his forehead, “Yes, I will be the one to take your virginity.”

“When?”

“Don’t look so anxious, Orlando. I will be patient and you will be ready.”

The lines disappeared from Orlando’s face, “I trust you.”

“That makes me very happy.” Eric pulled Orlando against him for a kiss then held him close, “Next weekend, my Pet, you will know everything.”


	17. Chapter 17

The next days went by uneventfully. Orlando was allowed “playtime” everyday, and many nights he was summoned to Eric’s bedroom. Thursday night Eric did not return home. He spent the night with Viggo fucking and being fucked by both Viggo and Arianne. Viggo continued to tease him about the pace he’d set with Orlando. Eric didn’t feel the need to defend himself. Orlando was his Pet, he got to train him how he wanted and Eric enjoyed the pace. Sure, he went to Viggo’s to release the frustration, but that was a choice he made. Viggo was a “bigger” personality and seemed to absorb people around him. Over the years he and Viggo had developed a different sort of relationship. Throughout school Viggo was always the stronger, more aggressive of the pair, and that hadn’t changed. Eric came to think of him as a pool that was nice for a swim, but too long in and you’d drown. As Viggo disagreed with Eric’s treatment of Orlando, Eric disagreed with Viggo’s treatment of Arianne. Viggo wasn’t abusive; his way was just rougher and with less care than Eric believed in. Viggo only cared that his Pet serve him, he had no need for emotions. He had friends and his coupling partners for that. Arianne kept his home and life in order, and was there to provide him with a release for things that not all of his lovers would agree too. She was like all of his lovers rolled into one. Eric was his “vanilla” lover. He’d go for some light bondage, toys, some rough play, but not much more. 

Eric was late for work on Friday and didn’t arrive back home until late. He’d phoned to have Orlando wait on dinner. Eric summoned him to his room simply to warm his bed. Eric had quickly become accustomed to the young man’s body next to him at night. So much so that he missed it in the morning when Orlando went about his daily responsibilities. Saturday morning was no different. Eric awoke alone. The day was not unlike any other except that Eric ran errands preparing for the night that would be like no other. He ran the errands and returned home to an early dinner. Eric watched Orlando move tonight, memorizing the fluidity of his muscles. He called him to kneel beside the couch. Eric played in his hair for awhile studying his profile before speaking, “I want you to go to your room and rest. Take a nap. It’s going to be a long night. Come to me at 8 o’clock. No oils, no fragrances, I only want to taste you tonight.”

Orlando went to his room and found sleep eluding him. His mind filled with excitement and apprehension of what he knew was to come. Being inside Eric’s body had been a supreme pleasure and he wouldn’t deny Eric that same pleasure. Finally sleep took him. Upon awakening he showered and changed into wine colored silk boxers and tamed his curls. It was odd for him not to oil his body. His skin tingled at the memory of Eric’s words “I only want to taste you tonight”. He walked on silent feet to Eric’s bedroom door. It was closed. He knocked quietly and entered when invited. He stopped inside the room and took in the scene.

Eric had set the scene for a seduction. The bed was pulled down and the room was lit with a single bank of 3 candles. The flicker played across the room casting shadows against walls of forms distorted beyond recognition. None of this was necessary, but Eric wanted it this way. He wanted Orlando to feel everything tonight in all of his senses. He knew Orlando’s apprehension regarding penetration and remembered his own. Every inch of him would know divine pleasure before the thought of breaching his body came to be. 

In their previous training sessions their physical contact had been limited . . . purposeful. With the sole purpose to get off. Tonight Orlando would have three things to learn. One being touched for the sake of touch; mouths, fingers, and bodies used to heighten and prolong pleasure. Orlando had sucked Eric off, but Eric had not returned the favor. Tonight that would change. And lastly Eric would take the only thing the boy had left to give. 

Orlando walked toward his Owner only stopping when Eric’s hand met his chest. Eric kept him a few inches away one hand on his chest, and the other resting on his hip. Orlando took in the sight of Eric’s body clad only in boxers then ran his hands through the soft hair on his chest to rest on his shoulders, “I’m here as you wished.”

Eric laid his hand against Orlando’s cheek and caressed him with his thumb, “After tonight we’re the same. You’ll know all the things I know. Tonight’s not about you pleasing me. I’ll be pleasing you. In every way I can. Tonight you are to relax and enjoy. I want to hear you. What you like, what makes you feel so good you can barely breathe. Tonight your body is in my hands.” Orlando’s eyes closed and he released a short groan. “That’s right.” Eric’s fingers left Orlando’s waist and drew slow circles around Orlando’s nipples. “If the words feel this good, imagine how good your body will feel with my touch.”

Orlando surprised Eric with an urgent kiss. It was quick and designed to get Eric’s attention. Orlando’s brown eyes picked up the gold from the candlelight, “Enough words. I want . . . you.”

Eric pulled Orlando’s head to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. He moved to the other side and let his tongue touch the very edge of Orlando’s open lips. Eric felt his warm breath against his mouth. With the next touch of lips Orlando’s tongue touched Eric’s lips in invitation. An invitation Eric wasn’t about to refuse. Eric scraped his teeth against the wet muscle as he pulled away. Eric’s eyes raked over Orlando’s beauty then sealed his mouth over him. Orlando opened to him. As their tongues shared in exploring the other, Eric pulled his fingers through Orlando’s long soft hair. Orlando pulled Eric’s body closer by gripping Eric’s muscled back. Orlando kneaded the muscles down to the small of his back then slowly pulled their hips together. Eric gave up Orlando’s mouth to lick at the shell of his ear, lick at his earlobe, then slowly suck it. Orlando’s head fell to the side. Eric smiled as his tongue massaged the tender neck offered so innocently to him. Orlando moaned with the pressure against the muscle. Eric sucked just below Orlando’s ear causing Orlando’s body to collapse in Eric’s arms. With each suck and bite of Eric’s mouth Orlando squirmed. When Eric returned to his mouth Orlando let him have his way. Eric drew him out and continued with his current theme to suck every inch of Orlando.

Next up was the column of Orlando’s throat then across his collarbone. Judging by his reaction the curve where his neck met his shoulders was a sensitive spot. Eric worked there with more aggressive sucks fully realizing he’d just marked his Pet. Orlando laced his fingers in Eric’s hair and held him there, Orlando’s face nuzzled against Eric’s head. The fingers toying with Orlando’s nipple set his body on fire. The pulling and pinching wrenched moans of pleasure from Orlando’s lips. When fingers were replaced with his Owner’s mouth Orlando thought he might come undone. Eric’s tongue danced circles around him. When Eric began to suck softly Orlando’s response was to move them toward the bed. His legs weren’t going to hold him much longer. The room seemed to darken at the edges where nothing was in focus except the touches on his body. Eric continued sucking a nipple until Orlando hit the bed and lay down. Eric lay next to him offering Orlando two of his fingers. Orlando took the digits in and laved them with tongue. When Eric took them away he used Orlando’s slippery saliva on Orlando’s other nipple. Eric needed the contact of a kiss and took that before returning to Orlando’s body. Eric sucked Orlando’s other nipple hungrily. His hand moved to Orlando’s stomach and waist. Eric rolled Orlando’s nipple with his tongue; the sensation of biting teeth on tender flesh caused Orlando to arch into him. Eric used the weight of his body to push Orlando back into the mattress. Eric rolled onto Orlando bringing his long fingers in his hair. His thighs straddled Orlando’s and Orlando’s hard cock was evident in its pressure against Eric’s stomach. Orlando’s hands dug into Eric’s back when Eric attacked his neck again. “Eric . . . . everything you’re doing feels amazing.”

Eric tickled Orlando’s ear with his tongue, “Just wait, Orlando. Everything . . .” Eric’s voice trailed of into a kiss accompanied by a slow grind of hip on hip. Orlando grabbed Eric’s ass to hold onto him and wiggle underneath him. Eric released Orlando’s mouth and licked a curvy line down the middle of Orlando’s body until Eric was on his knees bent over the prominent bulge in Orlando’s shorts. Eric kissed along the elastic band ignoring Orlando’s cock. Orlando moaned softly with the whispered touch as Eric kept kissing. Orlando closed his eyes when he felt Eric’s warm breath against his erection. Orlando’s hands moved over his own stomach and chest. Eric searched his mind, but could find nothing to rival his want for the pleasure of the man moaning and writhing between his legs.

“Please touch me. I want your touch.” Eric wanted Orlando needing more than he’d ever known. Eric kept the silk shorts between them and fondled Orlando’s balls. Orlando sighed, “Oh gods, yes. Anything. Let me have anything.” Eric licked the silk covered cock. Upon reaching Orlando’s head Eric sucked him and used his tongue on Orlando’s most sensitive spot. Eric was rewarded with a guttural sound from above.

“Raise up, my Pet. Time for your first lesson.” Eric pulled Orlando’s shorts from his body dropping them on the floor. Eric’s hand encircled the root of Orlando’s cock, “Watch, Orlando.” Eric opened his mouth and moved down on his length.

Orlando’s breath stuttered with moans at the feel of Eric’s warm mouth and tongue on him. Between panting breathes Orlando spoke, “Eric, that feels good. Don’t stop. Feels so good.” Orlando continued to watch as with each stroke of his mouth Eric seemed to take in more of his cock until at one point it seemed Eric had swallowed him. Eric kept Orlando’s cock deep in his throat and sucked him hard. Orlando’s moans triggered Eric’s moan. The vibration on his cock head sent Orlando reeling. His hips rolled, needing to break free of the suction for just a time to thrust then Eric could suck again. Eric knew the feeling and began his movements quickly up and down the length of Orlando. Eric’s hand continued to stroke him while his tongue flicked the underside “V” and his lips encased only his head. Eric worked his tongue around the ridge and teased Orlando’s slit, tasting him. Orlando’s body began to shake. Eric backed off, “Orlando, look at me.”

Orlando opened his eyes to meet Eric’s. Eric saw the haze of pleasure there. Eric kept the eye contact as he stuck out his tongue to swipe repeatedly at Orlando’s frenulum. Orlando shook again, “I’m almost there. Feels. . . ah . . . going to come.”

Eric used his thumb on the same spot, “Give in, Orlando. It’ll never be better than tonight.” With that Eric sucked his own middle finger, and as his mouth engulfed Orlando’s cock he slowly inserted his finger into Orlando. Orlando tightened around his finger and thrust into his mouth. Eric took Orlando as deep as Orlando could thrust, letting him control his own pleasure. Eric felt Orlando’s cock twitch against his tongue and Orlando’s words told him it was time. As Orlando’s orgasm began Eric found the bundle of nerves and ran his finger over it quickly. Orlando arched off the bed as his cock unloaded in Eric’s mouth. Orlando could feel every muscle in his body contract and heard his own scream. No words only sounds of immense pleasure. Orlando fell back on the bed still screaming with his hands wrapped in his hair, head thrashing against the pillow. Eric milked his cock of all Orlando gave him, his finger slid from inside his ass. Eric’s tongue sought lower and rimmed Orlando slowly. Orlando went limp on the bed.

Eric stood to remove his boxers before rejoining Orlando on the bed. Eric pulled Orlando’s fingers from his hair and replaced them with his, combing through the damp locks. Orlando responded to the subtle kiss on his mouth with a soft sigh then silent invitation. Their tongues tangled lazily for several minutes as Orlando came down.

Eric sat up with his back several inches from the head board, his legs outstretched on the bed slightly parted, “Come here, my beautiful one.” He took Orlando’s hand and guided him to sit astride him, legs wrapped around Eric’s body. Eric touched sweat coated skin then bent to suck a brown nipple. 

Orlando held Eric’s head fast to him, “You’ve made me feel wonderful.”

Eric returned to Orlando’s kiss swollen lips, “Good. Relax, my Pet.” Eric gently pushed Orlando’s head to his shoulder and held him in his arms. Orlando sighed as he relaxed into the firm warmth of Eric’s hard body. Orlando’s arms were around Eric’s neck and he moved his hands over his back. Eric was the one to sigh now at the feel of Orlando’s lips against his neck, his tongue swirling patterns against his skin. Eric leaned against the headboard his body separated from Orlando more than he wanted. Orlando leaned onto him, but first reached between them to fist Eric’s hardness. Orlando sucked at Eric’s neck again. Eric closed his eyes, “No fair.” Orlando ignored him and lowered his head to mimic Eric’s movements by first circling his nipple then drawing softly on him. The quiet sounds filled the room. Eric rubbed Orlando’s back with long slow strokes letting Orlando’s touch excite him for a few more minutes before stilling his hand, “You’ve got to stop, Orlando. Not me yet.”

Orlando wrapped his arms back around Eric’s neck. Eric took Orlando’s mouth to keep that delicious tongue off his skin. Eric’s fingers skated lower to tickle the cleft of his ass. Orlando wiggled tantalizingly. Eric folded his legs to sit criss cross. This raised Orlando closer to Eric’s height and spread Orlando to his touch. One hand squeezed Orlando’s firm bottom; the other gathered some lubricant from two jars on the night table. Eric’s finger slid easily into Orlando’s tight entrance. He repeated the movement of pulling completely out several time until Orlando’s body accepted the slim invasion without resistance. Eric changed fingers to sink deeply into the boy. Orlando hissed in a breath, “What is that? Cold or is it hot?”

“Both. A different lube with a little bit of muscle rub to help relax you. How’s it feel?”

Orlando squirmed on Eric’s finger, “It tingles, barely below burning.” Eric thrust inside him slowly. Orlando groaned out the words, “Feels good, Eric.” He groaned again and laid his head back on Eric’s shoulder.

“That’s it, baby. Relax and enjoy. Let me have your body.”

“I trust you. I was wrong to fear.”

Eric kept his finger moving slowing in, out, and gently rotating to begin stretching him. “There’s nothing wrong with being afraid. Is the fear gone?”

Orlando laughed, “No, but it’s over ruled by how good your touch feels . . . how good my body feels.”

Eric turned to kiss his lips and meet the chocolate brown eyes, “I can’t promise there will be no pain initially, but I can promise it will leave quickly and be replaced with something better”. Eric accentuated his last words with a stroke of Orlando’s prostate.

The man in his arms shuddered, “I trust you.”

Eric smiled, “That’s all you need to do.” 

This time the addition of a second finger didn’t burn. Orlando felt a pleasurable stretching as more fingers and more of the tingling lubricant was worked into him. The only sound in the room was Orlando’s soft sighs and moans. Orlando felt the gentle spread of Eric’s fingers inside him and pulsed his hips. Eric kissed along Orlando’s shoulder focusing on the spreading movements while Orlando controlled the depth of his touch.

Orlando bit Eric’s shoulder, “Feels so good. I’m going to come again. Soon.”

Eric’s arm tightened around Orlando’s body to stop his movements. “Not yet. I don’t want you to come until you feel me inside you.”

Orlando’s body gave in a little more, “Was that meant to calm me down? Because I went the other way.” Orlando looked at Eric’s face, “I mean . . .” Orlando shifted his hips with a moan.

Eric kissed him, “The word you’re looking for is fuck”. Eric laid Orlando back on the bed his legs spread over Eric’s. Eric kept his fingers inside Orlando while he moved to his knees. He slowly thrust his tongue in Orlando’s navel.

“Oh fuck” The word felt good leaving his mouth. The force of the fricative consonants seemed perfect.

Eric added a third finger slowly pushing the extra width into Orlando. He stroked his own cock. The sight of Orlando’s ass taking in his fingers and stretching as he twisted them was mesmerizing. Orlando arched and moaned wantonly as Eric spread his fingers. Eric couldn’t wait any longer and by the sounds of things neither could Orlando. Orlando whimpered when Eric pulled his fingers from his body. Eric moved up his body for a quick kiss, “I want inside you so bad. Want to feel you. When I push in, you push me out.” 

Orlando nodded his head. He felt apprehension rear it’s head, but not only did he not have the right to refuse his owner, he really didn’t want to. He felt his body tense up a little. That dissipated with the feel of Eric’s mouth around his cock. A few short sucking strokes and Orlando was deep in bliss again, “Fuck me. I need more inside me. I have to come. Eric, you must fuck me now, before I feel fear again”.

Eric had him where he wanted him. His body was prepared and now his mind was ready. “Roll onto your side a little.” Eric straddled the leg on the bed and lifted the other to rest on his shoulder. He positioned his cock at Orlando’s entrance and pushed inside the tight ring of muscle. Orlando pushed back and felt his body gave in to Eric. He felt a burning stretch, but not anything he would call pain. Eric couldn’t read the expression on his face, “Alright?”

Orlando uttered one word as he tried with all his might to push Eric out, “More.”

Eric felt Orlando pushing and slid deeper inside him, “You are so tight.” Eric sucked on the ankle that lay on his shoulder. He was more than halfway inside Orlando. Before going deeper he pulled out no more than half an inch then pushed back in. 

“Ah, yeah, Eric. Do that again.”

This time Eric’s movement was more pronounced. He repeated the thrust a few times, “Ready for all of me?”

“So good. Need all of you.” This time when Eric thrust in he shoved his cock all the way in his Pet’s tight ass only stopping when his balls lay against a soft cheek. Orlando sucked in a breath upon being filled, “Fuck. Oh gods. I feel so full, pulled so much.”

Eric watched where their bodies were joined and watched Orlando wiggle against him. Eric let Orlando do what he needed to adjust to the feeling. He leaned over to kiss Orlando, but before he could get there Orlando grabbed his head and slammed their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Orlando seemed to be devouring him the way he sucked Eric’s tongue and moved his tongue slow and deliberate to taste every inch of him. Never was the passion in the kiss more pronounced as when Eric started to fully thrust inside him. Eric caught the moans in his mouth. With each thrust he pulled almost out and sank himself deep again. Once or twice he pulled out completely just to see Orlando curl into him with the feel of entry. Eric’s hand began to pull at Orlando’s cock. The younger man reached above his head for something solid to hold onto, to ground himself to this world. He didn’t have the breath to tell Eric he was going to come, but when his orgasm hit he suddenly had the breath to scream Eric’s name and a stream of unintelligible sounds with “fuck” thrown in for good measure. The feel of his body spasming with Eric buried inside him prolonged the feeling and by the time his orgasm subsided he’d pulled himself further up the bed to where his head touched the headboard.

Eric smiled as he watched the boy’s body wracked with pleasure and followed him up the bed. Orlando’s body tightening around his cock brought him to the edge. He pulled out finishing himself with his hand, and adding his cum to that already on Orlando’s stomach. He let Orlando’s leg fall from his shoulder to the bed and down behind him. Orlando was still on his side and leaned back against Eric, “Why didn’t you come inside me?”

Eric wiped off Orlando’s stomach, “Orlando, it felt so good inside you. I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to lose control at the end and be too rough, hurt you.”

Orlando’s face registered curiosity. He had been taught to serve his Owner, but no one ever mentioned an Owner showing the level of compassion that Eric had to his wants, needs, and to feelings that Orlando didn’t have where Eric was concerned. Orlando turned in his arms, “You would not hurt me. Next time please let me feel you come inside me.”

Eric nodded, “Soon.” Eric held Orlando’s body tight to his. “Sleep now. I want to have you again.”


	18. Chapter 18

Orlando twirled his tongue around Eric’s nipple a few times to awaken the flesh before sucking on him. Eric roused slowly from his sleep with a quiet moan, and laced his fingers in his Pet’s hair, “So soft. Like silk.”

Orlando looked up with lust glazed eyes, “Thank you.” Orlando hadn’t slept more than a few minutes. He retraced every action, every thought, and every physical sensation of his body. Eric inside him had stirred something in Orlando. This was a new way to serve his Owner, to please him, but it brought him pleasure as well. Amazing pleasure. He scooted up to graze Eric’s lips with his, “Are you ready to have me again?”

Eric shivered and moaned louder this time. The slightest sound of insecurity in Orlando’s rich voice brought on Eric’s feelings of responsibility. He felt protective, and he liked that feeling. “Are you sore?”

Orlando smiled, “Not in the least. You’re a very skilled lover.” This time the shiver amused Orlando. He knew it was him causing it, “How do you want me, Eric?”

“Everyway I can have you.” Eric’s voice was more of a growl and it was seconds before his mouth devoured his Pet’s.

Orlando pushed away and knelt over Eric’s thighs. He spread lubricant over Eric’s cock, “This time you must promise to come inside me.”

Orlando impaled himself as Eric’s eyes fluttered closed, “I swear.”

~*~*~*~

Monday Eric was in the office working with a smile on his face and a far away look in his eyes. His distracting day dream was interrupted by a friend’s voice, “The deed is done.”

Eric blinked several times to clear his pornographic thoughts, “What? Oh . . . yeah.” 

Viggo clapped several times, “Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you had it in you.”

Eric felt a twinge of guilt and couldn’t engage in the locker room banter and details that Viggo wanted. Instead he laughed slightly, “No worries, mate. He’s fully trained now.”

“Good.” A gleam flashed in Viggo’s eyes, “When can I come over and test him?”

“Ah, Viggo, he’s not ready.” Eric struggled with a reason that would satisfy his oldest friend, “I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.”

Viggo eyed Eric suspiciously, “Sure. Can’t expect you to get him from completely ignorant to skilled in a few weeks.”

Eric smiled, “Give me a bit longer.” The smile was more about knowing Orlando could have never been called ignorant, and his skill was great. Eric didn’t want to share him just yet. 

“Alright.”

~*~*~*~*~

Several weeks later Viggo and Eric met for lunch. Viggo let them both finish a whiskey before speaking, “How’s your Pet doing?”

Eric corrected him, “His name is Orlando.” Eric avoided the question of how he was doing. Last night Orlando was doing exceptionally well as Eric brought his body to climax with nothing more than the gentle touch of a feather.

Viggo waved his hands, “Whatever? Ready for guests yet? Or is it that you don’t want me to touch him? You’ve given me every excuse you can think of.”

The accusations angered Eric, “There is no law that says I have to let anyone touch him.”

Viggo changed his tact, “I’ve never known you to be so selfish.” That got Eric’s attention. “I don’t mean in regards to me. I mean selfish towards Orlando.” It was the first time he’d used the Pet’s name. “You’ve had your share of lovers. You know what you like and don’t like. The Elder’s saw to it that our training included everything. Not that we had to like it, but we needed to experience it. If you don’t want your Pet to know certain things I understand, but is it really good training to not let him experience a woman?”

Eric thought for several seconds about what he wanted for Orlando. It was Eric’s choice what he learned. “This Friday. And Viggo there are rules.”

Viggo interrupted, “I know, I know. I’ll be very gentle.”

Eric fought with his decision all afternoon. Orlando never need be with a woman, or another man. For some reason it felt wrong to deprive him of the experience, even though he’d never have the choice. Eric’s emotions clouded his reason. Intellectually he knew that sex was sex and Orlando was his to define. Viggo and Arianne were simply an experience in what else was possible. But was it ok to let Orlando experience everything only to restrain his choice? On the other hand was it ok to restrict Orlando’s experience . . . and if it was just sex why was he, Eric, having trouble letting Orlando know all there was to have. It took several hours of going in circles before Eric hit upon his answer. What if Orlando preferred something or someone other than Eric? What if his Pet preferred the roughness, or being with a female? Orlando would never refuse him, but Eric would notice the change. The reticence or the slight rebuff . . . Eric would know.

Work was an exercise in futility. Eric couldn’t concentrate. His mind drifted home to the Pet that was more than just a “convenience” or “privilege” of his status. As he rode the lift to his home Eric’s body hummed with a desperate need. He was the Owner and needed to possess. Orlando was his to do with as he pleased. Orlando would accept whatever Eric gave. With no question, with no refusal, with no hesitation. Orlando was impeccably trained and proud of his status. Eric needed to remember that. If Eric produced a line of people to fuck Orlando every which way to no where, in the end when it was Eric’s turn Orlando would be his and give himself freely. Period. But would it be out of training and duty, or something more. And why did that matter?

Eric came through the door knowing he’d neglected to buzz the house so Orlando could be prepared. He wanted to take the young man by surprise. Literally. 

Orlando heard the slamming of the door and jumped off the bed. Eric’s bed. He didn’t make it to the door before Eric was on him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him with an ferocity Orlando had never known. Eric’s tongue searched out Orlando’s and twined with him before sucking him aggressively. Eric’s hand held Orlando to him at the small of his back and Eric ground his erection against Orlando. Orlando moaned and fisted Eric’s hair to assure the continued contact. The pulling further fueled Eric’s desperation, his lust. How out of control would he get, and how would Orlando respond? The removal of Orlando’s hand from his hair, and the movement to Eric’s ass to grind into him chased away any rational thought left for Eric. Orlando’s clothing choices were too easy. Eric slid his hand in the back of Orlando’s shorts knowing he’d find nothing but bare flesh. Eric squeezed and massaged his Pet’s ass roughly. Orlando seemed to be doing everything possible to keep them together. Eric slid his finger along the crack of Orlando’s ass until he found his opening. The quick insertion caused Orlando to call out and pull away from the kiss panting. Eric’s breath was just as ragged. Without a seconds hesitation Eric latched onto the tender skin of his Pet’s neck. He sucked and bit while finger fucking the creature bound to him. Orlando writhed and moaned with Eric’s ministrations. Eric’s voice was so close to a growl that Eric barely recognized it, “Do you know what I want?”

Orlando’s broken voice answered, “Me.” The response was rewarded with a stroke of his prostate, “Oh yes, Eric.”

“I want to fuck you, Orlando.”

“Yes.”

“I want to pin you underneath me and fuck you. Fuck you into the mattress.” Eric wanted permission, blind acceptance, “Will you let me?”

“Of course. More than let you. I want it.” Orlando groaned, “I want you.”

Eric tried to figure out how to get out of his clothes without losing contact with Orlando. Orlando wanted the same thing and began undoing the shirt and pants he’d pressed so carefully this morning for Eric. “I want to fuck you with my fingers, tongue, cock. Everything.” 

Both let out a plaintive moan as Eric pulled his finger from Orlando’s body. Eric dropped Orlando’s shorts to the floor and turned him so his cock pressed into the crevice of Orlando’s ass. Orlando didn’t know the expectation. Just as he remembered he was free to need and want in this room Eric cupped his balls and whispered, “Let go, Orlando. You can do nothing wrong.”

Eric had never heard Orlando make the sound his permission turned loose in the boy. Part growl, part moan, and part sigh . . . but all desire. Lust. Orlando turned on Eric, in more ways than one. He nearly fed on his mouth, the entire time running his hands up Eric’s body then down to his wrists. Orlando pulled away from the kiss as he folded Eric’s hands behind his back, “Will you restrain my hands so I can’t touch you? So all I can feel is you inside me. Fucking me.”

Eric’s eyes closed, “Yes, that’s what I want.” He moved them to the bed and watched Orlando climb up to open the nightstand drawer. Eric caught him, flattening him onto the bed and reaching for the bottle in Orlando’s hand. “I want you like this.” Eric wasn’t surprised to find Orlando’s legs spread. Eric spread him more and tongued the pink opening until Orlando writhed wantonly beneath him then slid two lubricated fingers deep into him. Eric could see Orlando’s knuckles had gone white with the grip he had on the headboard. He slid up his body until his cock was against Orlando’s butt. Eric gripped himself and pushed into the tight sheath. Orlando responded by raising his hips allowing deeper penetration. Eric peeled Orlando’s fingers off the headboard and laced their fingers together, “Hold onto me, Orlando.” 

Orlando rotated his hips and thrust with Eric. Sweat made them both slippery, and the room reeked of raw male sex. Eric felt his fingers crush and then numb under the vice like grip Orlando had on him. Neither would be able to remember later if their coupling was fast or how hard they went at each other, but both would recall the deep strokes that left them both holding their breath and unable to speak until they’d climaxed seconds apart. They’d been lost in the physical sensations and lost their concern for the other. 

Orlando had done as ordered. He’d let go. He’d not worried about pleasing his Owner, safe in the knowledge that what ever he did would please his Owner. Eric lost his feelings of responsibility for Orlando in the act. The order to let go freed him from concern by commanding Orlando to just respond. The result had been that both were freed, for those long minutes, from their position. They were nothing but lovers in sync with each other.

The piece of the puzzle that Eric missed. . . the piece that would end his struggle . . . Orlando trusted him. That trust would always bind Orlando to him. For Orlando it would never be about anything more than that. If Eric asked, or commanded, or forbade; Orlando would comply simply based on trusting Eric. Eric had missed that he was the key. Orlando would never have that level of trust with anyone else. That was the basis of the Owner-Pet relationship, the part that the Elder’s cared most of and wanted to ensure. Was the Owner trustworthy to care for the Untouched Pet. Eric was. He just didn’t understand all the implications. Had he understood that Orlando’s trust in him would always bind them, Eric would never question where Orlando’s preferences would lie. There was no one else he could prefer. 

That continued nagging stab of jealousy kept Eric from mentioning their dinner plans for Friday.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday came quickly and Eric was leaving for work when he remembered, “Oh, Orlando. Viggo and his Pet are coming over tonight for dinner. I trust you’ll prepare something wonderful.”

“Yes, sir.” Orlando loved the chance to make his Owner proud in front of his friends. Orlando was a wonderful cook. Many times Eric had thrown dinner parties and his friends had raved (for weeks so Eric told him) about something delicious Orlando had made. This was the first time he’d prepared dinner for Viggo. All of Viggo’s other visits started after dinner and ended before breakfast. It occurred to Orlando that there had been no nighttime visits in quite some time. Viggo had never brought his Pet before. Orlando had heard Eric and Viggo talk of her. Her. He knew of women Pets, but he’d never seen one. He’d seen women Owners, but in his capacity as a Pet he was not allowed to raise his eyes except to serve. So he’d seen them, but never had the opportunity to truly look. 

Orlando was dressed in cream colored shorts which offset the color of his skin and the gold of his cuffs and collar. Pet attire was a given when others were in Eric’s home. Orlando had dinner well underway and had the house ready. As other times that he knew Viggo was coming he had made Eric’s bedroom ready with fresh sheets and the softest towels for the bathroom. The doorbell from downstairs rang signaling to Orlando that Eric was on his way up. Orlando moved quickly to the door and knelt up. 

Eric came through the door with his guest and a Pet shrouded in a bright red traveling cloak. He glanced around the room and inhaled deeply, “Dinner smells wonderful, Orlando.” Eric ran his fingers through Orlando’s silky curls as he always did in greeting.

Orlando never looked up, “Thank you, sir. It will be ready in half an hour as you requested. Would you and Mr. Mortenson like drinks?”

Viggo smiled, “I’d love a scotch. But first take Arianne’s cloak and say hello.”

Eric rolled his eyes at his friend. Viggo didn’t care about Arianne’s cloak he just wanted to see Orlando’s reaction to seeing a woman. 

Orlando looked at Viggo, “Of course, sir. Forgive me.” Eric smiled at Orlando’s impeccable manners. Orlando stood behind Arianne, unfastened her cloak, and removed it from her shoulders. He immediately noticed her body was shaped quite differently. Her shoulders curved to a much thinner waist then flared back out over her hips. Her legs were more curved than those of men and had no hair. Orlando hung her cloak in the closet and returned to kneeling beside Eric. Arianne knelt now. Orlando kept his eyes down. “It’s nice to meet you, Arianne. Welcome.”

Eric was impressed with the boys control, “Go see to our drinks and dinner, Orlando. Take Arianne with you. You may speak with her.”

Viggo nodded for Arianne to stand. He put an arm around her waist, “You’re the first female Pet Orlando has been with. Answer his questions.”

Arianne answered politely, “Yes, my lord.”

Viggo dipped his head and sucked her nipple, “Go now.” He spanked her lightly as she walked away.

Eric walked toward the couch, “Still with the “My lord”?”

Viggo laughed, “I like it. Quite the power trip. My lord.”

Orlando quickly made drinks and Arianne delivered them. He checked dinner and was sitting on the counter by the stove when she came back, “What may I do to help you?”

He shook his head, “Nothing yet. I had things ready before you and your Owner arrived. Just relax. We will stay in here until dinner is ready or we are called.” Orlando’s eyes moved over her slowly. She wore shorts much like his only in red. Her collar and cuffs were studded with red and blue jewels set in silver. He took more time to take in the curves of her body. He stopped at the soft swell of her breasts. They looked soft, not like the hard planes of his chest. Those were the words he hung on, soft and curves.

Arianne saw his eyes on her, “You’ve never seen a female Pet before?”

“No. I was raised in an all male dorm and came here upon graduation. I’ve seen women around the city and friends of my owner. Never a Pet, and never a naked woman.”

Arianne pouted seductively and pushed her breasts forward, “What do you think?”

“You’re very pretty. You appear much softer than I am. Curvier.” His eyes lingered on her breasts.

She noticed and cupped them in her hands, “Women have breasts.”

“What other difference are there?”

She sat beside him on the counter, “Women don’t have cocks. We have . . . well . . . another place to put a cock. I’m sure you’ll find that out later when we have sex.”

Orlando looked surprised, “Really. You have sex with people other than your Owner?”

Arianne laughed, “Of course.” She realized he was serious, “You don’t?”

“No.”

“You will tonight. I’m sure of it.”

Orlando jumped down from the counter and began putting dinner into serving ware, “Would you take these to the table, please, Arianne?”

She smiled, “Of course.” She turned before going through the swinging door, “You’re very beautiful, Orlando. I’ll like having sex with you.”

He said thank you and went back to dinner. The idea wasn’t unappealing. Orlando didn’t understand why Arianne knew they’d be having sex, and he didn’t. Eric hadn’t mentioned that.

Orlando and Arianne knelt beside the table while Viggo and Eric finished eating. The two Pets had eaten at a table in the kitchen after serving their Owners. Viggo drained the last of his wine and stood. Viggo took Eric’s hand and pulled him into his arms. He kissed Eric roughly. Viggo’s hand went between Eric’s legs rubbing his cock, “Dinner was great. He’s a good cook.” Viggo bit Eric’s earlobe, “Let’s see if he’s as good a fuck.” Viggo pulled Eric toward the bedroom. Eric resisted and moved them over to the couch. They sat down and continued kissing. Viggo stripped Eric of his clothes licking his skin as it was bared.

Eric pulled Viggo’s t-shirt over his head and pinched his nipples, “I want her.” 

Viggo looked in the direction of the kneeling Pets, “Arianne.” 

Arianne crossed the room after removing her shorts. She straddled Eric’s lap immediately kissing him. Eric laid his hands on her ass pulling her closer. His cock lay against her butt cheek. Viggo sat on the couch watching them as he stroked his cock through his pants. He stood to remove the last of his clothes, “Boy, come here.” Orlando’s cock was already hard and strained against his shorts. He stood a few inches shorter than Viggo. Viggo grabbed Orlando’s cock through his shorts, “You like what you see, Pet?”

Orlando fought to control his breathing, “Yes, sir.”

Viggo let go of him, “Strip then suck my cock.” Orlando pulled off his shorts as he knelt and obediently took Viggo’s cock into his mouth. His hand moved in concert with his mouth. He palmed Viggo’s balls with his middle finger pressing lightly at Viggo’s entrance. Viggo hissed in a breath with the contact, “Fuck. He’s good.”

Eric pushed Arianne away to see what was going on. The sight of his Pet pleasuring Viggo didn’t sit well. Viggo put a leg up on the table to give Orlando more access and was pleased to feel a finger slide inside him. Eric watched while Arianne moved down to suck his cock. “Orlando, make him cum. Then come here. You have a lesson tonight.” 

Orlando worked Viggo fast and hard. Viggo grabbed his head and fucked his mouth with hard thrusts and came quickly. Viggo fell onto the couch, “Go.”

Orlando knelt beside Arianne. Eric put his hands under her arms and pulled her off his cock, “Turn around and sit on my lap.” She did as she was instructed. Eric moved her legs to rest on either side of his and used his hands to spread her thighs. “Come here, Orlando.” He knelt between Eric and Arianne’s legs. “Touch her as you wish.” Eric wrapped his arms around her biceps, securing her from moving. 

Orlando reached out and laid his hand over her breast, her perk nipple poking into his palm. He didn’t hear what Eric whispered, telling her to let Orlando know if what he did felt good. She sighed when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He leaned in and circled his tongue around the hard pebbled nub. Her nipples where much larger than Eric’s and seemed to demand to be sucked. He moaned with the feel of Eric’s fingers in his hair, “Very good, Orlando.” Against his stomach Orlando could feel Eric’s cock and an unfamiliar warm wetness. Orlando sucked Arianne’s other nipple and moved his body back. His hand left her breast in favor of exploring between her thighs. He was intrigued by the soft wet flesh beneath his fingers. He sat back on his heels to look. As he did Eric placed his hand between her legs and entered her vagina with his finger, “Here.”

The room was deathly quiet except for the occasional sound of Arianne. Eyes were closed on a face that registered pleasure. Orlando added his finger inside her with Eric’s. He found this opening not as tight as entering his Owner, but he enjoyed the slipperiness on his fingers. Viggo was toying with her nipples watching Orlando finger her. Orlando looked up at Viggo when he spoke, “Do you tongue fuck your Owner?”

Orlando licked his lips at the thought, “Yes, sir.”

“Do the same to her. Fuck her with your mouth. Lick all around her.”

He obeyed. Broad strokes of his tongue lashed at her. She arched against him. Eric held her hips still. Orlando used his thumbs to spread her and thrust his tongue inside her. The smoky sweet taste of her was familiar. He remembered the same taste on Eric’s tongue not so long ago. He had been with her, done this to her. That thought excited him. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and sucked the cock within his reach. Eric threw his head back, “Shit, Orlando. Oh god.”

Viggo liked the boy’s imagination, but he didn’t like his initiative. It was time for that to stop. He knelt behind Orlando and pulled him up, “Hang on a second. Arianne, Eric needs to be inside you.” She raised up taking Eric’s cock in her hand and lowered herself on him still facing Orlando. Viggo grabbed Eric behind the knees pulling him down the couch until his ass barely hung off. Eric began to thrust into her in small slow strokes. He squeezed her breasts, pulling at her nipples. Viggo pressed his body tight against Orlando, “Kiss me.” Orlando turned his head to meet Viggo’s mouth. Viggo caught his tongue and sucked him aggressively. Orlando fought back. As their tongues fought Viggo began stroking Orlando’s cock, smearing the precum around his head. Viggo’s mouth moved to Orlando’s neck biting and sucking. “I want you to suck her clit. Tongue her fast. I’ll be getting you ready for my dick in your tight little untouched ass.” Orlando ground his ass back into Viggo with his need. 

The couple in front of him still moved slowly together. Eric whispered in her ear, “Show him where.” 

Arianne’s finger went between her legs and circled the small protrusion. Orlando leaned his arms on her thighs and began flicking his tongue where she touched. She did her best to hold still for him letting Eric move inside her. Viggo was still behind Orlando and ran his hands down his spine. Orlando pulled away from Arianne as Viggo spread him and tongued his tight hole, “You like that do you?”

Orlando hissed out a “Yes”.

“Keep sucking her, boy, and I’ll take care of you.”

The smell of sex and primal noise filled the room. Orlando sucked and licked at Arianne taking his cues from her sounds. Occasionally he’d move his focus and press his tongue on his Owner’s cock moving slowly inside her. Viggo tongue fucked Orlando’s ass with a crazed desire. He moved over his tight opening pushing into him repeatedly. He shoved a finger into him stroking his sweet spot while his tongue continued to lick around him. Arianne was the first to orgasm. She cried out and arched against Eric, pushing Orlando’s mouth from her. He laid his head on her stomach enjoying the single focus on his own pleasure and slid a finger into Eric. Eric didn’t want what he had and lifted the woman off him pushing her to the couch. Orlando’s mouth replaced Arianne. He deep throated his Owner and milked him. Orlando curled his finger and took Eric over the edge. Viggo stopped his attention to Orlando with Eric’s pleasured moans.

Orlando moved off Eric’s cock and laid against his chest kissing him deeply. Eric squeezed Orlando tight. Orlando sucked at Eric’s neck behind his ear. Eric opened his eyes to see Viggo rubbing his hands along Orlando’s ass. Eric dug in the couch and pulled out the lube he’d stashed there earlier. He met Viggo’s eyes, “You prepare him before you enter him.”

Viggo smiled, “Of course.” He drizzled the liquid on his fingers before shoving them inside Orlando. Orlando bit into Eric’s shoulder. Viggo spread his fingers a few times then added another. Orlando was pushing back against him. Viggo covered his own cock in lube. He leaned onto Orlando’s back and kissed Eric with Orlando sandwiched between them. When he moved back Eric took Orlando’s face in his hands and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He knew by Orlando’s kiss when Viggo entered him. And by the moan. Orlando loved the feel of Eric holding him as Viggo thrust inside him. It was making him wild with need. Viggo moved steadily inside him. Orlando squeezed his ass tight, “Oh, you little bastard.” Viggo thrust hard into him and came with a groan. “Arianne, make those cushions a bed and lay on them.” Viggo laid over Orlando again and caught Eric’s eyes, “Your Pet needs to come.” Eric didn’t disagree with the sentiment, but he did disagree with how. He nodded his head back toward Arianne, “Let him have what he’s never known.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Orlando, fuck her.” Eric pushed Viggo away thus freeing Orlando.

“Yes, sir.” Orlando’s eyes were hazed over. The palette that Arianne had made was right behind them in the middle of the floor. Orlando had to do little more than turn around to reach her. She lay parallel to the couch with one leg up, the other spread out to the side. Orlando was working on animal instinct. Everyone but him had orgasmed and he’d been the one to pleasure them all. He needed to come, he needed to fuck. He placed her up leg over his shoulder and entered her swiftly. He supported his weight on his knees and hands. His head hung limply. Her body lacked the tight ring of Eric’s, but his cock was enveloped in a slippery sleeve that held with the same firmness the entire length of him. He began to move inside her when her fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples.

Viggo had moved to sit next to Eric with an arm wrapped around him, “He figured that out easy enough.”

Eric glared at him, “Fucking a woman isn’t that hard.”

“I only said that to agree that he’s as smart as you say.”

“No, you didn’t.” Eric shifted his gaze back to watching Orlando. His ass flexed with each thrust into his partner. He’d dropped to his elbows and was engaged in a kiss.

“No, I didn’t. I can’t wait to hear what he sounds like when he comes.” 

“Fuck you, Viggo. He is a person.”

“Yes, but he’s also a Pet. You treat him too well.”

“You treat her too harshly.”

“Well within my rights, my friend. Well within the limits of her training. Even I won’t do some of the things she’s trained for.” Their eyes locked in silent disagreement. “Oh, look, your Pet’s about to come.” 

Orlando moved faster inside Arianne. He buried his face in the cushions to muffle his cries. Her hands moved over his back after he collapsed on top of her. Her face on the side opposite their Owners, “That was good, Orlando. You move so well.” He mumbled a thank you and rolled off her. 

Viggo left the couch to join the pair on the floor. Orlando’s large brown taut nipples were too good to resist. They tasted of sweat and spent arousal. Viggo’s fingers entered the boy again, “When you’re hard again I want you to fuck me. Until then my fingers will fuck you.” Orlando stared in the ice blue eyes of the man who stroked inside his body. Eric lay back on the couch watching, knowing that the boy’s youth would allow him a quick recovery. “Arianne, tend to Eric.” 

She moved to the couch, “Lay down, Arianne. I have no needs at the moment.” She laid her head on his thigh. He stroked her hair as if it belonged to another. 

Viggo curled his fingers perfectly to have Orlando squirming and hard again, “Good . . . . on your knees, boy.” Orlando knelt beside Viggo. Viggo coated Orlando’s cock in lube. He positioned his legs on either side of Orlando, “I don’t need your fingers. I like the pain. All the way in.” 

Orlando prepared to impale the other man as ordered, “Yes, sir”. He wasn’t sure if the pain would be Viggo’s or his. He positioned himself and with one hard thrust his balls hit Viggo’s ass. Both men screamed out. Both in pleasure, although Viggo’s was of a different sort.

“Fuck me, Pet. Fuck hard.” Orlando began to thrust hard into the other man’s body. Viggo clawed at Orlando’s thighs. “Jerk me off. Make me come.” It only took a few minutes for both men to orgasm. Orlando pulled out and stayed kneeling between Viggo’s thighs, hands resting on his own thighs. Viggo rose and kissed the breathless man, “Fair job, Pet. I know your Owner doesn’t prefer it so hard, so you lack a little there.” 

Eric was on his feet. Viggo had no right to criticize what Eric had let him have. Eric grabbed his friend pulling him to his feet, “Come with me.” Eric pulled him toward his bedroom yelling his orders back to Orlando and Arianne, “Take what you wish from one another. Stay in this room.” 

Arianne left the couch and pushed Orlando to the floor. She stradled his shoulders, “I need you, Orlando.” Orlando grabbed her behind and pulled her down where his mouth could give her what she needed.

Eric slammed the bedroom door and tossed Viggo onto the bed, “You had no fucking right to say those things.”

Viggo had never seen Eric so angry. It wasn’t his way, but he thought he could use that to his advantage. He wasn’t satisfied yet. “I told the truth.”

Eric climbed onto his bed, flipped Viggo onto his stomach, “When you criticize him, you criticize my training, Viggo.” He pulled Viggo’s hips up where Viggo was now on his knees, “If you want to be fucked hard I’ll take care of that.” With one thrust he buried his cock in Viggo’s ass. The lube left over from Orlando’s turn was all that eased the way. 

Viggo felt the burn as Eric took him roughly. He braced himself holding onto the head board as Eric slammed into him repeatedly. With each stroke Eric pulled completely out only to rip into him again and again. Flesh slapped together and both men groaned loudly. It took Eric what felt like forever to come. Instead of his anger bringing him to the brink faster Eric used it to control himself. He wanted Viggo to feel every ounce of anger. Viggo always topped . . . even when he was the bottom, but not this time. His limbs gave way under the attack. Eric didn’t miss a beat and pounded into him. The last strokes before his orgasm where the most brutal. Viggo would remember this coupling with a sore body and wide smile. When Eric’s spent body lay beside him Viggo turned his head toward him, “I’ll piss you off more often.”

Eric wasn’t amused, “You are too callous in you’re words.”

Viggo laughed sardonically, “You are too careful.”

Eric knew the issue, always the same issue, so he poked at it with the only stick he had, “Just careful enough to be allowed an Untouched Pet.”

“I never wanted one.”

Eric knew the truth, “But you wanted to be offered one.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Viggo took Arianne home early the next morning. Orlando lay curled in a ball on the cushion he had shared with Arianne in the den. When they’d finished fucking Viggo had wanted the Pets’ to come sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed. Eric said no for the same reason he refused to be led into the bedroom earlier. He didn’t want Orlando to have his voice, and he didn’t want to deny Orlando his voice in his bedroom. So for the first time Orlando had been shared with another, had sex with a female, and been banished from his Owner’s room to sleep on the floor. 

Orlando hadn’t slept all night. His body ached, and he continued to mentally kick himself. He felt hurt and anger with all this happening outside the room where he was allowed to speak. He knew that Eric and Viggo had a “Coupling Contract”, but he didn’t understand allowing Viggo to touch him the way he had. Arianne was a mystery to him. The first woman he’d ever been with and he wasn’t allowed to ask. Orlando wasn’t used to Eric treating him like this. He didn’t like it. But he knew he had no right not to like it.

Eric lay in his bed thinking of the young man he’d left on his own last night. He’d always allowed Orlando to speak and question when it came to sex. Not last night. He’d sent Orlando into something new without his support. Eric was aware of his fear that Orlando would enjoy the other’s more, but he questioned why he’d not wanted Orlando to be allowed to speak. Why didn’t he? Was it knowing that Viggo would chastise him for what he allowed Orlando? He hoped he was beyond that. Was it he didn’t want to know what Orlando would say? He’d never not wanted that before. Maybe he didn’t want to answer questions that he didn’t have answers for. “Why?” He didn’t want to answer why. He didn’t want to admit that maybe he wasn’t beyond Viggo’s sway and might have let Viggo persuade him into this. That he had been afraid of seeing his Pet with a woman or another man and didn’t want to hear Orlando enjoying either. How could explain the jealousy he felt watching? At least in the den Orlando would be restrained and the questions wouldn’t be in the middle of a situation Eric felt hard enough to handle. This had been a mistake.

Even now he was afraid to face the questions he’d see in Orlando’s eyes once he let down the formality. Once Eric let him in the room. But he missed the body next to him, “Orlando, come here.” If Orlando was asleep Eric would let him be.

Orlando heard the words he was dreading and walked into the room. He immediately knelt. Orlando bowed his head and locked his hands behind his back, “Yes, Eric.”

His name crossed Orlando’s lips, but the formality dripped from his voice, “Join me in bed.”

Orlando lifted his face. Eric didn’t fully understand the look in his eyes, but the words were clear, “I would like to return to my quarters. May I?”

Orlando had never asked such a thing, had never refused him. Eric’s temper flared; fueled by fear. Orlando didn’t have the right to refuse him. He didn’t have the right to ask to return to his quarters. “No, you may not. I have to be up in a few hours and until then I want you here.”

Orlando rose and laid next to Eric in his bed. Knowing he lay were Viggo had only minutes earlier. When Eric stretched out his arm Orlando laid against him, but not with his normal conforming way. Orlando’s body was tense almost to the point of stiffness. So Eric was to be rejected, just as he’d feared. His temper flared again. He stayed in bed for another hour with no sleep before deciding to get up early. When he left the bed he ordered Orlando to get breakfast. Eric ate in silence then gathered his things to go, “I won’t be home tonight. Change the sheets. Throw out those cushions.” He pointed to the ones used last night that surely had sweat and come on them. He wanted them gone. “You sleep in your quarters tonight, and you do not have permission to touch yourself.” 

The expression on Orlando’s face never changed. 

Orlando cleaned the house of all signs of what had gone on last night before he showered and washed the evidence off his body. He spent the evening replaying things in his mind. His training, and his feelings about last night. Eric had done nothing outside the realm of his position as Orlando’s Owner. The problem was with Orlando’s thoughts. He had allowed himself too much informality where Eric was concerned. Eric’s orders were to keep that confined to his bedroom. Eric had every right to order him to serve others, and had every right to keep Orlando formally as a Pet. Orlando had never been allowed informality when others were around. He’d been wrong to expect different, and wrong to be angered by it. He’d assumed it to be different because sex was involved, but it wasn’t. Other’s were present. His response to Eric this morning had also been out of line. He had never asked to leave Eric’s bed. He’d never failed to serve his Owner. Until last night.

Orlando felt a feeling he was unfamiliar with. Guilt. He didn’t like it. He found that he could distract himself by thinking of happier things. Ways in which he had served Eric well. Pleased him. Sex. Scenes played through his mind like a movie. He could hear Eric’s moans, and sighs. He could feel Eric’s cock sliding along his tongue, feel Eric’s fingers in his hair, and feel Eric’s cock filling him. The guilt was gone while he remembered. His body responded to the memories. Without a thought his hand mimicked the feel of Eric’s hand wrapped around him while he thrust into him deeply. Orlando began to slowly stroke himself in time with Eric’s invisible thrusts. He wouldn’t come until Eric did. He could feel Eric biting at his calf. Feel the stretch in his ass as Eric pushed deeper. He chewed on his bottom lip and moaned Eric’s name.

It was after midnight. Eric had changed his mind. He wanted to sleep in his own bed. He didn’t want to deal with his Pet. He unlocked and opened the door quietly. It was dark. He didn’t need the lights to find his room, and slipped off his shoes to avoid making a sound as he walked across the wood floor. He looked in the direction of Orlando’s quarters. Dark. He turned his head back toward his room, but was refocused toward Orlando’s room when he thought he heard his name. Eric walked slowly. He stood in the doorway and heard sounds too familiar to his ears. He flipped the lights on while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw what he knew he’d see. Orlando lay naked stroking his cock with one hand, his fingers buried deep inside his ass. All movement stopped when Orlando saw Eric’s imposing form in the doorway. That’s when he remembered Eric’s last orders upon leaving this morning. Eric quirked an eyebrow, “I thought I forbade you to do this?”


	21. Chapter 21

Orlando didn’t breathe while under the gaze of the other man. Without a second thought he had disobeyed his Owner. Again. He couldn’t read the look on Eric’s face. Eric stayed arms crossed, “Cuffs, collar, belt, and be kneeling when I return.” Eric strode to his room thinking all the way. Orlando had never disobeyed him. That he knew of anyway. In less than 24 hours Orlando had refused him and disobeyed him. Eric stripped off his clothes, not surprised to find his cock already hard, and after gathering what he needed he went back to Orlando’s quarters.

Punishment while at school had taken the form of extra work, being isolated from others, and spanking. None of which Orlando had ever experienced. He’d never pushed far enough to be punished. He was afraid of what was to come, mostly of the look in Eric’s eyes. He clasped the cuffs around his ankles and wrists, the belt fastened around his waist, and lastly the gold collar encircled his neck. He knelt at attention next to his bed. Waiting for what felt like hours. Eric returned to the room with items he laid on the bedside table. Nothing Orlando was unfamiliar with, except one thing that Eric kept in his hand. “Very good, Pet. I’m glad to see that you obeyed. This time.” Eric sat on Orlando’s low bed with Orlando beside him. He ran a hand from Orlando’s shoulder to his ass where he left it, “Lean over my legs, do not unclasp your hands.” Orlando did as he was told. His stomach rested on Eric’s thighs and his now soft cock hung limply. He tried not to brace himself for what he knew was to come. Eric’s hand rubbed a circle on Orlando’s butt cheek. Eric knew what he must do, but was reticent. Orlando could not be allowed to disobey and refuse him. Eric took a deep breath and raised his hand. He let it fall quickly with a slap. Orlando made no sound, which made Eric’s heart break a little more. He rubbed where he had just spanked to ease the sting, then did it again. Before coming home his anger at Orlando’s behavior had diminished, but the sight of him openly defying him had brought it on anew. With each smack against his bottom Orlando felt the guilt from his insolence build. 

Eric rubbed his Pet’s pink butt cheek, “You disobeyed me, Orlando.”

“I am sorry, sir.” Orlando enjoyed the soft hand circling his ass and wanted to explain,   
“I . . . ” Sharp contact stopped his words.

“Not now, Orlando. I do not want to hear your explanation. You’re behavior has been out of line. You gave yourself pleasure when I forbade it, now you will be denied pleasure. Spread your legs.” Eric reached between them to find Orlando flaccid. “I want you hard.” With no more words Eric drove two fingers inside Orlando’s ass and stroked his sweet spot. He felt Orlando’s cock harden and push against his thigh. “Very good.” Eric pulled his fingers from him, “Kneel up.” Orlando knelt and watched Eric kneel in front of him to wrap the thin leather strap around his balls, cross over and wrap around the base of his cock. He fastened it snuggly, “This will keep you hard, but you won’t come.” Orlando never raised his eyes from the ground. “Lean over your bed with your legs spread wide.” 

Orlando tried to position his cock against the bed to relieve the discomfort of the leather strap. He couldn’t. He knew Eric was moving, but he couldn’t see him. Orlando felt his strong hands on his butt spreading him. Eric’s tongue licked at his entrance with lapping strokes then he used the tip to invade him. Orlando fought the moan building from the stimulation and the tightness of his cock. Eric’s tongue pulsed inside him sending shockwaves through Orlando’s body. Orlando bit hard at his lip when Eric pulled away. “Now, put your feet against that wall, stay on your knees, and watch what you can not have.”

When Orlando had taken his place Eric laid down on Orlando’s bed. He squirted a generous about of lube on his hand and stroked his cock lazily. His eyes fluttered closed with the first moan, “Feels good.” Eric’s technique was exquisite. He fingered his cock with varied strokes and varied pressures, all the while his other hand roamed his chest and teased his own nipples to hard peaks. Orlando’s breathing hitched when Eric wet his fingers and used them on his nipples. Orlando pulled at his fingers behind his back. He glanced down at his bound cock and cursed his behavior. His eyes were pulled back to Eric by the movement of him moving to his hands and knees. In his hand was the lifelike rubber cock. Eric held it between two hands on Orlando’s pillow and sucked it. Eric moved fully along the shaft taking it deep in his throat. Eric was dizzy with need. He glanced over to make sure Orlando was watching as ordered. Their eyes met and Eric took the saliva coated cock from his mouth and pushed it slowly into his ass. Eric dropped his head to the pillow, “Fuck, so big.” 

Orlando’s mouth watered watching Eric fuck himself slowly. He could see the drop of precum leak from him and licked his lips with desire. He felt as if he would go mad from the restraint. He knew better than to make a sound. He hadn’t been given permission. He would not displease Eric again. This punishment was far worse than any Eric could mete out with smack of his hand on Orlando’s ass. His mind cried out for the sweetness of that touch now. Any touch. Orlando craved any touch.

Eric continued to fuck himself and added his hand stroking his cock. He turned his head on the pillow to watch Orlando. Orlando’s eyes met his, “Don’t look here, Orlando. Watch what you can not have.” The words pushed Eric’s orgasm closer and he moved faster on his own body. He collapsed to his side then wiggled his way onto his back. He let go of the cock in his ass not caring if it stayed buried deep or slid from inside him. He needed both hands. He worked his cock hard and gripped his balls. “Oh fuck, yes, gods yes. I’m going to come. Oh fuck . . . Orlando, it feels so good.” Orlando watched his Owner convulse and ejaculate on his stomach as Orlando’s name left his lips. Orlando stayed at attention while Eric seemed to melt all over Orlando’s bed. Orlando breathed heavily. Eric waited until his own breathing returned to normal then stood on spaghetti legs. “On your bed, Orlando.” Orlando stood unsteadily and laid down. He hoped for a release he knew wouldn’t come. “Where are your chains?”

Orlando opened the drawer in the nightstand. It had been since leaving school that Orlando had be restrained in his bed, but had long ago noticed that his bed was equipped for such a need. 

Eric slowly attached the short chains that locked Orlando’s wrists to the side of his hips and then to the eyelet on the bed frame. He then fastened Orlando’s ankles spread as far as possible. Eric walked around the bed admiring Orlando from all angles, “You are truly beautiful. Punishing you is punishing me.”

“I am sorry, sir.”

The remorse in Orlando’s voice stabbed him, “I don’t want to ever have to punish you again. I want you to remember this well.” Eric’s anger at Orlando’s behavior left after he’d spanked him, but the anger at having to punish him thrived on. Eric returned to the items he’d brought from his room. He fingered the hard shaft of a long feather, “I remember how well you like the feel of this on your skin.” Eric trailed the feather along Orlando’s forearms, then in nonsense patterns on his chest. “And on your cock.” Orlando couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his body. Eric looked up and smiled, “Sound, but no words, Orlando.” Orlando moaned wantonly with the teasing touch along his over stimulated cock, along his sensitive inner thighs, and finally. . . “And how much you squirm when I touch you here.” The bristles of the feather raked against Orlando’s asshole. Eric smiled at the response of his Pet. He heard the whimpering moans and watched him fight not to move toward or away from the contact. Eric dropped the feather on the bed between and soundly touching Orlando’s inner thigh. “I’m going to shower now.”

Eric was hard again before he reached the shower and jerked off under the warm water to the vision of Orlando restrained and hard on his bed. He wrapped the robe around his damp body before walking back to Orlando’s room. Orlando lay as he left him. Brown eyes still filled with remorse met his. Eric deftly undid the leather strap freeing Orlando’s cock. He ran his fingers across the boy’s full length, “That’s all the relief you’ll have this night, my Pet.” He turned and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Orlando did his best to ignore the throbbing in his cock. It was futile to think of anything as he could do nothing to relieve it. Eventually sleep took him. He awoke with a start to the sounds of his chains being released. Eric’s face gave away nothing, “Shower and come to me.”

Orlando obeyed the letter of Eric’s order. He did nothing to tame his curls and applied nothing to his skin. He did not replace the cuffs and collar he’d removed to shower. He walked to Eric’s door head bowed. He would wait to be invited in. Orlando’s punishment had taken place outside the room where he was allowed to speak, and Orlando had decided that was to preserve that room. Once inside Eric’s bedroom he would drop the formality of their relationship unless Eric ordered him otherwise. Eric looked up, “Lay with me.” Orlando climbed into the bed and took his place wrapped around Eric’s body. He sighed against Eric’s chest when he felt the arm tighten around his shoulder, welcoming him. Eric smiled at the feel of Orlando’s body molded softly to his, his hand resting on Eric’s chest, and his leg wrapped around his thigh. 

Eric fingered the curls on his Pet’s head. Orlando swallowed hard, “I am sorry, Eric.”

That was the third time he’d heard those words from him. The only words he’d heard from Orlando in almost 24 hours. Eric pushed away his own fears. “Tell me how this happened, Orlando. You’ve never refused me, you’ve never disobeyed me.” Orlando’s body tightened. “It’s alright, my Pet.” A hand caressed the cheek so soundly spanked the night before.

“I forgot my place. I mistook our sexual behavior as the key to our informality and became angry at Viggo and Arianne’s joining us outside of the bedroom where I was not allowed to speak. Sex was not the issue. I have never been allowed to speak freely in the presence of others. I have never been allowed privileges in the presence of others and I was wrong to be angered by being treated in that way. You’re behavior was appropriate, mine was not. I forgot my place. I am sorry I displeased you. And when I disobeyed you.” Orlando looked sad again, “It was a mistake. I have no excuse. I knew I had displeased you and thought of the times I had pleased you. I forgot your orders, and sought relief to my guilt."

Eric’s heart twisted at Orlando’s words. I. He had used nothing but I. Eric’s fears had led him down the wrong road. Orlando had said nothing of being with others, only reacted to Eric’s handling of it. Eric knew he was wrong. “I’ll give you the explanation you’ll never ask for. Viggo and I grew up together. Throughout our relationship I have been less aggressive . . . more passive. I do not allow him to rule me. He is my oldest friend, and while he pushes my limits I trust that he would never cross them. He has always envied me for you. A beautiful male Untouched Pet. He has asked several times to be allowed sex with you. I’ve put him off. There is no reason this isn’t allowed. I told him you weren’t ready. Which was a lie. There is no one you would not please, that you would not serve that I asked you to. I didn’t want to share you. Selfish. Viggo brought up that you had never seen a naked woman and that it really wasn’t fair that I should deprive you of that knowledge. Selfish again. I’m not a selfish man, so I agreed. But I could not let him know you the way that I do. I wanted you restrained by your position and not free by my permission. So we stayed in the den.” Only now did he look at the young man laying on his shoulder. His face had turned up to see Eric. His brow was furrowed. Eric smiled at him for the first time. Orlando didn’t smile back. Eric kissed his forehead softly, and got a smile. “I wish I would have pulled you aside to explain. That wasn’t fair. I handled you wrong, and I’m sorry for that. However, your refusal and disobedience had to be punished.”

Orlando’s eyes didn’t leave those of his owner, “Yes, it did. I am s . . .”

His words were silenced by Eric’s hand over his mouth, “Shh, enough of that. The behavior has been punished, forgiven, and will be forgotten. The lesson . . . to both of us . . . will not be.” Eric pressed his mouth to Orlando’s sliding his tongue in to dance with his. Eric savored the private contact with his Pet. Forgiveness spreading into both of them. Orlando took his cue from the kiss and took Eric’s nipple between his fingers. Eric quickly rolled onto the smaller body and sucked along his neck. Orlando’s fingers dug into Eric’s back. “Let me give you what I deprived you of last night.”

“Eric, yes . . .” Orlando’s body still ached with unspent need. 

Eric dispensed with the foreplay and moved down the bed level with Orlando’s hips. He pulled a pillow from under Orlando’s head, folded it, and placed it under Orlando’s butt raising him about six inches. His hand ran from under Orlando’s thigh to the back of his knee then raised it high enough to view a perfect white cheek. He laid his hand on the round flesh then placed a soft kiss on soft skin, “Did I hurt you? Do you hurt now?”

“No.” Orlando moved his other leg further to the side. 

Eric took the invitation and ran his finger along his crack. Orlando moaned appreciatively. Eric thought to ask what Orlando wanted, but decided that things were too raw. Besides, Eric knew what would soothe both of their minds and bodies, what Orlando wanted. Eric knew what he wanted to give. The lightest touch of his tongue against Orlando’s tight opening tore a tortured moan and tremor from Orlando. Eric wrapped his arm around Orlando’s thigh and laid a hand on his stomach in an effort to still him. The tip of Eric’s tongue swirled around him then pushed gently inside him. Not so different than last night, but with every intention of following through. He slid a finger into the tight opening and began making room for his cock inside the other man’s body. His mouth engulfed Orlando’s hard cock.

Orlando thrust into Eric’s mouth and writhed against the finger invading him, “Eric. . . . fuck me. . . to hell with stretching me . . . your cock will stretch me . . .” Eric nearly stopped breathing from those words. Orlando sensed it and realized he’d spoken without restraint, issued an order as it were. “I didn’t . . .”

Eric pulled off Orlando’s cock before the words could completely leave his mouth. He laughed, “Shut up” then sucked hard on the head of Orlando’s cock flicking his tongue against the slit. He fingered his own cock and knelt with it at Orlando’s opening. With one thrust he sank his length inside Orlando’s tight body. 

Orlando arched his back, slammed his hands onto the bed grabbing at the sheets, and let loose a loud scream, “Fuck . . . yes . . . yes . . .” The burning stretch he’d once feared ripped through him offering absolution.

Eric thrust inside him a few times then pulled out completely bending over to suck his cock once more. Orlando’s hands moved to Eric’s head feeling him suck hard. He raised up again and thrust his cock back inside Orlando. He aimed his thrusts to run repeatedly across the bundle of nerves. Orlando’s head thrashed on the pillow. Eric pulled from him again, sucked his cock again, tongued him mercilessly again. After a few more rounds of the exchange of pleasure Orlando’s breathing was tantalizing in its erraticness. “Eric . . . I’m going to come. . . suck me and let me come . . .”

For the last time this morning Eric took in Orlando’s cock humming against him. Orlando thrust wildly into Eric’s willing mouth and came as hard as he ever had. Eric let him soften before releasing him then laid his body over Orlando’s. On his way Eric slid his cock back inside his Pet. He laid claim to Orlando’s mouth as he slowly thrust inside him, their bodies pressed together. They moved together. Orlando’s hips undulated with Eric’s thrusts. He fought to breath and clawed at Eric’s back. Nails scratching down his muscled back combined with the tight grip as Orlando wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist increased the intensity of his movements. Eric took his weight on his elbows, fisted Orlando’s hair, and backed off from the kiss he’d started what felt like a month ago, “Squeeze me. Make me come.”

Orlando smiled doing as he was told. When Eric’s orgasm started Orlando squeezed his legs tighter and dug his fingers into Eric’s back. He watched his face contort with pleasure then go slack as his head fell on Orlando’s shoulder. Eric panted hot breath against Orlando’s neck and realized he’d succeeded in doing what he’d wanted all along. He loved his Pet.

In the instant Eric realized that, he also realized where all his fears and recent mistakes had come from. He had always struggled with love . . . the fear of losing one he loved. The jealous fear of another. That explained it all for him. He eased to the side of Orlando, wrapping around him in the way Orlando usually lay against him. From here Eric could enjoy being held as he tried to sort out what this meant. He laughed when the first thing that he thought of was that it meant he’d not let another touch what he loved. So that’s where that came from. He’d chastised his selfishness as an Owner, but it was the selfishness of a man in love that was to blame. He could live with that one. 

Both men were relieved when the next months brought nothing unexpected their way. Eric went to work each day and returned home to invite Orlando into his bed each night. Eric continued to marvel at the way his Pet easily moved between all his responsibilities. There was no more disobedience and no refusals. To Eric’s chagrin Orlando never issued another order in his bedroom. Orlando would respond to questions and respond to Eric’s touch, but he never instigated the initial act. Orlando took a touch or kiss as his cue. The only nights that didn’t fill Eric’s bedroom with the smell and sounds of sex were the one’s when Eric wasn’t home. Many times Orlando traveled with him, then it was the hotel room the two occupied that witnessed their coupling. 

Eric grew accustomed to the feelings he had for Orlando. He made discrete inquiries about Owner-Pet relationships, but the word “love” was never used. It had never been used in their training. Eric couldn’t think of any negative impact his feelings had on his Pet. Orlando was treated well, but not given privileges above his station. Orlando continued to serve Eric outside the bedroom, and acted in accordance with his training. Eric’s feelings would make no difference to Orlando. Orlando’s loyalty, devotion, and trust would remain unchanged. He doubted Orlando even understood what love was. Eric would not risk his own expectations changing with a confession. Things were too good.

Dinner parties were frequent at Eric’s house. No one was invited to taste more than Orlando’s cooking. Viggo was not on any guest list, nor did he come to spend the night. There were nights when Orlando didn’t travel with Eric and Eric was gone overnight. Orlando never gave it a second thought. Orlando had enjoyed being with Viggo and Arianne. Eric was the one who would not have that repeat. Eric still had a Coupling Contract with Viggo, but found himself not using it. Or missing it.

Viggo noticed. Things were normal between the two men with the exception of the absence of sex. They still enjoyed lunch together, and the occasional dinner and drinks. Both avoided talk of their Pets since the night they’d all been together. Eric knew this was a limit of their friendship and was fine leaving it be. Viggo wasn’t. He began the discussion at lunch one day, “Am I still in the doghouse for what you see as harshness to your Pet?”

Eric played with his salad, “You’re not in the doghouse. We’ve never seen eye to eye on this topic.”

“Explain this to me, Eric. I don’t understand.” Viggo was sincere in his confusion.

Eric took a drink of water to buy him a few seconds, “Orlando is my responsibility. He trusts me to care for him. Trusts me to protect him.”

Viggo was offended, “Protect him from me?”

Eric shook his head, “Not from you. From your harshness. I haven’t trained him that way. He doesn’t know how to deal with that. If I don’t teach him to deal with that then I must keep that from him.” Eric met Viggo’s eyes, “And I don’t want to teach him that.”

“A little harshness wouldn’t hurt him.”

“I know.” Eric smiled as a vision of his “harshness” with Orlando flashed through his mind. “I can accept our differences and still love you as my friend. We’ve known each other forever and I trust you.”

Viggo had seen the smile cross Eric’s face, “Do you still trust me with your Pet?”

“Of course, you know my beliefs and you’ve always respected my limits when I’ve stood by them.” Eric had always been of the opinion that despite Viggo’s rough edges he was a good man. Eric also knew Viggo would not be invited to fuck his Pet again.

“Yes, I have.” 

But Eric had smiled . . .


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough chapter ahead. Definitely non-con.

The laws regarding unattended Pets was very clear. Two nights. If an Owner was to be gone for more than two nights he had to notify the Ministry regarding who would be responsible for their Pet in their absence. This was a formality because rarely were there any issues. Eric quickly made the needed phone calls leaving Viggo’s name and contact information. Eric’s coworker had been hospitalized and would be unable to go for his inspection of the training facilities he oversaw. Eric’s territory was close to home and his inspection trips were no longer than overnight. But since these were near the border with the wasteland it would take several days and encompass more than one facility.

Eric phoned his home and instructed Orlando to pack a bag for him. A courier would be there soon to bring it to the airport. In his absence Eric gave Orlando permission to have an “enjoyable” week. Except for the 24 hours prior to Eric’s return. 

Orlando was more than capable of managing a week alone. He was quite surprised when Viggo phoned to say that he would coming over to “check on things” and requested Orlando prepare dinner. When the buzzer rang Orlando, dressed in full Pet attire, knelt by the door. “Good evening, sir. I hope you had a good day.” Orlando’s eyes caught a swish of fabric, “Welcome, Arianne.”

Viggo smiled and thought how truly beautiful Orlando was, “Thank you, Pet. Serve dinner.” As Orlando walked to the kitchen Viggo yelled, “Oh and refer to me as ‘My Lord’.”

Orlando bowed slightly, “Yes, my lord.”

While Viggo ate at the table, the two Pets ate in the kitchen. Arianne spoke quietly, “My Owner enjoyed you.”

Orlando smiled with pride, “I’m glad I pleased him.”

“And me. You pleased me as well.”

“Thank you, Arianne. I enjoyed being with you too.” He reached out to touch her hand, but heard their names called. Both entered the room and knelt, “Yes, my lord.”

Viggo sat on the couch, “I’d like to watch the two of you fuck. Orlando stand. Arianne suck him until he’s hard.” That didn’t take long. Arianne’s tongue against his cock hardened him quickly. Orlando fought to be silent as she slid him inside her mouth and her hands massaged his balls. Viggo felt himself get hard not so much from the act in front of him, but the look of pleasure on Orlando’s face. The way he bit his lip and fisted his hands. “You are free to touch her. And I’d like to hear you both.”

Orlando immediately let loose with a pleasured moan and held onto her head, “Thank you, my lord.”

Viggo laughed, “You’re welcome.” Viggo stood to remove his own clothes. “Spread your legs, Arianne.” She gave Viggo the room he needed to finger her. He dipped his fingers in her wetness then stood to offer them to Orlando. Orlando licked and sucked at the fingers. “She tastes good doesn’t she?” Orlando agreed as Viggo pulled his fingers from him. He sat on the couch again, “Arianne, suck me. Orlando, enter her.”

Arianne removed her mouth from Orlando’s cock and began to lick and tease her Owner. She spread her legs wide giving Orlando full view of her. Had he been allowed he would have chosen to taste her, but he wasn’t given permission. In one motion he sank his cock into her. At the same time she drew Viggo deep into her throat. Both men moaned loudly. Viggo gripped her head to control her speed; Orlando held her hips to control his. Viggo hissed in a breath, “Whoever comes first gets their ass fucked.” Orlando met his eyes as he spoke the next words, “Arianne, Orlando better come first.” Arianne chose to pull away and laid her head on Viggo’s thigh. Orlando kept his eyes locked with Viggo’s. Viggo smirked as he pet Arianne’s head. Orlando felt the tingle begin at his spine and let his eyes drift closed. Viggo spoke harshly, “Don’t close your eyes, boy.”

Through strained breaths Orlando answered, “Yes, my lord.”

“My name. I want to hear my name as you come.”

“Oh . . . yes . . . Viggo.” Orlando fought to keep his eyes open as the foreign name left his lips.

Orlando’s movement stilled, but he kept his hips pressed into her. Viggo smiled, “Very good. Your Owner will be pleased to hear of your performance in his absence. Now on your back, and spread those thighs.” 

Arianne stroked lubricant on Viggo’s cock then cursorily pushed some of the slick substance into Orlando. Orlando realized that was all the preparation he would get and did his best to relax. Viggo lifted Orlando’s legs against his chest. He smacked Orlando’s ass hard, “Let’s see if I can’t toughen you up a little. I don’t think you’re as fragile as your Owner thinks.” The next slap was harder and caused Orlando to wince. That’s when Viggo chose to ram his cock inside him. Orlando called out from the pain of entry into his tight hole. His knuckles whitened as he squeezed his fists. Viggo gave him no time to adjust, but immediately began thrusting forcefully. He hit Orlando again, “Not fragile . . just not pushed.” Each time the sting dulled and Orlando relaxed Viggo smacked his butt again causing him to tighten up. That was when Viggo groaned loudest. Orlando controlled his breathing willing his mind to overcome his body. “Arianne, my Pet, give this Pet something to do while I fuck him. You should come too. Concentrate, boy.”

Arianne positioned herself above him and lowered herself until she felt Orlando’s tongue contact her throbbing clit. He moved over her quickly, trying to make everything fast forward. He drove her body to orgasm quickly, but was then left without distraction as Viggo continued to pound into him. As Viggo began to come his thrusts were even harder. He leaned over, bending Orlando in two, “I want you to feel me even when your Owner comes home and he’s the one fucking you.” Viggo kissed him roughly through his own orgasm.

Viggo pulled from Orlando and sat back on the couch, “I’d like dessert now, Orlando. Go with him, Arianne.”

Once through the kitchen door Orlando leaned his hands on the counter taking several deep breaths. Arianne laid a hand on his lower back, “I’m sorry he hurt you, Orlando.”

Orlando looked over at her, “He treats you this way all the time?”

Arianne nodded, “Yes, but I was trained for this treatment. You were not.”

“My Owner trained me and has never been so harsh. He’s struck me in punishment, but never like this.” Eric’s hand was nowhere near as harsh as Viggo’s was, and this punishment was for no reason. Orlando moved quickly to prepare Viggo’s dessert, hoping to give him no reason for further “punishment”.

“My Owner likes rough sex . . . among other things. Your Owner has done this with him, although he has never treated your Owner as he did you.” Arianne felt sorry for Orlando and shared that which she had no permission to give him, “When we leave a warm bath with soothe the pain. Lotion will quiet the sting of his hand.”

Orlando smiled weakly, “Thank you, Arianne.” He returned to Viggo and knelt at attention while he ate.

Viggo handed Arianne his plate. “Stay in the kitchen until I call for you.” He laid his hand on Orlando’s cheek, his thumb caressed his lips, “Such a pretty mouth. I’d like to see it wrapped around my cock.”

“Yes, my lord.” Orlando moved between Viggo’s thighs. Viggo was soft. Orlando worked his balls and shaft with his hands using his tongue to tease Viggo’s slit and press against his frenulum. Once hard Orlando slid the flesh in and out of his mouth.

Viggo laid his head on the couch back, “Very good. Eric has trained you well. Now, let me watch you fuck yourself on my cock.” Orlando’s face as he rose must have shown Viggo something he hadn’t intended. “I told you I want you to remember the feel of me. Did you really think that would take only once?”

“It is my pleasure to serve you, my lord.”

Orlando began to straddle Viggo’s lap, “No! Face away from me.” Orlando turned, keeping his feet on the floor, and guided the cock inside himself again. Orlando winced as the contact irritated sore tissue that needed more lubrication. 

Viggo pinched the reddened skin of Orlando’s butt, “Ride hard, boy. Slow may feel better for you, but fast will make it over sooner. Your choice. I can stay hard in your ass as long as you let me.” Viggo smacked the tender skin.

Orlando’s thighs burned with the exertion of the pace he set. Slow would only allow Viggo more time to hit him. He slammed himself fast and hard until Viggo dug his fingers into Orlando’s thighs and held him down to come. “Don’t move.” Orlando sat on Viggo’s lap waiting. He felt Viggo slide from inside him. Viggo ran his hands down Orlando’s back soothingly, “Arianne, gather my clothes. It’s time for us to go home.”

Orlando knelt by the door as they left. As soon as he heard the click of the door he rose slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He settled into the warm tub with a groan. His body ached inside and out. The warmth served well to ease the soreness. Once out of the tub he found the heaviest lotion in the house and rubbed it into his skin. He looked in the mirror and saw no visible signs of what had gone on tonight. As he lay in his bed right before sleep he wondered why Eric had allowed this. Upon awakening he realized Eric did not know. He wasn’t sure which was worse.


	24. Chapter 24

Orlando went about his days as normal, except that everyday he dreaded a phone call might come. Eric would be home tomorrow and the more he thought about it the move convinced he was that Eric knew nothing of Viggo’s visit. It made no sense with Eric’s words after the first night they’d all been together. Eric would have told him. That didn’t change the fact that Orlando had no right to refuse Viggo. That night, that last night when Orlando thought he was safe, the door buzzer went off. Orlando quickly moved to the door and knelt up. He recognized the cape, “Good evening, Arianne.” He waited until she walked by, “Good evening, my lord.”

Viggo turned Orlando’s face up to him, “Take off your shorts you won’t need them. And get the lube from wherever you keep it.” Orlando returned from his room to Viggo’s laughter, “You have your own. How nice of Eric.”

Orlando was hit with a sudden realization that he hated Viggo. He had never had such a strong feeling for another person. It wasn’t even about the way Viggo treated his body, that would heal, but it was the disrespect. Viggo seemed to have a general disrespect for anything he didn’t understand. Orlando had heard that in the conversations between Eric and Viggo after dinners. He focused back on Viggo with nothing to say. “Yes, my lord.”

“So, what should we do first tonight?” Viggo motioned for Orlando to come to him and pulled him onto his lap. The softness of fingers on Orlando’s cheek didn’t belie the hardness of his words, “Or should I say, who should do you first tonight?” Viggo roughly kissed Orlando’s mouth using his teeth to bite at his soft lips. His hand fisted Orlando’s cock to full hardness. Viggo smiled demonically as he laid Orlando down on the couch, “Take care of yourself, boy.” He threw the tube of lube at Orlando. Orlando knew he wouldn’t be allowed much time. He entered himself with two slick fingers. He spread them as he moved in and out trying to prepare himself quickly. Viggo watched Orlando’s fingers move deeply into his ass, “That’s the fucking hottest thing I’ve seen in years.” Viggo stroked his cock leisurely watching the beautiful young man make his tight body ready for him. “That’s enough.” Viggo pulled Orlando’s fingers from his ass. “I wouldn’t want you too loose.” Viggo moved one of Orlando’s legs over the back of the couch and pushed into him slow and steadily. “It’s not really fucking if it doesn’t hurt.”

Orlando tried not to tense against the persistent invasion, “Yes, my lord.”

“So pretty when you speak.” Viggo pulled out completely before thrusting back inside him. Orlando groaned with each deep grinding motion. Viggo laid his hand briskly to Orlando’s bare backside. “Ah, yes . . . makes you tighten up. I like that.” He pulled out of him and pulled the leg on the couch down to flip his body over. Orlando relaxed for a second before being slammed into again. And again. He held onto the couch cushions while Viggo reddened the white skin of his ass. 

Orlando sank to his knees on the floor after Viggo had orgasmed and left his body. Viggo sat beside him and let his hand appreciate the smooth musculature of Orlando’s back. “Arianne, fuck him like you fucked his Owner.”

Orlando let Arianne lead him away from the couch and lay him on his back. She attached the dildo to her body and moved between his splayed thighs. Her eyes apologized for what she was about to do. The imitation cock was wider and shorter than Viggo’s, but Orlando suspected that Arianne would wield it with more tenderness. She lubricated the dildo and slid it inside Orlando’s ass. She watched him wince with the entry. Her hips moved slow and evenly. She stayed on her knees and ran her hands along the side of his thighs. Viggo reached over from the couch to lay his hand on the back of her neck, “I’ve taught you better than that, my Pet.” Arianne closed her eyes to avoid Orlando’s eyes as she picked up the pace to satisfy her Owner. Viggo watched a few seconds more still unsatisfied with the results of his order. He stood up with one foot on either side of Orlando’s body watching her, “I thought you would understand. I meant harder.” She cried out as the back of his hand landed across her cheek. Viggo returned to the couch as Orlando raised up to go after him for hitting her like that.

Arianne read his mind and lay down, pressing his body back to the ground shaking her head. She pinned his arms above his head and began fucking him harder. She heard Viggo’s approving moans. She laid her cheek against his on the side opposite of Viggo where he wouldn’t hear, “Don’t Orlando, that will only make him worse. I’m fine.” Orlando’s cock was caught between them and Arianne kept friction on him with every stroke. 

Viggo smiled, “Very nice. Fuck him until he comes.”

Her stomach rubbed his cock back and forth. Orlando’s breathing began to escalate. She whispered to him again, “Come for me. For both of us. So this can end.” 

Orlando’s body was confused by the conflict of pain and building pleasure. It was no longer a searing pain from being stretched to his limits, but the numbing pain of overuse. Too hard. Too long. Too much. He didn’t know if it was possible for him to come as long as she filled him. 

Viggo grew impatient, “Enough. Arianne, on your hands and knees. Orlando fuck her. And don’t make me ask you to fuck her harder. She can handle much harder than you’re capable of.” 

Orlando cringed and bit the inside of his lip with her withdrawal. He was slow to move to his knees behind her. Viggo punished him with a swift smack to still pink skin. Orlando plunged into her quick and hard. She felt so good wrapped around his cock. To his surprise he found it easy to loose himself in her willing body. Her words “Come for me. For both of us.” rang in his ears adding to his lightheadedness. Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead and traveled down his chiseled cheek. Even the recurrent smack of Viggo’s hand couldn’t derail his path. He arched backwards releasing his pleasure into her. 

Without waiting for permission Orlando withdrew and eased himself face down onto the floor. His breath came in short gasps that rendered him oblivious to the movement around him. He was roused from his oblivion with the sudden invasion of Viggo’s cock. Orlando screamed. Viggo pinned Orlando’s arms to the floor beside his head and kept his weight on his knees to increase the force of his thrusts. Sweat ran down Orlando’s back. Viggo’s brow dripped and he watched the droplet run down Orlando’s shoulder blade. No one but Arianne heard the buzzer.


	25. Chapter 25

Eric opened the door expecting to see Orlando on his knees, hopefully with a slight smile on is face betraying some happiness at his Owner’s return. He stopped with the door handle in his hand when he saw the depraved scene inside his house. Orlando pinned to the floor grimacing, while Viggo rammed inside him grunting with every thrust. Eric could see the sweat on Orlando’s body and differentiated it from pleasure by the look on his face. Viggo let go of Orlando’s arms, rose to his knees, came with a growl, and laid his hand across Orlando’s butt again. Eric slammed the door. Viggo looked over, “Welcome home” and pulled out of Orlando’s ass to lie on the floor.

Orlando opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. He felt several different forms of relief. Eric looked at Arianne kneeling a few feet away, “You and Orlando to my room now!” He felt his anger rise as Orlando raised his exhausted body to his hands and knees then slowly take to his feet. 

Arianne took his arm and led him to the bedroom. Orlando looked over his shoulder to meet Eric’s eyes as Arianne closed the bedroom door. Eric tried to communicate that he was safe now. Orlando eased himself onto the bed. Arianne sat next to him with her hands on his shoulders to guide him, “Lay down. On your side.” She moved up where he used her thigh as a pillow and she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. “He’s home early.” She wiped the wet tears off his cheek, “He’ll put an end to this.”

Eric was a rather impressive figure when angered. His broad chest seemed to widen and heave with every breath he took. He towered over Viggo’s prone form, “Get up and get your fucking clothes on.”

Viggo looked up from the floor, “Give a man a chance to recover.”

“Get up!” 

Viggo rolled his eyes before reaching over to find his jeans. He pulled them up his legs on the ground before standing. He turned to face Eric and was met by his fist. The force of the punch jerked Viggo’s head to the side and sent blood splatters onto the pristine white walls. He touched the split in his lip, “What the fuck?”

Eric glared at him, “He’s my Pet, not your fuck toy. What the hell were you thinking? I didn’t ask you to fucking come over here for anything. Certainly not for this.”

“You give him more credit that he’s worth.”

“Orlando’s worth is none of your fucking business. That is not for you to decide, Viggo. I told you that I didn’t want to teach him to deal with this harshness.”

“You didn’t teach him. I did. One day you’ll thank me. I’ve preserved your role as the gentle Owner, but now you can fuck the shit out of him without feeling the need to explain. And you’re wrong, he is a fuck toy. And if you leave me responsible for him he’s my fuck toy, and the fuck toy of anyone else I choose.”

Eric wasn’t aware of his hand balling into a fist until after he’d decked Viggo again, “That’s not a mistake I’ll make again.” Eric bent to retrieve Viggo’s shirt off the table and thrust it toward him, “Get the hell out of my house. I’ll send Arianne down.” Eric opened the door and stood waiting.

Viggo laughed, “Are you sure you don’t want to keep her and exact your “revenge” now? She’s only been used once tonight. I can’t say the same for your Pet. He’s been fucked raw.”

Eric walked forward and held Viggo’s chin in his hand and kissed him for the last time ever. When he pulled away he wiped the Viggo’s blood on the back of his hand, “How could I drown in someone so shallow?” He closed the door.

Inside the bedroom Arianne continued to stroke Orlando’s hair. They could hear the loud words of Eric, but little of what Viggo said. The bedroom door opened slowly, “Arianne, your Owner awaits you downstairs.” 

She laid Orlando’s head on the pillow and knelt down next to his face kissing him gently, “He loves you. Let him care for you.” Arianne understood the confusion in his eyes. She left the room and quickly. Eric wrapped her cloak around her. She turned to face him, “May I speak, sir?”

Eric’s first thought was to not allow it, but he was curious, “Yes.” 

“I’m sorry. My Owner is jealous. You know this. This was about him trying to make Orlando dishonor you by disobeying . . . by refusing him. Orlando did not.”

Eric softened with her words, “Thank you, Arianne.” He hugged and whispered words that he needed her and no one else to know, “If he mistreats you, please call me.”

She smiled and kept hold of him to share as important words with him, “You must teach him to love you, he doesn’t know how.” She wished she could save the look on his face as she walked out. 

Eric entered his bedroom and sat next to Orlando. He ran his hand along his soft skin tracing the curves of his body showing him softness where there had been none. Orlando’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Please, I can not.”

A vice tightened in Eric’s chest. He leaned over and kissed the tear stained cheek of his beautiful Pet, “I ask nothing of you, Orlando. I would not.” His hand continued the same movement designed to soothe and watched as Orlando relaxed. “I do have a question.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eric winced at the formality in his bedroom. “Why didn’t you tell him no?”

“I have no right of refusal. I was left in his care.”

Eric dropped to his knees beside the bed and laid his hand on Orlando’s face, “You don’t believe I would ever allow him to treat you like this . . . do you?” This was breaking Eric’s heart.

“He did nothing beyond his right. He did not injure me.” Orlando nuzzled against Eric’s hand and kissed his palm, “No, I do not think you allowed this.” 

“Tell me what happened here.” Orlando told his Owner the acts of both nights. Eric had to agree that Viggo had not violated any laws in his treatment of Orlando. If hard sex and spanking were illegal then Eric was guilty. But the roughness, frequency, and lack of lubrication was far beyond what Eric would tolerate. “He will never be near you again. Or me for that matter.”

“Eric, he has been your friend for many years. In a few days the sting of my skin will be gone . . . and the soreness. Arianne has told me how to take care of myself.”

“I know how to take care of you as well.” Eric started to lean over to see the damage of Viggo’s hand. “What he has done is unforgivable. I trusted him. No more.”

Orlando’s hand on his chest stopped him, “I want to shower. The redness will lessen.” Eric nodded and stood to allow Orlando to get out of bed. 

Eric nodded toward his bathroom, “You shower in here, Orlando.” The sheets were damp with tears and sweat. “Please.” He began to pull the sheets from the bed, “Then return to my bed.” 

“Yes . . . Eric.” Orlando let the warm water run over him and wash all traces of the other man from his body. 

When he stepped from the shower he found Eric waiting to wrap him in the softest towel he’d ever felt. Eric’s hands showed him the definition of gentle in drying him, “You are the one to always tend to my every need, and tonight I ask that you let me tend to yours.” Orlando let Eric wipe away the feel of calloused touch from his tired body and his mind. Orlando winced as Eric toweled his scorched skin. “I’m sorry. I’ll take care of that.” Orlando’s mouth started to form a word, but stopped. Eric wrapped the young man in his arms, “Ask.”

Orlando turned his dark brown eyes to Eric’s, “How do you know? Has Viggo fucked you this hard before?”

Eric laughed and hugged him tighter, “When we were training we got a little ahead of the rest of the class and wore each other out. I know you’ll be fine first hand, but it hurts like hell right now.” 

It’s hard to say who was happier to hear their combined laughter. “Oh god, does it. Don’t ask too much of me for few days.”

Eric led him toward the bed, “I’d be happy to keep you in here for days. I’ve missed you.”

Orlando laid down on his side again. He remembered Eric’s explanation of what that meant. Orlando searched inside himself, “I missed you as well.” Eric sat down behind him laughing, “What’s so funny?”

Eric was remembering teaching Orlando what “missing” was, and Arianne’s words, “Nothing, my love.” The words slipped out between his lips so easily. They were out before he had a chance to stop them. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and squeezed it in his hands to warm, “Roll onto your stomach. This will feel good” 

Orlando winced with the first contact then quickly felt a cool soothing relief and sighed. Eric continued to rub lotion on his back and shoulders kneading out knots with firm hands. Orlando sighed, “Oiling my body should be your job.”

Eric would like few things more. He applied the soothing lotion to Orlando’s ass once more to the sounds of Orlando’s soft moans. “I’m going to get ready for bed. I’ll be right back.” Eric grabbed a pair of sweat pants and closed the bathroom door. He changed clothes and washed his face. He rested his hands on the counter letting his shoulders sag and his head droop with the weight of his feelings. His trust had been betrayed by his oldest friend and while Orlando may have paid a physical price the emotional scars would be his own. Viggo was right that Eric no longer saw Orlando as a Pet. Had his inability to maintain that distinction been the cause of this? Possibly, but he knew he would have it no other way. He could protect Orlando in other ways. Casting Viggo from his life was the only decision. Eric knew he’d miss the friend, but not the man he’d become. He’d mourn the loss when the anger passed. Right now he was angry, hurt, and worried. Worried about the innocence so freely given by the breathtaking creature in the next room. Hot tears spilled from his eyes at the remembered sight of Orlando’s face as Viggo fucked him so carelessly. Eric would do whatever he could to make sure that would not happen again.

Eric splashed water on his face again before leaving the bathroom. He lay behind Orlando keeping a cushion of air between their bodies; the arm next to the bed lay folded under his head. He watched in slow motion as Orlando rose up to pull that same arm out from under Eric’s head and wrap it around his neck to rest on his chest. Orlando’s hand was under Eric’s with his fingers locked around his. He lay back down and adjusted himself until his back pressed against Eric’s chest. The feel of Eric’s sweat pants against his butt irritated him so he pulled is hips forward still managing to twine their legs together. Without Orlando’s urging Eric wrapped his other arm over Orlando tucking his fingers nicely between his stomach and the bed. Eric broke the moment with words, “Are you ok?”

Orlando thought to put words together, “I’ve never felt unsafe until today. Never known what it is to feel real fear, and completely uncared for.” The vice on Eric’s heart tightened a few turns. “Right now, however, I feel safe and well protected. I prefer the feelings I have right now in your arms.”

Eric closed his eyes frustrated with his inability to communicate it all. He wanted to tell Orlando he loved him in ways he could never imagine, in ways Orlando didn’t understand. Maybe, just maybe he could learn. “I love you here.” Orlando felt amazingly content and was oblivious to the torment of the man behind him. “I can ease the pain inside your body. Remember the night I first was inside you?”

It was an impossible night for Orlando to forget. The intensity had been the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt, “The lubricant that burned? I don’t think so, Eric, have you gone mad?”

Eric laughed, “No, I haven’t. I won’t lie, it’ll burn like a son of a bitch at first, then you’ll feel much better.” Orlando looked over his shoulder at Eric with eyebrows knit together. “It’s your choice. I won’t touch you unless you give your permission. Either way you are staying where you are right now” He’d been disregarded more than enough for one day, and while Eric knew this would be best he was unwilling to inflict pain without his assent. He couldn’t.

Orlando wondered the repercussions of not giving his permission. He’d only been asked to give permission once before, and he’d given it instantly. He quickly deduced the question was a matter of trust. “Yes. I trust you to care for me.”

Eric lay his lips against Orlando’s briefly, “Pull your knees up.” Eric pulled his fingers from their warm haven against Orlando’s stomach, but left the hand on his chest. He dipped two fingers in the cream. His thumb ran along Orlando’s ass and he used a dry finger to find Orlando’s entrance. The man in his arms hissed in a breath, “I could distract you with kisses.”

Orlando laughed, “Kissing while your fingers are in my ass seems oddly familiar. However, I don’t think it will work, and I might bite you.”

Eric joined in the laughing, “Ok, maybe not.” Their teasing was the closest Orlando would get to relaxed and Eric used the opportune moment to slide a coated finger inside him. He held tight around his chest and once inside him he didn’t move.

Orlando’s response to the burning invasion was to pull his knees closer to his chest and grip the hand he held against his chest, “Fuck” came out in the middle of a fast breath. 

Eric spoke quietly against his ear, “Hang on.” He pulled his finger from inside him and inserted the other forcing more of the cream into him. Again he removed his finger taking a few seconds to smear it around the outside of his opening. He wiped his fingers on his sweat pants then wrapped his arm back around Orlando’s stomach holding him tight, “Just a few minutes and it’ll ease up. I promise.”

Fingers dug into Eric’s arm as Orlando drew his knees up as far as he could, “Fuck, this hurts.” Fresh tears sprang from Orlando’s eyes.

Eric felt them hit his bicep, “I know, baby, I’m sorry.” Eric’s own tears trickled down his cheek. “Just hang on . . . to me.” Gradually Orlando’s grip loosened and his body relaxed. “Better?”

“Yes, but not good.” Orlando’s shaking breaths deepened.

“Tomorrow you will feel better. This will help you sleep comfortably.” Orlando let go of Eric’s arms and turned with a grimace. Eric ran his fingers through the soft curls now laying against his shoulder, “I’ve never touched you knowing I’d cause you pain, I’m so sorry.”

Orlando stretched up to kiss him, “Your touch is to help.” He kissed him again, “And just because I’ve kissed you don’t get any ideas about my ass.”

Eric licked Orlando’s upper lip, “Sometimes kissing is good all by itself.”

“Then kiss me some more.”


	26. Chapter 26

Orlando woke up to find himself wrapped in Eric’s arms held tight against him. It was early, but Eric would awaken soon. Orlando tried to free himself, which had never been a problem before, but found he couldn’t move this morning. He heard the deep sleepy voice close to his ear, “Where are you trying to run off to?” This was the first time Eric had successfully kept the boy in bed.

“It’s morning. I was going to start breakfast.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No, but you have to go to work soon.”

Eric adjusted himself to fit perfectly behind Orlando and laid his hand on his stomach, “I’m not due in today. I got home early from inspection so the time is mine. I do have to see an Elder today for dinner. There’s no reason to get up yet. Go back to sleep.” Orlando started to protest when Eric interrupted him, “Don’t make me order you. I don’t want to do that.” Orlando laid against him and fell back to sleep.

Eric was awake watching Orlando sleep sprawled out on his stomach looking very content. Eric had never watched the young man sleep. He looked calm and peaceful like when awake, but his sleep had an activity level that he seemed to restrain when awake. He had excess energy much like when they had sex. Orlando had proven to be a very imaginative and energetic lover. The thought made Eric smile. Orlando’s voice rose from beside him, “What are you smiling about?”

The myriad of answers spun like a roulette wheel. The ball dropped and he spoke, “I’ve never been awake before you.”

Orlando looked at the time, “I’ve never slept this late. In my entire life.”

Eric laid his arm out above Orlando’s head hoping he’d move closer, “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Orlando took the hint, but didn’t stop at curling up beside Eric. He climbed on top of Eric’s body and settled in using Eric’s chest as a pillow, “It feels very decadent.”

Eric wasn’t sure this was the best idea Orlando had ever had. He closed his eyes trying to will away the feel of the soft light body stretched out on him. He ran his hands down Orlando’s back letting one hand rest on his lower back and the other on his upper thigh barely touching the bottom of his ass, “How do you feel this morning?”

“Exteriorly a bit sore to the touch, interiorly is better than last night, but still hurts.” He rubbed against Eric’s groin, “I’m sure I could please you in other ways.”

Eric heard Viggo’s voice, “He is a fuck toy” and was forced by Orlando’s last statement to consider that maybe Orlando thought of himself that way. He chose the direct route, “New lesson, and extension of last night’s kissing for the hell of it.”

Orlando purred against this chest, “I liked that lesson.”

Normally Eric would have swatted his ass playfully, “Just because we’re in bed doesn’t mean you have to do anything. Sometimes beds are for sleeping and talking . . . and kissing.”

“It hasn’t been.” Every night the two men had engaged in some sort of sex.

“But it can be. And I’d rather wank alone in the shower than to ask anything of you right now.”

Orlando was genuinely touched with his kindness, “Thank you.” He kissed his chest.

“You’re welcome.” Eric stroked the man’s back, “I don’t want you to think you’re a fuck toy.”

“That is part of my responsibility as your Pet.”

“Not in this room. Not anymore. We’re equals here. You will sleep here, always. If I want sex I’ll let you know.”

The main drawback of Orlando’s training was that he took Eric’s “orders” very literally. “So I wait for you to tell me. . .”

Eric cut him off with his laugh, “I knew you’d do that.” He raked his fingers through the curly head, “You don’t have to wait for anything. If you’re tired and just want to sleep say that. If you want to have sex say that. If you want it ask for it.” Eric realized how hard this was to explain, “We’ll work on this. Sometimes words just aren’t needed.”

As usual Orlando took the thread and ran with it. “What if I wanted you to help me orgasm, and nothing more? My pleasure only.”

“Ask me. I’ll give you that.”

Orlando raised his head eyes mixed with confused wonder, “Your pleasure is my purpose, not yours.”

Eric held Orlando’s face between strong hands, “It pleases me to pleasure you.” Eric stretched forward to meet Orlando’s lips. He gave into the temptation and let his tongue drift over soft lips begging for entrance. The taste of the young man was more intoxicating than any drug. His body pressed against his rivaled the luxuriousness of the finest silk sheets. Eric teased Orlando with quick licks against his tongue. Orlando squirmed up to be on even footing and fisted both hands in Eric’s hair. Eric moaned at the gentle tug as Orlando’s fingers found their hold.

Orlando stopped the teasing kiss and lowered his mouth to Eric’s neck. His breath warmed the skin seconds before his tongue licked at it. Orlando used his grasp in Eric’s hair to turn his head away. Orlando sucked and bit all along the muscular column.

Eric’s fingers indented the skin of Orlando’s back, “What do you want?” Eric knew what he wanted the answer to be.

Orlando used the tip of his tongue to trace the shell of Eric’s ear, “Nothing more than this.” His teeth pulled at the earlobe, “Stay in bed all day?”

Eric wanted to flip them over and feel Orlando beneath him. He satisfied himself with holding him tight to increase the pressure of their bodies, “You’ll learn to ask for more.”

Their mouths met again with no teasing. Eric ran his tongue along the ridge behind Orlando’s teeth. He hooked his leg behind Orlando’s knees and rolled them onto their sides. He was unwilling to lay him on his back, and at least this way Eric could touch him. His fingers found Orlando’s nipple and teased it to a peak. Orlando moaned into Eric’s mouth refusing to break contact for several minutes. When he did he was slightly breathless, “Will that cream heal me faster?” Right now what Orlando wanted more than anything was Eric inside him, but he knew that he’d immediately regret that, and Eric would likely deny him anyway. 

Eric laid his hand against a once red cheek, “Yes, but it will hurt, not as bad as last night.”

“I lived through that. Do it again. Now, while I’m distracted by you.” Orlando threw his leg over Eric opening himself to his touch, and lost himself in another kiss oblivious to all else until Eric’s finger breached him. Orlando’s hold on Eric increased and he buried his face in the crook of Eric’s neck, “Not nearly as bad.”

Eric switched fingers again this time slowly moving in and out before pulling out and rubbing outside, “I hate causing you pain.”

Orlando’s grip slowly loosened, “It’s not your fault. Even if it was I’d forgive you.”

Eric pulled Orlando back to lie on top of him, “Gods I wish you knew what your words do to me.” Orlando’s breathing told Eric that he was still dealing with his pain.

“I may.” Orlando was referring to Arianne’s words, which he didn’t fully understand.

Orlando drifted off to sleep again. Eric made his way out from under him without waking him and dressed for his dinner. He woke Orlando with a gentle shake, “I’m going to dinner with an Elder. I’ll be home in a few hours. Take a shower, a bath, lay in bed, whatever you want, but no cleaning, no cooking, nothing that could be considered work. I’ll bring you home some dinner. What would you like?”

Orlando had never been to a restaurant, “What are my choices?”

“We’re going to an Italian place.”

“Veal Marsala?”

“Good choice, it’s a specialty.” He kissed Orlando’s cheek and brushed his hair away from his face before leaving the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Eric spotted Alex sitting at a table in the section designated for Elders only. As soon as Eric sat down a waiter materialized to take Eric’s drink order, a double bourbon on the rocks. Alex didn’t know Eric to drink like this and wondered what was troubling the former student that he now considered a friend, “Bad trip, Eric?”

Eric worked for the Dept. of Citizen 3 Training as an inspector and his recent trip was cut short due to rioting in the wasteland nearby. “We’ve managed to regulate almost everything . . why haven’t we been able to do away with jealousy and aggression?” Eric drank deeply.

“Aggression is easier, it can be expressed sexually. Certain Pets are trained to deal with that. Jealousy is controlled as best we can, but it’s not perfect” Alex weighed the anger he saw in Eric’s eyes, “What has Viggo done now?”

Eric chuckled, “How do you know it’s Viggo? You’re right, but how do you know?”

“You and Viggo have always had a love hate relationship. Viggo has always been jealous of you. Since you were little boys. And he’s always been too aggressive for your tastes.”

Eric took a deep breath and laid out the story for Alex. Eric found he included details more of his own need to purge it. “He did nothing illegal or permanently harm my Pet, but I would never have him treated that way. Viggo took his jealousy out on Orlando and I don’t think I can forgive him. I will admit to treating Orlando gently. You’ve seen him. He’s beautiful, and innocent, and trusting.”

Alex nodded, “That’s the definition of “Untouched”. What you chose to make of him is your choice. You were chosen, trusted, to take care of an innocent trusting Pet. You are wrong about one thing. What Viggo did was illegal. He is allowed sex with a Pet left in his care, but he is not allowed to train him in anything you have not agreed to. You can nail him to the wall if you wish.”

“I don’t want revenge. I don’t want Orlando to deal with this again. I want him to keep that innocence.”

“You’ve been an amazing Owner. There is no way this will harm what you’ve built.”

“How do I give him the right of refusal?”

Alex took a sharp intake of air and thought if he should share the information he was asked for, “You’d have to ‘set him free’.”

Eric stopped mid-drink, “I can do that?”

“It’s unusual, but it is possible. You have to appear before the Elder’s to make your case, but it would be approved.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing. Are you sure this can be done?” He realized he’d questioned an Elder on something he’d certainly know. Before he could apologize Alex stood with his back to the restaurant where only Eric could see and lowered the left hand side of his pants. Eric’s eyes grew large, “Fuck me. You were an Untouched Pet?”

Alex sat back down, “Yes. Who better to select and train Citizen 3’s to own an Untouched Pet, than a former Untouched Pet. I know first hand the temperament needed and what the Owner needs to know. I know how it feels to rely so completely on a single person for your well being, and the trust needed to receive further training. I met you a few years after I was freed and knew immediately. You were one of the youngest ever chosen, and by the time you were to receive your Pet you had shown yourself to be an excellent student and your tolerance and patience for Viggo’s behavior only made you more suitable. When selections were made I knew that Orlando would be a perfect match for you. I wonder how much of himself he’s shown you? His teacher’s loved him, but his questioning imagination necessitated quite a bit of adjustment to some older teacher’s habits.”

Eric laughed knowing exactly what Alex spoke of, “He takes the tiniest word and runs with it. There’s a fire in his eyes that mixes with his innocence. It’s like he truly isn’t aware of what he’s asking, but thinks it might be fun.” Alex nodded. “All that is needed to set him free is Elder approval?”

“Not all. You have to give him one of the allotments available to your children. He would become a Citizen 3. He could not own a Pet, but other laws apply equally to him. And he would not have an allotment to pass to his own children. You would be responsible for educating him on the laws and customs of Citizen 3’s and at the end of that training period he would be free to make his own choices. He would be free to leave you.” Eric’s eyes shot to Alex’s and the color drained from his face. “Yes, Eric, he could leave you. You don’t have to decide anything now. Write up what happened. To free Orlando you don’t have to press charges against Viggo. I know what happened and one Elder is all that need know the names. You can protect Orlando without freeing him. End your Coupling Contract with Viggo immediately.”

Eric nodded blindly as he tried to absorb the past minutes conversation. He searched the table for answers that he couldn’t see, “I don’t think I can risk him leaving me.”

Alex laid a hand on his friend’s hand, “There is no inappropriate question between a student and a teacher.”

Eric finished the rest of his drink, “Viggo knew . . . he was aware . . . jealous . . .” He met Alex’s eyes, “I’ve fallen in love with him.”

Alex smiled, “Of course you have.” Eric looked almost panic stricken, “Eric, there’s nothing wrong with that. It happens all the time. So frequently that I’ve argued for years to include this in Owner training. It’s hard not to fall in love with someone who looks to you for as much as an Untouched Pet does, and the sexual training makes it very different. Doesn’t happen as much with Pets that aren’t utilized for sex. How do you not fall in love with someone who lives to please you? And does it so well.”

“Why hasn’t it been included?” The color was beginning to return to his face.

“For the same reasons I want it included. Is it really love if the giving is one sided? So the Owner loves the Pet for all the things that make a good Pet, but that’s not the same as loving a person. If the Pet were allowed to express his own wants, needs, and desires as well as denying the Owner’s would the Owner still love him. It’s a lopsided relationship for love. I can’t disagree. I can’t figure out a way to teach a two sided issue; one for those who the idea of loving their Pet is not a consideration, and the other for those who find themselves in your position. So we teach the middle “emotional attachment” and trust that if love becomes the issue the owner will seek out an Elder. Just as you have done. The question is do you love your Pet or do you love Orlando. Do you even know Orlando?”

“What do you mean?”

“For example, you ordered dinner for him. How did you know what to order?”

Eric took a piece of ice into his mouth, “I asked him what he wanted before I left.”

Alex smiled, “That’s the beginning of knowing the person. Also we struggled with how do you teach a Pet to express his wants and deny his Owner’s when all his life he’s been taught to serve.”

Eric smiled sheepishly around the ice, “I’ll let you know how that one goes.”

Alex knit his eyebrows, “What have you done?” 

He slid the ice back into the glass, “I’ve given him permission. At this point it would be easiest to say that within the confines of my bedroom we are equal. Since early in his sexual training he’s called me Eric. Now he can ask for what he wants, and he’s been told that being in bed doesn’t mean sex.”

“Can he tell you no?”

“Yes. I don’t know that I used those words, but he can say no. That’s the whole point. He didn’t say no to Viggo. He can say no to me.”

“You’d better put it that plainly, Eric. He’ll ask, and he’ll tell you what he wants, but he won’t deny unless he knows that’s allowed.”

“Last night he asked me not to touch him. He hurt. There was no reprimand.”

“Just the same. Say it if that’s your intention.”

“Are you saying this as an Elder or a former Pet?” It didn’t matter, but Eric was curious.

“It’s confusing to be given permission to do things that go against your training. You need definite boundaries. Like using your name in the bedroom, but not outside of it. That’s easy, the bedroom door is the boundary. Don’t get stuck in the trap of thinking that you’re giving him permission is always good. Don’t bring others into the bedroom if you’re not ok with them hearing him call you by your given name. Don’t set him up to displease you by making too many exceptions. You can’t expect him to remember in the middle of an orgasm to not use your name because there is someone else in the room. Don’t give him choices you’re not willing to accept him making. At this point he’s your Pet. Let him be himself in the bedroom. Talk to him. He’s a very smart young man with opinions that he’s been trained to not voice. Unless asked. There are many reasons people want Untouched Pets. They are the highest educated and many Owners treat them as companions only, someone to engage in lively discussions. Some want servants who are not burdened with sexual understanding or wants. Some want the innocence and like the role of teacher. Some want a sexual slave that will do whatever they’re taught. And some want a mate, or come to want a mate. All is acceptable.”

Their food was served and they were silent, which also gave Eric time to digest the information, “Did you know him well while he was in school?”

Alex’s eyes twinkled, “Yes.”

“Did you happen to notice a bit of sarcastic wit?”

“I believe the head of his house referred to him as the best trained smartass he’d ever known.” Both men laughed heartily, “Eric, are you forgetting the most basic level of what you were taught? All classes are people of great worth and value within our society.”

Eric bristled, “Of course I didn’t forget that. There’s no question of Orlando’s worth, or value.”

“Take it a step further. All people are given the same types of knowledge. The difference is in how they’re trained to us it. You’re taught to value thought and ideas, and to voice those. Pets are taught to value thought and ideas, but not to voice them. But they’re still there. Underneath his obedient calm façade, that he learned well, you will find a man with very passionate thoughts, ideas, and the imagination to put them together. He’ll surprise you if you let him.”

“He has already.” Eric remembered Orlando “figuring out” oral sex. He was somewhat ashamed of himself for thinking what he saw of Orlando was all there was. This explained the wonderful things that Orlando said that drove Eric mad. He possessed a keen ability to think, but the innocence of one who had never voiced those thoughts. Eric felt goosebumps cover his skin with his next question, “Does he know how to love?”

Alex searched his mind for the best answer, “He knows the feelings, but not the words. He knows . . .”

Eric held up his hand to silence him, “Let me take a crack at this. He knows happiness in seeing someone. He knows the feel of his heart pounding in anticipation. Fear of disapproval. Knows if he likes someone. He knows the components, but not the whole.”

Alex nodded, “You always were a good student if focused on study and not sex.”

“Sex was more fun, but I learned the other stuff anyway.”

“That you did. Again choices were made. Love is complex and hard to explain. It seemed kinder to not burden a Pet, who may not be allowed to express that feeling, with the concept. The parts are easier and less confusing. Hate is taught in a historical context, so he knows that.”

Eric glared teasingly, “Where was all this teaching?”

“You can’t expect to have it all given to you. What would be the point of Elders? And here’s a fun idea. Ask your Pet. He might have a thing or two he can teach you.” Eric groaned involuntarily, which caused Alex to laugh and lean in to whisper. “Try letting him be your “Owner” in the bedroom. Besides the fact that you will love it, you’ll see what kind of an Owner he sees you as.”


	28. Chapter 28

Eric walked into his house with new found knowledge and new found guilt. If he truly loved the boy how could he not do everything possible to protect him? How could he not give him the right of refusal? Because he could leave, and Eric couldn’t risk that. The thought of them living as equals was appealing, but until Orlando knew his own feelings and his own words how could Eric make that decision. Besides Eric could protect him. Orlando would have to count on Eric to protect him. Not quite as good as being able to protect himself, but it would have to do. Eric put Orlando’s dinner on the counter before walking into his bedroom. Orlando was awake and reading a book, “What are you reading?”

“The Iliad.”

Eric looked down at the book, “Pretty heavy stuff.”

“I think Hector is a very honorable man.”

Eric shook his head, “I’d agree. Why don’t you sit up and I’ll go get your dinner.” Orlando nodded and began to move. When Eric returned with a tray containing dinner and dessert he sat it over Orlando’s lap, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Thank you for allowing me to lay around. I feel a bit lazy, but it’s been very nice.”

Eric smiled, “It’s the least I could do, Orlando.” That was true. 

Orlando suddenly realized how hungry he was and began eating, “How was your friend?”

“We had a very interesting conversation. He knew you when you were at the training facility. He told me some things about you I didn’t know.”

Orlando smiled sheepishly, “I was a bit of a pain at times. I suppose he told you that. I learned to control myself.”

“I have no complaints. I believe they referred to you as a well trained smartass.” Orlando laughed and Eric joined in, “He tells me you were one of the brightest and always putting things together a few steps beyond your teachers.”

“Some teachers left too much up to interpretation so I did that. I obeyed what they told me, sometimes they weren’t very specific.”

“You don’t do that to me and I know I’m not always specific.”

Without a seconds thought Orlando met Eric’s eyes, “I want to please you more than I ever wanted to please my teachers.”

Eric felt his heart miss a beat, “Why?’

“You’ve shown me more care since I’ve been with you than I ever felt at school. Please, don’t misunderstand, we were never mistreated, but being in your care is very different. Even in your punishment of me I never doubted that you cared for me.”

“I care very much for you, Orlando.” There was a quiet pause, “I’ll be right back. Enjoy your dinner.” 

Eric walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with his eyes closed. He was trying to assimilate all the information and what he wanted to tell Orlando. He felt a desire to tell him about the choice to set him free, but quickly realized that was about his guilt over his unwillingness to do that. Why tell him of something he couldn’t have simply to absolve his guilt. Much like the man who tells his wife about an affair after it’s over “to be honest”. He thought of the beautiful young man laying in his bed. His hair was soft as silk and the chestnut ringlets begged to be touched. The deep brown eyes revealed a softness and childlike quality that Orlando never revealed outside of the bedroom. Eric wondered if he’d ever again seen lips so pink and perfect, teeth so white, and that decadent tongue that seemed to learn things Eric would have found difficult to teach. When Orlando let go one of his smiles Eric felt his heart beat a little faster. Eric smiled a little more evilly as he thought of Orlando’s body. Every sculpted inch, every smooth plane, and every flesh bound curve was very much a man, but still possessed the innocence and sweet surrender of youth. Touches against his skin were new in combination and Orlando hadn’t mastered control of his body yet. Eric enjoyed the reckless abandon with which Orlando gave into his orgasm. The thought of teaching him control through a torturous prolongation of his pleasure stirred him deeply. 

He was lost in this fantasy when he’d begun stroking his hard cock. He extended the fantasy to being able to hear Orlando’s quiet begging, and frustrated moans. He’d hold Orlando’s orgasm off until he felt his own. 

Walking back into his bedroom Eric smiled at Orlando and took his tray back to the kitchen. Orlando was reading again leaning back on the pillows ankles crossed when he returned and changed into his sweat pants, “Why are you sleeping in clothes? You never sleep in clothes.”

Eric sat leaning against the headboard, “No reason not too.” Both men submerged themselves in their books reading side by side. Eric’s mind wasn’t were it was supposed to be. He looked next to him, “Are you able to concentrate on your book?”

Orlando glanced over, “Yes. I guess you can’t. What’s keeping your mind occupied, Eric?”

Again with the innocent question that set Eric’s blood on fire. He took the book from Orlando’s hands and dropped it on the floor. Eric’s smirk told the tale of what was occupying his mind. He leaned over and kissed the soft pink lips. His hand went to his face caressing smooth skin tenderly. The slightest touch of Eric’s restrained tongue tickled Orlando’s top lip. Although an observer of the scene may say differently, Orlando was the one in control. Eric would give him control by his own submission. He returned to the soft kisses and waited for his Pet’s response. Orlando felt himself getting lost in Eric’s kisses. The tentative touch of tongue felt like nothing more than a whisper. The return to simple kisses was disappointing and urged Orlando to test his new privileges. He parted his lips enough to capture Eric’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth where he could nibble and lick it leisurely. He felt Eric’s tongue against his upper lip and invited him inside. 

With the deepening of the kiss Eric pressed his body closer down on Orlando’s. The hand that pressed against the softest cheek he’d ever known, male or female, changed position to tease the large brown nipples. He felt Orlando tense a little beneath him then try to relax. Orlando wanted to have sex, but feared the pain that had not completely healed. Eric broke the kiss to look in the slightly panicked eyes. He shook his head, “Only my mouth. And only if you give me permission.” The panic in Orlando’s eyes disappeared. He reached up to kiss Eric. Eric pulled away again, “Tell me what you want from me. Order me. You can tell me no.”

The corners of Orlando’s mouth slowly turned up into a slight smile. He served at the pleasure of his owner, and his owner’s pleasure was to have Orlando be more assertive in this room. Orlando felt a stirring deep inside. A power he’d never known, but instantly liked. “Suck me. Use your mouth to make me come.” He quickly added, “No fingers inside me.”

Eric nodded approvingly, “My pleasure, sir.” He moved his body off of Orlando’s and scooted down where he was able to easily kiss Orlando’s hip. His tongue traced his “untouched” tattoo sucking at the center to bruise the yellow. 

Orlando grabbed Eric by the hair and pulled him to look at him, “I told you what I want. Give it to me.” His voice was soft yet thick with desire. 

Alex’s words echoed in Eric’s mind and he wondered if that’s he sounded as he gave Orlando orders. His cheeks held onto the curve from his smile while tonguing the slit of Orlando’s cock. His fingers encircled the base of his cock tight enough to restrict Orlando’s orgasm. This was too good to waste. He circled the head of Orlando’s cock pausing to lap teasingly on the underside. Orlando moaned with the contact. He licked Orlando’s full length with the attention one gives a Popsicle on a hot summer day. Orlando watched each lick of the broad tongue waiting to feel complete engulfment. He wanted one, but didn’t want to miss the other. It was far too good a feeling to wish away for anything especially when he knew he’d be getting it all. He had after all ordered Eric to suck him. 

And suck him Eric would. It started with the gentle sucking of the tip of his cock. Then sucking kisses laid all around his head. It progressed to Eric sucking slowly on the head while his tongue teased the slit again. Orlando writhed wantonly on the sheets. Nothing but his cock was getting attention. There was nothing to distract him from the decadent pleasure that he only knew inside Eric’s mouth. He knew Eric’s tight grasp at the root of him was holding an orgasm that would have surely consumed Orlando by now. Again he had no reason to complain. Orlando didn’t know how long he could keep up the panting breaths he was forced to take. Eric was ignorant of anything outside of the feel of Orlando’s cock on his tongue. The fleshy softness of the head, the heated hard shaft, and the salty taste of the boy’s very essence. Slowly he took the length deep in his throat with the flat of his tongue along the underside vein. Eric undulated his tongue from tip back pressing against the hard cock and almost swallowing him with each repetition. Orlando made a sound that was a cross between a whimper, a sob, and moan. Eric kept a tight grip around Orlando’s cock knowing that when he let go Orlando would come. Eric wasn’t done yet. He pulled off Orlando’s cock never decreasing the suction. He twisted his head as he pushed back down onto him. Backing off was a powerfully sucking draw, and the return was a tight twisting push. Orlando fingered his own curls, finally fisting the lavish locks tightly. 

Eric released his finger hold and kept up the motion. Orlando felt the tension change, “Oh fuck, Eric, I’m going to come.”

Eric nearly laughed as he thought “I know”, but kept working the cock. It was when he took Orlando deep again and repeated the sucking motion that Orlando seemed to burst at the seams. His hands hit the bed with a loud thud, his back arched almost unnaturally, and his cock spasmed inside Eric’s mouth. “Fuck . . . oh god . . . oh Eric . . . fuck . . . good . . . awww fuck.” Eric took all Orlando had and released the hard suction in favor of a slow up and down movement with his tongue moving side to side bringing Orlando down. When Orlando’s cock softened Eric let him go and wet kissed up his body pausing to tongue oversensitive nipples. When he reached Orlando’s head he laughed. Orlando’s bottom lip had disappeared inside between his teeth, a bead of sweat was working it’s way down his cheek, eyes were still closed, and each breath was spiked with the quietest sigh. Eric pulled at Orlando’s top lip with his, “Let go, Orli.” 

Slowly Orlando released the bite. “Orli?”

Eric laughed, “I don’t know. Cross between Orlando and baby.”

“I like it.” He opened his eyes to find Eric’s eyes inches away, “I like how you say it.” Orlando sunk his fingers in Eric’s hair pulling him down for kiss tasting himself inside the other man. “Thank you, Eric.”

“No thanks needed, Orli.” He smiled and rubbed his jaw, “My jaws are sore. Took you forever.”

“I think you had something to do with that. So your jaw, my ass. Guess I’ll have to fuck you to get off, then suck you to get you off. Wish there was a way to do both at the same time.” Orlando searched his mind for away, “Mmm, nothing. Although I remember a time when you came close. Going back and forth. I’ll have to try that.”

Eric kissed him again, “Don’t ever lose your imagination. I fucking love it.”


	29. Chapter 29

The next week things returned to normal. Eric went to work, and Orlando functioned as his assistant. Eric watched carefully and saw nothing in Orlando that made him thing there were any negative effects of Viggo’s treatment. Eric struggled with what to call what had happened. Since Orlando had not right to refuse Viggo the act couldn’t really be called non-consensual. Everything in Orlando’s life was a series of non-consensual acts. Mistreatment was the best he could do. At work Viggo gave Eric a wide berth. Viggo thought it was best to let Eric calm down before talking to him. Eric appeared in Viggo’s doorway one afternoon and after asking to come in he closed the door behind him. Viggo still wore the bruise from Eric’s fist. Eric felt nothing. “I want you to explain to me why. You are my oldest friend, most trusted friend, and you did exactly what I said I didn’t want.”

Viggo leaned back in his chair, sliding his pen between his fingers, “You said you didn’t want to teach him that. You smiled. Then you left him in my care. You should have . . .”

Eric stopped him, “No. This is not about me. You are not going to make this about me. You are responsible for your behavior. Not me, and not Orlando.”

Viggo laughed, “Why do you insist on giving him so much consideration? He’s a Pet. He’s bred to serve. You ask his permission to order him to do what he’s here for. His place is to serve.”

“His place in society is just a valuable as ours.”

“Yes, I know.” Viggo walked around his desk to stand in front of Eric, “I was in the same classrooms as you. Pet’s help regulate society. But you insist on feeling bad about it. He doesn’t know anything else, he doesn’t have feelings about it.”

Eric knew that was wrong. Orlando did have feelings about his treatment. “Just because the feelings are spoken doesn’t mean they’re not there.”

Viggo laughed, “It does in my world. That’s all I have to do. I treat Pet’s in accordance with the law.”

“No, you don’t.” Eric smirked, “What you did to Orlando was illegal. While left in your care you do have the right to fuck him, but not to teach him anything I didn’t approve of. And despite your attempt to blame that on me, you and I both know that you had other reasons. I don’t need you to tell me what they are.”

Anger flashed in Viggo’s eyes, “So you plan on pressing charges and having me reassigned, or my Pet taken away?”

“Not at all. Unless you make me.”

“It’s to be blackmail then?”

“I prefer to think of it as buying safety. You will not touch Orlando again. You will not touch me again. And if I ever hear of you mistreating another . . . all bets are off.” Eric bent to be even with Viggo’s eyes, “Are we clear, Viggo?”

“Crystal.”

Before Viggo could say anything else Eric turned and left the office. He paced his office like a caged lion remembering the times he’d come to Viggo’s defense. Especially the time with Alex in school, telling him that Viggo respected Eric’s limits. Jealousy ruined so much. Then his anger turned to sadness. He was losing a good friend. Eric couldn’t continue befriending someone with so little respect not only for others, but for Eric. Viggo had tried to place all the responsibility on Eric, and the “lesser” Pet had taken full responsibility for his actions. The better man wasn’t even in question. 

Upon returning home Eric was subdued. He casually pet Orlando’s curls and ate in silence. Orlando noticed that there was no smile, and Eric seemed weighed down. After finishing dinner he complimented Orlando as usual then went to his office. Orlando finished cleaning up and was heading out of the kitchen when Eric called from his bedroom. Orlando breached the door, “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

Eric motioned for Orlando to sit next to him on the bed, “You know me well. Do you know what this is?”

Orlando took the paper and read over it, “A Coupling Contract between you and Viggo.” Eric took it back and tore once, twice, three times. “Eric, you’ve said he’s your oldest most trusted friend.”

He continued ripping, “Who’s proven himself to be untrustworthy.”

“He did not harm me.”

“He did what I said not to.” Eric ran his fingers through soft curls letting his hand rest at the back of his neck, “This decision isn’t just about that. I asked him about what happened. His disrespect is astounding. Of you, of me, so much.”

Orlando laid his hand on Eric’s thigh, “I hate him for his disrespect.” Eric nodded sadly. Orlando’s eyebrows knit together, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken so freely against your friend.”

Eric turned his head to the side and kissed Orlando’s lips. He felt the familiar heat stir in his groin with the soft touch. “Yes, you should have. I can forgive a behavior. But I won’t expose you . . . or me to someone who has no understanding of why their behavior is wrong.”

Orlando laid his head on Eric’s shoulder, and his hand over his Owner’s heart, “You look so sad.”

“Giving up a friend is hard. I’m more sad that you had to experience that. I never wanted that. I’ve told him he’s not to touch you or me ever again.”

“You protect me well.”

Eric laughed, “Not as well as I could.” Eric placed two fingers under the boys chin and raised his face to a kiss. Orlando’s lips fell open with the touch and drew Eric out to him. Orlando raised up and threw a leg over Eric’s lap, straddling him. He settled in nice and tight against the larger man. Orlando’s hips ground suggestively against Eric’s rising erection. Orlando ran his hands down Eric’s arms and moved the hands to his ass. Eric moaned as he kneaded the flesh, “Oh, I want you.”

Fingers laced in Eric’s hair while a strong mouth sucked the side of his neck, “It’s been almost 2 weeks since you’ve had me.” Eric moaned at the words, but restrained himself. Orlando felt it, “I’m fine, Eric. My body has healed. You won’t hurt me. I long to feel you inside me again.”

“Jesus, Orlando.” Eric’s need tested the fabric weave of his trousers. Somehow Orlando’s hands had made their way up Eric’s t-shirt and were brushing repeatedly over his nipples. “If I hurt you, you tell me. Promise.”

“Yes” was moaned as the t-shirt was pulled from Eric’s body. 

Eric stood and set Orlando on his feet. He turned them around and placed them to the side of the bed near the foot. The bathroom door was open and Eric could see them in the mirror. He pushed his pants to the floor as Orlando did the same. Eric pressed his body against Orlando’s back. He pointed to the mirror, “Watch.” Eric sucked and bit Orlando’s neck while his hands moved over Orlando’s chest, stomach, and thighs. Orlando held onto Eric’s thighs. He pushed and wiggled his hips against Eric. He could feel and see Eric’s movements stutter before regaining control. Eric grasped Orlando’s hands and leaned them both over onto the bed. He held their bodies there for several minutes, sliding his harness along the crack of Orlando’s butt, and kissing and sucking across his shoulders. Once satisfied Orlando had the idea Eric let go of his hands and held his hips instead. A slow path down Orlando’s back was made by Eric’s tongue. Orlando felt his world shake with anticipation. Eric parted Orlando enough to tongue him. The moan that escaped Orlando told Eric all was well. He had to hold Orlando still as he tried to push himself closer to the warmth of Eric’s mouth. Eric moved back up Orlando’s body and kissed beside his neck. Eric looked in the mirror and met brown eyes, “Would you be patient and let me do this?”

Orlando’s breath came heavy, “Only if you’ll do it faster.”

“What if I don’t want faster?”

“I’ll try and convince you.”

A joke seemed appropriate, and Eric wondered how Orlando would respond, “Who’s the Owner here?” He said the words with a light mocking tone.

Without a thought, “In this room it’s up for grabs. Get back to work.”

“Yes, sir.” Eric’s smiling lips sucked on Orlando’s shoulder. He broke away to grab the lube. He wasn’t fast enough and Orlando was playfully tapping his foot when Eric approached him again. “Bossy.”

“Needy.”

Eric slid a finger inside tight warmth, “Satisfied?”

“Not nearly.”

Eric stroked inside him looking for the spot, “Greedy.”

Orlando’s back collapsed, being supported between his shoulders and legs, “Yes. Oh god, Eric, yes.”

“Mmmm” Eric hummed as Orlando’s body undulated under his touch. The addition of a second finger changed the amplitude of the waves, but nothing else. Eric was fascinated by the show of pleasure.

“Fuck me . . . please.”

Eric had already used his free hand to lube his achingly hard cock, “Something like that.” His fingers were replaced by the head of his cock and he pushed ever so slightly inside the man. “Watch your face, Orli. You’re beautiful.”

Orlando turned his eyes to the mirror, but it was Eric’s face he watched. His breath panted from his open mouth as Eric pushed inside him, pulled out slightly and pushed in a little further. Their eyes stayed together until Eric was fully inside him. Then both men closed their eyes. Neither wanted anything to detract from the pureness of the moment. 

It took all of Eric’s strength to begin the slow and steady movement. Orlando kept his head drooped toward the bed making small noises and breathy sighs. His hips moved from side to side and flexed up and down. Eric didn’t try to restrain movements that felt so good. Eric reached under Orlando and grazed his fingertips of Orlando’s cock. Orlando whimpered then begged, “Please.”

Eric tightened his fist around the hard cock. Not long. Eric knew it wouldn’t take long, and he wanted to be inside Orlando as he came. He wanted to feel every ripple of pleasure course through him. Eric was aware that the last time Orlando had been entered was rife with jealousy and cruel disregard. There was no doubt in Eric’s mind that this was different, and he believed that Orlando knew the difference. Eric’s thoughts left him off guard and it was the first loud broken syllables signaling Orlando’s orgasm that brought him back to the bedroom. His hand continued to stroke; the other hand lifted Orlando’s chin and made him look at himself wrought with pleasure. Eric spoke one word, “You.”

Orlando watched his own eyes squint shut then went on feel as he came violently. When he opened his eyes again to see Eric’s face he spoke, “You did this to me.”

“I know. Watch what you do to me.” Eric couldn’t have felt more if he tried. He pushed hard and deep into Orlando and let the orgasm rip him apart with a feral growl. Somewhere in the end he’d pulled Orlando upright and held his body flush to his. His eyes reopened to see their reflections. Orlando’s head lay back on his shoulder, turned toward him, kissing his jaw. Eric’s arms were wrapped tight around Orlando’s torso. 

Eric pulled his hips away and slip from his lover then moved them onto the bed. Orlando lay on his side with his hand on Eric’s chest, his head propped on his hand to look down at Eric, “Thank you.”

Eric brought Orlando’s body closer, “What for?”

Orlando nuzzled into his neck, “You know.”

“You’re welcome.” Eric kissed his temple and savored the feel of their bodies.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eric told Orlando that they would be having a guest for dinner over the weekend. His friend, the Elder, was coming by. Orlando took special care in preparations. He’d loved pleasing the Elder’s at school, and he knew that Eric counted this man as a good friend. Orlando wanted to impress. Eric was amused at the fuss, and knew Orlando failing to impress wasn’t the issue. Eric had wanted Alex to come over as a continuation of their conversation. 

When Alex arrived the space was filled will wonderful smells. Orlando knelt beside Eric dressed with collars, cuffs, and the golden beads decorating his hair. Eric introduced Alex, and in true style Orlando addressed him without looking up. Alex knew the tale would be told by Orlando’s greeting. Alex remembered certain things about Orlando. Eric gave his permission for Orlando to rise and speak with the Elder. Upon looking up, Orlando’s eyes lit up as bright as his smile and he flung himself onto Alex. Alex laughed and held the young man tightly, “Still the same affectionate one that I remember.” 

Orlando held on, “It’s so good to see you.”

Alex stroked the back of Orlando’s hair, “You too, Orlando.”

“You chose my Owner.” It was a statement designed to express gratitude.

Alex thought it best to make that explicit for Eric’s benefit, “How’d I do?”

“Perfect” flew from Orlando’s lips and he hugged Alex again. “Thank you, sir. I must tend to dinner now.”

With another beaming smile and respectful nod to his Owner Orlando was gone. Throughout dinner he stayed beside the table in attendance to the two men who talked of work, and briefly Eric’s conversation with Viggo. Orlando cleared from dinner and returned to them to ask what they required. Eric toyed with a gold bead, “Leave us, Orlando. Thank you for such an exquisite meal.”

“You’re welcome, sir. May I say good-bye to the Elder?”

Eric smiled, “Of course.”

Orlando rose and hugged Alex again. Alex spoke to him quietly, “You’ve made me very proud, Orlando.” Alex knew the words would touch the Pet best. Alex watched with appreciation as Orlando glided from the room and closed the door to his quarters. “So, what was the question?”

Eric glared at him, “Guidance.”

Alex sat down and rubbed his full stomach, “That which you fear the most will meet you half way. What do you fear most?”

Eric loved that Alex’s advice was always more about helping him find his own answers with guidance taking the form of directed questions. “His preference. I’ve always preferred men. He may not.”

“It will make no difference.”

“It will to me.”

Alex shook his head, “Only if you set him free. And you want assurances that he won’t leave you.”

“What do you think?” 

“It doesn’t matter what I think. You won’t believe it completely until you ask him. Until you allow him the choice.”

“But I’m asking anyway. You’re the Elder.” Eric was so sincere in his question.

Alex laughed, “Your intelligence is clouded by emotion, Eric. Orlando is easier to read than a book.” Eric’s inability to defend himself only made the clouding that much more obvious to Alex. “Orlando has experienced one female. A rough Pet owned by an asshole. Orlando doesn’t strike me as one to prefer a rough Pet. Is he?”

Eric was confident in this answer, “No. His appetites are much like mine.”

“I wonder how that happened?” Eric laughed at the backwards compliment that Alex had just given himself. “What I think you should do . . . call for a female Pet. Be specific in what you want, tailoring it to what you know that Orlando would request for himself if he made the request. Then let him experience her.”

Color drained from Eric’s face, “You want me to give him what I’m most afraid he will prefer? Are you crazy?”

This conversation was a testament to the closeness the two men shared. Alex held Eric’s jaw where he could make eye contact, “Would I ever tell you to do something that I thought would hurt you?”

Eric knew the answer to that was no. And without saying so Alex had told what he believed Orlando’s preference to be. Eric now had the courage to get the answer himself.


	30. Chapter 30

The door buzzer went off and Orlando walked from the kitchen. Eric was finishing his dinner and hadn’t told his Pet that anyone was expected. Eric never looked up, “Ah, right on time.”

Orlando wore his normal shorts and assumed that more formal Pet attire was not needed for this visitor. He opened the door when the knock came. He knelt with his head bowed, but his eyes turned up to see the visitor wore the hooded cape of a Pet. No skin was visible.

Eric walked to the door and laid his hand on Orlando’s shoulder, “Show our guest to my bedroom.”

Orlando rose nodding his head respectfully, “This way, please.” He swept his hand elegantly toward the bedroom and walked a step behind the cloaked figure. He couldn’t help but appreciate the gracefully smooth movement of a fellow Pet. He was proud of his skills and he always felt a special thrill in the presence of another. Orlando knew he walked with the same grace outside of the bedroom. Once he crossed the threshold he normally felt his body relax into a less formal posture. Not tonight. Not in the presence of another Pet. Eric followed the pair into his bedroom and met Orlando’s questioning brown eyes, “I do not understand, sir?”

Eric shook his head, “Eric. Remember where you are.”

“There is another present . . .” he paused with uncertainty “Eric.”

“Yes, I know, I called for this Pet.” Eric sat on his bed, “Remove the cape, Orlando.”

Orlando felt a stirring in his groin. He moved in front of the Pet and with trembling hands pushed the hood off to rest down the Pet’s back. He found himself looking into a pair of soft hazel eyes. Her curly light brown hair brushed the shoulders of her purple cape. She quickly cast her eyes down. Orlando felt his anxiety pass with the sense of hers. He moved behind her reaching over her shoulders to untie the cape and pull it from her. As he undid the tie he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Welcome. You will know nothing but care here.” This was the first time Eric had called for a Pet in his home, but Orlando knew his words to be true. He heard her breathing calm and her shoulders relaxed the slightest bit. The color of her eyes changed to a golden brown.

Eric felt his jeans tighten watching his Pet undress the other Pet. He had requested a young female slight of build, but with curves. If he’d wanted a boyish figure he’d request a young male. Tonight he wanted a female. Eric’s eyes traveled her body and didn’t see a thing he would change. Orlando laid the cloak over a chair and stood between the two. He looked at Eric, “I don’t understand.”

Eric stood and pulled Orlando into his arms. The younger man wrapped around him. He would not make the same mistake twice. “Viggo and Arianne’s presence was not what I want for you to know about sex with more than one partner. Two pleasing another should be exquisite.”

Orlando moved back from Eric’s chest, “So we will be pleasing you together?” He felt his cock jump at the thought.

Eric turned Orlando around wrapping his arms around him again, hands splayed on his chest and stomach, “No. She and I will be pleasing you.” Orlando hitched in a breath. Eric’s hand snaked to the front of Orlando’s shorts gripping the erection he found while sucking the boys neck until he moaned. “You like that idea?”

Orlando’s hands dug into Eric’s thigh muscles, “Yes.” Eric started to move from behind Orlando. “Where are you going?”

“Her cuffs and collar have to go.”

Orlando pushed him toward the bed. “Let me. I’ve never.” Eric stopped his movement and watched Orlando kneel in front of her. The Pet’s cuffs and collar where much simpler than Orlando’s. A thin strand of silver metal looped around itself where each chain connected. Orlando’s fingers deftly sprung the clasp on each ankle. He could see that the cuffs had abraded her flesh slightly and rubbed the pink skin before bending to soothe the marks with his lips. He repeated the action on each wrist. Lastly he removed the collar that adorned her neck. He couldn’t stop himself. His soft lips kissed her skin gently, his tongue teased along the gentle slope of her shoulder before blowing a cool breath across her skin. She responded with a shiver. Orlando smiled, “What do you answer to?”

Before she could speak Eric broke in, “I thought Pet’s didn’t have names.”

Orlando looked over his shoulder, “We don’t have names such as you’ve given me, but we do have ways to identify ourselves. Our birth date is our identification number. If more than one pet shares the same birth date letters are added.”

“What is your identification number?”

“011309-A. I was the first born on that date.” He glanced at her again, “Answer please?”

She spoke quietly, “110407-B.”

Eric was confused. That seemed liked a rather inefficient way of addressing someone. Orlando saw the questions in his owner’s eyes, “Amongst ourselves we abbreviate it if we’re calling to one another, but usually just pronouns are used. Our teachers had to have a way to identify us.”

“Why did you want her identification?”

Orlando smiled shyly, “I wished to know if she was older than me.”

“Everyone’s older than you, Orlando. No Pet’s graduate before 20.” 

Orlando turned his attention to her again, “You are very beautiful.” He ran his fingers through her hair, “Do you believe me that you’ll be cared for here?”

“Yes.” 

Eric watched Orlando run the backs of his fingers over her cheek and approached them. He pressed his body against Orlando’s back, “Whatever you want is yours. I have some ideas, but just ask if you want something different.” Eric laid wet kisses down Orlando’s neck. He reached out, took Orlando’s hand and moved it to the Pet’s breast. Together their fingers massaged her, but it was Orlando’s palm that felt her nipple harden. 

Orlando removed Eric’s hand from his own hip and placed it over the Pet’s other breast, “You take this one. First I’d like to please her a bit.”

Eric sucked on Orlando’s earlobe, “You have to tell her what you want. Is she to remain silent? Is she to remain still?” 

Orlando lifted her chin with his free hand, the other now rolling her nipple between his fingers, “I want to hear you. I want you to touch. I want to see your eyes.” She responded immediately with a low moan. Orlando smiled, “Very nice.”

This had taken a road Eric hadn’t expected. He’d planned on leading her through their combined pleasing Orlando, but Orlando had taken the lead. Orlando owned this Pet. He remembered Alex’s words about letting Orlando lead, that he’d see what type of owner Orlando saw him as. So far he liked what he saw. He whispered, “Turn around.”

Orlando did as requested and met Eric’s lips. His mouth fell open and Eric ran his tongue along the ridge behind Orlando’s teeth before plundering his Pet’s delicious mouth. Orlando’s lips were still parted when they separated. He immediately turned and sucked the Pet’s nipple between his well-kissed lips. Eric captured her mouth mingling the taste of the three of them for the first time. Her fingers laced into Orlando’s hair holding him to her breast. Eric left the kiss and lowered his mouth to her other breast. She gasped for breath as the two men sucked her, their hands massaging her. She’d never known this type of pleasure. She’d never seen another Pet be allowed to speak so freely, or be the object of attention. She grew excited and wanted to beg for more of their touches, but something told her she’d be more than fine. Her hands ran down both men’s backs noticing the subtle differences. One was broader, both were muscled, and both rewarded her fingers dragging up their spines with teeth against her nipples. Her head fell back with a whimper. Eric used his foot to push against hers. She understood and spread her legs. The Pet found it increasingly hard to breathe. Even more so as the one called Orlando slid his finger between her folds and dipped inside her. Her hips curled forward to meet him. Eric moved away and began to undress. Orlando released her nipple in favor of her mouth. As his tongue explored the new territory his fingers pulsed inside her then moved outside to rub her clit. Her arousal was as apparent as his own, and as Eric’s was when he pressed it into Orlando’s ass. Eric pulled at him gently. Orlando pushed against the hard cock behind him and spoke to her, “Middle of the bed.” He turned to watch her and noticed Eric was naked, “I missed that.” 

Eric had never seen Orlando pout before, “I’ll make it up to you.” Before Orlando could speak Eric had his fingers wrapped around his cloth-covered cock moving slowly. Orlando closed his eyes and relished the tugging. Eric circled his tongue around a nipple and pushed Orlando’s shorts off, “Go!” He nodded toward the bed.

Orlando crawled on the bed between the Pet’s spread legs. He stayed on his knees and leaned onto his elbows. His thumbs opened her to him. Without warning he drove his tongue into her. Eric moaned as loud as she did. Orlando’s tongue fucking her was driving them both wild with desire. Eric positioned himself behind Orlando and squeezed his butt cheeks. Orlando was holding himself perfectly for Eric to slide his ever curious tongue between his cheeks and tease the tight pink hole. Eric pushed slightly inside him, which caused Orlando to pull away from the Pet he was tonguing, “Oh god, Eric. Don’t stop.”

“Two of us pleasuring you. Take from her.”

He groaned, “Not yet.” He buried his face between her legs again this time focusing on her clit. She ran her fingers into his hair and toyed with her own breast. Orlando found himself moving faster, more aggressive, with each sound she made. 

Behind him Eric’s rimming stopped long enough for him to slide a long finger inside his ass. More aggressively he tongued her. A second finger spreading him and brushing against his prostate sent a flood of light behind his eyes. He thrust three of his fingers inside the Pet and almost immediately felt her tighten her hold on his head, and his fingers. She pulled him away from her clit as she orgasmed. Eric knew where he was going next and was ready to move with him. He didn’t want to lose the contact. 

Orlando moved up to enter her. She was impossibly tight from her orgasm and he moved deeper inside her with each slow thrust, making his way with his cock. Sweat dripped down his temples. Her hands held his face as she met his every movement. He shuddered every few seconds. Eric’s fingers were still buried deep in his ass and at the deepest part of Orlando’s stroke Eric tapped the sensitive bundle of nerves. At this rate Orlando wasn’t sure he could last another second. Eric waited until Orlando was fully inside her and churning his hips in a way he had to feel for himself, “Can I fuck you, Orli?”

The answer came in the form of Orlando moving his legs outside of hers. This increased the tightness along his cock and gave Eric room to get inside him. He tried his best to hold still. Inside her felt amazing. She used the absence of his movement to tighten her inner muscles rhythmically. He met her eyes, “Don’t you stop that either. I want . . . I need to feel both of you.” He looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Eric. His lips were parted with his pink tongue moving slightly with each labored breath. Eric didn’t break the eye contact. He went on touch and slid his cock inside Orlando with one smooth motion. This drove Orlando further in the Pet below him. All three groaned. 

Eric sucked between Orlando’s shoulder blades leaving a mark, “Who do you want to move?”

Orlando laid his head on her shoulder, “Me.”

Eric backed out a couple of inches to give Orlando room. While he pulled out of the Pet he further impaled himself on Eric’s cock. The thrust into her caused him to tighten his ass as he slid off Eric. Eric angled his body in a way to rub against the boy’s prostate with each movement. Orlando found his rhythm and drove all three insane for several minutes. “Stop.” Eric quirked his eyebrow knowing that Orlando had to be talking to himself. He pulled out of her and pushed back against Eric until they were both kneeling on the bed. Eric held Orlando against him and met Orlando’s mouth indulging in a passionate kiss. Eric laid his hand against Orlando’s cheek to hold him in the kiss. He made a quick motion to the Pet and she moved from lying between Orlando’s legs and turned where she could crawl to suck him. Eric had to hold Orlando tight as she took his entire length into her mouth. Eric swallowed his Pet’s moans and pulled out only to push back in. This time it was Eric’s movements that controlled the pleasure. She palmed Orlando’s balls and with skilled fingers massaged him. Orlando couldn’t breathe through the kiss. He forced himself away only to find that the kiss was the only thing keeping him grounded. His chest heaved as he got closer and closer to his final release. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t think. He felt himself off center. He panted for breath and laid his head back against Eric’s chest, “I can’t take much more.”

“Hold on as long as you can. Until you just can’t anymore. Make it last.”

Orlando reached behind him with both hands and locked his fingers together behind Eric’s neck. He let go of all rational thought to focus on the nerves firing in his lower body. The suction on his cock and the fullness of his Owner inside him sent him to a place where nothing mattered but this second. He held his focus on the sensations and keeping the building wave from crashing over him. “Eric, come with me.”

“Tell me when.” 

“Harder. Fuck me harder. It won’t take much. Please . . . Eric.” Eric of course did as he was asked and thrust with sharper strokes. She increased the pressure of her tongue along the underside vein of Orlando’s cock. Suddenly Orlando began to shake violently, “Now! Oh fuck . . . oh gods . . . oh Eric.” 

Orlando’s body tensed and Eric plunged into him the last time, “Orlando . . . .” Eric jerked as he came deep inside Orlando. Orlando convulsed with his own orgasm into the female Pet’s mouth. 

The Pet moved off the bed into the bathroom. Eric and Orlando collapsed side by side on the bed. She returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned them both. They were both beautiful. It wasn’t lost on her that while she was the Pet brought into the house, she was the first one to orgasm and she was very obviously an extra for a perfectly wonderful sex life. She’d been in threesomes many times before, but usually she was the second female. If she was the only female it was always for her to be fucked by them both. Never had she been the third brought in to pleasure the male, and certainly not a male Pet. She returned to the bathroom for a clean cloth to wipe their faces of sweat. Neither man opened their eyes as she continued wiping down their sated bodies. She wanted to be in the middle of them. She wanted to be the center of their attention. She finished cleaning them with no movement from either of them, “Shall I leave now, sire?”

Both spoke, “No.”


	31. Chapter 31

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed between them, “You take that side.”

Both men rolled to their sides. Eric’s large hand covered her breast. Orlando’s hand drifted lower to slide between her legs. She arched into both of them and watched as their mouths came together over her. As the kiss lengthened they both rubbed their hardening cocks against the side of her thighs. She whimpered ready to cry for more, for anything. Eric broke away from his Pet and kissed her. Orlando lowered his head and fought to join in. It wasn’t much of a fight. Three tongues undulated against each other. She reached around their arms to grasp their cocks. The two men sighed out a groan then moved as one out of her reach. They each took a leg and laid it over their own shoulder. Watching their heads lower between her splayed legs had her unable to breathe even before their tongues connected with her flesh. She gasped with the joined contact. Eric and Orlando enjoyed the taste of her as much as the constant feel of the other’s tongue. They lashed at her furiously. Eric took Orlando’s hand with his and they slid their fingers inside her warmth. After several slow pulses Eric led Orlando’s hand lower. Orlando pushed his index finger inside her other entrance and felt his cock enliven further with anticipation. Eric returned his fingers to her vagina. Orlando added a second finger. The Pet was conflicted with which set of fingers to grind into. Both felt incredible. She ran out of choices.

Eric backed away, “Orlando, sit leaning against the headboard.” Orlando instantly responded. Eric dug into the nightstand and handed her a condom, “For him.”

Orlando watched her rip open the package and roll the foreign covering on his cock, “What is that for?”

“You can’t go from back to front on a woman. And you’ll be doing both. This will save time, and make you last longer.” He took the female Pet’s hands turning her to face him, “Kneel over him and lower yourself on his cock. Take him into your ass.” 

She nodded, “Yes, sir” and guided Orlando into her body. 

Orlando’s hands held her ass as he watched his cock disappear, “Fuck me.”

She wasn’t sure if that was an order or not, so she took it as one and began moving slowly up and down his cock. Eric slid a finger back into her vagina and pushed against Orlando’s cock, “Can you feel me?”

Orlando smiled, “Yes.”

“Want to feel more of me?”

He closed his eyes, “Yes.”

She sunk fully onto Orlando, “So do I.”

Eric moved around on the bed to get where he could enter her. Meanwhile Orlando pulled her body against his. One hand toyed with her nipple; the other made her very ready for the addition of Eric. The change of angle inside her ass made her wince until her body adjusted. Eric took his time. He liked watching Orlando fingering her. Orlando felt the fleshy head of Eric’s cock and grabbed him. Orlando was the one to lead his owner into their shared Pet. He felt Eric slide in against his own cock. All groaned as they filled her. Once fully sheathed in her Eric leaned forward to kiss Orlando, “Don’t move. Feel me slide against you . . . inside her.” Orlando did exactly that. He kept buried inside the tightness of her ass and was stimulated by Eric’s thrusts. Eric thought the addition of his body weight against Orlando would be too much. He took his weight on his knees and braced his hands on either side of them against the headboard. His face contorted with pleasure and his thrusts grew faster. Orlando stifled his own noises in favor of listening to Eric. He didn’t want to miss a thing. He whispered for her to watch him, his gorgeous Owner. Eric was oblivious to the pair below him except where he connected to their bodies. He hung his head low, “I’m going to come. Can I?”

Orlando licked his fingers then reached out to rub over his owner’s nipples, “Only if I can watch.”

Eric threw his head back with a final thrust into her body. Orlando squeezed Eric’s nipples at the precisely right moment to maximize his orgasm. Screams of passion filled the air. He rode out the feeling before leaning forward to kiss Orlando. As he backed away he hooked the Pet under her arms and pulled her off Orlando. He laughed at Orlando’s pleading whimper, “Take that thing off.” Orlando removed the condom. “Scoot down.” Orlando leaned against the pillows at more of a 45 degree angle. Eric’s hand wrapped around Orlando’s cock as he pushed her body back toward Orlando, “Ride him.” Her back was toward Orlando. Orlando moaned and dug his fingers into her thighs as she fucked him. Eric let the motion continue then pushed down on her hips to stop it, “Lay back against him.” She did as instructed. Eric kissed down her body then settled between their legs. He gave his attention to Orlando first. His tongue moved slowly over Orlando’s balls then along the bit of shaft that wasn’t inside her. After he was satisfied with the noises coming from his Pet he sought out her clit. She jerked involuntarily. She’d been thoroughly fucked and was loosing control. Eric stilled her body with a hand on her stomach and met Orlando’s eyes, “Hold her like you had to be held you earlier.” 

Orlando wrapped his arms around her restricting her movement. Like this he was free to pulse his hips into her, but couldn’t lengthen his stokes. The more time Eric spent licking her, the more she moved, and the tighter Orlando had to hold. Their sweat coated bodies were slippery. She stiffened in his arms, he felt her walls clench against him, and she cried out nonsense syllables. Eric refused to stop licking her until she lay calmly against Orlando’s chest with him sucking her neck slowly. Eric could see that Orlando’s tongue worked her as his cheeks hollowed. 

Eric lay on the bed on the side of Orlando’s head. He looked at Orlando with a smile, “You haven’t come yet.”

Orlando laughed, “I know.”

Eric bit his Pet’s bicep lightly, “You need to.”

Slowly Orlando pushed the woman off him onto the other side of the bed and rolled onto Eric, “I want to be inside you when I do.” He accented the words with a none too subtle grinding against the man under him. “I should get you ready for me.”

A female voice broke the intimate moment, “Let me.” Eric spread his legs and set his feet on the bed. Orlando stayed on top of him, legs on both sides, and his cock sandwiched between them on Eric’s stomach. She knew she needed to work quickly. Two of her fingers stretched inside him coating his entrance in lubricant. Orlando moved ever so slightly against Eric as they kissed. This was too good to pass up. She continued to fuck Eric’s ass and leaned in to tongue Orlando’s pink hole. He stopped moving. She used both hands to scissor four fingers inside Eric. His body quickly gave in to her touch. 

Her tongue was making Orlando wild. It took considerable effort to move her away, but he wanted Eric. He exhaled heavily once his cock fit tightly inside his Owner, “This is where I want to be.”

Eric’s leg was extended along Orlando’s chest, the other lay open on the bed. He loved the feel of Orlando inside him, the pressure of his body nearly folding him in half. Eric bit his bottom lip, “Faster, Orli.”

Orlando shook his head, “No, I want this to last.” Eric groaned beneath him. The Pet placed herself beside Orlando where she could wedge between them and flick her tongue over Orlando’s nipple. Her fingers played between his ass cheeks. He spoke to her between deep controlled breaths, “I know what you’re thinking and I’m begging you to do it.” He convulsed as her finger stretched him open then rolled repeatedly over his prostate. Eric got his wish. Orlando moved quicker being driven by the powerful feelings building. He held his orgasm at bay for several more minutes. Eric writhed underneath him as he plunged repeatedly into him. She continued to fuck Orlando’s ass with a single finger. Orlando let go of a rapturous cry. She moved out of the way as he collapsed onto Eric and tongued his asshole again. Her movements sent tremors throughout his body long after his orgasm abated. 

Eric pushed sweat soaked curls away from Orlando’s face and kissed his temple, “Amazing control, Orlando.”

Orlando never opened his eyes, “I didn’t want it to end.”

“It has to end to begin again.” He laid kisses on the boy’s eyelids, “But without me.” Questions formed in Orlando’s haze filled eyes. Eric smiled as he left the bed, “Stay with her. Do as you please. Talk as you please. I’ll sleep in your room tonight.” Orlando didn’t need to understand the freedom he’d been given just yet, and he wasn’t in a position to argue the point. Eric had slipped from the room before the words sank in.

She left soft wet kisses up Orlando’s spine and over to his ear, “Is he always so good to you?”

Orlando turned his head to face her, “Yes.”

“Have you never known the sting of his hand?”

Orlando grimaced at the memory of his disappointment, “I’ve been spanked once. I disobeyed. He sent me from his bed that night and restrained me in mine.”

She looked surprised, “You’re not restrained every night?”

“No.” Orlando rolled onto his back and stretched, “Since we began having sex I sleep in here with him.”

She’d seen the sun tattoo before. Her fingers traced the edges, “I’ve never seen an Untouched Pet before. Heard stories, but never seen, never been with.”

He had always been a curious boy, “What do you hear of other’s like me?”

“There are not many stories. My kind is taught to look for the tattoos of the Untouched and the Rough as a clue for our behavior. I’ve heard stories from others of my kind. Some remain Untouched and serve their Owners outside the bedroom only, others . . .” she paused and kissed him, “like you are very well cared for. I didn’t believe until now that an Owner could love his Pet.”

That was twice, “Explain to me love.”

She smiled, “You’re not taught about love?” It was in her last year of training that they were taught the words.

He shook his head, “Anything you learned past first graduation I did not.”

“I think you should ask your Owner.”

“He gave us permission to talk.”

She ran her fingers over his cheek, “I know, but I think you should ask him. His answer will be much better than one I could give you.” She had enjoyed watching the two men love one another. Even though Orlando didn’t know the words, he obviously knew the emotion. Even if he didn’t know he did. She wasn’t sure if him knowing the words was good or not. If it mattered. 

Orlando had no problem asking Eric anything so he let it drop, “Tell me of your life.”

She lived in a community house with other Pets. They lived in dorms like in the training facilities and were restrained at night. She was sent to different homes. Citizen 3’s called to request a Pet for various reasons. Sometimes it was to help serve at a dinner party, to be available to guests, to provide some sort of entertainment, to take over when the Owner’s Pet was ill or away for training, and sometimes for sex. Not always for sex. She could only be sent out for sex every three days. There were plenty of community Pets to go around. Upon their return they were examined for harm. When a Citizen requested a Pet for sex they had to specify the intended behavior and an appropriate Pet was sent. When she was in the community she had the freedom to use the library, the gym, and interact with other Pets. She had much more knowledge of other Pets than Orlando did.

He listened attentively, “Do you enjoy your life? Are you happy?”

She liked his innocence, “Very. I like the variety of my responsibilities and am proud of my contribution to society.”

“Do you ever wish you served only one Owner?”

“No, Orlando, I would bore quickly. The new situations are exciting. We are protected by laws and I’ve never been mistreated. Although, I must admit I’ve never been treated the way I was here. I feel spoiled and as if I should not have taken such joy in my own pleasure.”

Orlando knew that feeling, “I understand that. I found it hard to enjoy myself without regard to Eric. He explained that he derives as much pleasure by pleasing me as he would with me pleasing him.” He considered his words, “I don’t think I would like serving many.”

“You would if that was your place. The Elders are very wise. There are reasons you where chosen to be Untouched, and I was chosen to serve the community. Our purpose is the same.” She left the bed and retrieved the wet cloth again. She wiped him in long strokes, “It is true that the Untouched Pet is the most beautiful. I’ve never seen a male who looks as you do. And your Owner is only slightly less beautiful.”

He groaned, “Thank you” as her ministrations awoke his cock again. 

She straddled his hips and rode him slowly. He reached to touch her sensitive bud and she pushed his hand away, “Just you, Orlando.” Her hips rocked against him. Closed eyes and parted lips were the only evidence that he enjoyed the feel of her. She knew he thought of another, but it didn’t matter. For now he was hers. 

Orlando didn’t want to be the passive recipient. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over. His mouth covered hers, his tongue ravaging her as he thrust into her. He maintained her slow rocking pace until he didn’t want that anymore. The silence was broken by the sound of bodies slapping together and raw lustful utterances growing to a crescendo of broken moans that accompanied closely timed orgasms. Orlando felt boneless. He rolled onto Eric’s bed and fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

The next morning Orlando awoke to find her watching him sleep, “Are you ok?”

“Of course. I was waiting for you to awaken and give me permission to leave.” She had slept as heavily as he had. “Your Owner will return to his room soon.”

He climbed out of bed and fastened her collar and cuffs, and tied her cloak, “Thank you.”

She kissed him one last time, “Thank you.” 

Orlando led her out and locked the door behind her. He peeked in his room. Eric lay naked sprawled out on his stomach. Orlando wanted to go to him, but he didn’t have permission to touch in his own room. He padded softly back to Eric’s room and buried himself under the covers. Eric’s laughter woke him for the second time, “What?”

“I couldn’t find you under all those covers. I had to untangle you.” Eric sat on the edge of the bed trying in vain to tame the riot of chestnut curls that seemed to have multiplied overnight. “Where is the girl?”

Orlando arranged the pillows behind him and rolled his shoulders with a satisfied moan, “She left hours ago.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Why did you leave us alone? The real reason.”

The tired excuse hadn’t worked, “I wanted you to have some time to form an opinion without my interference.”

“What sort of opinion?” His eyebrows knit together.

“You’re an Untouched Pet of a male owner. I wanted you to . . . see if you preferred sex with a male or a female. You’ve had no choice, and I wanted to know what you prefer.” Eric was proud of himself for overcoming his fear. Although he knew the only reason he could ask was that he was fairly certain of the answer now. 

It was an odd question to Orlando, “I prefer you.”

Eric smiled and moved a wayward curl from the young man’s forehead, “Thank you. But that wasn’t the question.”

Orlando palmed the back of Eric’s neck pulling him in for a kiss then laying back again, “It was the answer though. Male and female are simply bodies. Sex with both is enjoyable.” He watched Eric make a face. “I enjoy sex with both. I am not given a choice; however, if I was it wouldn’t be a choice between male and female. It would be a choice between them and you. I would choose you above all others.”  
Eric had not thought of this option, therefore he didn’t know how to respond. Orlando’s eyes looked for something. “Didn’t you notice that at my end every time last night I want that to be with you?”

He hadn’t until Orlando said it and his response was easier, “That pleases me.”

Orlando’s face lit up with a smile that reached the depths of his eyes, “And that pleases me.” He moved closer to kiss Eric, “Let me please us both again”


	32. Chapter 32

From that night on Eric and Orlando spent most of the time in Eric’s bedroom. Eric enjoyed getting to know the man. In the bedroom was the only place Orlando was himself. Eric bought a small sofa for the corner and most nights begun with them sitting there talking about their days and simply enjoying each other’s company. Eric was surprised initially by how intelligent and well read Orlando was. He’d taken Eric’s recommendations and read several of his favorites. The conversations that ensued showed their similarities and differences. Orlando argued for his point with no reservations. Eventually one of them would settle in the bed leaning against the headboard. Sometimes reading, sometimes just stretching out to continue the conversation. When the other joined the first on the bed they became inseparable. Eric had a fascination with Orlando’s hair and played in it absentmindedly. Orlando liked to touch skin. There had to be some skin to skin contact for him to settle down. And over the weeks Eric had come to see how hard it must be for Orlando to control his boundless energy. He laughed at how distractible and energetic his Pet could be. There were nights that the only way to calm him was to fuck him. The expenditure of energy calmed Orlando’s body and the touch hunger in him. The best nights were the ones that went from conversation to laughter to sex, and back to laughter. 

It was nearing the one year mark of Orlando’s arrival at Eric’s home. Eric received notification of when Orlando would return to the Pet training facility for one week. It was custom for all Pet’s to return to their training facility after that first year. It served several purposes. It gave the Pet’s time to meet with the Elder’s and discuss any concerns, the Elder’s could make sure the Pet’s were being treated appropriately, and the Pet’s were allowed to speak with one another of their experiences and learn from one another.

New Pet’s graduated and the next week the Elder’s spent preparing for the return of the first years. Alex oversaw much of the preparations. Each Pet would meet individually with an Elder. Alex was relieved to see Orlando on his list. He would have made it so, but this way avoided any questions as to why. Alex didn’t want anyone else to know of Viggo’s treatment of Orlando. Eric was handling the situation. That first week the Elder’s were charged with placing the Pet’s into living quarters. The Owner’s gave permission for their Pet’s behavior during the week. For most Pet’s the only option was if they were allowed to have sex with other Pet’s. In the case of the Untouched Pet it was more complicated. Some were to be isolated to same gender, other’s could mix. Some still knew nothing of sex. Alex smiled to himself when he saw that Orlando was to be placed with the other Pet’s and allowed sexual contact. He hoped that meant that Eric understood Orlando better.

The Elder’s sat around a table discussing the week to come. Eli looked over the lists with a smile, “I see the beautiful smartass is on your list, Alex. I’m very curious to see what has become him. I wonder if he’s able to hold his tongue?”

Marc rolled his eyes, “I think he left here very well trained. He was one of the most beautiful and most intelligent to pass here. I’m sure his Owner is very pleased. Alex, have you kept up with Eric?”

Alex feigned slight indifference, “Of course, Eric is very pleased with him.”

Eli nodded, “Did Eric give him a name?”

“Orlando.”

~*~*~*~

Orlando was one of the first to arrive. He joined with the other Pet’s on the grounds making new friends and greeting old ones that he hadn’t seem since separation at 18.. The boys began playing football and cutting up with one another. Orlando caught sight of someone and ran over pulling her into a hug, “Arianne, I’m glad to see you. How are you?”

The weight of his words were not lost on her, “I’m fine, Orlando. How are you?”

He nodded, “I’m good.” 

Before they could talk more they were called into the largest classroom. The Elders were gathered at the front. Alex addressed them, “Welcome back. We’re glad to see all of you and very interested to hear about your first year with your Owners. In your dorms you will find a listing of appointment times to meet with an Elder. There is also a schedule of classes where you will refresh your skills as needed and share with others. Several faces will be new to you. A few Untouched Pet’s, with the permission of their Owners, have joined the rest of you. Please, make them welcome. All of you in this room have been given permission by your Owner’s to talk freely, and engage in sex with one another. Like when you were trained you may ask for what you wish and deny that which you don’t. You have until after lunch to re-acquaint yourself with one another and meet the new Pets.”

Outside Orlando found himself in the middle of a large group of Pets. Questions came at him from every direction. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the middle. Orlando looked over to see Arianne. The other’s protested, “Arianne, you don’t get him all the time. We’d like to get to know him.”

Arianne smirked, “I know what you want to do with him. And not right now. Let him get used to everyone.”

“How do you know him?”

Orlando answered, “Our Owner’s were friends. We’ve been together a few times. Her Owner especially liked to watch us fuck.”

Someone groaned, “I’d like to watch that too.”

Arianne led him away, “Maybe later. Orlando and I need to talk.” Once away from the others, Arianne headed toward a tree and sat down. Orlando followed suit. She reached out and touched the cheek that had been stained with tears last time she’d seen him, “I’ve thought of you often, worried for you. I felt so horrible for my Owner’s treatment of you. Are you really alright?”

She was left breathless by his smile, “I’m fine, Arianne.” Orlando leaned in and kissed her lips softly, “I promise. I was healed within a few days. Your Owner did not harm me. Just left me very sore.”

“I’m sorry for my part.”

“You did as you were told. I wanted to strangle him for hitting you like he did.” They were both quiet, “Does he do that often?”

Arianne shook her head, “Not at all.”

Orlando took a deep breathe, “Arianne, I hate him for his treatment of me, for his treatment of you.”

She smiled and laid her hand on his face again, “You are so beautiful, Orlando.” There was a look in her eyes that he couldn’t name, but left him feeling very warm. “Hate him for his treatment of you, but not for me. I like how he treats me. I like being fucked hard, and that bit of pain. It satisfies me. Soft and gentle is ok for something different, but I much prefer being fucked hard.”

Orlando smiled, “This talk is getting to me.” They both laughed as he adjust the bulge in his shorts, “Hard is good, but not the way Viggo does it.”

“What about the way Eric does it?” 

“Well, now that’s completely different isn’t it? I enjoy that quite a bit.” He pulled her body next to his in a tight hug. “So while we’re here we are allowed to fuck whoever we want? I knew nothing of sex until Eric taught me. There was no sex in our training homes.”

Arianne nodded, “During our training we had classes in sex then were encouraged to practice with one another. Male and female alike. Like the Elder said you can ask for what you want and deny that which you don’t while you’re here. We’re allowed to be with as many partners as we wish, you’re allowed as well.”

His brown eyes locked onto hers from beneath dark lashes, “Can we fuck while we’re here?”

“I’d like that very much.” She looked around, “We have some time now.” 

Orlando jumped to his feet and took her hand, “That’s a good idea.” 

Arianne led him to her room hoping to find it empty and yanking him inside when it was. They were one of the last to arrive at lunch.

~*~*~*~

Orlando enjoyed the classes and getting to learn from other Pets. He’d almost forgotten how much he’d enjoyed learning. He’d checked the schedule and his meeting with the Elder wasn’t until later in the week, two days before they left for their Owner’s homes. 

The Pet’s had time each day to do what ever they pleased. Mostly they chose to please each other. Orlando spent the first evening with Arianne, and the next with his roommate. During their last class on the third day he was invited to a gathering of Pet’s in one of the other houses. He arrived after dinner and evening meetings in his dorm. One of the other Pet’s escorted him into the basement. The floor had been covered with large blankets overlapping each other to a thickness of about 6 inches. Around the edge of the blankets were various bottles of lubricant. There were about a dozen males gathered in the room in various states of undress. Everyone was beautiful. He was still looking around the room, taking everything in, when several pairs of hands began to undress him. He didn’t utter a word as fingers gently ran over his oiled skin. As fingertips feathered over his hard cock he moaned and dropped his head backwards. Someone took that as an invitation and sucked the skin along the side of his neck. Orlando held the head to him and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the others in the room engaging in similar behavior. Another came up behind him, wrapping their arms around him, fingers toying with already hard nipples, a mouth sucking the other side of his neck under his ear. The mouth licked at his earlobe and whispered, “We’re going to move you to the blankets.” 

Orlando felt hands lift his body and lay him in the middle, “Am I the center of attention here?”

A man to his side turned Orlando’s face and kissed his mouth hungrily, “Yes.”

Orlando ran his fingers through the hair of the man now sucking his cock leisurely, “Why?”

Another to the side attending to another looked over, “Look at you. You’re gorgeous.”

“And we want to touch an Untouched. There’s only 3 of you and you’re ours.”

Orlando closed his eyes. One man licked circles around his nipples, occasionally flicking over the pebbled flesh. One sucked his cock. Another kissed his mouth. And yet another ran hands along his thighs. The kiss broke and Orlando accepted the cock that was offered. He turned onto his side to better suck the man in front of him. This meant he lost contact with the man sucking him, but he wasn’t at all surprised when another took over. He assumed it was the one who’d been sucking him that lifted his thigh and began laying licks and light bites on his ass. Orlando moaned loudly around the cock he was sucking as a tongue drew tiny circles around his opening. 

Someone chuckled softly, “We’ve found what the Untouched Pet likes best.” 

Orlando laid his head on someone’s thigh, “God, yes, keep doing that!”

The room had transformed itself into a pile of Pets. Everyone was doing something to someone else. Cocks were being sucked, nipples were being licked, some where having their asses filled, some licked, and hands caressed everywhere on everyone. From above the room would have looked like a writhing mound of bodies. The room reeked of testosterone, sweat, and sex. Moans, groans, and primal grunts filled the ears of all the men. 

In the middle of the pile was Orlando.

While initially Orlando had been an active participant, now he was nothing more than an active recipient. He allowed them to move his body how they wanted him. He found himself laying on his back with his head cushioned by a thigh. His arms were above his head. Someone still licked and sucked his nipples. Hands caressed his stomach and chest. One of his legs lay over the back of the man who moved between rimming him and finger fucking him. Another attended so thoroughly to his cock that Orlando fought for breath. Occasionally he’d feel the stimulation cease as people changed places. His body hummed with arousal. He didn’t know the rules, “Am I allowed to come?”

The man kissing his neck whispered in his ear, “That’s the object, Orlando. We want to hear you come. We want to see you come. Again and again.”

Orlando sighed contentedly and watched the other men pleasuring each other. His eyes rolled back in his head and fluttered shut. His body convulsed as his prostate was tapped. “Again. Please.”

He received what he asked for. That was all he could handle and grabbed the hair he was playing in and pulled the man where he could kiss him. He sucked greedily on the other man’s tongue, both moaning loudly. When his orgasm hit he felt his whole body clench up. He threw his head back away from the kiss and let out a loud cry. He felt the contact on his body increase. A cock slid easily into him. Orlando heard his own whimper and beg for more. His own cock had barely time to soften before he found himself hard again. 

For hours this went on. At the end all the men lay draped over each with sated smiles on their faces. Orlando still lay dead center. When it was clear that the sex was over he rolled onto his stomach. He used a thigh for a pillow and caressed a knee. Someone had a similar idea and used his ass for a pillow. As he fell asleep he felt the warmth of several hands resting on his back and legs. Still with all the attention he was unsatisfied and felt very alone.


	33. Chapter 33

Orlando missed Eric. 

This was day number five and Orlando had decided on day four that this wasn’t fun anymore. He remembered night three with a mischievous grin. Everyone should have the experience of being the center of attention at least once in their lives. Somehow he knew most people never got that chance. He knit his eyebrows together in concentration trying to decide why he’d chosen to be alone last night. His body had enjoyed the attention, but something was missing. He sighed with the understanding that Eric was what was missing. He knew he’d be alone tonight. And the next night as well.

Today was his meeting with the Elder. Orlando prepared himself appropriately and headed toward the offices. He waited on the chairs outside the door until the office emptied and he was invited in. Once inside Orlando knelt and spoke softly, “Thank you for seeing me, sir.”

Alex smiled widely and ran his fingers through Orlando’s hair. Orlando shivered thinking of his Owner doing the same. Alex knew. “You’re allowed to speak freely in here. How are you, Orlando?”

Orlando recognized the voice and looked up, “I’m so glad to see you. I had hoped to meet with you.”

Alex moved to the couch and sat down. He motioned for Orlando to join him. “How have you liked being with other Pets?”

“Everyone has been nice. I ran into Arianne the first day and she explained things to me.”

“Arianne has always been good to you. Eric told me of her.”

Orlando nodded, “She did as she was ordered and risked her Owner’s wrath by talking to me. And before you ask I’m fine. I wasn’t harmed permanently and my Owner has done things to assure it never happens again. I told him it wasn’t necessary for him to end his Coupling Contract with Viggo, they’ve been friends for years, but he decided to anyway. I can’t say I’m not glad.” He heard his last sentence, “I’m sorry, sir, I spoke out of line.”

Alex shook his head, “No need. I know that Eric allows you to speak freely in certain rooms of the house. It sounds like the two of you speak rather informally. How do you manage that with the formality demanded outside those rooms?”

He shrugged, “It’s not a problem. There’s only one room I’m allowed freedom in. We spend a lot of time in that room anymore. We talk a lot. Since the incident with Viggo I think I know more about Eric than I learned the first 9 months in his care. It helps me serve him better.”

“Not confusing to go back and forth.”

“Not at all. I still serve at his pleasure in that room. He has asked that I behave a certain way in his bedroom, that pleases him. In other rooms my behavior is different. Just as my behavior in front of friends of his is different.”

Alex was satisfied with that answer, “I don’t need to ask how you’ve done in classes back here, you’ve always been a wonderful student. I wonder what you’ve thought of the sexual freedom here.”

“I’ve taken advantage of it. But not last night, and I doubt I will again. I prefer Eric.”

“I’m glad to hear that you’ve at least explored the alternatives.” Orlando met Alex’s eyes. “What is it, Orlando?”

“What is love?”

Alex was sure his eyes grew large. Where had he heard the word, and what context? “You should ask your Owner.”

Orlando closed his eyes, “Everyone says that.” 

“Because you should ask him, why haven’t you?”

“Both Arianne and the female Pet he called for us have told me that he loves me. I don’t know what that means. He’s never told me he loves me. How do I ask him to explain something others say about him when I haven’t any idea what they mean? I don’t wish to make him uncomfortable. I don’t want to displease him.” 

He could tell Orlando was confused and upset. Alex laid a hand on Orlando’s shoulder and was surprised when Orlando leaned onto him. Alex put his arm around the young man, “You just ask.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

Alex sighed, “You’re Untouched. I can’t teach you what Eric hasn’t given permission for you to know.”

Sad, confused eyes met the Elder’s, “Doesn’t he want me to know?”

“I don’t think he has a choice anymore. Talk to him. He wouldn’t want you confused like this, little one.” While Alex avoided directly answering Eric’s questions, he wasn’t as evasive with Orlando, “I promise that he will not be displeased with you.”

~*~*~*~

Alex sent someone to find Arianne immediately. She arrived at his office in less than 10 minutes. He accepted her greeting and closed the door. “Arianne, I expect complete honesty from you.”

“Of course, sir.” She knelt on the floor looking down.

“I wish for you to sit on the couch and look at me.” She did as instructed. “Better. First, I need to explain. I am a friend of Eric’s and know what occurred while Orlando was left in your Owner’s care.”

She looked down, “I am sorry, sir.”

He lifted her face, “No need for that, child. My understanding is that you were kind to Orlando at risk to yourself. Which is why I brought you here. I’ve met with Orlando and I know that you’ve had sex with him since being here. Why? You have to know that your Owner will be angry if he finds out.”

“Will you tell him?”

“No.”

“He won’t ask. It won’t occur to him to ask.”

Alex considered her response and realized she was right. Viggo simply wouldn’t take the time to think about it. “Still, why Orlando? Knowing it could cause such trouble.” Alex saw that she was struggling with what to do. She shouldn’t hesitate to answer an Elder’s question. Something was wrong, and Alex would give her time. 

Arianne knew she should answer immediately, but evidently he understood Viggo’s jealousy of Orlando. He didn’t ask again, and that made her trust him, “I wanted to be with him one more time . . . knowing . . . although I could never tell him. I’m pregnant. I don’t know what will come of the child, because it’s unlicensed and because it’s Orlando’s.”

Alex couldn’t hide his shock, “Shit.” He sat open mouthed for several seconds. “You’re sure it’s Orlando’s?”

She nodded, “It happened while Orlando’s Owner was away.”

Alex smiled at the irony. Viggo had been trying to push Orlando away and what he got was a piece of Orlando in his house. Then he became worried for the child. “Viggo hasn’t mentioned what he intends to do?”

She laid her hand over her stomach and it was clear to Alex what she wanted, “No, he tells me that the law states the child is redistributed, but he thought there were other options. I will accept his decision.”

“I will be talking to him.” She nodded. “Did you tell the Elder you met with all of this?”

“He did not ask.”

Alex laughed, “Thank you for your honesty, Arianne. You may go join the others.” She thanked him and left the office. 

Alex left immediately and was at Viggo’s before he arrived home from work. Alex waited and gave the other man five minutes before he knocked on the door. Viggo opened the door and moved to the side upon recognizing the insignia collar pin of an Elder, “Welcome to my home, sir.”

Alex walked in and turned to face Viggo, “What do you intend to do about the child Arianne is carrying?”

He remembered Alex from training and knew he was very powerful. He had to watch his words and tone, “May I ask why it’s a concern of yours?”

“I’m an Elder. The pregnancy was not licensed. And I placed the father with his Owner.” He watched Viggo pale , “Did you really think that no one would notice Arianne was with child, and that no one would ask by who?”

Viggo didn’t know what he wanted to do about the child. He also wondered what effect all this would have on his Pet. She couldn’t disobey, but she could be less “enthusiastic”. He liked things the way they were with Arianne, and knew that like all types of “pets” she would behave better if he didn’t mistreat her. And contrary to Eric’s beliefs, Arianne was not mistreated. Still Viggo wondered what the Elder wanted. “I thought the law was that the child would be redistributed.”

Alex glared at him, “You know better.”

“Yes, I do. Have you told Eric his Pet is to be a father?”

“No. And I won’t. You will.”

“I must admit that wasn’t in the list of things I was considering.” Alex’s look told him he should continue. “I could have the pregnancy terminated. The child of two Pet’s would be a Pet. Or I could claim the child as my own and raise it a Citizen 3.”

Alex kept eye contact, “Or let Eric claim the child and allow he and Orlando to raise it.”

Viggo laughed, “No way in hell. You seem to be negotiating, but I don’t know what you’re bargaining with.”

“I know how Orlando came to be the father. And I have the accounts from both Eric and Orlando that would result in you losing your Pet and maybe even you going to the wastelands.”

Viggo shook his head, “Quite the bargaining tool. I’ll agree to not terminate the pregnancy.” The next words were to cover his pain with anger, “ I don’t want Eric and Orlando in my life, or my Pets, and I won’t agree to Arianne not having contact with the child. So that rules out your option. Isn’t that how negotiations work, we both eliminate what isn’t an option then work with what’s left?”

Alex thought to ask if Viggo really was that jealous of Orlando, but the set of Viggo’s jaw made the answer obvious. “I’m glad you see it that way. Here’s what you’ll do. You’ll go to Eric and tell him. The whole truth. And that you have decided to give the child one of your allotments and claim it as yours.” Alex was keeping his anger in check. Viggo didn’t really want the child, but Alex could force him to allow Arianne to raise the child until it went to training at four. He was positive that Eric would claim the child with no hesitation, but he also knew that to strip Viggo of all power over his Pet was not wise. Viggo could have the pregnancy terminated quickly. Alex could follow through with pressing charges against Viggo, but it wouldn’t bring the child back. Eric never need know Orlando was the father, but Alex didn’t trust Viggo to not throw the child’s existence in Eric’s face at some point. This wasn’t perfect, but at least the child would be safe and Viggo could not use the child to hurt Eric and Orlando. “This is your idea. I was never here.”

Viggo would have preferred the child go to the Pet training homes as soon as it was born so he could have his normal life back. He was afraid to push Alex, and the responsibility for raising the child would fall on Arianne. Four years seemed like little time to be inconvenienced to keep Alex off his back, and keep his Pet. Viggo was sure Alex could take her away if he wanted. He smiled slightly with the next thought. Orlando had what Viggo wanted, and now Viggo would have something of Orlando’s. Vengeance. “I’ll go see Eric now.”


	34. Chapter 34

Eric missed Orlando.

He appreciated that Orlando kept his life running smoothly, but much more than that he missed the person. Their evenings talking were his favorite part of the day. Orlando was an objective listener, and his point of view was fresh and lacking cynicism. And he had a way of knowing when things were talked out and he’d change the subject to something lighter. Truth be told, Eric hadn’t slept worth a damn since Orlando left. He missed the warm, silky body in his bed. He wasn’t sure if absence made the heart grow fonder (his heart was fond enough already), but he was sure it made his heart ache.

Eric had taken to bringing home work to give him something to do. He sat at the desk deep into a position paper when there was a knock at his front door. Eric opened the door when it became clear the uninvited guest wasn’t leaving. He closed his eyes and groaned, “Viggo. What are you doing here?”

Viggo turned sideways and edged inside, “We need to talk.”

Eric closed the door, “No, really we don’t.”

“Yeah, we do.” Viggo fixed them both a drink and handed one to Eric, “We have a problem. Arianne is pregnant. Without the proper paperwork.”

Eric stopped drinking, “That sounds like you have a problem. You’re fixed.”

Viggo nodded, “Yes, I am. It’s not mine.” 

“It’s not mine.”

“But it is Orlando’s.”

“You didn’t have her put on birth control?”

“You didn’t have him.”

Eric glared, “Male pet, male owner, not a real strong need.”

“Fine. I overlooked that little detail. It seriously didn’t cross my mind.”

“Irresponsible fuck.”

“Still Orlando’s the father.”

“Shit.” Eric put down his drink.

“Exactly. Now you see ‘we’ have a problem.” Viggo finished his drink and set the glass on the table, “I know that you have connections to give us more options than simple redistribution.”

“What do you want to do?” 

“I figure there are three choices. Have the pregnancy terminated, send the baby to be a Pet, or claim it as my own. I figure that if I chose 1 or 2 you’d have her removed from me.” Eric raised his eyebrows and nodded. “So I chose 3. I keep my Pet, and she’ll keep the child.”

“What’s the catch?” Eric learned fast, and he didn’t trust Viggo.

“No catch. Arianne raises the child, I tolerate it. You go on about your life. He will play no part in the child’s life.”

The disgust in Viggo’s voice when he said “he” made it all to clear to Eric how Viggo felt, and that pissed him off all over again, “Orlando has never done anything to you.”

The jealousy took over, “Yes, he has. I accepted that you and I would be nothing more than lovers long ago. Although I wanted more.” Eric looked confused. “That you didn’t was a surprise that day in Alex’s office. Then enter the Untouched Pet, and exit me. And somehow he even gets a part of MY Pet. Little bastard.”

Eric never knew Viggo had wanted more. For him it was never an option. He felt bad for the one second it took Viggo to call Orlando a little bastard and place the blame for their broken relationship on him. “You think that he pushed you out of my life?”

“Didn’t he?”

“No.” The quick answer hit him as somehow less than honest. “I don’t know. Hell, I never got the chance to know. You never gave me the chance, gave us the chance. I don’t know how it would have worked out. You had to go and fucking . . . and fucking rape him.”

“Can’t really rape a Pet.”

“Semantics, Viggo. You fucking raped him to get at me. You wanted to make him not trust me, you wanted me to see him as less, you wanted him to disobey. You knew damn well I didn’t treat him that way, and you wanted him to protest, and me to punish him, and to force a choice between the disobedient Pet and you. Only he didn’t protest, and I chose anyway.” Eric was yelling loudly, “I chose him. You fucking brought this all on yourself. You came over here and ordered him to fuck your Pet and she ends up pregnant. Your fault. Not his.”

Viggo had closed up, “You’ve made it clear I’m not to be near either of you. And if I’m not, neither is my Pet. You can decide what to tell him. Hopefully it’ll be a boy to carry on my family name. So maybe I get a little something out of this. And in four years the child goes off for Citizen 3 training and my life goes back to normal. That is if you agree to have your Elder friends fix the paperwork.”

Eric couldn’t think of a way out of this, to make it better. Bottom line was he had to secure the safety of the child. If it was registered as a Pet there was no way that Eric would be able to keep track of it, but as a Citizen he could watch from afar. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow. And you’ll keep me updated on Arianne’s health and the child.”

“Until it’s born.”

“Fine.” It wasn’t, but he’d have to accept it for now. “Now, get the fuck out of my house.”  
Viggo left without another word and Eric left a message on Alex’s voice mail.

~*~*~*~

Alex knew the call was coming. He waited around in town instead of going back to the training facility. He thought of returning the call, but decided to just drive over. He’d wind up there anyway. Alex knocked less than 5 minutes after Eric had left his message, “Hey.”

Eric showed him in and started talking quickly, “Arianne’s pregnant, Orlando’s the father, and Viggo’s agreeing to claim the child. Orlando and I will not be involved, but the child will be alive. I figure if it’s a Citizen 3 I can keep track of it.”

Alex jumped right in with him, “Do you think he would hurt the child?”

Eric ran his fingers through his hair nervously, “No. Not really. Hell, I didn’t think he’d hurt Orlando either, and I was wrong. I think he’ll ignore the child. He’ll leave it to Arianne to raise. I don’t know how he’ll handle a child disrupting his life, but I’d guess he’ll just use his coupling contracts and call for community Pets.”

“I agree. I don’t think he’s devoid of feelings. I actually think he feels quite deeply. He makes bad decisions. He can’t harm the child. I will be watching very carefully.”

That’s when it hit Eric, “Hey, you knew? You aren’t surprised at all. What the fuck?”

Alex held his hands up in a show of passivity, “Arianne told me. I confronted Viggo. I wanted him to tell you, so he couldn’t have this secret to use against you when he chose.” He filled Eric in on the conversation and the “deal” he’d made with Viggo. “Will you tell, Orlando?”

Eric sighed and shook his head, “No. It would serve no purpose. He doesn’t know how the child was conceived, and has no idea what being a father could mean. And Viggo won’t allow him to see the child. Seems cruel to tell him about what he can never know.”

“I agree. The knowledge will be difficult for you to live with, but sharing it with him will do nothing. Nothing will change by him knowing.” They were silent for several minutes. “I’ve already registered the pregnancy. After the child is born the papers will have to be filed regarding paternity and allotments.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

“You’re welcome. I can think of nothing else to do. Maybe Viggo will change his mind.” It occurred to Alex that he hadn’t asked, “Would you want Viggo to change his mind?”

“And allow us to know the child? Of course. I’d love the child as I do it’s father.” Eric smiled, “Have you seen Orlando?”

Alex laughed, “I met with him this morning. I think he misses you.”

“I know I miss him. Has he behaved himself?”

“Of course. I won’t tell you all he’s done. He has learned much, and will have questions for you. Just a warning . . .” He winked cheekily at his friend.

Eric scootched down in the couch and hugged himself, “I love his curiousness.”


	35. Chapter 35

Pet’s returned from one year training as they did when they were first presented to their Owners. Two handlers accompanied Orlando. He wore a deep amethyst cloak, hood covering his head. Eric’s breath caught as the shrouded figure entered the house with the faint tinkling of the golden chains that bound him. The handlers couldn’t leave fast enough.

Eric closed the door and turned. Orlando’s head was bowed. Eric’s hands shook with anticipation as he reached to push the hood from his Pet. Orlando didn’t raise his head as the fabric cascaded between his shoulder blades. Eric undid the tie and pushed the cloak off Orlando’s shoulders, and it puddled to the ground. Only then did Orlando look up to meet Eric’s eyes. Eric found himself more lost for words than the first time he’d laid eyes on Orlando. Something had changed. Something was different. The person standing in front of him was less a boy and more a man. Something in the way he held himself.

Orlando’s hair was tied in a ponytail with a leather cord. Eric pushed a wayward curl behind his ear, “I didn’t realize your hair had gotten so long.”

Orlando felt different. Being with other Pet’s had let him know how others were treated, how others saw their Owners, and gave him a sense of confidence, while not lacking, had increased. What he had learned was that he was different. Eric was different. Different was good. Orlando nodded, “I’m not allowed to cut my hair without your permission.”

“I’m glad I over looked that.” Eric smiled and was pleased to see Orlando return it, “I had plans for your return, but they’ve been ruined.” Questions filled Orlando’s eyes. Eric rolled his eyes and shrugged, “I started dinner, and had planned for you to be the Owner tonight. But my parents called and invited themselves over.” Orlando went to say something, but bit back his words in the den. Eric grabbed a chain and pulled him toward the bedroom, “Come on.”

Orlando shuffled past the bedroom threshold, “Slow down, Eric, my ankles are bound!”

Eric stopped instantly, “Shit, sorry.” Both men laughed, “I wanted to hear what you had to say.”

“Let me be the Owner. With the agreement that I’ll act as a Pet in your parent’s presence. Please.” His dark eyes sparkled.

The corner of Eric’s mouth turned up in a smirk, “Alright, when we leave this room.” 

Orlando stretched to press his lips against Eric’s. It was a soft quick kiss that seemed to take them both by surprise. Both realized that it was the first time Orlando has instigated physical contact completely on his own. “Can we talk?”

Eric nodded, “Let me remove these for you.” He undid the chains then the latched on the cuffs and collar, “I really like them though. Nice jewelry.”

Orlando made his way to the couch, “Will you be wearing them later for my enjoyment?”

“If you want me to.” Eric sat down, “How was your week?” He wondered what Orlando would tell him.

Orlando’s eyebrows knit together and he took a deep breath, “I learned a lot being with other Pets. It was very clear that my initial training was different . . . less than theirs in many ways. But after talking and being with them I realized that there are things I know that they never will.” Eric was twirling a piece of hair from Orlando’s ponytail around his finger, “The way you treat me is very different. I am allowed privileges many others are not, and you . . . keep me from many things. Protect me.”

“Other Pets were trained quite differently. My friends treat their Pets according to their Pets behavior, and how much they trust them, what they think their Pet can be entrusted to do. Most don’t really get to know their Pets, they’re often just servants. Because you were Untouched we had to learn to trust one another. Ours is a completely different relationship.”

“Is that true for all Untouched Pets?”

Eric shook his head, “No. It’s what I wanted, but it was only possible because of you.”

“Me?”

“Sure. Things wouldn’t be the same with another Pet.”

“I am what you trained me to be.”

“I don’t believe that for one second. You shouldn’t either. You’re more than just your training, and I’m more than just how I treat you. The difference is I allowed . . . I wanted us to know more than just our roles as Pet and Owner.”

“Thank you, Eric.” 

Eric leaned forward and kissed Orlando. He parted his lips to let their tongues taste one another. “Thank you, Orlando.”

Orlando looked at the floor then back to Eric, “What is love?”

Eric choked on the breath he’d just taken, “Wow, didn’t see that coming.” He coughed a few more times to give himself a few moments to think of if and where to start. “Umm, love is a feeling. It’s stronger than liking something. It’s a different intensity. Something you really want, you really enjoy, you really need. I like ice cream, but I love a big hot fudge sundae with nuts, and bananas.” He paused then asked, “Haven’t you read the word before?”

“Sure, I got the idea that is was a strong feeling. But what is love between people.”

Eric felt his eyes grow large and quickly pulled his eyebrows down, “There are different kinds of love between people. I love my parents. I love my friends. That’s a feeling of trust, and enjoying them.” He knew that wasn’t what Orlando was asking, “Between people love is about being attracted to each other. Wanting to be with each other and work together on building a future. Not feeling complete without the other. Liking even the parts of the other person that aren’t so likable. It’s a mix of excitement and comfort. Sexual attraction. A desire. Not that you couldn’t live without the other, but you wouldn’t want to try.”

Orlando nodded as Eric spoke.

“I’m sorry, Orlando. It’s too many words to explain the most complex and simplest feeling.”

“No, I understand. I know the feelings, but not the words. Now I know the words.” He threw his leg over Eric’s lap and pulled his body tight against Eric. His fingers ran into Eric’s hair and brought them together for a kiss. 

Somewhere in the words Eric had forgotten that Orlando was naked. It came crashing back to him as they kissed. As Orlando pressed himself against Eric. As Orlando’s hard cock pushed into his stomach, and Eric’s hands moved from Orlando’s shoulders, down his back, and to the soft skin of his perfectly naked ass. He moaned appreciatively and squeezed his butt bringing him closer. He pulled away form Orlando’s warmth mouth and lowered his head to lick circles around brown nipples, and tease the tight pebble with his teeth.

Orlando kept his fingers holding Eric to him, “Do you love me?”

Eric pulled away and closed his eyes, “It’s complicated, Orli.” There was no expectation or hurt in Orlando’s eyes. Of course not, it was an honest question from an innocent man. He didn’t know to be worried about the answer.

“Is it not allowed? Because I’m your Pet.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s allowed. It’s just . . . complicated.” Eric tried to think how to explain that he couldn’t quite reconcile his feelings and the knowledge he’d hidden from Orlando about his freedom, and now his child. Eric kissed him again, “Ask me later.”   
He reached between them and began firm strokes on Orlando’s cock. “Kneel up.”

Orlando rose to his knees, as Eric scooted down between them until he was able to draw Orlando’s full length into his mouth. Orlando sighed at the sensation and pulsed his hips forward, “It’s been days.”

Eric kept his hand stroking, but moved away to look up at him, “Didn’t you have sex with other Pets?” He sucked gently on Orlando’s cock head and ran his tongue over the slit.

“Yes. At first. It wasn’t the same without you.” He pushed Eric’s mouth further down his shaft. Eric let him control the speed and depth of his pleasure. It didn’t take long for Orlando to cry out with his orgasm. He pulled his cock away from Eric and sank back into his lap, nuzzling into his neck. “I will ask again, but I know that I love you.”

Eric held the sated body of his lover tightly. He didn’t know what to say, and he knew he didn’t have to say anything, but he did anyway. “I’ve missed you.”

Orlando laughed, “I’ve missed you too, Eric. When do your parents get here?”

Eric looked at the clock over Orlando’s shoulder, “Soon. You better get dressed.”

His legs felt a little like jelly as he stood, “I’ll meet you in the kitchen, my Pet.”


	36. Chapter 36

Orlando smoothed his favorite oil on his skin before pulling on white shorts. He reattached his cuffs and collars before leaving his room. Until Eric’s parents arrived he was the Owner. He walked with his head held high as he looked for his “Pet”. Eric was in the kitchen. Orlando ran his fingers along the hair at his temple, “It smells good, my Pet.”

Eric hadn’t reacted to Orlando’s touch, “Thank you, sir. I hope it pleases you.”

Orlando dipped his finger in the sauce, “It’s wonderful. Can I do anything to help?” Orlando saw several things that would add the perfect touch, but the kitchen wasn’t his.

Eric shook his head, “No, thank you sir.”

Orlando went into the den and sat down on the couch. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Eric cooking while he did nothing was totally new and more than a little uncomfortable. He was relieved when the doorbell rang. Eric came out of the kitchen. Orlando nodded, “Time to switch roles.” Eric watched Orlando take on the demeanor of the perfect Pet and kneel at the door. He opened it slowly, “It’s good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Bana.”

Eric’s mother patted his head, “And you, Orlando. Dinner smells wonderful as usual.”

Orlando stood and took their jackets, “May I get you something to drink?” After serving drinks Orlando disappeared into the kitchen and finished the dinner his “Pet” had begun. He served the food and knelt beside the table. Eric’s eyes cut to him. Orlando never knelt beside the table. Orlando was opposite Eric’s parents; they couldn’t see him. Orlando kept his head down and no one could read what was going on behind his eyes . . . and under the table. Eric showed great restraint with the touch of Orlando’s hand on his knee, meaning he did nothing. He did nothing as Orlando hand drifted further up his thigh, and his fingers repeatedly pressed into the seam of his pants about 2 inches from his crotch. Eric’s mind cursed him for agreeing to let Orlando be the Owner pretending to be the Pet. He didn’t realize it would mean he’d be teased. He laughed out loud with how much fun he was having.

“What is it, son?”

Eric met his mother’s eyes, “I’m glad you guys came over. That’s all.” Eric knew that would distract his mom.

She smiled and laid her hand on her heart, “Thank you, Eric. I promise we won’t keep your Pet up too late.”

His father shook his head at his wife’s concern, “We have a drive to get home, but it seems a shame to not spend some time with you.”

“I’m glad you did.”

His mother looked at Orlando, “Orlando, could I have some coffee?”

Orlando stood, “Of course, m’am. Shall I bring some for everyone?” Orlando returned with cups for everyone and returned to his place next to the table to further frustrate his “Pet”.

Eric’s parents finished their coffee and kissed their son goodbye. Orlando closed the door and turned back to face Eric. He smiled as Eric lowered his head and knelt on the floor. Orlando walked over and stood where his thigh brushed Eric’s face, and his fingers lay against his shoulder, “I think everyone enjoyed dinner. I know I did.”

Eric found maintaining this to be quite difficult. “Thank you, sir. I’ll clear now.”

“Alright. I’m going to go get ready for bed. Join me when you’re done.” Orlando walked into Eric’s bedroom smiling. He pulled down the bed and pulled the lubricant out of the drawer, stashing it under the turned down duvet. He pushed his shorts to the floor and stood by the couch and waited. And waited. “Eric, come here please. Quickly.” 

Eric was one dish away from being done, but left it immediately with the call of his “Owner”. His quick steps worked in Orlando’s advantage. Eric entered the room and had time to say, “Yes, sir” before Orlando plowed into him and landed them both against the wall. 

The kisses and touches started out aggressive and needy, but quickly eased off to be sensually passionate. Orlando had taken possession of Eric’s mouth with slow licks across his tongue and soft lips pulling at him. The solid press against the wall gave way to inches of room to enable Orlando to pull Eric’s shirt over his head and make short work of his pants. He stepped backward, “Step out of your pants and let’s move to the bed.”

“Yes, sir.” Eric did as he was told. He pushed himself into the middle of the bed, “Here?”

Orlando stood to the side of the bed and nodded, “Very good. You can respond to questions, and I want to hear your pleasure.”

Eric bit the inside of his lip, “Yes, sir.” 

Orlando climbed onto the bed beside him. His hands skated over his chest and traced the line of hair toward his cock. He let his fingers graze over the hard flesh, but not a grip. Eric moaned in anticipation as Orlando lowered his head to tongue his nipple, then lay wet kisses across his chest and biceps. The slightly less than gentle scrape of teeth against hard muscles had him fighting not to give words of encouragement, but he wasn’t allowed to speak. Orlando knew, “You like that?”

“Yes. Gods, yes.”

“Let’s see what else I can do that you like.” Orlando moved to the foot of the bed and positioned himself between Eric’s ankles. He used his hands to massage those muscles, slowly moving upward. He lay on his stomach as he went, and then busied his mouth with sucking at Eric’s inner thigh and teasingly licking the juncture of thigh and torso. While he did that he cupped Eric’s balls. Eric moaned and writhed under Orlando’s skilled hands and mouth. There was only one place left to go. Eric saw the evil twinkle in Orlando’s eyes, “Can I suck you? Can I make you come? Would you like that . . . Pet.”

“Please.”

Orlando gripped Eric’s cock with a firm hand, “I like teasing you. I like making you desire what only I can give you.” Orlando maintained eye contact with Eric as he licked around Eric’s cock. He went on feel as he teased the slit, and flicked over his most sensitive spot. Slowly he slid his mouth down to the root of Eric’s cock. Eric stopped breathing as his cock contacted the back of Orlando’s throat. Orlando hummed like Eric was the most delicious treat he’d ever had. Orlando controlled his movements for maximum pleasure, but not enough for Eric to climax. He didn’t want that yet. 

Orlando sat Indian style between Eric’s thigh and retrieved the hidden lubricant, “I want you to come while I’m inside you. Relax while I get you ready.” He ran the backs of his hands up Eric’s thighs, “Raise your knees for me, love. Let me see you.”

Eric obeyed easily and watched Orlando’s eyes rake over him. He looked but didn’t touch, then changed his mind, “Roll over. Hands and knees.”

Orlando moved out of the way letting Eric position himself before Orlando laid his body over him. Eric felt the warm heat of Orlando’s breath against his skin in the second before he felt wet kisses down his spine. Orlando didn’t stop his slow descent. As he neared Eric’s ass his hands parted him to allow Orlando to keep kissing. Eric dropped his head to the mattress as the firm point of Orlando’s tongue circled his opening. He felt his body give slightly to the attention and found himself biting the sheets to hold in the words where the muffled sounds could be mistaken for moans. 

Truth be told, Orlando didn’t care. The worst punishment he’d met out for disobedience would be a slight delay in letting him come, and he knew that wasn’t exactly a punishment. He liked watching Eric squirm and pull at the sheets with his teeth. Biting into the flesh of Eric’s ass he pushed him over, “Back on your back. I need to be inside you. I need for us to come.”

A fine sheen of sweat covered Eric’s face and biceps. He eagerly resumed the position with his knees pulled up. He heard the cap of the lubricant and wanted to cheer. He wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted anything more. Orlando’s complete dominance was making him drunk. He sighed in relief as Orlando’s finger slid inside him, and was quickly joined by a second finger. Orlando worked his fingers deep inside Eric with smooth twisting movements. With each exploration he felt Eric’s body give more. He added a third finger and stroked his own cock as he finished making Eric ready to receive him. 

Orlando moved to his knees and lifted one of Eric’s legs high in the air, positioning Eric almost on his side. This gave him greatest access, and tonight he wanted be buried deep in his lover, “I want you more than you can know. Want to feel you squeezing me, keeping me inside you.”

Eric’s hands were fisted in the sheets. He curled his hips in invitation. Orlando slid the head of his cock around the slick entrance, “You want me?”

“So badly. Want you so badly.”

Orlando pushed slowly past the guardian ring of muscles, “Then you shall have me.” With each small stroke Orlando pushed deeper until he was completely sheathed in Eric. “God, I want this to last. It feels to good to not make it last.” He leaned over Eric’s body to kiss him softly as he thrust inside him, “I love the feel of you. I love you.”

Eric stroked down Orlando’s back and pushed his ass, driving him deeper. Orlando raised himself on his hands, hovering over Eric. Eric watched Orlando’s biceps tense with each thrust and was pulled to nip at him. Orlando pushed himself away and knelt again. He continued with slow even thrusts as he wrapped his hand around Eric’s shaft. “You must come too, Pet.” Eric’s eyes drifted shut with the sublime feel inside and outside his body. Orlando angled his movements to brush Eric’s prostate. Eric began to writhe and arch off the mattress. Orlando used his body to push him down, letting his leg wrap around his waist. Eric’s cock was trapped between them and Orlando rubbed against him with each stroke inside him. Orlando rested on his elbows, “Let me take you.”

Eric ran his hands along Orlando’s back with no direction. His touches were fevered and frantic, but burning with a slow intensity. Orlando reached behind his head and pulled the leather cord freeing his hair. Eric groaned as the curls spilled onto Orlando’s neck. Orlando smiled then moved in for a lick at parted lips before pushing deep inside Eric and stirring his hips, “It’s later, Eric. Do you love me?”

Eric’s eyes met the other pair of brown ones, “Yes.” He paused to let the feeling sink in, “I love you.” Eric pulled Orlando’s face to his and savored the kiss. He only backed away when he couldn’t breathe, “Going to come.”

Orlando laid his forehead on Eric’s shoulder, “I know. Me too.”

Eric reached above his head and pulled at the headboard as his orgasm exploded. Orlando felt the force as Eric tightened around him, and he bit into Eric’s shoulder as he released himself deep inside his lover. Once spent Orlando collapsed on Eric’s body reveling in the soothing stroke of Eric’s hands on his back, “We’re equals again. I enjoyed being in control, but I like to share more.”

Eric kissed the top of Orlando’s head, “I like your more dominant side.”

A few minutes passed as their bodies returned to normal. Orlando raised his head and waited for Eric’s eyes to meet his, “I knew the answer before I asked the question. If you loved me.” Eric shook his head with confusion. “Once I learned the words it was easy.”

Eric laughed, “Did you drive your teachers crazy with how quickly you learned things?”

“Much more so than I’ve ever driven you crazy.” Orlando laughed with him. “I only learned what you taught me.”

Eric ran his fingers through the loose waves, “I never taught you about love. Tonight when you asked was it.”

“No, you taught by example. All the words you used tonight are how you feel about me, how you treat me. You may not have directly taught me to love, but you showed me. From the first time you took my body. I’ve felt you love me, but I didn’t know what it was called.” Orlando screwed up his face, “Does this make sense at all?”

“Perfectly. Like I said, it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t you.”

A slow smile drifted across Orlando’s face, “You always wanted a Pet to love, didn’t you?”  
Eric nodded, no longer surprised that Orlando had him figured out. “Did you ever imagine your Pet would love you in return?” Eric shook his head. Orlando kissed him softly, “What a nice surprise for you.”

“You’ve been nothing but a nice surprise for me.” Eric rolled them to their sides where they could wrap around each other and kiss. Eric felt himself grow hard again. He raked Orlando’s hair away from his face. “Let me make love to you.”

“What is making love?”

Eric closed his eyes and swallowed, “Sex with the feelings.”

“How is that different than what we just did?”

Eric pushed him onto his back, “It’s not.”

Orlando pushed into Eric’s tight fist wrapped around his cock, “Make love to me.”

Eric stopped kissed the chocolate skinned neck below him, “I’d like nothing better.”


	37. Chapter 37

Eric woke up to find Orlando still asleep next him, with his arm draped comfortably over Eric’s stomach. Eric ran his fingers along Orlando’s forearm. The sparse dark hair gave the finest texture to silken skin. Eric was mesmerized. His fingers kept making the same trail as his eyes gazed at the sleeping form. Orlando’s forehead barely touched Eric’s ribs, and he wore the most amazingly serene look on his face. His features were relaxed and soft, his lips parted slightly and Eric could feel each warm breath against his skin. Right this second Eric didn’t know when he’d been happier. 

Orlando didn’t open his eyes. He could feel Eric’s body nearby, and could smell their intermingled scents, and the remnants of sex. His lips curved into a smile and he inclined his head to brush his lips against Eric’s side. Eric laughed at he ticklish feel of early morning stubble on Orlando’s chin. “You’re going to rub a hole in my arm.” Orlando pushed further up on the bed to curl around Eric, head on his shoulder, and leg wrapped around his thigh.

Eric splayed his hand across Orlando’s back and pulled him in closer, “I asked Alex about falling in love with your Pet. Months ago.” Orlando let him continue although he looked like he was talking to the air. “He said it wasn’t uncommon, but it was . . . umm . . . hard to explain. Love is two sided. Two people who know each other, attraction, all that. How can you love a Pet that is trained to answer you, to do what you want without their own needs? How can you really love a Pet if you don’t know the person? That’s when we started spending more time in this room. By then, by the time I talked to Alex, I already loved you. I had already gotten to know you.” He turned Orlando’s face up to meet his eyes, “That’s why Viggo did what he did, Orli. He knew, and was jealous. Jealousy makes people make bad decisions, he didn’t use to be such an asshole.”

“Of course not, if he was he wouldn’t have been your friend.” Orlando propped his head on his hand, “He wanted you and saw me as a threat.”

Eric’s mouth gaped open, “How do you make these jumps?”

“Am I wrong?”

“No, but I want to know how you know.”

“Taught to watch our Owner’s and “know” them, their wants and needs. Obviously Viggo wanted you, and he never looked at me kindly. The rest just makes sense.” Orlando started to pull the sheet off his body.

“Where are you going?”

Orlando glanced over his shoulder, “Breakfast. I’m starving.” 

~*~*~*~

Eric had started having to remind himself of Alex’s words. Not to let Orlando have so much freedom that he could accidentally disobey. Nothing had really changed except the occasional addition of 3 words, and the knowledge behind them. Otherwise the days and nights went on like normal. Eric had friends over and Orlando served them well. Eric was thankful he’d chosen a home with a bedroom large enough to be comfortable for relaxing. Evenings when there were no guests were spent in there exclusively. Eric couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten at his dining room table, or relaxed in front of the big screen television. All he wanted could only truly be his in the bedroom.

Orlando knew nothing of Eric’s internal struggle. Had an Elder interviewed him again Orlando would say that he couldn’t even imagine what would make his life more fulfilled. He maintained his pride in being a Pet and served his Owner honorably. He enjoyed the time with Eric in the bedroom for the conversation and fun. Orlando knew nothing different, so he knew no desire for dinners out, theatre . . . things Eric wanted to do with him. Orlando was very satisfied discussing the day’s events, sharing books, playing cards, or making love. 

Since returning from Pet training Orlando was different. The changes Eric had noticed the first night continued to grow. No longer was Orlando hesitant to initiate or ask for what he wanted. He asked and demanded quite well. He also learned to say no. That was slower in coming, and at first was quite tentative. Eric nurtured it, even though it meant he didn’t always get his way, sometimes Orlando could be convinced. Eric taught Orlando to convince him as well. Not that hard of a lesson, but always fun. Eric doubted he’d ever quit being amazed by Orlando, and he liked it that way. He was great in discussions, and arguing with him took energy. 

The closest Orlando ever came to forgetting “his place” around others was more of a stutter than a fall. Several months had passed since Eric learned of Arianne’s pregnancy. He’d invited several friends for dinner and drinks. Orlando was serving when one of them mentioned having seen Viggo and his Pet in the shops, and that his Pet looked to be nine months pregnant. Eric knew the truth to be closer to six or seven. As the words were spoken Eric cut his eyes over and caught Orlando glance up to Eric then quickly avert his eyes. 

The next time Orlando returned to the kitchen Eric made an excuse and followed him. Orlando didn’t turn to see who had entered. Eric laid a hand on his back, “She’s alright. Do you know what pregnant is?”

Orlando turned with eyes full of concern for his friend, “No.”

Eric nodded, “I explain it later. Trust me. I promise she’s ok.” Eric kissed him softly, “I’ll get sick and end this early.”

“There is no need, sir.” Orlando had dropped his eyes.

Eric leaned under Orlando’s turned down face to meet his eyes, “Yes, there is. You mean more than they do. I love you.” Orlando didn’t respond. “And if you don’t respond right this second as my lover and not my Pet I will fuck you senseless.”

A smile lit up Orlando’s face, “That’s not much impetus for me to respond.”

“Yeah, but it worked.” This time when Eric kissed him he felt Orlando’s body respond. He looked down at the tented fabric of his shorts, “Best stay in here till that goes away.”

“So like you to leave me unsatisfied.”

Eric swatted his ass as he left, “Cheeky little bastard.” He returned to his friends and was instantly asked if everything was ok. Eric sat down slowly, “Yeah, just felt a little sick there for a minute.”

Someone immediately jumped in, “I hope you’re not getting that stomach virus that’s been going around.”

Eric tried not to laugh. It didn’t matter when or where you were there was always some mysterious stomach virus. He wondered if all stomach viruses had their origins in the same place as his, the desire to get out of something. “I don’t know. Could be. Let’s finish dessert.” A few bites later and Eric excused himself to his bedroom.

Orlando reappeared moments later. The man who’d been sitting left of Eric addressed him, “I think your Owner is ill. If you’ll get our things we’ll be leaving.”

Orlando brought each person’s effects and aided with coats. As each person left they complimented him on dinner and he thanked them humbly. When the last person was gone and the door was closed Orlando walked into the bedroom to find Eric sitting on the couch, “You need to call them tomorrow so they know you’re not too ill.”

Eric laughed, “Yes, dear. Come join me and I’ll explain.”

When Eric was finished explaining the basics of conception and how births were regulated he waited for Orlando to comment or question. “So who is the child’s father?”

“Viggo will be listed as the child’s father. Arianne is his Pet. Any child she has is his. If he chose the child would be a Pet like Arianne and go immediately to the Pet homes, as his child it will remain with them until it’s four then go for education.” Eric instantly rationalized that it was an omission, not a lie.

“I’ve never met my parents.”

“I’m sorry.” Eric lay his hand on the back of Orlando’s neck.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I don’t miss what I never knew. We were very well taken care of. We knew attention, and care, and affection. In case you missed it I’m very affectionate.”

“I noticed that.” Eric laughed, “I noticed it more with Alex.”

“I’ve known Alex for as long as I can remember. Only in my last few years did I get spend much time with him.” Orlando was quiet for a minutes, “Do you think Viggo will care for Arianne and the child?”

Eric didn’t answer immediately. He sighed, “Yes. I don’t think he will love the child, but he will care for it. If for no other reason than he cares for Arianne. His relationship with her is very different than you and I.”

Orlando laughed, “Really?”

“Surprised?” They both laughed, “He is not alone in treating his Pet as a servant for his will. And there are reasons he was given a Rough Pet. However, in his way he cares for Arianne and it is in his best interest to keep her happy. She will be the one to raise the child. Viggo is vain enough to take pride in a child to carry on his name.”

Orlando seemed to mull this over, “Do you wish to have a child to carry on your name?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t think you can get me pregnant.”

Eric pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, “You lack the needed equipment. There are ways. If I wanted a child there are women, other Citizens who will carry a child for me. And a Pet may volunteer, no Pet can be made to carry a child for a Citizen.”

“A Pet would see that as a great honor.”

Eric laughed again, “So would you accept raising my child to carry on my name?”

Orlando kissed him, “If you asked it of me.”

“I wouldn’t have to order it?”

“There’s very little I wouldn’t do if you asked me.”

Eric wondered, “Which role do you prefer my lover or my Pet?” Eric dropped to his knees in front of Orlando and pinned him to the couch, his hands on either side of his shoulders.

Orlando moved to the edge of the couch and wrapped his legs around Eric’s hips, his feet between Eric’s calves. “I love both. As your Pet I get to serve you, and there are few things I like better than having your approval. I like making you proud. And as your lover . . . well, one of the things I like better than your approval is a good orgasm. I like knowing you in two different ways, as my Owner and a man. I’m glad I don’t have to chose.”


	38. Chapter 38

Eric groaned silently as he saw the call’s origin. He spoke with a great deal of control, “What’s up, Viggo?”

“You need to get over here. Arianne’s having the baby and it’s not going well. We’re heading to a clinic on 17th and Avenue T.”

Eric felt panic rise up. He’d not thought about the actual birth or there being problems. Alex had taken care of the registration, and Eric had found the place and people to delivery the child discretely. Normally upon a child’s birth paternity tests were done immediately and the birth certificate filed. Needless to say for Viggo claim the child there couldn’t be paternity tests. With Alex’s help there was agreement that the mother and child would be allowed to leave the clinic without the paperwork completed. Alex would take care of it. 

Eric went to his room quickly and returned holding a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, “Orlando, I need you listen carefully. I will explain it all in the car. You have to dress in my clothes.”

Orlando responded without question and pulled on the oversized garments. He followed Eric to the car and climbed in the passenger side when Eric opened the door. Once Eric had maneuvered out of the parking structure he spoke. “We’re only going a few blocks to a clinic. Arianne is having the baby and Viggo says there are problems. I know that I’m asking something odd, but I want you to trust me. While we are there you are not my Pet. You have to speak and act as you do when we’re alone in my bedroom. No one can know.” The last thing Eric needed tonight were questions.

Viggo opened the door, “Why did you bring him? Does he know?”

Eric’s eyes warned Viggo, “He knows there are problems.”

Orlando spoke, “I’m sure your worried for her safety and the safety of your child.”

Viggo’s eyes grew wide and he started to protest Orlando’s speaking. Eric cut him off, “I’ve given him permission to speak. No one should know he’s my Pet.” The three entered the clinic and took their place in a small observation room. There was a console for communication with the procedure room, and Arianne lay on a gurney with her legs in stirrups. Her legs were draped and the three could see nothing other than her face contort with pain as each contraction hit. Eric turned to Viggo, “Why hasn’t she been given something for the pain?”

“They’ve given her medication. They’re afraid to do more. Her blood pressure is through the roof, her heart rate is erratic, and the child’s keeps dropping with every contraction.”

“Didn’t you know this before she went into labor?” Eric was angry.

“No, she and the child have been fine. No one knows why this is happening.”

The three men watched in silence. There was a silent agreement not to turn on the speaker, but they could tell by the movement and facial expressions of the staff that things were not going well. 

One of the men pressed a button on the wall and the three men could hear him, “We can’t get her under control. It’s unlikely that she’ll live. What about the child?”

Eric closed his eyes trying to let the words sink in. Orlando’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Viggo never took his eyes from his now unconscious Pet, “Leave the child.”

Eric grabbed his arm, “No!” The man must have heard the protest and watched them, waiting for more instructions. “You can’t let the child die if it can be saved.” 

Viggo looked at Eric, “ I allowed the pregnancy to continue for Arianne. There is no need if she will not live. I can do whatever I chose. The Pet is mine, and therefore so is the child.”

Eric shook his head, “No, it’s not.” He glanced at his Pet standing beside him, “It’s his.” He felt fear and relief wash over him.

It took a split second for the words to make sense. Orlando reached out and grabbed Eric’s forearm, “My child?” 

Viggo watched as Eric removed Orlando’s hand from his arm, and twined their fingers together. He huffed out a small laugh staring at their joined hands, “Jesus, Eric. What do you want?”

“The same as we arranged, only the child’s father will care for it.” Eric saw Viggo weighing the words, “Do this now, Viggo. There’s no time. Not for him . . . for me.” Eric hoped there was enough feeling leftover for him to agree.

“And that ends it all between us?” Viggo would be agreeing to giving an allotment and giving away the child. He’d never wanted the child. Part of him didn’t want to “give” Orlando anything, but he did want to end the silent war with Eric. This seemed a small price to pay to rid the bad blood. He doubted things would ever be good between them, but at least he would have “paid his debt”. 

“Yes.”

Viggo pressed the microphone button, “Save the child.”

Orlando’s eyes were glued on the scene taking place in the small room. All he could see was the back of the man bent over Arianne’s swollen belly. He didn’t understand, but was too shocked to question.

Eric squeezed Orlando’s hand as the staff sprang into action. Viggo’s eyes were glued to Eric and Orlando’s joined hands, “So you two play the happy family, and I lose my Pet?”

Eric believed that Viggo truly cared about Arianne’s death, “The pregnancy was registered, and as soon as the paternity paperwork is filed and the death certificate you will be allowed a new Pet.”

“I liked this one.” Viggo shifted his gaze back to the room, “I guess this is my payment for my wrongs against you and your Pet.”

Eric offered sympathy with his hand on Viggo’s back, “I wouldn’t have ever wished this on anyone. I’m sorry, Viggo.”

Viggo nodded, “I know you wouldn’t.” These were the first kind words to pass between them since the child had been conceived.

The man moved from beside Arianne toward the small warming table. Eric squeezed Orlando’s hand again and flipped the speaker switch before hitting the microphone button, “How is the baby?” Before they got an answer they were greeted with loud screams. Eric smiled broadly and turned to Orlando, “That’s a good sign.”

Orlando nodded. A voice from inside the room spoke above the high pitched screams, “She is fine. Strong and healthy.” 

Orlando’s face softened, “A girl.” A smile lit up his face as he pulled Eric into a hug, “My daughter?”

Eric ran his fingers through the silk of Orlando’s hair, “Yes, Orlando. You have a daughter.”

Viggo walked around the embrace and into the procedure room. He pushed the sweat drenched red hair behind her ear and stood with his back towards the others. Without looking up he spoke to the staff, “Take them the child. It’s theirs.”

Inside the small room Orlando looked toward Eric, “How do you know the child is mine?”

Eric met Orlando’s eyes, “Upon graduation Viggo and I had a device inserted in out thighs to prevent getting a woman pregnant. Viggo is sure the child is yours, and Arianne told Alex the same thing. I didn’t tell you because there was no way Viggo would allow you to have anything to do with the baby. I thought it was best.”

Orlando watched them wrap the child in a blanket, “You did what was best.” Orlando kissed him softly.

The door opened, “The nurse will come check on the child in the morning. She will be fine. I’m sorry about her mother. There wasn’t anything to be done.”

Orlando ran the back of his index finger along the child’s cheek, “Shhh, little one.”

Eric spoke to the man, “You’ll take care of the body, and the paperwork.” 

The man nodded, “I will list the time of death as 9 am. You must have the birth registered by then.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

“Which one of you wants her?”

“Her father.” Eric put his hands on Orlando’s shoulder, “Support her head. Baby’s necks aren’t strong.”

Orlando reached out and pulled the baby to his chest. He rested her head in the crook of his elbow, his hand supporting her butt, “Thank you.”

The man smiled, “You’re welcome. Go home. The lights have been on here a long time. Someone may get suspicious.”

Eric led Orlando back through the door they entered and to the car, “You’ll have to hold her.”

Orlando’s face was full of wonderment, “I want to.”

“I can tell.” Eric closed the door and walked slowly around the car. He looked to the sky and sighed. Things had gone so terribly wrong. He pulled out his phone and dialed Alex. 

Once Eric was in the car he smoothed the little girl’s hair, “She beautiful.”

“Yes, she is.” Orlando smiled proudly, “What now?” 

“I’m not sure. The plan had been for Viggo to claim her. I’ve called Alex, and he’ll be at the house in a few hours. We’ll figure it out.” He saw the concern on Orlando’s face and pushed a wayward curl off his forehead, “Don’t worry, Orlando, she’ll be with us. I just don’t know all the options.” 

The baby had stopped crying and slept in her father’s arms, “She’s so little. Do you know how to care for her?”

Eric pulled into the garage, “Not a clue.” They both laughed and headed upstairs. “Why don’t you take her and let her sleep in my bed. She can’t move around, so that should be ok for now.”

Orlando nodded and headed into Eric’s bedroom. He laid the sleeping child in the middle of the bed and pulled the shirt over his head. Very gently he crawled into the bed. He laid on his side, looking down on her. He unwrapped the blanket and counted each tiny toe, and finger. Her stomach rose and fell with each breathe. It took several minutes for Orlando to be convinced that she was ok and wrap her up again. He propped his head on his hand and laid his other hand on her stomach, feeling the gentle rise and fall. He didn’t know what to think. All he really understood was that she was part of him, and he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. From what he didn’t know. 

Eric stood at the doorway for a long time, watching. Eric was ready to do what he knew had to be done. He needed Alex to help explain it all to Orlando. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he watched the tenderness with which Orlando tended to his daughter. Once she was wrapped and held against Orlando’s chest again he walked to the bed and laid behind Orlando. Eric spooned his body around his and wrapped his arm around Orlando’s stomach. The baby scrunched up her face and made a small noise. Orlando shook her gently and cooed to her. Eric smiled and kissed Orlando’s shoulder, “How are you?”

“I don’t know. I need some time to figure it all out.”

“Do you have questions for me?” Eric was ready to answer whatever.

Orlando shook his head, “Not really. Not now.” Silence fell as they both watched the baby. “Thank you for saving her life.”


	39. Chapter 39

Eric smiled as Orlando turned his head to seek his Owner’s eyes, “You’re welcome.” Eric kissed him with just the slightest touch of his tongue. 

Orlando responded in kind, “Is it possible that I love her already?”

Eric nuzzled next to Orlando’s face to watch the baby make little faces, “Yes.”

“I feel I should protect and care for her.” Orlando looked over at Eric again, “Much like you do me.” He laughed at his own words, “With a few dramatic differences.”

“Those are pretty important.”

Orlando returned to his watch and drifted off to sleep next to his daughter. Eric laid with them until there was a knock at the door. Eric closed the bedroom door behind him, looking at the sweet sight on his bed. He opened the door and Alex strode in, “Well, this fucks things up a little doesn’t it?”

Eric couldn’t help the laughter with how this changed their plans, “Certainly makes things more complicated.”

Alex looked around, “Where’s Orlando?”

“Come see.” Eric opened the bedroom door quietly, paused for a few seconds, then closed it again.

“That’s adorable.” Alex sat on the couch, “What do you want to do?”

Eric had been considering that since Viggo first called, “I want him to decide. It’s his daughter. Every option is his to choose.”

“You’ll have to help him choose.” Alex raised his eyebrows, “You ok with any choice?”

“Absolutely.” Eric sighed.

Alex looked at his watch, it was already six o’clock. “We don’t have a lot of time. Go get him.” Alex stood and grabbed the bag he’d brought in with him, “I’ll make a bottle for when she wakes up. And I brought a few things to get you through a day or two.”

“Diapers, I hope.”

Alex smiled, “No, I thought you could wrap her in those expensive shirts you like so much.”

Eric let himself back in his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and stroked soft curls until Orlando began to stir, “Hey, Alex is here and we need to talk.”

Orlando rolled onto his back and stretched, “How long have I been asleep?”

“Half hour or so. Leave her in here. We’ll hear her.”

Orlando smiled at the little girl and smoothed her wild hair, “We’ll be right outside, little one.”

The pair headed out of the bedroom, “Alex brought some baby stuff.”

Orlando’s voice was controlled, “Thank you, sir.”

They had breached the door of the bedroom. Eric stopped short almost causing Orlando to run into him. He turned to see that Orlando had assumed his role as Pet. Eric lifted Orlando’s face until their eyes met, “No. There’s no Owner. You’re Orlando, I’m Eric, and that’s Alex.”

Orlando looked stunned, “In this room . . . Eric?”

Alex walked over, “We have things to talk about. And you have to make some decisions.”

Eric joined in, “We . . . I need you to be able to speak your mind.”

“Alright.” Orlando walked to Alex and hugged him tightly, “Sorry to get you up in the middle of the night. . . Alex.” He’d never used the Elder’s name before.

Alex hugged him, “No problem. Your daughter is beautiful, Orlando.” Alex was always struck by the brightness of Orlando’s smile.

“Thank you. I don’t know exactly how to do this, how to feel.” The other two men sat on the couch and chair. Orlando remained standing. He’d never sat on the furniture in this room with others present.

Eric rolled his eyes at Orlando and pulled his hand, “Sit down.” Orlando situated himself a small distance from Eric. Close enough to feel him, far enough to be discrete. Orlando wasn’t sure what Eric had told Alex.

Alex began, “Orlando, I know that Eric has explained that people have to have permission to have children. Permits are issued for each birth. That’s true for all Citizens. That’s how the government controls the population and ensures strong children. Accidents do happen. There are procedures for that.”

Eric added, “And ways around them.”

“Yes, and ways around them. The plan for Arianne’s child was that Viggo would claim the child as his, which is his right as her Owner. He agreed to give the child his allotment, making the child a Citizen 3, and that he and Arianne would raise it. You would have never known.”

“Eric explained why I wasn’t told. I think that if I wasn’t allowed around the child I would have preferred not to know of her.” Orlando heard the heavy release of breath behind him. He faced Eric, “You were right.” Eric nodded.

Alex continued, “Now things are much more complicated. We have to complete the paperwork quickly, before the death certificate. Only the registered birth can get Viggo another Pet. Viggo doesn’t want the child, so here we are.”

Orlando felt his anger, “Viggo was going to let her die. Eric stopped him.” 

“Eric’s a good man. There are several ways to go from here.” Alex glanced at Eric to see if he wanted to take over this part. Eric shook his head and reached for Orlando’s hand. “The child is of two Pets. By law she is a Pet and will go to the Pet homes to be raised as a Pet. I would take her now. However, Viggo still agrees to giving her one of his allotments, so she can be a Citizen 3.”

“But Viggo does not want her. Who would claim her?”

“I would.” Eric spoke with all the conviction in his body, “Or you could.”

Orlando turned to face Eric, “I’m a Pet. I don’t understand.”

Alex sat back and let Eric speak. Eric needed to do this, it would take the trust and their relationship to help Orlando with this decision. “Because of Viggo’s mistreatment of you, the night the baby was conceived strangely enough, I can give you one of my allotments and free you. You would become a Citizen 3. Then you could claim the baby as your own.”

Tears burned Orlando’s eyes. He was very proud of his position in society, but the thought of the child leaving him tonight hurt his heart. He knew that she would never know him if she was to be a Pet. He didn’t think he could do that. It didn’t bother him that he didn’t know his parents, but he knew he wouldn’t forget her. And what of being set free? Orlando looked up to see the same tears in Eric’s eyes, “What do you think?”

Eric took a deep breath, “I don’t think either of us could bear sending her away.” Orlando nodded. “I would be more than happy to claim her as my own. She would stay with us. We would raise her. She would know you as my Pet. You would continue in that position to the rest of society. You and I would know she’s really yours.”

Alex needed this to be clear to Orlando, “No one else could ever know she is yours.” General society could not know it was a Pet birth. The lies to cover it would be too extensive and too many questions would be asked. “She couldn’t know, too risky. Maybe when she’s an adult, but even then . . Other’s would shun her. “ Alex knew this wasn’t a good option.

Orlando would still get to be part of her life. He didn’t see a problem with Eric claiming her. Eric did, “I’m afraid that over time you’d resent that. You would have to act as a Pet toward her. You’d see her treat me as a father, and treat you as a Pet. You’d address her formally and serve her. Friends would know her as my child, and you’d have no credit for her.” Eric squeezed Orlando’s hand, “I think that you should allow me to free you, and you claim her.”

Orlando felt panicked, “You speak of freeing me so casually.”

Alex knew what was going through Orlando’s mind and interrupted before he could speak more, “Orlando, I know what you’re going through, what you’re thinking.”

“How could you? I have been cared for all my life. Laws protect me. I see the way Citizens are allowed to treat one another. It’s not allowed for expectations to shift like they do in Citizen society. There are penalties for harsh treatment of Pets, there isn’t for Citizens being cruel to one another. I hate Viggo for his disrespect of me and my kind, freeing me is allowing anyone to treat me that way. How can you know what the threat of that feels like?”

Eric had no idea. He had never considered the Pet place in society from the eyes of a Pet. His mind worked furiously to incorporate Orlando’s words.

Alex stood and pulled down the side of his pants revealing the sun tattoo of the Untouched Pet, “I do know what that feels like, Orlando.”

Orlando’s mouth fell open, “How . . . you’re an Elder?”

“Before you were born my Owner freed me. I was owned by a woman. She loved me, but it was not allowed for me to father a child by her. She married. Her husband had his own Pet and understood this was a marriage of convenience more than love. Or he said he did. He was jealous of me, her feelings for me. Much like Viggo was jealous of you, Orlando. Viggo is nowhere near as disturbed as he was. I was beaten and nearly died. I was unconscious for a week. When I awoke she had freed me. I had no choice in the matter. She did it so I could never be treated like that again. Because of my unique position I was immediately made an Elder.”

“What of your Owner?”

“She is now my wife.” Alex smiled and held up his left hand. “You’re right, Orlando. Citizen 3’s go to work and deal with stresses and ever changing expectations. They have to serve many Owner’s, where you only serve one. As an Elder no one treats me disrespectfully.”

“But I would not be an Elder.”

Alex laughed, “Not yet, but you would be my assistant. You would be seen with me, and given respect as an extension. You would not be tossed out to deal with things others do. You would still be protected, and be in a position to protect others. As I do.”

Orlando nodded his understanding and went silent for a few seconds until panic rose again, “Would I have to leave here, my home?”

Alex held up his hand to stop Eric from speaking, “Ya know, I’m going to go into the bedroom and visit with the new one. This is a conversation that I don’t need to be part of.” He crossed to the bedroom and disappeared behind the closed door. It was obvious that the child would be staying here, just not whose name would be on the forms.

Things had changed. Eric knew things about Orlando, and about himself that he’d never considered. Eric had assumed that freeing Orlando meant releasing him from enslavement, while it was beginning to dawn on him that he, Eric, was the one more enslaved. The roles seemed reversed now. Eric chewed on his bottom lip, “I have known I could free you for some time. Initially I was terrified to do so, afraid that you would chose to leave me when I could no longer make you stay.”

Orlando couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I love you. Before I loved you I served you out of duty. Once I loved you I served you out of want. I don’t want to go anywhere that you’re not. Would you make me leave here?”

Eric shook his head, “Never.” Power had shifted. Eric had held the keys to Orlando’s fulfillment for the last year and a half. Now Orlando held the keys to Eric’s happiness. “I didn’t know, didn’t realize what I was asking you to give up. Still . . . I want you have the right to refuse others, so no one can take from you what you don’t want to give. I want you to claim your child and stay here. I want us to be equals, lovers, and parents to your daughter. I want you to say no to what you don’t want everywhere. You get to decide. If you wish to remain my Pet and lover, that’s fine too.”

“This is an awfully big decision for my first one.” Orlando crinkled up his face then started laughing. 

It was contagious and both men were nearly hysterical when Alex opened the bedroom door with a screaming child in his arms. Orlando stopped laughing and was on his feet half way to her, “What’s wrong?”

Alex smiled reassuringly, “She’s hungry.” He’d heard the laughter and hoped he was right with what it meant, “Do you want to feed your daughter?”

Orlando knew the repercussions of his answer and nodded, “Yes.” He took his daughter from Alex.

That was the answer to the first question. Orlando would be free to make his own choices. Eric watched the two men in the kitchen, watched the man he loved coo softly to the infant and sway with her gently. Alex talked him through warming the bottle then handed it to him. Orlando looked scared to death as he offered it to her, then surprised when she began to suck. “Wow, that was easy.” He smiled at Eric and walked back to the couch. He sat closer this time and felt Eric’s arm around his shoulder, his other hand stroked the baby’s cheek. Orlando looked up from his daughter’s eyes to Alex, “How does she get a name?”

“You give her one, Orlando.” 

Eric whispered in his ear, “I think this is your second big decision.”

The baby still had her eyes trained on Orlando. He smiled at her as he spoke, “I think you should be named Arianne, after your mother.” He turned to Eric, “If that’s ok with you?”

He shook his head, “Not my choice.”

“It is if she’s to be our daughter. If your to be her father too.”

Alex watched Eric try and form words and no sound come out. Eric swallowed hard, “I think that’s a beautiful name.”

Alex stood and headed toward the door, “Orlando, let me make sure. Your decision is that Eric will use his allotment for you and that little Arianne here will be listed as your child.”

Orlando nodded, “Yes, that is my choice. And I will remain here with Eric.”

Eric and Alex said, “Yes” at the same time. Alex laughed, “I’ll take care of my part.”

Eric looked up, “Anything to worry about?” Now that the decisions had been made he was afraid something might go wrong.

“No worries. What’s the use of being an Elder if I can’t wield a little power and protect the happiness my favorite students.”

Concern crossed Eric’s mind, “Can you get in trouble for this?”

Alex shook his head, “At risk of overwhelming your brain I’ll let you in on another little secret. Not only are Pets the most cherished and protected class of Citizen, but one of the functions of the Elder’s is take care of the glitches in our perfectly controlled society. Nothing runs as smoothly as it appears. I trust you’ll keep that to yourselves.”


	40. Chapter 40

The door closed leaving the two men alone. Orlando’s eyes went from the door, to Eric with a smile, then to the infant he held in his arms. She had drifted off to sleep again, awakening a bit to suck on the bottle. Orlando sighed, “I’m exhausted.”

 

Eric ran his fingers through Orlando’s hair, “Me too. It’s been a very long night.” He watched Orlando take the empty bottle from the baby and moved her to his shoulder to burp as Alex had instructed. “Let’s go back to bed. We’ve got lots to do today, and lots to discuss.”

 

Orlando stood and handed Arianne to Eric, “You take her and go on. I’ll get a few bottles ready.”

 

“You ok?” He rocked from side to side with Arianne as he watched Orlando.

 

“Yes, I’d like a few minutes to take all this in. Thank you for asking.”

 

Eric leaned in to kiss him, “I reckon it’ll take a while for us to figure it all out.” He watched Orlando nod then stopped moving when he looked down at Arianne in his arms, “This is the first time I’ve held her. She’s got your mouth, and nose. She’s beautiful”

 

Orlando felt himself stand a little taller, “Thank you.” He wrapped one arm around Eric, pulling him close, and with the other he smoothed the baby’s hair, “For many many things.” The two kissed with their daughter between them. Orlando let his hand slide over Eric’s rear end as he walked away, “Go on and rest. I’ll be in soon.”

 

Eric thought how much he liked this new Orlando as he lay down with Arianne on his chest. His fingers swirled along her back. She had her knees pulled tight under her, her tiny hands balled into fists tucked under her chin, and she made tiny noises every couple of breaths. “Everything’s going to be alright, Arianne. We’ll take good care of you and we’ve got some good friends to help us along. I’ll help your daddy do this.” He laughed to himself, “And your daddy will help me. I think he’s going to be a natural with you once he learns the basics. He’s a very good man, and I love him. I love you too, little girl.” 

 

Orlando put the made bottles in the refrigerator and leaned back on the counter. His mind had been whirling with all the things that had gone on and what it all meant to him. He didn’t know how to take care of Arianne, he didn’t know how to be a father, and he didn’t know how to be a Citizen 3. It really was the first time in a long time he didn’t know what to do, and now there were three things. So as he’d been taught all his life, he fell back on the basics of what he knew. In this instance everything he knew told him to trust his Owner. Only he didn’t have one of those anymore. He did the next best thing . . . he decided to trust Eric.

 

The bedroom door opened slowly and Orlando walked silently to the bed, lying down close to Eric. He laid his hand on Eric’s shoulder with his arm resting on Eric’s bicep. Eric leaned his head over to touch Orlando’s, “You want her?”

 

Orlando shook his head, “No, I like this right now.” He watched the two people he loved most breathe. The large expanse of Eric’s chest seemed even more massive with the tiny baby curled on it. He wondered when Eric would notice she had several chest hairs in her fist. His voice was a quiet whisper, “Eric, I’m scared.”

 

Eric felt a chill sweep through him. He turned to meet the brown eyes, and smiled, “Yeah, me too. We’ll keep talking and we’ll take all the help we can get until we’re not.”

 

Orlando felt better just knowing he wasn’t the only one scared by all this, “Keep talking.”

 

“As long as we keep talking we’ll be ok. We can work anything out.” He rubbed his face in Orlando’s soft hair and kissed the top of his head, “I love you.”

 

Orlando was already drifting off, “Mmm, love you”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Orlando heard the doorbell and sprang to his feet. They’d been asleep a little more than an hour. He ran to the door to keep the visitor from making more noise. A small lady dressed in white was standing in the hallway when he opened the door, “May I help you?”

 

She stepped inside, “I’m the nurse. I came to check on the child.”

 

He nodded, “I’ll go get her. Please, make yourself comfortable.” Orlando tip toed back into the bedroom and picked up Arianne. Eric made a noise and shifted his body. “Shh, go back to sleep.” Eric rolled to his side and was out again. 

 

Back in the den Orlando let the nurse take Arianne and lay her on the couch. After taking her pulse, her temperature, and listening to her chest she declared that she was strong and fine. The nurse had a written sheet giving him directions on what to watch for, and sheets to monitor what she ate and how many diapers she went through. Orlando asked what was normal. She had been ordered to check the child then leave to keep the clinic’s involvement to a minimum, but the look on the beautiful young man’s face and the sincerity and love she saw in his eyes made her disobey. For the next half hour she talked him through the very basics of baby care and wrote the names of books, and other items she recommended on the back of the sheets. She couldn’t help but laugh when he hugged her in appreciation. 

 

Orlando’s head was throbbing with all the information. Arianne was sleeping happily on the chair. Orlando sank into the couch cushions and read over the papers the nurse had left. Like Alex last night, she’d brought items to get them started, but had emphasized they needed much more and needed it soon. He let the papers lay in his lap and closed his eyes. He didn’t move when Eric sat down next to him. Eric didn’t say anything. Slowly Orlando turned his head toward his lover and opened his eyes, “My head is going to explode.”

 

Eric took the papers, “What is all this?”

 

“The clinic nurse came over. She says Arianne is fine, and left all this . . . this . . . information and this . . . stuff.” Orlando dug through the pile on the table grabbing the baby thermometer and shook it at him, “Do you know what we’re supposed to do with this?”

 

Eric raised his eyebrows, “Take her temperature.”

 

“Where, Eric, do you know where?”

 

Eric was a smart man. He recognized his beloved former Pet was on the brink of world-class freak out. Knowing all this he knew better than to let the smile form on his face. “Yes, I know where. Orli, it doesn’t hurt her.”

 

“She’s too little. It’s too big.” He was shaking his head and still shaking the thermometer. “And look at all this. How much she eats, her diapers, all these things she needs, sleeping schedules, and a million things she said that I swear I can’t remember but know I should.”

 

“Feeling a little overwhelmed.”

 

“A little? No, I’m feeling a lot overwhelmed.” Orlando shook the thermometer at him again.

 

Eric grabbed his wrist and pulled Orlando to him. His other hand grabbed the back of Orlando’s head and crushed them together. Eric forced his tongue past Orlando’s lips (not that Orlando resisted), and ravaged the younger man’s mouth. The kiss rivaled the intensity of the last several hours, and left both men holding onto each other and grappling for breath. Eric held Orlando tight against him, “Better?”

 

Orlando sighed, “I really needed that.”

 

Now Eric felt it was safe to laugh, “Anytime.” He reached behind him and took the thermometer away from Orlando, “You haven’t worried about things going in my ass. A hell of a lot bigger than this things.”

 

Orlando’s laughter joined Eric’s. The two collapsed against each other with laughter, only stopping when Arianne cried. They silenced immediately, and so did she. They looked at each other like two kids who just got caught with their hands in a cookie jar, “Is that supposed to happen?”

 

Eric shrugged, “I don’t know.” Eric grabbed the phone off the coffee table.

 

“Who are you calling?”

 

“Someone who does know.” Eric waited until the other phone picked up, “Mom, I need you to come over. Nothing’s wrong, I promise. I need some advice with something. Thanks, I’ll see you about three.” He hung up the phone.

 

Orlando grabbed him and kissed him, “You’re a genius.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The three went back to bed and this time would get 2 hours of sleep before Arianne woke them up screaming. Orlando took care of the diaper and Eric warmed a bottle. Eric went to hand the bottle to Orlando, and was met with Orlando handing the baby to Eric, “It’s your turn.” Orlando was being certain to involve Eric, and he smiled and took her. Orlando was bending to sit down when the doorbell rang again, “Very busy here today.” He opened the door, “Morning again, Alex. Coffee?”

 

“That would be great.” Alex went to the couch and kissed Arianne’s head before sitting down. “I feel overdressed.”

 

Eric and Orlando both wore boxers only, and Arianne was stripped down to her diaper. Eric glanced toward the kitchen, “Who wouldn’t want to keep that naked as much as possible?”

 

Alex laughed, “No comment.”

 

Orlando yelled, “What makes you think you’re the only one with that goal?” He moved to stand behind the chair, waiting for the coffee to brew, “The clinic gave us until 9. Is everything done?” He glanced at the clock, which read 10:30.

 

Alex had a large brown envelope; “I took care of it all before 8.” He took the papers out of the envelope, “Here is a copy of her registration with Orlando Bloom listed as the father.”

 

Eric interrupted, “Where’d you get that name?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, “I didn’t get much sleep and forgot to ask. I was giving the information and there was a flower on the desk. Sorry.”

 

Orlando laughed, “I like it.”

 

Alex sifted through the other papers, “After taking care of the little princess I took care of her father. Here are your citizenship papers, and your new official ID. You’ll have a picture ID done for the office when you’re there. And last, but not least this is Ration’s Card. It accesses your account.”

 

“My account? I can buy things?” Orlando looked half stunned and half thrilled.

 

“Yes, you can buy things. When the Elder’s approved the petition for Citizen 3 status, they also agreed that in your new role you would need some things. And as a new father you are given an stipend to purchase supplies for your daughter.”

 

Orlando crossed the room and pulled Alex into a hug, “Thank you so much, Alex.”

 

Alex smiled as he hugged the young man, “You’re very welcome, Orlando.” When Orlando backed away Alex took out another piece of paper, “And for you Eric. This is the paper you must sign to adopt the little princess, and you too will be given an stipend to purchase supplies for your daughter.”

 

“We’re going to need a bigger place. She needs a bedroom.”

 

Orlando was in the kitchen getting the coffee, “Is there a reason she can’t have mine?”

 

Eric glanced at Alex, “I didn’t want to assume that you wouldn’t want your own bedroom.”

 

Orlando stormed back into the room with a frustrated look on his face, “When did you become so thick, Eric?” 

 

Eric tried to speak, but all that came out was incoherent mumbling. Alex initially tried to hide his amusement, but it burst forth in laughter.

 

Orlando glared at him then joined his laughter for a minute before turning back to Eric, “Seriously, I have slept in your bed since we were six months together. Why would you think for one second that as everything around me changes and I am more scared than I’ve ever been in my life that I would choose to separate myself from you?”

 

“I didn’t . . . I don’t want to make decisions for you.”

 

“Then don’t. If I want something different I’ll say so. I am the same person, and I still love you . . . Pet or not. Nothing has changed there.” Orlando stood there expectantly.

 

Eric sighed as he nodded, “I’m sorry. This is hard on me too.”

 

Orlando sat next to him and took Arianne, “I know, but really you and I are the only thing that is constant.”

 

Eric laid his hand on Orlando’s face and kissed him, “I love you. You’re right.” Eric looked over at Alex.

 

Alex was more pleased than either of them knew. He knew they could love, but until now he didn’t know if they could fight. He smiled broadly looking at them, “He’s always been a fighter. He came out screaming.” He laughed at the memories of the young boy.

 

“Wait!” Orlando had caught what Alex didn’t realize he’d revealed, “I came out screaming? How do you know that?”

 

Alex had intended to tell him, just not yet, “I was there when you were born. I took you to the homes, and I marked you as Untouched.”

 

Orlando’s eyebrows furrowed, “Are you my father?”

 

“No, I don’t know who he was. Your mother was a Pet, and I had recently been made an Elder. I was overseeing the Pet homes and was present for any of the births close enough.” Alex saw the confusion on both their faces. “Infants are taken to communal homes. Ten children and ten adults. Infants never stay with their mother’s, but the Pet’s in the homes treat them as one would their own children. They’re chosen to raise the children because of their capacity to love, and to teach trust, love, affection, and discipline. I delivered you to the homes and you began screaming the moment I handed you over. You stopped when I took you back.”

 

Eric felt Orlando take his hand. Both were stunned silent.

 

“I stayed that night and held you. I was with you alot.” Alex was surprised with how good it felt to release this secret. “There have been other children that I felt a special connection with, but none quite like you. I requested transfers as you grew older that would allow me to watch over you. There were a few years that I wasn’t as close as I would have liked, but I still kept up with you. And when the time came, as you know, I chose your Owner.”

 

Orlando knew that, “Did you think . . .” He didn’t know what his question was.

 

Alex guessed correctly, “I wanted for you to be loved. Nothing more than that. I’m not your father, but I’ve cared for you as one. I knew that Eric would love and protect you. That was the best thing I could every want for you, that I could ever give you. The rest was left up to the Fates.”

 

Orlando was silent and nodded slightly as his eyes shifted their focus around the room. Unlike Eric’s fear of losing Orlando, Alex was sure that Orlando would accept this new information and accept Alex as he always had. He’d watched the infant become a man and he’d never seen anything to make him doubt Orlando’s capacity to accept and love those around him, even when he hadn’t known the words. Orlando slid off the couch onto his knees and moved in front of Alex. He handed Arianne to Alex then pulled him into a hug, “Thank you. That is all I want for my daughter. That she know love. Since you’ve been like my father, for Arianne will you be . . . “ He looked over to Eric for the word.

 

Eric smiled, “Grandfather.”

 

Orlando faced Alex again, “Will you be her Grandfather?”

 

Alex pulled Orlando closer to kiss his forehead, “I’d be honored.” That Orlando trusted him with his child was the highest compliment anyone had given him. It only meant more coming from one he cared so much for. Alex stayed for a while longer.

 

~*~*~*~ 2:30 pm ~*~*~*~

 

Orlando’s head lay on Eric’s thigh. They were in the den with Arianne just fallen asleep and laid in the middle of their bed. Orlando’s eyes were closed and he relaxed and tried to assimilate everything before the next “event” occurred. Eric wound a curl around his finger and alternated between watching the rise and fall of Orlando’s stomach, and watching his face. “I’ve been thinking.” Orlando didn’t open his eyes as he spoke, “I think I should go in the bedroom with Arianne while you explain to your mother. Unless you want me with you.”

 

Even though Orlando couldn’t see the motion Eric shook his head, “I think you’re right. I’ll explain you and I then tell her about Arianne.” Eric didn’t know what to expect from his mother, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to tolerate her being unkind in Orlando’s presence. He’d had enough to deal with in the last 24 hours. Both of them had. And as much as he wanted Orlando beside him, he wanted to protect more. Just in case.

 

Eric’s mother arrived early, as Eric expected. She joined him on the couch and made small talk for several minutes, “Ok, son, what’s going on? You’ve never asked me over immediately and wanted advice?” She’d been struck by his tone of voice on the phone.

 

Eric couldn’t pinpoint his feelings. He wasn’t nervous, because he had perfect faith in he and Orlando. He wasn’t really worried about his mother’s reaction, because it would change nothing. He decided he was apprehensive of the entire conversation, he was tired and didn’t want to justify or argue. He wanted this to be uncomplicated, but it wasn’t. “This is complicated, mom. I’ve fallen in love with a wonderful man. Shit, I sound like an idiot.”

 

His mom laughed and took her son’s hand, “A little, but I think it’s cute.” She kissed his hand and watched his face lose some of the worry she saw there. “Who is this wonderful man?”

 

“Orlando.”

 

Eric watched his mother stop breathing, “Your Pet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Slowly a sly smile crossed her face, “Ok.”

 

“It’s not unheard of.” 

 

Mrs. Bana stopped him, “I know that, son. I was smiling because I’ve had inappropriate thoughts about my son’s boyfriend.”

 

Eric pulled a face, “I didn’t need to know that.”

 

She laughed, “He’s gorgeous. I knew you were in love with someone. Do you know him?”

Eric explained how he’d given permission for Orlando to be himself and how they’d gotten to know each other. “Alright, what now? Generally when this happens things go on as before, but you wouldn’t have called me here just tell me this.”

 

“While I was away on business the person I left in charge of Orlando mistreated him, and two things have come from that. Orlando is no longer my Pet. I used one of my allotments to give him Citizen 3 status and he’ll stay here with me.”

 

“I’d heard rumors of that happening.” She pulled him into a hug, “Congratulations, I seriously couldn’t be happier for you. What is the second thing?”

 

He laughed a little, “That same time I was away on business Orlando fathered a child. The baby was born last night, and I’ve adopted her. Which makes you a Grandmother, and we don’t know how to do this.” His last words went unheard as his mother jumped from the couch and headed toward the only closed door in the house. Eric yelled, “Orlando, mom’s coming!”

 

Mrs. Bana opened the door quickly and quietly, “Oh . . .” Orlando lay facing the door with Arianne sleeping in front of him. His hand lay on her stomach, feeling each tiny breath. Mrs. Bana smiled at Orlando then looked at the baby, “May I pick her up?” She looked back to Orlando.

 

Eric sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. His mother asking Orlando’s permission told him that she was more than willing to accept him as Eric’s equal and not merely a Pet.

 

Orlando moved his hand, “Of course. Her name is Arianne.”

 

“Arianne, that’s beautiful.” She held the tiny child out from her body so she could look at her, “How are you, punkin? Welcome to the world.” She laid Arianne against her chest and snuggled the baby next to her face, “Orlando, she’s beautiful.”

 

Orlando stood beside her and fingered the baby’s hair, “Thank you.” 

 

“What about her mother?”

 

Eric stayed away and let them do this. Orlando sighed, “She died giving Arianne life. Her name was Arianne as well. So now all she has is Eric and I.”

 

Mrs. Bana put her arm around Orlando’s waist and pulled him close, “That makes her very lucky.”

 

Orlando put his arm around her, “We don’t know how to care for her, and we’re both nervous. Will you help us?” She nodded. Eric could see tears run down his mom’s face, and knew she couldn’t talk. In his typical trusting and innocent way, Orlando simply pulled her into his arms and hugged her, “Thank you.”


	41. Chapter 41

~*~*~ 6 months later ~*~*~*~

Orlando walked in the door to the sweetest sound in the world. Arianne and Eric were on the floor and Arianne was laughing while Eric made faces and animal noises. He wasn’t sure which was more adorable. Orlando dropped to the floor and crawled up behind the little girl. He waited until she was watching Eric closely then dove in to “bite” on her neck. She squealed loudly and reached to pull on Orlando’s hair. Orlando laughed with her and flipped her upside down, holding onto her legs, “What happened to you, Ari? You’re upside down.”

The baby continued to cackle loudly and grab Orlando’s face. He flipped her right side up and covered her tiny face in kisses. She bestowed her version of kisses on him, leaving a slobbery trail. Eric leaned forward and joined in kissing Orlando. He trailed his fingers through his soft hair and met with a glob of hair stuck together, “What did you do?”

Orlando sat Arianne on his knees and let her slide repeatedly into his lap, “I was with the kids today and things went a little wild with the finger paints.” 

Orlando had completed his training with Alex and in another few months would hold full Elder status. With Alex’s recommendation Orlando was overseeing training of Pets in the four to nine age group. Alex was his superior and oversaw all training in the area. Orlando had accompanied Alex the first several months and it was no surprise when the kids took instantly to Orlando. Orlando had never lost that childlike side to him. Alex liked that he would play with the kids and seemed to have an uncanny memory for each of them. Orlando agreed with Alex’s philosophy that this age needed to play to learn about their world, and while academics were important, so was fun. Orlando remembered his own childhood fondly and was excited to go to work every day. 

Eric laughed, “Who went wild first, you or the kids?”

Orlando smiled mischievously, “Hard to know for sure.”

“That’s what I thought.” 

Eric was happy in his job as well. It was weeks after Viggo had transferred that Eric knew about it. During the day Eric’s mom came over and spoiled Arianne. The house was largely unrecognizable. Eric and Orlando’s bedroom had a bigger bed and the couch was gone. They weren’t restricted by the bedroom anymore. The kitchen always seemed to have a pile of brightly colored sippy cups in the sink, and something hard and lumpy stuck to the floor. The den, while largely the same, was decorated with toys and assorted baby paraphernalia. What was once Orlando’s room had been converted into a nursery. They had argued over the room with Orlando winning. His rationale was that she would be raised by two males, and she should start out with pink frilly girl things. Eric wanted big pastel animals. The room ended up being the lightest dawn pink, the furniture was white, the crib had pink eyelet bedding, and in the spirit of compromise there was a wallpaper boarder of big pastel animals. 

After half hour of family time Orlando made a face, “Daddy’s little girl stinks.”

Eric jumped up, “I’ll get dinner.”

Orlando headed to Arianne’s bedroom to change her, “Do you have something you want to do tonight?”

“Nope, what about you?”

Orlando disposed of the foul diaper, “I’m hopping our little angel goes to sleep early because I am amazingly horny.”

Eric laughed, “Should you say that in front of our daughter?”

“Yes. She doesn’t know what I’m talking about, do you Ari?” The baby laughed as Orlando blew a raspberry on her belly before pulling her clothes back on. “She doesn’t understand that her daddy really needs to be fucked by her other daddy. That if he doesn’t feel him inside him, and soon, things could get ugly.” Orlando walked into the kitchen and put Arianne in the highchair before wrapping his arms around Eric, “You wouldn’t want that now would you?” He sucked on his neck, and stroked the front of Eric’s shorts. Eric responded easily, and Orlando’s voice took on a deep timbre, “I thought not.”

Eric’s voice was strained, “What’s gotten into you, Orli.”

“You hopefully.”

Eric turned and was immediately kissed passionately, “Shit.”

“I told you I was amazingly horny.” Orlando ground his hips against Eric’s, “I’ll beg if I need too.”

Eric grabbed Orlando’s butt and pulled him closer, “No begging needed. Maybe during though, because you beg so pretty.”

Tonight Arianne wanted Orlando for bedtime duty. As the evenings went on she would start to show a preference for one of them, and that was who had bedtime. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason, but they could read it easily. Orlando changed her into her pajamas and sat down in the rocking chair with her. As was the ritual, he read her two stories and then turned off all lights except her nightlight, and turned on some music. Arianne curled up against his chest and played in his hair. Orlando’s hair seemed to be soothing for her. He made up stories, or talked to her about a variety of topics during this time. She was a very easy baby and it didn’t take long before she settled down. Before she fell asleep, Orlando moved her to her crib. He covered her in her blanket, and kissed her goodnight one last time.

Orlando kept his eyes on her as he closed her bedroom door. He smiled happily, then left. As he turned his whole demeanor changed. His stride was long and determined, and his eyes darkened as he moved toward the kitchen. He stuck his head inside, “Eric, bedroom. Now!”

Eric dropped the towel and followed, “Yes, sir.”

Inside the bedroom Orlando turned on him, “”Whatever you need to call me is fine.” He grabbed the front of Eric’s shorts and pulled him into his body with a grunt. “I want you.” 

Eric’s desire had been ignited, “I want you, too.”

Orlando wrapped his strong arms around Eric to keep him close as they met in a slow open mouthed kiss. Orlando breached Eric’s lips with his tongue, gently tempting him. Eric touched Orlando tentatively until Orlando deepened the contact. The slow tangle of tastes was accompanied by an anticipatory sigh from them both. Eric fisted Orlando’s hair with one hand, the other splayed in the middle of Orlando’s muscled back, holding him close. They enjoyed the simple passion of the kiss for several minutes, letting their hands move along the back of the other. Each touch was like they were getting to know one another again. Orlando pulled away to lay kisses across Eric’s jaw and down his neck. He pushed Eric away slightly to strip him of his shirt. Orlando smiled and decided to rid himself of the pesky clothes too. Eric didn’t want to stop himself. At the sight of Orlando’s bare chest his hands needed to touch, needed to feel. Orlando’s nipples tightened under Eric’s attention. Eric pinched and pulled him gently at first, then heading to rougher play.

“I’ve been fantasizing about this all the way home.” Orlando ran his fingers through the hair on Eric’s chest before leaning in to circle his tongue around Eric’s nipple. The feel of teeth biting into the hardened flesh drew a low moan from Eric.

“What did you fantasize? Tell me and I’ll make it come true.”

Orlando moved to the other nipple and started undoing Eric’s shorts, “You sucking me, then you inside me. Not too greedy.” 

“I think I can do better than that.”

Orlando pushed Eric’s shorts over his butt and took them to the floor. While on his knees Orlando licked up the inside of Eric’s thigh then his hand massaged Eric’s balls while he licked along his hard shaft. He mumbled as he pulled Eric’s length into his mouth, “Whatever.”

Eric didn’t let the attention go on for long. He enjoyed dominant Orlando too much not to feed into his fantasy. He pulled his hips back to break the contact, “Get on the bed, and let me give you what you want.”

Orlando smirked and pulled himself up with Eric’s hand, “I’m overdressed.”

Eric was naked, Orlando still wore his pants. Eric led Orlando to the bed and let him settle in the middle before crawling over him. Eric’s biceps flexed as he lowered himself onto Orlando, “I’ll take care of it.” He laid his mouth over Orlando’s and fished in the nightstand. Eric could feel Orlando’s cock straining for release against his stomach. Eric slid down his body, “I’ll take care of it now.”

Orlando spotted the spoils of Eric’s hunt on the bed, “Oh god, please.”

Orlando raised his hips for Eric to pull his pants down his legs. Eric positioned himself between Orlando’s legs and his hands behind Orlando’s knees to push them up and out. Eric bit the tender skin where Orlando’s thigh met his ass, “I told you I could do better. Really, Orli, you need to ask me for more. There’s nothing I’d deny you.”

Orlando’s lust roared, “Suck me. Now. I’ve got to come.” He looked beside him at the black wand that played such a part in his early sexual training, “Use that until you can fuck me.”

“I promise.” Eric placed a wet kiss against Orlando’s belly as he fisted the younger man’s cock. He rolled Orlando a little to his side and raised his leg. Eric smiled at the wanton moan from his lover, “Can I lick you here first?” He didn’t wait for an answer before his tongue connected with Orlando’s entrance. Light swirls around him brought forth more moans and heavy breathing. Eric slid his finger inside Orlando and continued to lick and nip around his finger as it pushed deeper. 

Orlando concentrated to not lose control. The feel of his lover’s finger pulsing gently, but insistently inside his body combined with the warm wetness of his tongue had Orlando’s vision blurring with pleasure, “So good. So good” was all he could manage. 

Eric pulled his finger out and slid the tip of his tongue inside. He felt Orlando’s body shudder. Eric grabbed the black wand and popped the top on the lube. Orlando whined as Eric’s tongue left his body. For him the touch of tongue was the best feeling in the world. Eric knew and continued to circle his opening for a while longer almost weaning Orlando from the sensation. Eric placed the head of the wand against Orlando’s entrance as a poor substitute and sucked the head of Orlando’s cock. He drew his cock into his mouth inch by inch with strokes of his mouth. Orlando thrust into Eric’s mouth with his need. Eric pushed against Orlando’s hole gently until the sudden slip past the guardian ring. Orlando screamed out curses as the ridged vibrator entered him. Eric left Orlando’s cock to watch his lover arch and writhe. He handed the small control to Orlando, “Control your pleasure, Orlando.”

Orlando laid his thumb against the sliding switch, but didn’t turn it on. Eric quietly asked him what he wanted. Orlando pushed his hips up, “I want you to suck my cock, and fuck me with the vibrator.”

Eric tasted the saltiness of sweat as he licked the crease between Orlando’s torso and leg, “Once you come you’re mine.”

Orlando laughed huskily, “You have no idea how hard I want you to fuck me.”

Eric started moving the vibrator slowly in and out, “What if I want to go slow and deep.”

Orlando moaned, “I’ll beg for what I need. I need so much. I need . . .”

“I’ll give you more than what you need.” Eric swallowed Orlando’s cock to the soundtrack of satisfied moans from both of them. At irregular intervals Eric popped the vibrator from inside of Orlando then pushed it back inside. Orlando made appreciative noises with each breach. As Eric scraped his teeth lightly up the length of his cock Orlando activated the vibrator. The low hum stayed steady as Orlando began to thrust into Eric’s mouth. Eric let Orlando control the depth and speed while he, Eric, used his tongue to stimulate the underside vein. Eric pulsed his grip on Orlando’s balls in time with the thrusts of the vibrator buried in him. Orlando thrashed his head from side to side. Eric did his best to watch the chestnut curls flow across the pillow, and the open mouth making the sexiest expressions. Eric felt Orlando’s balls tighten and heard the vibrator move to high. Eric thrust faster inside Orlando’s ass, and sucked harder. He was rewarded with hearing his name repeated as a mantra as Orlando’s body exploded. 

Eric sucked the last waves of pleasure from Orlando and pulsed his own hips against the bed. His cock was so hard it hurt. Eric covered Orlando’s hand with his own and pulled the vibrator out of the tight passage, “Ready for a replacement?”

Orlando ran his hand through his damp hair, “Give me you.” He felt the smooth tip of Eric’s cock against his opening and pushed toward him. 

Eric sucked Orlando’s neck and Orlando heard a muffled, “Love you” in the second before Eric buried his entire length inside him. The slight burn as his body stretched to accommodate brought Orlando to the edge of pleasure again. Eric moved with building momentum. 

Orlando wrapped his leg around Eric’s waist, “More.” 

“Roll over.” Eric pulled from Orlando’s body and let him turn to his hands and knees. Orlando had to shuffle his arms to remain balanced as Eric plunged inside him again, “Sorry.”

Orlando looked over his shoulder, “Apology accepted. Fuck me, Eric. Fuck me.”

Eric held onto Orlando’s hips and pulled him back hard with every forward thrust of his hips. Their bodies slapped together with forceful grunts. Orlando’s head hung between his shoulders, and the submissive line of his body was a mental mind fuck, and reminder of how they’d begun. “I’ll fuck you. I’ll make love to you. I’ll take you every night. I’ll never know anything as good as this . . . as you.”

Orlando pushed off hard with his hands and landed himself in Eric’s lap. He turned his face to Eric, and pulled him down less than an inch from his lips, “I am as you let me be, as you let us be. I will never want for more than you.” 

They managed to maintain the kiss as Orlando rode Eric’s cock. Eric stroked Orlando quickly so they’d reach orgasm close together. In the end it was Orlando’s orgasmic spasms that pushed Eric over the edge. They fell in a pile of tangled limbs on the bed. Eric sucked on Orlando’s earlobe, “Prove it.”

Orlando rubbed his check against Eric’s, “How?” 

The smile sent a chill across Orlando’s skin, “I’ll teach you.”


	42. Chapter 42

~*~*~*~Another 6 months~*~*~*~*~

 

Eric stood in the busy market on the oceanfront looking at the local crafts. The dark blue blanket with gold, silver, and bronze thread throughout caught his eyes repeatedly. He wasn’t clear whom he wanted it for. His daughter had quite the liking of shiny things, and two over indulgent fathers who supported her habit. She’d learned to say “da da” and that only completed the wrapping around her finger of two grown men. Everywhere they went complete strangers commented on what a beautiful and well behaved child she was. Despite their over indulgence neither allowed her bad behavior. Arianne had never lost her baby hair and now it was shoulder length, and hung in soft ringlets. It was a deep chestnut like her father’s, but had a red glow from her mother. At different times Eric could see facial features from both parents, but the golden brown eyes, and the smile were pure Orlando. Orlando. His tanned olive skin would look even more like rich chocolate if covered in the rich blue and metals. Eric pulled out his wallet and bought the blanket. He’d let the two fight it out.

 

He hadn’t heard the voice in over a year, but knew it immediately. “Good taste as always.”

 

Eric turned to face the man he no longer regarded as a friend, but no longer hated. “Viggo, how are you?” A tall blonde stood a few steps behind and to the side. Viggo’s new Pet.

 

Before they would greet with a hug, but that was then. A handshake seemed to discount their past. They both settled on nothing more than a smile. “I’m very good. The weather here suits me. What are you doing here?”

 

He decided not to lie, “Sort of a honeymoon. I got married.”

 

Viggo’s eyes widened, “I didn’t expect that. Congratulations.” Viggo never thought Eric would move past Orlando. He wanted to ask, but restrained himself.

 

However, his question was about to be answered and began with a loud laughing shriek and yell of “Da Da!” from down the sidewalk. Viggo watched Eric’s face light up before turning to see his previous Pet’s child. He felt his chest tighten with how she seemed to be a perfect blend of Arianne and Orlando. Viggo watched her toddle forward. He didn’t even consider looking to see who was with her, he was too mesmerized by the child, “She’s gorgeous. What did you name her?”

 

A rich accent came from behind him, “Arianne. I named her Arianne after her mother.”

 

Orlando had waited patiently for this day. The day he would face Viggo on even ground, or uneven in his favor. Viggo looked stunned. He met Orlando’s eyes, then quickly to his hand to see a gold band that matched Eric’s. His peripheral vision caught his Pet kneeling, “What are you doing?”

 

She bowed her head, “He is an Elder.”

 

Orlando smiled and stroked the woman’s hair. The insignia pin of the Elder’s was on the collar of Orlando’s bright fuchsia t-shirt. Viggo met his eyes in silent disbelief. Orlando kept the eye contact, and kept petting the woman affectionately. “Eric, I can’t remember. Is a Citizen allowed to make eye contact with an Elder without his permission?”

 

Eric smiled and kissed his daughter, “No, we’re not.”

 

A local security guard stepped forward, “Is there a problem, sir?”

 

Orlando watched Viggo’s eyes lower, “No, there isn’t. Thank you.” The man backed several feet away. Orlando stepped toward Viggo to assure that no one else heard his words, “Thank you for my daughter.” Viggo nodded, he knew he wasn’t done. “You will never disrespect me again.”

 

Eric waited for more, expected more. Orlando said nothing. Viggo said nothing. The silence was palpable. Orlando’s voice was tight, “Do you understand me . . . Viggo?”

 

Viggo’s back stiffened as the former Pet addressed him so informally. The roles had reversed. Orlando held the dominant place in society now. Eric and Orlando knew that Orlando really had all along. Viggo knew self preservation, but it galled him to respond as he knew he must. “Yes . . . sir.”

 

Orlando glanced at Eric, who smiled, “I couldn’t hear you.”

 

Viggo took a deep breathe, “Yes, sir, I understand.”

 

Orlando nodded, “Good.” He took Arianne from Eric, “Ready to go? Our daughter needs a nap.” Orlando took Eric’s hand and they headed down the street. They could feel Viggo’s eyes on them. 

 

Neither spoke of the confrontation as they walked the short distance to their hotel. Orlando saw to Arianne and once she was asleep he left her. Eric sat on the couch leaning against the arm. Orlando smiled and sat lengthwise on the couch, his butt against Eric’s thigh then lay back across him. Eric positioned his arm under Orlando’s shoulders and played with the fabric of his shirt. Orlando took Eric’s other hand and kissed it before holding it between both hands against his chest. The power and strength Orlando had spoken with earlier was gone. His defenses were down. “Are you angry with me?”

 

Eric shook his head, “I’m very proud of you. You had every reason to lay into him.”

 

Orlando sighed, “It would do no good. He would never understand, and I would waste energy of someone unworthy of the effort. He can no longer harm me, and I have everything a man could every want right here in this suite. I love you.”

 

Eric gathered Orlando’s body closer to his, “I love you too, my Pet.” Orlando laughed and pressed his lips to his Owner’s. 

 

~*~The End~*~


End file.
